


Mate of a hero

by TheWildOmega



Category: My Hero Academia, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alpha All Might, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Claiming Bites, Dominant Yagi Toshinori | All Might, Evil AFO, F/M, Nesting, Nightmares, Omega Reader, Possessive Behavior, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Stalking, Suicide Attempt, bdsm in later chapters, past suicidal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-25
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 52
Words: 178,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17534711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWildOmega/pseuds/TheWildOmega
Summary: Moving to a new city, let alone country should be a blast but things seldomly go as they are planned.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> OK so heads up over only finished season two so if I get some stuff wrong my bad. I've never really been into anime but watched one episode with my husband and got hooked. Comments are welcomed.

Subconsciously touching the necklace around your neck you took a deep breath when the arrow made a digging sound. Stepping off the elevator you made your way out of your new apartment building. Looking at the bright and large city in front of you you gave a small smile. New city, New life. 

Taking that first step out of the door you began walking down the sidewalk. The air was cooler with the oncoming night and if boy for your jacket you knew you would be a little chilly. With a calm face you explored your new home. Excited by all the new sites and smells. It was so much different than your own home town. Louder for one but also more thrilling. You found yourself finding something new to look at with every step. 

Getting to the food district you breathed in the mouth watering scents. Scanning the stands you finally picked one and made your way over. There was a older male was four arms that were all moving quickly, slicing and cooking. When he noticed you you have a small smile and bowed your head before looking back up to see him smiling as well. 

"New face. What can I get you?" The man asked. 

"I'm y/n. I'm new to the area so how about just making me whatever you think is best." 

"Not a picky eater. I like you already. It will be up shortly." 

Nodding you went and sat at the small table in front of the man's stand. Looking around you see many others enjoying food from other stands. When a little girl with purple eyes smiled at your and waved your have a small wave back, dipping your head to her parents when they too looked at you. 

Before long a streaming bowl war placed in front of you. Smiling you looked up at the older male, "Thank you." You told him, handing him some money and telling him to keep the change. Digging into your bowl of seafood soup you hummed at the flavor. This was so much better than the wannabe japanese food in America. Pulling out your phone you checked to see when you packages were to arrive. Seeing them only arrive a day before school started you groaned, it would be a long night preparing. FInishing your meal you wiped your mouth before bringing the bowl back over to the male. "It was very good. Thank you again and have a safe night." 

"You as well. Hurry and get home young lady it gets dangerous around here after dark." 

Bowing your head you made your back towards your apartment. Walking down the sidewalk you saw most of the people had went in for the night and now only a fair few were left. The air had become cold now and you quickly pulled on your hood. Going to take another step you stilled when you heard a strangled cry and then the smell of blood. Turning your head you took off down the side street towards the sound. Others were quickly fleeing the scene as you came upon a male with hoses coming out of his hands and a dark blue gas coming from them. Noticing three women on the ground cowering from another male you quickly ran forward when the male jumped towards them. "Hey leave them alone!" you yelled but the male didn't move. Seeing him go to pull at one's clothes you panicked and grabbed the back of his shirt before pulling him off her. When he turned towards you you saw his eyes glazed over and his pupils blown. Steeping back you tripped over a piece of rubble and looked up just as he went to pounce. Rolling out of the way you felt him grab the back of your jacket and pull. Turning you felt your necklace snap and heard a growl as the male looked at you. Taking a deep breath you swung your fist and punched the male in the nose, sending him to the ground. Getting to the women you looked around to see other men now coming towards all of you. Keeping the young girls behind you you snarled at the men. Just as they went to charge towards you both a loud thump was heard and you saw a huge man stood in front of you, facing the men. 

"DO NOT WORRY FOR I AM HERE!" 

Staring up at the alpha male you swallowed hard. 

"YOU LADIES HURRY AND GET OUT OF HERE I WILL HANDLE THIS!" His booming voice said.

Shaking your head to snap yourself out of your haze you turned to the women and nodded for them to run. Hearing many growls behind you you turned to see all of the males coming towards the large man. He was quick to knock them to the ground but they just wouldn't give up. When one managed to slip past him you saw as the male ran towards a cowering female that had been hiding under a bench. Running forward you tackled the male to the ground and held him down while you yelled for the girl to run. Holding onto the man's neck you were thrown into the side of the building sending the air from your lungs. Gasping you looked to see the male looking at you with a huger in his eyes. Just as he went to attack you he was snatched backwards and flung into a car. Looking up you saw the large hero from before standing there with a smile on his face. When a blast of blue fog came from the right you looked to see the male from before with the hoses give a villainous laugh. 

"Let's see how heroic you act now All Might!" the man said before running down the street towards the main part of the city. 

Coughing you looked to see the hero known as All MIght standing stark still. Going to apprehend the villain you were stopped when a large hand grabbed your arm tightly. Snapping your eyes to the male you saw his eyes black and gasped.

"Omega." He said with a deep growl as he smelled the air close to you.

Your eyes went wide before your hand flew to your neck to feel your necklace gone. Looking at the ground you saw it laying on the road a few feet away. No. It must have fell off when that male had grabbed you earlier. Snapping your eyes back to the male you gave a groan as you tried to pull your arm from his grasp. When he wouldn't let go you tried hitting him with your other fist, "Let go." you whined but he only grabbed your wrist in his large hand and pulled it behind your back. Struggling you felt his body press you back into the side of the building and felt fear fill you. "NO... Please." you cried out. Being lifted from the ground you kicked your feet and squirmed with all your strength but it was no use he was too strong. You felt his hot breath on your neck before a sharp pain filled you and a choking cry left your lips. His teeth were sharp and his bite just as strong as his grip on your arms. The pain seemed to last forever until you felt the fight leaving you and your body falling limp in his hold. When a tear rolled down your cheek and touched his neck he stiffened. Sirens filled the night and you fell to the ground as the hero dropped you and stumbled backwards. Holding a hand over the bleeding wound you looked towards him with lidded eyes and saw him shaking his head and rubbing his face. Hearing the sirens getting closer you stood and quickly started running down the street, stopping only to grab your necklace before running back towards your apartment. 

Quickly going up to your floor you shakingly unlocked the door and hurried inside. Slamming the door shut you locked it before sliding down to sit on the floor. Breathing heavily you layed your head back against the door and closed your eyes. LIfting your hand you saw the necklace and gritted your teeth as tears filled your eyes. With a sob you chunked the pendent across the room. Pulling up your knees you layed your forehead on them and cried. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments help.

Drying off you took the towel and whipped off the mirror to look at your reflection. Your eyes were only slightly red from the lack of sleep that would be easy enough to hide with some eyes drops and coffee and the bruises on your arms and wrists would be able to be covered with your clothes. The thing that would not be as easy was the deep, painful bite on the nape of your neck. It was rather large but considering how huge of a male he was there was no surprise there. It still bleed if you reopened the wound by mistake but at least it was finally scabbing up. Pulling out your bottle of disinfectant you poured it over the wound, biting your lip to help muffle your whimper. Patting it dry you cut a piece of gauze and tapped it over the wound. Walking through your bedroom you looked through the closet and grabbed a pair of black leather pants and black combat boots, slipping on your black undergarments and colorful toe socks. Lastly you stiflingly pulled your spandex black long sleeve shirt over your head and leather jacket. Leaving your hair to dry down your back, you quickly tied the pendent around your neck before moving some of your hair to help hide your new claiming mark. Glancing in the mirror you gave a nod. Sighing you grabbed your bag and keys before leaving for your new job. 

..........................

Splashing water in his face Toshinori grabbed the towel and dried off before closing his eyes tight when a sense of uneasiness settled in his chest. She was in pain. His omega. Whoever she was... 

_Hearing the sirens he groaned , rubbing his face as his mind cleared up. Feeling a hand on his shoulder he turned to see his friend Naomasa standing there looking at him with concern._

_"All might are you alright?"_

_Groaning he straightened up and looked around. Seeing the Villain gone he mentally smacked himself. He left his guard down and because of that he let the Villain escape. "Yes I'm fine."_

_" You're bleeding. What happened?" Naomasa asked, handing his friend a handkerchief._

_"Bleeding?" He asked and watched Naomasa point to his mouth. Bringing up his hand he felt something wet on his lips and chin.  Furrowing his brows he remembered what had happened. There was a woman, she was helping him fight but then a man affected by the villains fog went to attack her. He had saved her but then something blue was sprayed in his face. The Villain..._

_"... Caught the guy trying to get away. We pulled his record, he has a quirk that  allows him to shoot a gas from his hands. Makes his victims go feral..."_

_Feral? Oh no... That woman, he remembered her scent. She was an omega. This wasn't his blood. It was hers. He had claimed her._

_"...Good thing we caught him when we did, guy could bring the whole city into chaos..."_

_Quickly looking around he saw no woman in sight other than the police female and she was a beta. There was only a small amount of blood on the ground a few feet away but then it was gone. Feeling his heart beating against his rib cage he took a deep breath. "Naomasa I must go. I'm sorry. If you need me to answer any questions call me. I'm Sorry again." He said before jumping up into the air and scanning the area below. He couldn't make out any one that looked to be an omega, " shit."_

Sighing he tried again to think about her face. He hadn't got a good look at her during the fight and then when he had saved her her hood had covered her face. Slamming his fist down on the counter he got dressed for the day. All the while fuming over the whole event. "...damn woman had no business being out there... What was an omega doing fighting anyways?" Changing into all might he made his way to the balcony and jumped, heading towards UA.

..........

Looking up at the grand school you took a deep breath and made your way inside. You didn't have a class for first period but you were supposed to meet with principal Nezu. There were many students making their way quickly into classrooms and you caught some of their curious gazes at you but decided to just keep your gaze forward. Knocking on the large door you heard the soft voice beckon you inside.

Turning the knob you pushed on the door and looked inside to see the mouse like creature sitting behind a large desk drinking a cup of tea. He gave you a warm smile as he set down his cup. 

"Ah Ms. l/n please come sit. Would you like any tea?" Nezu asked in his ever so kind voice. 

"That would be great. Thank you." You said before taking the cup he poured you. Taking a sip you hummed at the ginger taste. Moving it back onto it's tray when you saw him go to speak. 

"I do hope you had no trouble finding your way around. All of your belongings arrive as they should?" 

"Mostly sir. Still have a few things coming but nothing I cannot live without." 

Nodding his head he smiled. "Splendid. If there is anything you should need please do not be afraid to ask. Now I know you have chosen to keep your status a secret and I would like you to know that it shall stay between us but do take care around the other students and staff."

"Yes sir, I have taken procussions to help hide my scent." you told him moving your hand to your necklace.

"Ah yes. Well that is all I wished to speak with you on. Your first class should start in about an hour so off with you. I wish you a pleasant first day." 

Standing you bowed your head and thanked him before making your way to your desk in the teachers lounge to get ready.

..............

Your first class of the day had been interesting to say the least. It was the class 1-B and many of the students had done nothing but ask you questions the whole time. Being today was the first day you allowed it, wanting them to be comfortable around you. They had asked you about America and other things you were willing to discuss. You had spent a majority of the time getting to know them as well. Their names and quirks. What their ambitions were. Now it was over and you gathered your things before heading to the teachers lounge to eat your lunch before your next class with 1-A. 

 Dropping your bag off at your desk you went to the fridge to grab your salad and water you had placed in there this morning. Passing by the tables you saw as some of the other teachers sitting there and kindly gave a smile and a nod.

"You're the new teacher from America right?" A man with tall blond hair and sunglasses asked. 

Smiling you looked to him "what gave it away?" His mouth was left open for a moment and he said nothing making the other two, a man with long black hair and a woman with a revealing outfit chuckle. 

" You rendered him speechless... You are now my favorite person." The man said in a monotone voice. 

"Agreed. Would you like to join us?" The woman asked gesturing towards one of the empty chairs. 

"Sure. I'm y/n l/n by the way." You said as you sat down. Listening to each of them introduce themselves you slowly began eating your salad. Most of them talked about their day so far you listened to Aizawa talk about class 1-A, the class you had next. FInishing up your salad you pressed the lid back on and screwed the top back on your water. "I have them next I..." 

"Ah my fellow teachers, Hello!" 

When the deep and loud voice had sounded behind you you instantly froze up and felt your claiming mark throb. Swallowing hard you saw as the huge alpha male made his way around the table and sat opposite of you. Feeling your hands shaking you placed them in your lap under the table and kept your eyes down. Hearing Mic and the man you know knew to be All Might talk you tried to regain your breathing. 

"...America? What part are you from I worked there some time ago." All might asked. 

Taking a deep breath you finally met his eyes, bright blue eyes. "(Hometown)... (State). " you said in a softer voice. 

"Hmm I made my way through there before. You look familiar, perhaps I saw you there." All might said while tilting his head and looking at you, a smile ever present on his face. 

Becoming nervous under his gaze you grabbed your things. "I don't think so. I'm sure I'd remember someone like you. I must go and get ready for class. Thank you for inviting me to eat with you all."  you said as you stood. 

"Very well, it was nice to meet you ms..." All might said as he stood and held out his large hand. 

Letting out a shaky breath through your nose you brushed back your hair some before placing your small hand in his large one. Looking up into his eyes you forced a smile, "l/n, y/n l/n."  you said shaking his hand and nodding your head. 

Getting to the empty classroom you shut the door and leaned back against it while you tried to catch your breath. He was here. He worked here, at UA. Did he recognize you? He hadn't aced like it, but he said you looked familiar... Oh God what if he remembered. What were you going to do? I mean yeah you wanted to find him... eventually but this was... what was this. He seemed like a nice enough guy. But then again many alphas were kind enough in public, behind closed doors was another thing. Should you tell him? What if he made you quit your job? What if he didn't want you? NO. NO. You would wait a bit. Get to know him better, find out more about him. Moving over to the desk you pulled out your laptop and opened google. "ALL... MIGHT... HERO." hitting enter you were instantly shown tons and tons of pictures and news articles about him. Letting your eyes scan the page you sighed. "number one hero..." He was Japan's number one hero, your alpha. Raking your hands through your hair you let out a groan. Three months. You would give it three months. Time enough for you to get to know him and figure things out. You knew you would eventually have no choice but to tell him, three months was already pushing it. With a sigh you heard the bell ring and shut your laptop in time to hear the door open and class 1-A file in. 


	3. Chapter 3

Humming to yourself you made your way out to the gamma grounds. Seeing your students up ahead you perked up, so they had gotten your note on the board. "Good afternoon class. To answer your question as to why we are all meeting out here, today we will be hunting..." Wait a second. Looking over the students you saw a mixture of two different classes. "Class 1-B what are you doing here?" you asked but a sudden tremble of the earth behind you had you closing your eyes and letting out a sigh. 

"Ms. L/n what a surprise." All might said.

Turning on heel you looked up at the mass of muscle that was your alpha. "All Might. What are you doing here?" You asked. 

"Well I was going to put class 1-B through a training exercise on the grounds today." He said with a smile.

"Seems we both had the same idea." You said in a low voice. Looking over at the students you have a apologetic smile, "Come on class we'll come back another day..."

"What was it you had planned to teach?" All might asked quickly for some reason. Not wanting to make her upset.

Knitting your brows you turned back to him and became nervous... What if he thought your little game was stupid. "Ah well I was going to let the students play a little game. Kinda like hide and go seek if you will. They will have use their tracking skills and knowledge of the surrounding area." 

"What a wonderful idea. What say we Co teach on this one?" He said then smiled a bit more before switching to English "maybe add in a little wedger?" 

Raising a brow you smiled. "I'm listening..." You replied in English.

"We each pick teams. One the heroes one villains. Heroes must apprehend all of the other team to win. Losing team's teachers buys coffee." 

Giggling you looked down. "Alright you got a deal Mr. Hero."

"Who picks first?"

Smiling you looked back into his eyes, "American way... Rock paper scissors." You told him and saw his smile grow before you both held out your hands and shook them three times before throwing down your move. "Paper beats rock... Honenuki you're on my team." you said as you turned around to face the students.

............................

Smiling at her first pick All Might looked over his students. "A fine choice. Young Bakugo my team."

"Madoriya."

Smart of her to pick Madoriya, it was well known that he and Bakugo would not be able to work as a team. "Honenuki."

On and on the two picked their teams till there was only one left. Inwardly sighing All Might smiled,  "Aoyama." He said and saw the spotlight teen groan at being picked last. After taking the children the rules and objective of the game he put his hands on his hips and was about to tell y/n's team to go hide but then saw as the pink girl who's name he couldn't remember raise her hand. 

"Mr. All might sir will you and Ms. L/n be playing too?" She asked with excitement making the rest of the two classes being to smile and cheer. 

Raising his brows he was caught off guard. "Ah well th...that wouldn't be fair to Ms. L/n." When he caught the females gaze out of the corner of his eye he looked to see her looking at him with a small playful glare.

"You think you could find me?" 

Seeing her small smile when the students began to grow silent she giggled.

"I accept your challenge." 

"Very well. Then you and your team has exactly fifteen minutes to hide before we come in. My team you have thirty minutes to find as many of Ms. L/n team as possible. Each person will count as one point, however if her team makes it to the checkpoint then that is one point for ms. L/n's team." When he saw them all get ready he nodded and watched as y/n and her team went into the training area to hide.

........................

Making sure all of your students found good hiding places you ran around a corner and looked around. Seeing a small air duct you smiled before climbing up and getting in, making sure to look for a escape you tightened the necklace around your neck just in case. Slowing your breathing and closing your eyes you heard as the alarm went off, starting the game. 

Only ten minutes in and you could hear shouting and the pattering of feet as students ran to checkpoints and away from All Might's team. While most teachers would give their students pointers from the begining you decided to wait till afterwards, wanting to let your students learn from their mistakes. Hearing as Bakugo yelled for Madoriya to 'come out and fight like a man' you rolled your eyes behind your lids. That boy has it out for Izuku for sure. 

It was getting quieter now as more and more students were either caught or made it to the checkpoint. Your eyes stayed closed as you listened and smelled the air around you. All in all it wasn't quite fair that you could smell his scent better because he was your mate but he couldn't make out yours but all is fair in love and war. When you felt a vibration coming from higher up the tower you hitched your breath and waited. His scent was strong now and you had to hold in the instinct to call out for him, to tell your mate where you were. All he had to do was call out your name and you would have not been able to hold back from announcing your presence to him. Watching as a shadow passed by the vent you looked at the small rock on the bottom of the pipe and lifted it gently before tossing it towards the pipe on the other building, hearing it make a loud clanking sound. Instantly you heard as All Might jumped over there and began looking around. Smiling you slipped out of the exit and ran towards the checkpoint.  

.........................

Not yet finding her All might growled. This would have been easy if she was an omega but he couldn't find her scent anywhere and on top of that he hadn't heard her make a sound. Maybe he should have asked what her quirk was. Most of the students were either caught or safe now and the time was almost up. Landing on the tower he looked around and smelled the air for any sign of her. When a clattering sound was made from the next building over he quickly jumped to it and began looking around. Seeing nothing he heard a tiny thud and looked behind him to see a small amount of h/c hair disappear behind a pipe. She had tricked him. He didn't know what it was but something in him seemed to get riled up over the thought of chasing after her. Quickly moving after her he saw her jump from one building to the next and duck down just before he could grab her. Skidding to a stop he looked at her and saw her smiling, giving him a wink before she was again gone. Blushing he jumped off the building and tried to catch her but the alarm went off and time was up. When she stopped short he accidentally collided with her and they both went tumbling to the ground. 

Hearing a groan he looked to see her laying under him and quickly moved off of her. "I am so sorry. Please forgive me for my clumsiness." he said bending down to help her up. 

Taking his hand you smiled, "It's alright." Seeing him so worried you giggled, "I promise no harm done, trust me my cousin was a lineman in highschool and used to use me as practice." you told him and saw him give a small smile. "Let's go see who is buying coffee." you told him as you began walking back towards the checkpoint. 

.......................

In the end it was you who owed him coffee, by one point. He had insisted that he buy since he had tackled you but you refused, "Fair is fair and I lost." she told him as he and the two classes walked back to UA's main building. The students were a little in front of the both of them so they had chatted about his and that. He had given her his number and she her's and now he wanted to ask her the question that was on his mind. "Ms. L/n..."

"You can call me y/n, if you would like that is." you told him, keeping your eyes forward.

"Ah well y/n then... if it is not too bold of me and you do not mind answering what is your quirk?" he asked.

Glancing at him you sighed and shrugged your shoulders. "My senses are heightened more than the average and I can heal pretty fast."

"That explains why you were so hard to find, you could hear me coming." he said.

Smiling you nodded, "Yea, you were actually right beside me a one point. My father used his skills to track others, he was a bounty hunter and sometimes people came after him so he taught me how to hide myself if need be."

"Hmm very wise man. It is a job not many people choose to do. Does he still track down people?" He asked but saw her look down and become sad. 

"No he ugh...he died few years ago, him and my mom." You said quietly. 

Feeling a small pain in his heart he brushed it off as guilt for making her sad.  "I'm sorry y/n I didn't mean to upset you." Seeing her shake her head he watched her begin smiling again. 

"It's okay just been a while since I talked about them. Anyway he taught me everything he knew, it surprised everyone when I didn't become a bounty hunter myself. I always wanted to teach." You told him with a smile.

Smiling with her he tilted his head, "why did you come to Japan? You could have easily found a job in America teaching."

"You want the honest answer or the one I told my cousin when I went to move?" You asked and saw him smile at you and raise his brow. Swallowing you looked down to help hide your blush. "When principal Nezu put out that they were looking for a teacher it popped up on my job search app. I was sitting at home watching anime at two o'clock in the morning eating leftover Chinese food ... Thought there was not going to be anymore of a sign than that." 

Laughing loudly he smiled widely down at her. "That is the most honest reason anyone has ever told me why they did something. So what did you tell your cousin?"

"That I wanted to see the world. Not like it was a lie. He still isn't happy about it but I'm going to send him something of Godzilla to buy his forgiveness. He's a big fan." You said with a shrug of your shoulders and a smile. 

Chuckling he nodded as they came up to the front of the school. "Well y/n I will see you tomorrow. Let me know when you would like to go get that coffee."

Nodding you smiled. "Will do. Goodbye All might."

Watching her enter the school he let out a deep breath. Jumping up he made his way back home for the day, looking out for any danger along the way. Normally he would be taking the train but ever since he had claimed that omega he had had more time left as his Hero form. He knew that meant that she possessed some kind of healing quirk and wondered if she had gotten any of his quirk as well. If he could find her this wouldn't be such a guessing game. Y/n said her father had taught her how to track down people, maybe he could ask for her help... No. It was bad enough that he had claimed an omega unintentionally but to lose her as well, it was unspeakable. He could feel the alpha in him raging every moment he went without her. Was she safe, feed? Why had she yet to call out for him so he could find her?

Arriving home he took out his phone and sent Nomasa a text, 'Any leads yet?' while he went to take off his hero suit his phone beeped.

'None yet. I'll keep looking. Do you remember anything about her?' 

Sighing he turned on the shower after he turned to his true form. Closing his eyes he let the water run down his body and tried to remember something about that night. He could remember her scent, it was intoxicating. She was wearing a plain pair of jeans and a black hoodie, nothing that stood out. "Come on!" Thinking hard he snapped his eyes open. Stepping to the other side of the shower he grabbed his phone, 'h/c hair. She had h/c hair.' Setting his phone back on the counter he finished washing up and turned off the water. Stepping out he grabbed a towel and turned to the mirror, looking at his reflection he sighed, Even if he did find her who's to say she would like what was truly the symbol of peace.


	4. Chapter 4

The next two days of classes went by well. You had went over the mistakes made by both classes during you and all might's game. At lunch both days you had spoken with all might about this and that both getting to know each other. Now it was Saturday morning and you had just woken up. Laying in bed you thought of the alpha male, subconsciously touching the scar on your neck. You needed to tell him the truth. Rolling over you grabbed your phone and sent him a quick text, 'Hey this is y/n. Was wondering if you would like to get that coffee later today?' Sending it you bit your lip before throwing the phone on the bed and going to hop in the shower. 

...........

Toshinori groaned as he looked at his calendar today. All might had a benefit dinner with some rich chairman's daughter. He hadn't known when he agreed to the charity event that it was him they were auctioning off a date with. Drinking the rest of his protein shake he heard a ding and looked at his phone to see a text... and it was from y/n. Reading the text he sighed, 'Can't tonight I'm sorry. But perhaps another day.' 

Going to his gym he started his workout all the while scowling himself. In reality he didn't need to be going out on this date tonight. He needed to find his omega but there had been a lot of money raised at that charity event and it wouldn't be fair to the people that paid if he didn't keep up his end. Hearing another ding he looked at his phone to see a text from y/n.

'No problem. Just let me know when is good.'

Feeling a strong uncomfortable feeling in his chest he furrowed his brows. He hoped Namosa found something out soon. 

...........

With all might not being able to get coffee with you you had decided to go out sightseeing that afternoon. It was a nice day and the weatherman said it would be clear all evening. It would have been a good night to talk with all might but you understood he was the number one hero after all. Walking around you looked around the park and smiled at the cherry blossom trees in bloom. Add that to the beautiful sunset and it took your breath away.

You stayed there in the park for a while until it started to get dark. Walking back you saw a shop with all sorts of things in it and smiled before walking in. It wasn't hard at all to find a godzilla toy for your cousin and before long you were back on your way home. Swinging your small bag you were busy looking around at the neon signs when a familiar voice met your ears, sending a smile to your face and a warming in your chest. Quickly looking over towards it you saw all might dressed in a black suit standing beside a limousine. The hero looked as handsome as ever, showing off his bright smile as always. He opened the door for whoever was inside and when they stepped out you saw it was a woman. A very beautiful woman. She had long black hair that went to her mid back and she wore a red silk dress that had a thigh high slit going up her long leg. Instantly your heart dropped. 

Dropping your eyes to the ground you heard the questions as the paparazzi swarmed him. 'Who is your new date?''Is she your mate?' Seeing flashes of light bounce off the glass building beside you you looked towards it. Seeing your own average looking reflection your eyes flickered to the reflection of the beautiful woman standing with her arms wrapped around all mights large bicep. Feeling a knot form in your throat you quickly began walking towards your lonely apartment. 

..........

Forcing a smile he moved his hand to his wine glass and brought it to his lips. He tried to hide his wince when the sharp pains in his chest continued. He had been having them ever since he had gotten to the restaurant. Something was wrong with his omega. He needed to get out of here, needed to find her. Looking across the table he saw the female still going on about the rude treatment she and her friends had made towards some poor woman in a spa earlier that day. When his phone began ringing he was quick to answer it, probably too quick but oh well. "Hello?" Hearing Namosa's voice he thought of an idea before looking to his ... date. "Ah yes I understand... yes I will be there shortly." Hanging up the phone he stood and looked to the woman. "I must apologize my dear but there is an emergency and I must attend to it." 

Paying their bill he quickly went out to the valet and paid for a driver to take the woman home safely. Even though the woman was rude and no where near his type he was still ever the gentleman. Once that was taken care of he sent Namosa a text telling him he was on his way home and to meet him there. Maybe his friend had some good news for him.

......... 

 Sunday morning you felt weak and groaned when you realized why. Stumbling out of bed you went to your bathroom and opened the cabinet, grabbing the bottle of pills you shook out two. Popping them in your mouth you leaned down to sip straight from the faucet, not feeling like making the short walk into the kitchen for a cup. Looking up into the mirror you met your puffy red eyes. Quickly looking away you turned on the hot water and stripped. Stepping into the shower you let the water run over your aching body. Thinking about last night you swallowed down the knot in your throat. You didn't know why you had ever kidded yourself, you knew deep down it was never going to work out. How stupid you had been to actually think someone like him would ever want you. He was handsome but he was also kind and selfless and funny and adorable... and you had completely fallen for him. Sitting on the floor of the shower you pulled up your knees and felt as the tears running down your cheeks mixed in with the water from the shower. 

...........

"...All the unclaimed omegas that have h/c hair have alibis for that night." Namosa said with a sigh. 

Instantly his face fell. "What? Are you sure?" he asked his friend.

"I checked, none have claiming marks either." 

Rubbing his face he growled, "What am I supposed to do now. I have to find her Namosa, something's... something's wrong with her I can feel it. I just don't understand why she won't come forward... I'm a hero, not like I'm some awful alpha that will abuse her. What if I scared her away when that villan made me go feral." 

Seeing his friend so distraught he furrowed his brows and tilted his head, "What if she isn't on record?"

Looking up he furrowed his brows. "What? How is that possible?"

"A person's class is put on their record as soon as they show signs as a child but what if somehow she is hiding it or she just doesn't have a record in Japan. Maybe from another country or something. I didn't even think to check recent tourists or temporary citizenships." He said. Standing he finished his drink before grabbing his hat. "I am going to go check out the computers again. I'll help you find her Toshinori."

"Thank you Namosa." He said, standing to shake his hand. 

"When we do find her Toshinori make sure you give her a small scolding for worrying the both of us so much." He said with a smile and saw the hero give a small chuckle. 

........ 

By the next day you felt even worse for ware. Your body felt like it was encased in itchy wool with the clothes covering your skin. You were dead tired from the lack of sleep and your claiming mark felt like it was set aflame. You craved to be in your bed, wrapped up deep within the nest of blankets you had made but just the thought made your heart feel like it weighed a ton. Your instincts had told you to prepare the place where you and your mate would spend the entirety of your heat but it would remain empty. You would not sleep in it alone, instead you had pulled an unused blanket and pillow onto the couch and stared at your creation until you drifted off into a restless sleep.

 Going up the steps into the USJ building you took a deep breath before opening the door. The students, Aizawa and Thirteen were already here and you managed to quietly slip behind the other two teachers while Thirteen was busy telling the kids about her quirk.

Aizawa who was leaning against the wall furrowed his brows and looked you over. "You okay?" he asked in a low voice so the others wouldn't hear. 

Looking up at the tall male you nodded, "Yea, just had a rough night." you said and turned to listen to the rest of Thirteen's speech to hopefully keep him from asking anymore questions. You had become friends with Aizawa quickly, both of you being able to enjoy just the quiet time. Plus you seemed to be the only one that didn't mind if he drifted to sleep while around you. When Thirteen was done giving her speech you watched as Aizawa pushed himself from the wall and began talking but stopped mid sentence when the power to the building shut off. Furrowing your brows you looked around, your senses on high alert. Seeing a black, purple mass pop up by the fountain you gasped. This is not what they said would be happening today. 

"Stay together and don't move!"Aizawa shouted to the students.

"Thirteen protect the students!" you said as you moved beside Aizawa , throwing your jacket to the side and grabbing the knife from your boot. You listened to the students talking amongst themselves and watched as the large group of villains got closer. You smirked when Midoriya mentioned you and Aizawa not being able to handle all of them on your. 

"You can't be a pro if you only have one trick. Y/n let's go." the beta said before running towards the mass of evil with y/n right behind him.

............

 This was not going to be a good day. He had already had to stop three times to help someone in need and he hadn't even made it to the school yet. Add that to him being irritated by quite literally everything and his headache and he was ready for this day to be done. 

It had started yesterday with his cock being so hard it hurt. Taking a shower he thought he had gotten rid of that problem but it just kept coming back. He felt so annoyed by everything that even when he went and worked out for the morning he had gotten pissed off and broken the punching bag, sending it flying across the room. Finally having enough he went to his office and looked up his symptoms along with the words 'omega claiming' sure enough there it was. He was in rut. His first rut because out there somewhere his newly claimed omega was in heat. 

Running out of his hero time he went to the school and was taking a small break before he went to the USJ building when principal Nezu walked in. He had sent his fellow teachers messages telling them he was going to be late but they had yet to respond. Having to sit through the lecture he thought about what Namosa had said about his omega not being on record. Of them hiding it.  Furrowing his brows he thought of something and looked up to the small animal. " Ah principle Nezu sir I have a question..."

"By all means ask away." Nezu told him with a smile. 

"Do you know of a way someone could hide their status? Let's say an omega."  he asked.

Taking in a deep breath Nezu nodded shortly, "Yes I can assure you there is a way. It would not be easy for that said person and I am sure they would have a good reason to do such thing. It would be a matter of hiding their scent and playing the part. I would say that person would have to be very strong willed."

Taking in the new knowledge he went to speak but was interrupted by the door being thrown open. Snapping his eyes to the door he saw a panting Ida there. Quickly he was on his feet and back in his All Might form before the boy could raise his head. Moving over he placed his had on the young man's shoulder, "Ida what is it? What is wrong?" 

"Villains. They are attacking the USJ. Aizawa and Ms. L/n are fighting them. Thirteen is hurt badly."

Before the young man could finish talking he was out of the front doors of the school and running at full speed towards the USJ building. They were in danger. The students, Aizawa , Thirteen, y/n... Y/n.  His chest tightened when he thought of her being in danger. Y/n had h/c hair. She was from another country. All this time it had been her. She was his omega. Kicking open the doors to the building he walked inside and saw the students at the front along with Thirteen whose suit was blew open in the back. He didn't even bother smiling, eh was to enraged to smile. His eyes scanned the building to see more villains down by the fountain. Aizawa was also unconscious on the ground, he was covered in blood and didn't look good at all. So far he counted all of them here but where was y/n? When he heard the villains planning he quickly leaped and took down all of them around Aizawa before walking over and lifting Aizawa in his arms before grabbing the kids by the three remaining villains. Handing over Aizawa to them he looked over Midoriya to make sure he was not injured, "Everyone back towards the entrance and take Mr. Aizawa with you. He doesn't have much time." 

"You saved us All Might." Midoriya said. 

"Where is Ms. L/n?" He asked. 

"I don't know. She was here fighting was Mr. Aizawa. That brain villain he took one... I smashed him and didn't break my arm this time but he wasn't fazed by it at all." 

Turning to the boy he forced a smile, "Young Midoriya I got this." he said before turning and charging at the villian with the hands. 

...............

He had been fighting the strange brain villain for sometime and nothing worked. HIs power even with the healing that the claiming had gave him. The students had aided him earlier and now it was just him. Going beyond his limit he landed punch after punch until finally he hit him hard enough to send him flying. Knowing the students were watching he smiled, "I really have gotten weaker, back in my hay day just five hits would have been enough but today it took more than three hundred mighty blows." Standing up straight he held his side and felt his time as All Might coming to an end.  Times's up. "You've been bested villains. Surender we all want to get this over quickly." 

Seeing the hand villain twitching and scratching his neck he smirked, taunting them. He couldn't fight them but he needs to stall them. Seeing them go to attack he stiffened, so this was it. Where was everyone at, he needed backup. Before he could react Midoriya was coming to his aid. The mist guy had opened a warp and the one with the hands was about touch him before a gunshot was heard. They were here. 

After everything was cleared up and the students were all taken away he had asked Midnight and the other teachers if they had seen y/n but she was gone. Namosa had met him at the nurses office and given him her jacket and necklace. 

"Look in the pocket." Namosa told him with a flat voice.

Furrowing his brows he reached into the front inside pocket of y/n's jacket and pulled out a bottle of pills. Looking at the label he saw they were heat suppressants. Clenching his teeth he growled, "I should have known. I should have seen it."

"I checked her file, she is an omega. That necklace was hiding her scent, making her able to go by a beta." Namosa said.

Taking a breath he looked back up at his friend, "Did you find her?" he asked and saw Namosa shake his head no. 

"Sansa is checking the cameras..." getting cut off Namosa pulled out his phone and answered it. "Yes." Listening, his eyes flickering to his friend for a moment. "Find out all you can." Hanging up he took a deep breath and looked down at the symbol of peace.

..................

You were fighting along side of Aizawa when you saw him. He was standing there smiling at you. Kicking away the villain you had been fighting you grabbed your knife and ran towards him. He was fast and strong, grabbing your wrist and twisting the knife from your hand. Elbowing him in the gut he grunted out and slashed at your back with his sharp claws making you cry out in pain. 

"Still so fiesty." he taunted.

Growling you kicked his knee and punched his ribs but felt him grab the back of your neck and pull you at an awkward angle. HE smirked down at you before pressing your knife to the pendent around your neck. 

"Still trying to play beta I see. Trying to live up to daddy's name." he said before cutting the necklace and making it fall to the ground. 

Yelling out in frustration you pulled away, feeling the sharp knife skim your neck. Kicking him in the jaw you moved to grab the knife he had dropped only for him to grab a fistful of your hair and yank you backwards. Landing hard on the ground you tried to fight him off as he pinned you but you were too weak from your heat. Seeing him smirking above you with his sharp teeth you headbutted him in the nose, making him cry out. Taking the opportunity to get away he was to quick, grabbing your ankle and snatching you backwards. Going to flip over you felt something sharp go into your thigh then watched your vision get fuzzy before you blacked out.

When you started to come to you groaned at how sore you were. Trying to open your still heavy eyes you managed to get them open enough to look around you. It was dimly lit and it smelled like must and alcohol. Going to move your hands you couldn't, they were tied behind you. Feeling fear fill you you lifted your head and got a good look of the bare room you were in that had concret floors and block walls. Trying to move to a sitting position you found your ankles to be bound as well and your boots gone, so much for your hidden knife. Scooting back to a corner you shimmed yourself up to lean back against the cold wall. Just as you went to look around the room again the metal door unlocked and opened. A bright light came from the outside of it but a person filled it, casting a shadow into the room. Once you could see their face you felt fear and hatred fill you.

"Hello sweetheart." 


	5. Chapter 5

Watching the video Toshinori clenched his fists and felt rage fill him as he saw y/n fighting with the villain. She seemed to know the alpha male and judging by the mixture of rage and fear in her eyes it was not a friendly relationship. He was a large male, with wild brown hair that looked like the mane of a lion around his head and shoulders setting off his bright yellow eyes. HIs teeth were sharp and his nails long and pointed. When he had slashed at y/n's back he felt his chest tighten at the sight of her blood coating the back of her shirt and the pained look on her face. It was clear y/n had training when it came to hand to hand combat but she was still a omega, much smaller and weaker than the alpha male she was fighting. When the male had pinned her beneath him he had to grit his teeth to keep down the deep growl in his throat. Watching her try and get away from the male he pulled a syringe from his pocket and stabbed her in the thigh, within seconds she was out cold. The male then heaved her over his shoulder and walked towards a portal that opened, disappearing within it before the portal closed. It was not a minute later that he had gotten there. He was too slow. If he was quicker he could have saved her. 

Slamming the laptop closed he put his face in his hands and sighed. All this time he had been around her and he didn't even know she was his omega. "Do we know who he is?" He asked, not even bothering to ask where he took her. He knew there was no telling where that was. 

"His name is Mordiki Haynes. His crime list is pretty much everything under the sun from domestic disputes to murder to rape. He was linked to many crimes in y/n's hometown and counties around it. From what I can gather y/n's father was tracking him down for years until he disappeared. When he showed up few years later he killed y/n's father and mother in their home while they slept, she wasn't there. Sansa got in touch with the county's sheriff, looks like y/n tried taking on the case but was banned from it when they found out she was an omega." Namosa told his friend and saw it only bring him more grief. Sitting beside him he poured him a cup of tea. "I have my officers checking out this Kurogiri fellow, the one that can make the warp gates. We think he could only make them in nearby places, meaning that if Haynes took Y/n through one of them he would have to transport her another way if he wanted to get out of the city. We have set up roadblocks to help find her.... We will find her Toshinori."

"I'm going to go search nearby airports..." He said as he stood, getting ready to change to his All might form.

"No, you need to rest..."

"Rest? How am I supposed to rest knowing that my omega is out there somewhere getting who knows what done to her by some mad man that I could have stopped if I had all my powers!"He shouted then caught himself."I'm sorry Namosa." He sighed.

"It's alright Toshinori. You need to rest though when I find out more I will call you but until then go rest... You'll need your time for All Might when we find this guy." Namosa told him and saw his shoulders fall slack and give a nod. 

Getting back to his home Toshinori laid in bed and closed his eyes. Now that he knew it was y/n he looked back and wondered how he had missed the signs. He had enjoyed being around her, talking to her. So the time he was around her he has never felt that pull in his chest. Still he wondered why she never told him. Did she not want him? Thinking about what Namosa had said about the male that had her made him growl. He could feel that something was wrong with her but he didn't know what. The male was an alpha and the thought of another alpha male touching his omega made his blood boil. Growling he stood from the bed and pulled on his clothes, he had to find her.

 .................

Screaming you felt tears roll down your cheeks as the sharp blade was slowly pushed into your thigh. Hearing laughing you looked beside you to see Haynes smiling as h pulled the blade out and licked your blood from it. His nose was busted open from where you had managed to kick him, even with you bound wrists and ankles you still managed to put up a fight. When he stood over you and tilted his head to the side you stifled your sobs and glared at him. 

"Submit."

Feeling your lip tremble you swallowed hard, "Fuck you." With a sigh he shook his head before pressing his boot over the bleeding wound on your thigh. A loud sob forced its way from your mouth and you tried in vain to move away from him. When he did remove his foot you rolled onto your side and worked on catching your breath. 

"Sweetheart yer making this more difficult than it has to be. All ya have ta do is submit to me and the pain will stop... Well most of the pain..." He said before kneeling down and brushing the hair from your face to smirk at you, "I do love the sound of your scream." 

You were glaring at him when you saw the smirk on his face slowly fall as his eyes looked over your neck. Flinching you felt his hand grip your shirt and tug at the neckline, ripping it from your shoulder. You knew what he was looking at and inwardly shook in fear. 

"A cliaming bite..." he said in a whisper.

Hearing the shock in his voice you let out a chuckle, "I'll never be yours." you said with a grin when you saw him stand and begin pacing the room. He let out a loud roar before he turned swiftly and kicked you in the ribs making all the air leave your lungs. Gasping it felt like your chest had been smashed in with a bat. When he grabbed a fistful of your hair and snatched your head back so he could look into your eyes you shook at the rage in his yellow eyes.

"Who is it?" he asked. When you wouldn't answer he tugged harder at your locks, makin you give a whimper. "WHO IS IT?!" he roared.

Trembling you swallowed hard, "Go to hell." you told him with a shaking lip. His hand was gone from your hair in an instant to place a hard slap to your face. Laying on the cold concrete floor you didn't move as he crouched down to growl over you. 

"Go ahead call for him. Call for your alpha to come and save you because when he does come I'm gonna kill him in front of you before I fuck you raw." He growled in a deep voice before he stood.

Hearing the door slam and lock you trembled in fear. Closing your eyes you felt tears fall to the hard floor. You wouldn't call out for him. You wouldn't put your alpha in danger, even if that meant your own death. 

..................

307A. Looking at the door he pushed the key into the lock. When the door opened he was thankful for Principal Nezu letting him go through her locker at the school. He had found her purse there and although he didn't like the idea of going through it he hast convinced himself that it was for the best. Finding her keys and phone inside he looked at it to see she had seven missed calls from a 'Justin'. When he had called the number a male  had instantly answered the phone, yelling in English.

"Why the fuck haven't you been answering your phone? I've been trying to call you for two days! You're lucky I ain't there otherwise I'd beat your little ass."

"You will not lay a hand on y/n." Toshinori growled into the phone, angry that this male was talking about hurting his omega. 

"Who the fuck is this?! Where's y/n?" 

"Yagi Toshinori. I'm y/n's m... I'm her friend. We work together. Who is this?" He said attempting to calm down some. 

"Justin l/n. I'm her cousin now answer my question. Where is she?" 

The phone call had ended with the male furious and yelling for what Toshinori guess was his wife to find his passport before telling him that he would be on the first flight out. Now he was here at her apartment to look for anything that would give him a clue as to where she at. 

Looking around the studio apartment he saw it was very clean. There was a only a sofa in the middle of the room facing a TV and a bed in the corner. Walking closer to the bed he closed his eyes when a scent filed his nose. A growl rumbled in his chest at the smell of her heat still lingering in the room. Getting control of himself he looked down at the bed and furrowed his brows. She had made a nest. Blankets and pillows formed a wall around the edge of the bed with the center holding a soft looking fur blanket. It looked extremely comfortable but unslept in. Turning he saw the couch had a small pillow and blanket on it and it was facing the bed... She wouldn't sleep in the nest alone. 

Frowning he finally looked away from the bed to look through the rest of the house. He came up empty but then again he wasn't expecting much. What he did notice was the bag on the closet floor. Peking inside he found a godzilla statue. She had told him she was going to get her cousin one. Finding the recipient in the bag he looked at it to see Saturdays date on it, the day she had asked him to coffee. Looking at the name of the store he stood. He knew where this was, it was only a block away from the restaurant he had ate at that night. Looking at the time, 6:46. He had gotten to the restaurant around seven. If she had walked that way home then she had probably saw him that night. Groaning he rubbed his face, that was why his chest hurt that night, she had saw him with that woman. Thinking he furrowed his brows, if she had saw him then maybe that was where Haynes had seen her. The apartment wasn't far from school so it wasn't likely that he had seen her on her way there. How else would he know she was here in Japan. Pulling out his phone he called Namosa.

"Hello?" 

"Namosa I need you to look at the street cameras on North Grand Street around six pm. Y/n would have been walking down there. See if you see anyone watching her." He said in a serious voice.

"I thought you were supposed to be resting." Namosa said and heard his friend scoff over the phone. "Alright I'll check it out."

"Thank you." Hanging up the phone he sat on the couch and closed his eyes. Feeling something touch his head and the sound of a gun cocking back he stiffened.

.............

Shivering you tried with all your might to pull yourself up into a sitting position. You didn't know how long you had been here but your stomach had finally given up asking you for food and your mouth and throat were dryer than a desert. Getting up you tried again to pull your wrists free from the ropes that were holding them. Feeling your skin be rubbed raw you whimpered and laid your head back against the wall. With so much blood loss you were too weak for your healing quirk to kick in. Hearing the sound of heavy foot steps you took a deep breath before the door opened. 

"Well good news darling. Found something else to keep me entertained until I can find that alpha of yours." Going to kneel in front of you he smirked and grabbed your chin roughly to make you meet his eyes. " Turns out that cousin of yours gets pretty worried about you. Made the whole nineteen hour flight ovet here." Seeing the fear and hatred full your eyes he chuckled. "One left then you're all alone."

Watching him get up and go to walk away you felt tears fill your eyes. "No please..." You begged but saw him just laugh before leaving the room and locking the door behind him. "NO!"

Breathing heavily you tried pulling on the ropes but they wouldn't budge. Looking around the room for anything that you could use you let out a scream in frustration before closing your eyes. Picturing the large alpha male in your head you swallowed before taking a deep breath, "All might help me.... Alpha..."

.............

"Who are you?" 

Standing up he turned to look at the male to see a s/c man with h/c hair. He looked very similar to y/n and he knew he had to be Justin, her cousin. "Yagi Toshinori. We spoke on the phone." Watching the man lower the gun he relaxed. "You got here quickly. Teleporter?" 

Putting the gun back in its holster on his hip he nodded. "Y/n better not be dead Cuz ima kill er' myself. Cost my whole weeks pay to get here."

Toshinori watched as the male put the gun away before walking over to the refrigerator and opening the door. Moving over to the island he watched him look around for something before grabbing it and eating it. "She told me you didn't want her to move here."

Pouring himself something to drink he chuckled. "More like didn't know." When he saw the man confused he sighed. "She left in the middle of the night. Left me a note saying she got a job offer and she'd send me a souvenir."

Raising his brows he moved to sit in the chair at the island. "Did she live with you?" 

"Naw. We live across the road from each other. Our dad's were brothers, so we got their houses when they passed." Justin said before taking another bite from the dumpling. "You speak English well."

"I went to college in California. Traveled around the US for a few years." He told the man and saw him smile.

"You sound like you lived y/n's dream. Only omega I've ever known that doesn't want to sit still." Justin said before looking down.

"She said she wanted to see the world." Toshinori told him.

"Yea and look where that got her. Kidnapped by the same guy her father tried to kill." Justin said with a growl.

"I thought he was just trying to catch him?" He asked with furrowed brows.

"Do you know who this guy even is? What he's done?" Justin asked, Slamming down his glass. 

"I know he killed her parents..."

"Try our whole family. Me and y/nn... We're the only ones left." He growled.

Frowning he shook his head. "Why?" He asked and saw Justin look down before walking over to look out the window.

"He was our dads friend, went to school together and everything. Sheriff told us that he was always a little crazy but they never thought anything of it. When our aunt went into heat she was at this party with all the rest of their friends. Everybody right she was a beta up until then. When everyone heard screaming they found Haynes in the barn raping her.    Uncle f/n chased him out of town but when she went into labor eight months later our aunt died before they could get her to the hospital." Taking a deep breath he let it out in a sigh "Haynes blamed our family for letting his child and omega die."

Hearing the whole story made Toshinori speechless. When Justin looked at him he saw there was something more he had to say.

"To make things worse everyone says y/n looks exactly like her." When Justin saw the alpha male clench his fist he raised his chin and glanced at the nest made in y/n's bed. "You claimed her didn't you... You ain't just her friend from work are you." 

Seeing the alpha male look at him with a hard glare he took a deep breath "I didn't  me...." Stopping short he stilled when he felt a pulling in his chest and his omega's voice whispered in his head. 

"Alpha...I need you...please..."

Without a word he was standing from the chair and changing to All Might. "What the fu..."Before the male could finish he was jumping from the balcony, letting his instincts tell him where to go. "I'm coming y/n just hold on."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if the fight scene sucks.

Jumping from building to building All Might let the alpha male inside him take over, desperate to find his omega before anything happened to her. Before long he found himself in the countryside and looked around to see an old barn. Remembering the story Justin had told him about his and y/n's aunt that Haynes had rapped in a barn fueled him with rage. Crashing through the slate roof he looked around to see a small living area set up and some leftover food but no Haynes or y/n. Hearing footsteps he turned to see a man with wild brown hair, sharp teeth and yellow eyes smiling at him, clapping his hands out in front of him. 

"Well damn won't expecting little fox ta be matted to the great All Might. Been waiting around all this time for her ta call fer ya and here ya are. Knew she wouldn't call fer ya if it was just her life on the line, bitch got too much pride just like er' daddy. But I threaten ta kill that little cousin of hers and she panicked. Pathetic really..."

"Where is she?" he growled.

"Who fox? Oh she's just a little tied up right now, little bloody but don't you worry I'll make sure to take care of er'. Course there's probably gonna be a little bit more blood on her part, least till she learns who's boss." 

Going to attack the male he missed and turned to see the man chuckling.

"Did you know your leg twitches right before you go to attack." 

Growling he pounced again but missed and felt pain in his shoulder. Looking down he saw five deep cuts going down his shoulder and over his chest. 

"What do you know, he bleeds." Haynes mocked before licking the blood from his fingers and smirking at the hero, "Come on boy."

Missing hit after hit he was beginning to get frustrated and felt the pain in his chest intensify. Standing he looked at the male and growled. He didn't understand he was faster than the man but somehow the man knew where he was going to attack every time. He obviously had an animal quirk, lion by the look of it so maybe like a lion he could detect the body messages of people. 

"Has the number one hero figured it out yet?" 

"You can read my movements..."

"Well done boy, Well done. I have to say you have been the best prey I've had in a long time but all in all I think it's time to call this game. I promised the girl a good fuckin' after I killed ya."

Enraged he charged forward and swiped at the air, missing he turned quickly, catching the man's arm and swinging him down to the ground. Feeling his sharp claws stab into his calf he let out a roar in pain. Getting kicked to the ground he rolled and stood back up when he heard heavy footfalls coming towards him. Looking up he saw as Haynes pounced towards him with both his claws ready to strike but fell to the ground when a gunshot filled the barn. Snapping his eyes to the doorway he saw Justin standing there lowering his gun. Looking down at the Villain he saw the man laying on the ground groaning in pain, blood quickly puddling around him. Kicking him in the face he knocked him unconscious before nodding to Justin. Panting he turned and started looking around the barn for y/n. Finding a hatch in the back he opened it and made his way down the stairs towards another door that was locked with a chain around it. Grabbing hold on the handle he pulled hard, snapping the chains around it. Looking inside the dark room he saw y/n in the corner. Feeling fear fill him he quickly moved beside her and kneeled down to her level. Her hands and ankles were tied with a piece of rope and the skin around them was raw and bloody. Her shirt was torn off her right shoulder and blood covered her right thigh. Cupping her bruised cheek he swallowed hard, "y/n? he called, her skin was cold. Seeing her lips chapped and dry and her sunken in eyes he knew she was dehydrated. 

"Y/n?" justin called from behind.

"Go find her some water." he said and heard the man run out. Leaning her forward he grabbed the rope around her wrists and untied it. Her arms hung limply beside her as he moved to cradle her in his left arm, resting her head against his shoulder. "Y/n I need you to wake up. Please wake up y/n." He said in a soft voice, stroking the scar of his claiming bite on her neck.

"Here." Justin said, running up beside the large man.

Grabbing the water bottle from Justin he poured a small amount into her mouth and then a little more. When she started coughing he watched as her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at him. 

"You came." 

Hearing her soft voice he smiled "I'm sorry it took me so long." he said but saw her eyes slip back close. "No no no you have to stay awake." he told her.

"So tired."

"Y/n!" Justin yelled when he saw her head move back into the man's arm. 

Standing he snatched the cape from his costume and wrapped her in it. "Stay here and call the police, keep an eye on Haynes but don't kill him." Seeing the man go to protest he sighed, "I know he deserves it Justin but it isn't right." When he nodded he stood with y/n in his arms. "I am taking her to my home where a doctor can heal her, tell the detective to bring you there." Going to leave he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, looking back down at the man he saw him sigh.

"Take care of my cousin."

Forcing a smile he nodded and took off back towards his home, keeping his omega held tightly to his chest.

..........................

Waking up you groaned at the stiff feeling in your joints and the aching of your muscles. Bringing your hand up to your head you rubbed your face as the memories flooded your mind. Haynes. Bolting up you saw you were in a bed, a very large bed. The sheets were red silk and the bedding itself was white. Furrowing your brows you looked around the room but couldn't see much in the darkness. Listening you couldn't hear anything either so you quietly made your way out of the bed. Looking down you saw you were wearing a large t-shirt and a pair of pajama pants that were way too big. Letting your bare feet touch the cool wooden floor you slowly made your way over to the large door. Grabbing the knob you bit your lip as you pushed down on the handle and slowly cracked the door open. Peeking out you didn't see anything or anyone so you opened the door enough for you to get out and tiptoed down the wide hallway. Peeking around the corner you saw what looked to be a large living area with a couch and two chairs facing a massive tv. Where the hell were you? Making sure you didn't hear or see anyone you made a quiet dash for the large door, hoping it would be a way out. Grabbing the handle you went to pull it open when a deep voice made you freeze and let out a small yelp.

"You won't get far if you run this time." 

Turning slowly you peeked over your shoulder to see All Might laying on the couch with his arm thrown behind his head and his ankles crossed. He was looking at you with his bright blue eyes that seemed to glow in the dark room. Letting go of the handle you swallowed hard and rubbed your elbow with your hand, looking around the room. "I didn't know where I was."

Sitting up he tossed the throw that he had been covered up with back over the couch and sighed. He had been trying to plan out what he would say to her when she woke up but his mind went blank. Looking her over she looked uncomfortable and small in his large clothes. Was she afraid of him? "Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

Looking down at your feet you scrunched up your toes, "I didn't know who you were."

"Not at first no but afterwards, on the first day of school." He said leaning forward.

Meeting his eyes you let out a deep breath through your nose, "Yes because that would have went well, 'Hi I'm y/n your new co-worker oh and by the way I'm the omega you claimed by mistake the other day. Nice to meet you.' " 

"Weeks, almost a month you had to tell me. You went through a heat alone, do you know how dangerous that was for you?" he said, his voice becoming deeper at the thought of her in danger.

"Don't pull the hero lecture about how irresponsible I was on me." hearing him growl you rubbed your face. "I was going to tell you but I didn't know how. I thought if we could at least get to know each other some it would make it easier, we wouldn't be complete strangers..."

"Strangers or not y/n I claimed you and it was my responsibility to take care of you." He told her, standing now and starting to pace. "I was searching for you all this time and you were right in front of me. Do you know how that makes me look? How it makes me feel knowing that you would rather go through the pain of a lone heat than tell me the truth. Did I make that bad of an impression that you didn't want me as a mate?" He growled and saw her stiffen. 

Watching him pace back and forth in front of the TV you swallowed hard and focused on the painting hanging on the wall beside the door. The both of you stayed quiet for sometime until you sighed. "When I asked you to coffee that day I had planned on telling you. When you said you couldn't go I went out anyway, it was a nice day and I wanted to go enjoy it... I saw you with that woman at the restaurant and I knew that there was no reason to tell you because there was no way the number one hero would want someone like me when he could have a beautiful woman like that... " 

Stopping he furrowed his brows and looked at her. She was looking anywhere but his face and he could make out the tears she was trying so hard to hide. 

"I didn't want to be a burden. You didn't choose to claim me that night and I knew that so I never told you. I went through that heat alone like I planned to do for the next two and no matter how much it hurt or how much I wanted to cry out for you I didn't because it wouldn't be fair to you." you told him, wrapping your arms around yourself and trying to even out your breathing. You hatted how emotional you were getting and you wanted nothing more than to run out that door and hide yourself away. To pretend like none of this ever happened.

"What now?" he asked in a low voice, watching as she turned away some to brush away a tear that had fell from her eye. 

Swallowing the growing lump in your throat you took a deep breath and looked down at your feet. Your heart was hurting enough as it was, you knew you wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes and see the loathing on his face. "Now I go back to my apartment and I put in my two weeks notice at UA. I'll get my things together and move back home, you will go on with your life like nothing ever happened. Continue being the symbol of peace. You will need to take something for the next two heats I will have and if you need me to sign any papers saying that I am willingly doing this I will." When he didn't say anything you bit the inside of your lip to hold in a sob and gave him a small nod before turning back towards the door and grabbing the handle, "I'm sorry to have caused you so much trouble All Might."

 She was willing to die so that he wouldn't have to be mated against his will. She thought she wasn't enough for him, that she wasn't pretty enough to be beside the number one hero. When he watched her turn away to leave and apologize in a sad whisper he snapped out of his thoughts and stepped forward some, "Toshinori." 

Stopping you peeked over your shoulder. "What?" you asked in a whisper.

Continuing to walk towards her slowly he sighed, "My name is Toshinori Yagi." He told her, getting close enough to take her small hand in his large one. "I won't allow you to forfit your life." He said while stroking the back of her hand with his thumb.

"I don't want to be mates out of obligation." You told him with a shake of your head and a heavy feeling in your heart.

"It's not like that. Give me six weeks, until your last heat to prove it to you. You come live with me and we get to know each other just like you said. Let me prove to you that we can make this work." He told her. Seeing her thinking he pulled her hand gently, "Go sleep on it at least. You still need to rest and finish healing." He said as he led her back towards his room.

Letting him lead your back towards the huge bed you looked around when something clicked. "Is this your bedroom?"

"Ah...well yes. The doctor said you would rest better if you could smell my scent close by. Also why you are in my clothes." He said with a blush as he pulled back the comforter and gently leaned down to lift her and place her back into the tall bed.

"I don't want to take your bed from you. I would be just fine on the couch..." You said but he only smiled.

"Nonsense. You are welcome to it. Truthfully I will be up in a few hours anyways, I am on duty in the early morning. I should be back before you wake though." He said, pulling the covers up over her lap. 

Nodding you looked down at the still red area around your wrists where the ropes had cut into your skin. Feeling a finger under your chin you looked up at the huge male to see him smiling softly. 

"Sleep well y/n." He told her before walking back towards the door and placing his hand on the light switch. "And too be clear y/n I think you are very beautiful. Those fake women have never been my type."

Without another word he gave you another smile before cutting the light out and shutting the door. Laying back into the soft pillows you let out a heavy sigh. Six weeks. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up the next morning you looked around the sun lit room and finally got to take in how luxurious it was. The bed itself was massive, had to be custom made to fit All Mig...Toshinori. There was a dresser on one wall along with a door that you were guessing was a closet. On another wall held another door that was open and peeking inside you saw a grand bathroom. Walking back over to his bed you pulled up the sheet and comforter, making it as best you could with your still aching side and leg. Looking down at your clothes you bit your lip, it looked like you were wearing striped bed sheets as pants they were so big. Rolling up the waist of the pants and then the legs you ran your fingers through your hair before twisting it into a messy bun on the top of your head. Taking a deep breath in through your nose you nodded and quietly made your way out of the room. Looking around the living area you saw no one was here. He said he was going to be back before you woke, you hoped he wasn't in trouble or anything. Seeing the blanket over the back of the couch you went over and folded it before placing it back where you had found it. It was a rather large couch, like most of the other things in his home but still you knew he could not have been comfortable sleeping on it. Glancing at the clock on the wall you saw it was still early in the morning. Slowly walking over to the kitchen that was opened up to the living room you bit your lip and looked at the fridge. Should you cook him breakfast? You were hungry yourself but still you didn't want to impose. Besides you didn't even know what he ate. Rubbing your arm you looked over at the TV and saw rows upon rows of movies on the built in and smiled a little. So he was a movie guy, at least you had one thing in common. Walking over you scanned the titles, most you knew but there were some you didn't. Sitting on the floor by the case you looked at some of the older westerns and giggled, your dad would have had a field day here. Grabbing one of the said cases you flipped it over and started reading the back when you felt a thud and looked towards the balcony doors. When they opened you saw All Might standing there in a his hero suit. He hadn't seemed to notice you until he made it partially through the room and turned quickly to see you sitting there on the floor.

"Oh y/n I.. I didn't see you there. I thought you would still be resting." he said quickly and smiling to help hide his blush at being so flustered.

Giggling under your breath you smiled. "Sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you." 

"Not at all. Have you seen it?.. the movie?" he asked, nodding his head to the movie in her hands.

Smiling you nodded. "Yea, actually one of my favorites." 

On the outside he smiled but inside he couldn't help but groan. How often he had been told that by women about different movies when they actually hadn't even heard of it. 

"... I think that Val Kilmer played Doc Holliday better than anyone. I love the part when he winks at the OK corral and of course the 'I'm your huckleberry scene." you said in a excited voice then looked down and blushed when you realized how stupid you must look. You had always been really into movies and sometimes you went a bit overboard on the ones you liked. "Sorry... I just.. I used to watch it with my dad all the time." you told him as you placed the movie back on the shelf where you had got it from. 

She actually had watched it. Smiling softly when she got embarrassed he watched her put up the movie before moving her hands to her lap. "It's fine y/n. I like that you get excited about things you love. If you want we can watch it sometime, or something else." Seeing her give a small smile and nod he looked at the time, "Have you eaten yet?"

Shaking your head you saw him frown slightly but before you could say anything he was rounding the kitchen island and looking through the fridge for something. "I was going to make you breakfast but I don't know what you like to eat or if you are allergic to anything." you said as you stood and slowly moved towards the kitchen. 

"You do not have to cook for me y/n..."

"I actually like cooking." you told him and saw him look at you before smiling.

"Alright well I do not except it from you. I am not allergic to anything but I don't really care for spicy food and I do try and eat healthy. To tell you the truth I do not have much food here. Most of my meals come from the cooks so I will have to get some food brought up." He told her as he shut the door to the fridge.

"I could just go shopping myself." You said and saw him look to you a small smile.

"You have accepted my offer then?" He asked with a hopeful smile. 

Looking into his bright eyes you sighed and nodded, "If you are sure that you want me here.."

"I am more than sure I would like my omega living in my home where I know she is safe." he said and felt the strong feeling of his alpha instincts kick in. 

"My apartment wasn't that bad..." you went to argue but he raised his brow.

"It is in the highest crime part of the city." He said and saw her scrunch her nose and tilt her head back and forth. Chuckling he looked to the clock, he didn't have much longer left as All MIght. Clearing his throat he saw her look to him, "Well how about I go get you some food while you get cleaned up and then I will go to your apartment and contact the movers."

"You don't have to do that, I can get my stuff. Not like it's much anyways, I didn't bring much when I moved here." you said with a shrug.

Thinking he nodded. "Very well I will have a driver take you over there after you eat and get cleaned up and I will meet you there." She looked like she was going to question his absence for a moment but he quickly spoke up. "Here allow me to show you the bathroom." 

..............

 You had taken a shower and gotten dressed in the clothes that Toshinori had given you which had turned out to be more of his clothes. Pursing your lips you got to thinking. Justin was always making Katie wear his clothes. And come to think about it she always seemed to smell like him, even when she was wearing her own clothes. Was Toshinori scenting you? Blushing at the thought you lifted the large white dress shirt and tilted your head. Getting an idea you smiled, it was rather warm outside today. Maybe seeing how Toshinori reacted to your body wouldn't be that risky. Afterall you were meant to be his mate, shouldn't you see if he was attracted to you or not. He said he thought you were beautiful.

Walking out into the living area you looked over to the kitchen island to see a take out container siting there along with a bottle of juice. Walking over you saw a small folded piece of paper on the top of the container and lifted it to read, 

_Y/N, I  am sorry but I will not be able to join you for breakfast I received a call and I must attend to some business. I hope this alright, I saw you drinking this kind of juice at school before. When you are done eating and would like to go please just go down to the front desk and tell then you are ready to go, I have already prepared a driver to take you to your apartment. See you soon. Toshinori._

Giving a small sigh you smiled and hopped up into the chair at the island and opened the lid on the container. Seeing fresh gyudon  you smiled. It was something you had not tried until a few days earlier but you really liked it. Lifting the fork you began eating your breakfast. It was rather quiet in the apartment but you buised yourself with looking around his home. There were three other doors down the hallway with his room  and you wondered what they went to. You were sure one was a closet seeing as most japaneses homes had a linen closet somewhere but the other two you weren't so sure about. As much as you wanted to look you wouldn't, it was none of your business what was in his home. Finishing your breakfast in silence you cleaned up before heading towards the door. Opening the large mahogany door you peeked out cautiously, having not been outside of his home yet. Looking across from the door you saw an elevator and raised your brows. Stepping out you closed the door and moved into the entryway. There was a small sofa and two large vases holding two small trees on either side of the elevator door. Smiling you hit the button on the elevator and stepped inside, looking over the panel you pressed the floor level button and started going down. Once you got to the bottom, which took a while you looked out to see a large open lobby with many people walking around. Becoming nervous you slowly walked out and over to the receptionist. Peeking over the top of the desk you saw she had large butterfly wings coming out of her back and two tall antenas coming out of the top of her head. When she noticed you standing there she stopped what she was doing on the computer and smiled at you. 

"Hello, name and state of business please." 

"Oh well I'm y/n l/n it's nice to meet you ms..."

"Saito." she said.

"Ms. Saito, well Tos... All Might told me to come tell you when I was ready to leave." You said and saw her quickly raise her brows and straighten up. 

"Oh yes, yes. I'm sorry please just have a seat and I will tell the driver that you are ready." She said, motioning to the chairs sitting beside a fountain. 

Nodding you smiled. "Alright. Thank you, have a nice day." you said before going over and sitting down. Looking around you saw something gold beside you and looked to see a gold pillar of sorts but furrowed your brows before following the pillar up and seeing it was actually a huge golden statue of All Might. Smiling at the smile on his face you shook your head and turned back in time to see an older male with a grey ponytail walking over to you. He wore a black suit and bowed in front of you.

"Hello Ms. l/n my name is Goto Daichi I am Mr. Yagi's personal driver and I will be taking you to your apartment today." he said in a kind voice.

Smiling you bowed back and stood, "It's nice to meet you Mr. Goto. Thank you for driving me." 

"Oh course please follow me." 

Getting outside you saw him head to a black limo and open the back door for you. Smiling in thanks you got into the car and saw leather interior, nice. Turning to look back at the building as you pulled away you saw it was huge. There was a large plane on top along with the letters MT. Furrowing your brows you thought about it and then raised your brows, 'MIght Tower'. He had his own tower. Pulling up to the apartment complex about thirty minutes later you saw Mr. Goto move to get out to open the door for you but you smiled at him, "It's alright I got it, thank you." Opening the door you got out and waved before making your way up to the apartment. You got a few looks on the way up but ignored them. Getting to the door you remembered you didn't have your keys and let out a curse. Trying it anyway you found it unlocked and furrowed your brows before pushing the door open. Walking inside you felt arms go around your neck and let out a small scream.

.......................

He had spent the past two hours in his true form, resting in order to return to his hero form when he met up with y/n at her apartment. Changing in an ally he jumped up into the air and made his way towards her apartment building. Landing on the balcony he heard yelling and heavy thumping coming from the inside. When he heard his omega's small yelp in pain he rushed in, fearing she was in danger but stopped in his tracks when he saw what was going on in front of him. 

"LET GO!" Biting down on your attackers arm you heard him holler. 

"I told you I was going to kick your ass when I found you!" Justin yelled as he bent your arm behind your back at a painful angle. "Leave in the middle of the damn night. You hurt Katie's feelings." 

"I said I was sorry." you cried out. 

"Sorry don't cut it. I told you I didn't want you to go and then you do it anyway and leave nothing but a note. Then I get a call from some guy I don't even know and he tells me that Haynes has you. Do you know how much danger you were in, what he was going to do to you? I had to leave my pregnant wife to come all the way on the other side of the fucking world to..." Justin yelled. 

 Growling you tried to get out of his hold, "I don't need you to protect me. I didn't ask you to..."

"You don't get to decide when you get help y/n. When the hell are you going to stop trying to be something your not." He growled.

Having enough you grabbed the back of his leg, behind his knee and dug your fingertips into his muscle. When he cried out and let go of your arm you quickly pulled away from him and saw him go to attack you again but was stopped when a large hand grabbed the back of his shirt and lifted him from the floor. Looking behind him you saw your alpha standing there looking both concerned and angry. 

"What is going on here?" he asked in a deep voice. Setting the male back on the ground when he saw him struggling. 

Looking at your cousin you saw he was fuming. You watched as he went and grabbed his bag from beside the couch and threw it over his shoulder. 

"I don't have time for this shit. You don't want me around fine. You want to go play hero and get yourself killed or worse fine. When it all comes crashing around you don't come back home crying to me..."

Sighing you went to move after him "Justin..." you started but he just shook his head. 

"No. You don't need me anymore right?"

"That's not what I meant and you know it." you said but he only looked at you then Toshinori.

"Maybe she'll listen to you better than she does me." was all he said before he left, slamming the door behind him. 

Closing your eyes you sat on the couch and laid your head back against the back of it. "That went well."

Seeing her upset he furrowed his brows and slowly moved to sit beside her on the small couch. He didn't know what to say so they just sat quietly for some time until he looked down at her and tilted his head. Swallowing hard he felt a blush overtake his cheeks and neck as he looked at her bare legs. He was sure he had given her both a shirt and a pair of his pajama pants but she was only wearing the white dress shirt that appeared as a dress on her small frame. While he enjoyed the view of her soft skin he did not like the idea of others seeing it. "y/n?" he said and saw her turn her head to look up at him and hum. "Where are your pants?" he asked with a raised brow and saw her blush and give a small smile.  


	8. Chapter 8

Sitting up in bed you gave a sigh and stretched your arms over your head. Looking around the room you saw the three boxes that had your things in them. Getting up you walked over to the one you knew your clothes were in and rummaged through them for something to wear. Finally deciding on something you carried it with you into the attached bathroom along with your toiletries. Jumping in the shower you washed quickly and let the hot water help wake you up before getting out and getting dressed. Looking at yourself in the mirror you nodded and turned to leave the room. Looking across the hall at Toshinori's bedroom door you saw it still closed. After the both of you had gotten back yesterday afternoon he had went to take your things into his bedroom but you stopped him.

_"I'm not taking your bed from you." you said and saw as he turned to look at you._

_"It really is no problem y/n, I can sleep in the guest bedroom." he said as he turned but stopped when he felt something tug. Looking behind him he saw y/n holding his cape in her hand._

_"No, I will sleep in the guest bedroom, I'm the guest. This is your home you will sleep in your bed." You told him , walking over and opening the door beside his bedroom. Looking inside you saw it was a large room with a huge mahogany desk sitting in the middle._

_Seeing her open the door to his office and freeze in place he chuckled, "That would be the office."_

_Hearing him behind you you blushed and slowly shut the door before walking towards another door._

_"Closet." he said, trying not to laugh at how cute she looked when she was flustered. She was avoiding his gaze and when she she pointed at the correct door he smiled and let out a small hum._

_Dropping your shoulders you walked over and opened the last door and walked into the guest bedroom with him right behind you chuckling._

Feeling a blush start to warm your cheeks at the memory of the embarrassing moment you shook your head and walked out to the living area. He wasn't in here either, maybe he wasn't up yet. Last night he had went to bed soon after the two of you had finished your supper, which he had called up. As soon as you had cleared the hallway you heard a deep voice behind you and jumped slightly.

"Ah you are already awake. Good morning." He said with a smile.

Turning you smiled back at him, "Good Morning." 

"I hope you slept well." When she nodded and added the "and you?" he tried to hide his blush. With his bed smelling like her he had fell right asleep for the first time in weeks. His mind finally being able to rest a little with the knowledge that his female was safe and within earshot. "Indeed. Are you ready to go, we can stop and grab some breakfast on the way to the school." 

"Sure, I owe you that coffee anyways. Before we go though do you have my necklace?" you said.

That damn necklace. If it had not been for that thing he would have known who she was from the beginning. "You still wish to wear it?" he asked, trying not to let his voice show the disapproval he felt. 

"Yea. I don't really want to go out without it." Seeing his brows knit in confusion you took a deep breath. Blushing you looked towards the window, "We aren't mated ... I don't want to be treated like an omega that is unclaimed." you told him in a soft voice.

She was afraid of people finding out she was an omega. It was true that they were treated differently both by men and women. While he knew the women would no doubt coddle her the male population would treat her like a glass doll. Up until the last thirty years omegas were kept home most of the time, even the majority now only made an appearance out in public if their alpha was with them, to afraid they would be snatched up by another. While he knew y/n was no glass doll, he had seen her fight, he also didn't like the idea of another alpha male thinking they could take her as their own. Yes, he saw her point completely. "I will be right back." he told her before going back into his office to retrieve the necklace. Once she had slipped the necklace on he walked to the balcony, "Alright let's go."

Furrowing your brows you followed him out onto the balcony and looked around. "How?" you asked but then let out a small squeak when he lifted you bridal style into his arms and started walking closer to the edge. "What! No, no, no I'll walk." 

"Nonsense. I have you." he told her as she tried to squirm out of his arms. "Hold still now." he said.

"I don't like heights." you tried telling him but felt him push off from the ground. Wrapping your arms around his neck you buried your eyes into his shoulder. "TOSHI!"

He couldn't help but give a small laugh when her arms wrapped around him. Hearing her call him by the shortened name he smiled as they made their way to UA.

 ........................

Walking down the aisles of the market you picked up this and that, adding it to your bag. You made sure to grab a lot of healthier items but still got things like pizza and some of your more favorite American foods. Walking down the candy section you couldn't help but grab a bag of your favorite treats, you could do with eating more healthy foods but you had to have your sugar. When you were done you walked out front to see Mr. Goto still waiting out front. After school today Toshinori had came to your class and told you that he had things to go do and that he would call Goto to come drive you home. When you said that you could take the train he quickly shook his head, giving you the excuse that he felt more comfortable with you riding with Goto.

When you had gotten into the car you had asked the elderly man if it would be alright to stop by the market.

"If it's not too much trouble and your not in a hurry." 

Chuckling he smiled back at you in the rear view mirror. "No Ms. l/n it is no trouble at all." 

"Thank you. I will be as quick as possible and please call me y/n." You said.

"There is no rush... Ms.y/n." He told you with a soft smile that silently told you that that was as close as you were going to get.

..............

As soon as you got back to the house you sat down both your bag from school and the bags with food in them. Seeing as all the lights were still off you guessed he wasn't home yet. That's okay, at least you could cook him supper before he got here. Carrying your bag to your room you set it on the dresser and took off your necklace to sit beside it. Making your way back into the kitchen you looked around the large empty house and pursed your lips. "This ain't gonna work." Your said to yourself before grabbing your phony and flung to your music. When the sieve was filed wish the hum of music you began grabbing the groceries and putting away what your wouldn't be using, mentally mapping out where ensuring went in his cabinets and fridge. 

Grabbing a large skillet from the bottom cabinet you hummed asking with the music while you started the rice and sliced the salmon into thin pieces. Before long you had the whole meal finished and started plating the did when you heard the small ding of the elevator. Looking at the door you saw the larger than life male enter halfway before stopping to smell the air. When he peeked around the large door to look at you you smiled, "Right on time Mr. Hero. Supper is ready." you said as you sat the two bowls down in front of the chairs at the island. 

Walking into his home to the welcoming scent of both a freshly cooked meal and his omega, he could get used to this. Taking off his suit jacket and tie he toed off his shoes and placed them by the door along with hers. Sitting at the island he looked down at the poke bowl and steaming tea and smiled. "Thank you y/n. I told you you didn't have to cook for me." he told her, looking at her as she came around to sit beside him. 

"And I told you it was something I enjoy doing. I was telling you the truth, I like cooking." you said as you took a piece of salmon and avocado into your mouth. Waiting you saw out of the corner of your eye as he finally took a bite. When he didn't start gagging or spit it out you guessed he didn't think it was disgusting. 

Humming he ate his bowl in silence, a comfortable silence. When he had finished his bowl he looked to see her sipping at her tea that had a purple hint to it. Whipping his mouth he sat back in his chair and grabbed his own tea cup. "That was delicious. Where did you learn to cook japanese meals?" he asked. 

"Thank you. Well my first job was at a Japanese restaurant in my hometown, little run of the mill place but good food and the owner, Mr. Hayto, or Hay Hay as I called him, was a good friend of my dad's. He was the only Japanese person in our town and he didn't have any children, his wife had died early into their marriage. When I turned fifteen I wanted a job, something to pass the time during the summer break while all my other friends and Justin went to camps or had jobs of their own. Well no one would hire me because I was an omega and I remember being so upset and my mom and dad took me out to eat that night to Hay hay's place and he was always picking at me everytime we came in and I'd pick right back at him so I guess when he noticed me not saying anything back he figured something was wrong. My mom told him and he just stood there looking at me for sometime before he said that they were missing out and he knew I would make a great worker anywhere and that I would show them they were wrong. When I continued sitting there he smacked the table with this rag that was always in his apron pocket and said "Well what are you waiting for, get back there and start washing those pots in the sink.". Scared the hell out of me, I jumped up and practically tripped over my own feet running to the kitchen." you told him and heard him start laughing loudly. "I moved my way up the line until he started teaching me how to cook."

Smiling he laughed and took another sip of his tea. "Well I think he would be very proud of the dish you made tonight."

"I would hope so, was still scared I was going to make a mistake and feel that wooden spoon smack the back of my head again." you said with a giggle, drinking some more of your tea.

Chuckling he looked again at her cup, "What kind of tea are you drinking?" he asked, tilting his head some.

"Lavender, I drink it every night." you told him.

"Hmm don't think I have ever tried that kind before." he said and saw her look at him.

"Really? Do you want to try it? It's actually pretty good. Helps with stress and sleep." you said, holding the cup out for him to take.

Seeing her hold out her cup for him to take he smiled and blushed a little "Stress and sleep aid, think I'll take you up on that." he said with a smile as he gently took the cup from her and brought it to his lips. It was a little sweet but overall the best way he could describe it was it tasted like it smelled. "It's different, something I would have to get used to."

Smiling you took the cup back when he handed it to you. "Yeah I didn't like it at first but my roommate in college kept making it for me every night until I wouldn't fuss anymore." you said and saw him smile. "Where did you go to college at?" you asked, you remember him saying he went in America but he never said where.

"University in California. You?" He asked and saw her smile falter just a little.

"I went to a university in my state for the first half and then when my parents were killed I went back home and did the rest at the local community college." You told him, drinking the rest of your tea.

"You gave up school? Why?" He asked in a gentle voice, not wanting her to think he was judging her.

Looking down at the rest of your food you picked up your fork to help keep your hands busy. "Well um... Justin is two years younger than me, he was still in high school when everything happened. Our friend Aaron called me and told me that he was going to drop out of school so he could get a job and I wasn't having it. I transferred to the community college and moved back home. Worked at the gas station down the street at nights and took care of Justin so that he could get his diploma." 

Amazed by her story he smiled and felt a flutter in his chest. "You are a very selfless woman."

Blushing you looked down and smiled softly before grabbing his empty bowl and your own to begin cleaning up, "Trust me I'm no saint. Thought we were both going to kill each other before either of us could finish school."

Laughing he moved to help her, "I am sure it was not bad." he said as he went to finish his tea.

Looking up at him you laughed. "Oh it was trust me, we got into a fight one day on our way into the house and I broke my leg in seven places from where he pushed me down the steps." Seeing him horrified you laughed, "It's okay I got him back." when he looked at you questionably you smiled "Let's just say I'm surprised he is having a child."

Choking on his tea he saw her give a small giggle. "I don't think I have ever been more thankful to be an only child." he said making her bust out laughing.

..........

 With the sports festival on saturday you and Toshi had been very busy at school with helping the kids train. While you understood that he was the number one hero and on top of teaching he was out saving people it seemed that ever since that one dinner together he never had any time for you. Every afternoon when school ended you would receive a text saying that he was sorry but he would be busy this afternoon and that Goto would be taking you back to the house. Still you cooked him supper but after waiting hours to share the meal with him you would reluctantly give up and eat alone. Cleaning up the dishes you always wrapped his plate or bowl up and stuck it in the fridge for him when he got home before taking a shower and heading to bed. Even in the mornings he was gone before you got up, leaving a note that Goto would give you a ride to school. Now the only time you ever saw him was at school, in passing or at lunch. He always made sure to sit with you and he would always tell you how delicious your meal had been the night prior and how he was sorry that he had missed eating with you, making you give a appreciative smile and nod. Even though he wasn't acting any different and still made small talk with you you made sure not to bother him with anymore of your rambunctious stories about your past, thinking that was what had made him stay away from you. Maybe he was beginning to realize that he didn't really want you.

Getting up on Friday you smiled to yourself. Today would be a good day. Just stay positive. Getting into the shower you took a little longer than normal and when you got out you looked through the box of your clothes in the closet to find something special to wear. Pulling out the one you had been looking for you bit your lip, you had never wore it but maybe it would help brighten your mood today. Nodding to yourself you changed into the outfit and did your hair and makeup. Putting on your necklace you walked out to find the same note as the days before and frowned but then shook your head. "No, no. It's alright, it is still going to be a good day." Heading down to the mainstreet you saw Goto standing there moving to open the back door for you. "Good morning Mr. Goto, how are you this morning?" 

"I am doing well Ms. y/n as I hope you are." He said before closing the door gently behind you.

Looking out the window on the way to the school you saw a sign for a new restaurant opening up tonight and smiled. Pulling out your phone you sent a text to Toshi, 'Good morning. Saw there is a new restaurant opening tonight on grand street. Want to try it out tonight?Maybe watch a movie afterwards...My treat.' Sighing as you arrived at the school you smiled up at Goto, "Thank you. Have a great day." you told him before you got out and made your way to class 1-B to teach for the day.

..........

Finishing his morning class he grabbed the small lunch he had picked up this morning before going in search of Midoriya. He really wanted to have lunch with y/n today but he needed to talk with his young pupil about the upcoming festival. Finally catching up with the boy he saw him speaking with Uraraka and Iida. He went to speak but when he saw y/n walking a ways down the hall his mind went blank. She was wearing a midnight blue dress that ended just above her knees and hung off her shoulders. It was by no means a party dress but it wasn't boring either. Her hair hung loosely around her and she had just the smallest amount of makeup on today. Swallowing hard he let his eyes travel up her legs and felt a growl rumble in his chest. 

"All Might what are you doing here?" 

Hearing Madoriya's voice snapped him out of his thoughts he quickly blushed and looked towards the young boy, "Lunch... Want to eat with me?" he asked with a smile. 

"Ah sure thing." 

Sitting in the private room with Midoriya he talked with him about the upcoming festival tomorrow. He had been helping the boy train all week and even though he knew he was ready he still wanted to make sure the boy was taking this seriously. Glancing at his phone he saw a text from y/n, she wanted to take him out for dinner. Sighing he looked up at Madoriya, they were supposed to go train on the beach today. Furrowing his brows he looked back down at the phone and typed. He knew he hadn't been spending time with her like they were supposed to be doing but he had used up all of his time as All MIght before he could get home for dinner. Every Night this week he had waited until late at night to go home, knowing she would be asleep by then. To make it harder on his conscious their had been a meal waiting for him in the fridge that she had cooked for them every night. He had been trying to have lunch with her during the day at least, making sure tho thank her for the meal left in the fridge the night before and tell her how good it was. She would always smile at him and give a nod but he could see that as of late her smile didn't reach her eyes, the e/c in them not shining as bright as it did the other night when they had dinner together. She never said anything about his absence though, never called him out on it, never complained. He needed to tell her the truth, the reason he had been staying away from her, but he was afraid. Scared of what she would think of the real him, of her real alpha. Rubbing his face he looked back at the boy.

............

'I can't tonight. I am sorry but I will probably not be home until late again tonight."

Reading the text you felt your heart drop, you saw he had sent the text during lunch hour but you hadn't seen it till right now when you were getting ready to leave for the day. Your day hadn't been going all that great to begin with, first your lunch getting dumped to the ground when Mic had startled you. Then when you had been helping class 1-A train you had been blasted backwards, cracking your laptop screen and probably recracking your still not yet healed ribs thanks to a little blond student who needed a good ass whoopin' in your opinion but you had tried to stay positive. At least up until this. You hadn't seen him all day, not even at lunch but you were hoping that you would at least get to see him at dinner tonight but now it didn't' look like you were going to see him at all. Biting your lip when you felt it try and tremble you sent a reply, 'It's alright. Be safe.' 

Putting your things away in your locker you took a deep breath before grabbing your purse and throwing it on your shoulder. Walking out to the front of the school you saw Goto standing there beside the car. Forcing a smile you moved into the backseat, mumbling a thank you to the older male. On the drive back to Toshinori's home you didn't say anything only looked out the window. Wishing Goto a good night once you arrived at might towers you got out of the car and started to head inside but stopped short when you thought about going up to the lonely room. Glancing down the busy sidewalk you turned and started walking towards the different buildings and shops.

You spent the rest of the afternoon just walking around looking at different shops but never going inside. Passing by the restaurant you had asked Toshinori to dinner at, you saw many couples sitting at tables through the window which only lowered your mood. By nightfall you were passing by a small convenience store when you decided to go inside and look around. Walking by the coolers you looked over the standard drinks before your eyes lingered towards the alcoholic ones. Tilting your head you walked over and grabbed a four pack of the more colorful ones that said they were fruit flavored. Trugging over towards the counter you waited in line behind a few men and one woman. As you waited you looked at the shelves close by the register and saw some celebrational items. When you saw a paper wish lantern kit you smiled a little to yourself before adding that, a candy bar and a lighter to the counter when it was your turn. Once your items were bagged you made your way out of the store and towards the beach access ramp across the street. It was now dark out but there was a full moon so the beach lit and the waves sparkled. Sighing you removed your shoes and moved to sit in the soft sand a ways away from the ramp, wincing at the pain in your side. Dropping your shoes and bags beside you you reached into the bag and removed one of the cans from the pack before popping it open and taking a small sip. Your nose scrunched up at first but with a loud exhale from your nose and took a big gulp. 

A while later and you had finished off two of the cans and felt yourself becoming a little buzzed. Looking at your phone you saw that Justin still hadn't messaged you back. You knew he had seen the message but chosen to ignore it. With furrowed brows you watched as another couple walked down the beach and swallowed hard before fumuging through the bag for the lanter kit. When you managed to get it free from the plastic bag you looked over the packaging and tore it open. Of course you would have to put the damn thing together, "Why can't any of this shit be simple." you mumbled to yourself as you tried to pop open the actual lantern and put the little wooden sticks into place. "Damnit." you cursed as the other side came undone. Growling a little you were surprised by your name being called. Looking over you saw Midoriya coming from the ramp dressed in workout clothes. 

"Hey, Ms. l/n. What are you doing out here?" he asked peeking down at the bag and the lantern in her hands. "Oh a paper lantern... what's the occasion?"

Looking from the boy to the disassembled lantern in your hands you smiled a little. "Today is my birthday.... figured I would make a wish." you said and then giggled, "Of course I think you actually have to get it in the air for the wish to count."

Furrowing his brows he looked off towards the end of the beach and then back down at his teacher. She was busy trying to get the stick into the small cut out but her hands were a little shaky. "Um would you like some help?" he asked. 

Quickly looking up at your student you saw his kind face and grinned before giving a small nod. Watching him take a seat in the sand beside you and start putting the lanter together you reached into your bag and took out your candy bar and opened it. "Do you want a piece?"

"Oh no I shouldn't." he said.

Smiling you broke a piece off when you saw him looking at it, "Here. I promise it won't mess up your training or anything." you told him as you handed him the piece of candy.

"Thank you ma'am. Here you go. You need to write your wish on it before you light it." he said as he handed her back her lantern and the small pencil that came with it. Looking down the beach again he furrowed his brows before standing. "I have to go Ms.l/n, I'm meeting someone. Thank you for the candy."

Smiling up at the boy you nodded, "Of course. Thank you for helping me with the lantern."

"It was no problem. Happy birthday Ms.l/n." he said with a smile.

Feeling your heart swell a little you chuckled. "Thank you Midoriya, you're a sweet boy." You watched as he bowed before quickly taking off down the beach. Looking back down at the lantern you sighed and grabbed the pencil in your fingers. Moving your hand behind the paper you wrote your four letter wish and then placed the pencil back in your bag. 

..................

Looking down the beach he saw as Midoriya came running towards him and sighed. "You're late." he said and saw the boy flinch and look down.

"I'm sorry... it was just, I saw Ms. l/n and..." Midoriya said in a small voice but stopped when All Might turned back quickly to look at him.

"You saw Ms. l/n? Where?" he asked in a deep voice.

Shocked by his demanding tone he swallowed hard, even in his smaller form All Might was very intimidating "Ah well down the beach by the ramp. She was sitting in the sand and so I went and said hello but then I saw she had a paper lantern and so I asked her what the occasion was and she said it was her birthday and that she wanted to make a wish but she couldn't get the lantern together so I offered to help and then she gave me a piece of her candy bar and I told her I had to leave because I was meeting someone, but I didn't tell her it was you. I'm sorry she just looked so lonely and it was her birthday so I wanted to talk to her and help her make her wish because of what happened at school today and..."

It was her birthday? Today was her birthday? She hadn't told him ... but it wasn't like he had given her the chance to, he hadn't seen her all day. She had asked him to dinner. She wanted to buy him dinner and watch a movie together for her birthday and he turned her down. Was that why he had felt that small stinging in his chest? She was out here on a beach by herself at night. He didn't know whether he should be angry at her for putting herself in danger or himself for putting her in this situation in the first place. Probably the latter. Wait the kid had something about something happening at school today. Hearing him still rambling on he furrowed his brows, "Hey. What happened at school today with y/n... Ms.L/n?" he asked and saw the boy straighten up.

"Well she was helping us train, walking around and charting different things when Kacchan let off a huge blast and knocked her backwards into the wall. I think she hurt her ribs because she was holding her side but she said she was fine. Her laptop was broken though." he told his mentor and heard the deep growl that rumbled in his throat.

That was why he was in such a foul mood, his instincts were telling him he needed to be with his omega and he had been ignoring them. Rubbing his face he groaned.

"Oh look, she got it in the air." 

Hearing the young man's voice he let his hands drop and looked to where the boy was looking up at the sky a ways down the beach. Seeing a small glowing lantern flying over the ocean he slumped his shoulders and furrowed his brows. 

"It must be lonely to have no family or friends to celebrate with."

Feeling the pain of guilt hit him he took a deep breath. "I want you to finish running the beach and then go home. Rest before the festival tomorrow." he said.

"Huh." Midoriya said but turned in time to see All Might change into his hero form and smile.

"Get a good night's rest young Midoriya. You have a big day tomorrow." He said and gave the boy a thumbs up before taking off down the beach. Getting to the ramp he saw no one there but could make out where someone had been sitting and their footprints walking back towards the ramp. Running back to the street he looked down the sidewalk to see a head of h/c hair walking back towards his home. Running up behind her he saw she was carrying a small bag along with her purse and small heels she had been wearing today. When he got close he saw as she stopped and just did meet his eyes before he lifted her into his arms and jumped into the air with her cradled to his chest. 

....................

Seeing a flash of white was all you got before you were lifted into the air. Letting out a small scream you looked up to see you were in the arms of your alpha. Feeling your heart beating against your ribs you growled and smacked his chest with your free hand. "Don't do that. You're going to give me a heart attack." you said and felt as he landed on the balcony of his house and sat you on your feet, holding your hand to steady you.

"My apologies for scaring you." he said and saw her relax a little. Looking down at the plastic bag he could make out what looked to be Chuhai cans, "Have you been drinking?" he asked with a frown. Seeing her look down at the bag and turn to go into the house he followed her.

"I'm old enough. I thought you said you weren't going to be back until late tonight." you told him as you moved to place the other two cans in the fridge and throw out the plastic bag. 

"I do not care if you drink but only when I am around, not when you are out on a beach alone at night were anyone could attack you." he told her, watching as she took a bite off a candy bar and looked at him with an annoyed look before she tilted her head up and cut her eyes at him.

"How did you know I was on a beach... Midoriya. You were the person he was meeting to train with." you said and then smiled when you saw him realize he had given it away.

Rubbing the back of his head he sighed, "Yes and he told me it was your birthday... That is why I came home early." he said and saw her brows dip and her turn away to throw away the candy paper. 

"You didn't have to do that." you said in a soft voice, trying to find anything to occupy your hands.

Seeing her so uncomfortable he furrowed his brows and moved forward to grab hold of her hand. "I should have been here to begin with and not just tonight, everynight."

Hearing the tenderness in his voice you looked up at him, "You're busy Toshi, I understand and it's okay I just need to find something to keep me busy when your not here."

Shaking his head he looked down. "It's not okay y/n. I made a promise to you that I would spend these next six weeks... now five getting closer with you and I haven't been doing that. I know I didn't do anything for your birthday but the least I can do is start with the truth as to why I have been avoiding you."

"What do you mean?" you asked, a little afraid and hurt that he had in fact been avoiding you.

Looking down he saw her looking up at him with furrowed brows. Swallowing hard he rubbed the back of her small hand with his thumb and sighed. "I'm going to show you the real me."

 


	9. Chapter 9

Feeling him let go of your hand slowly and take a small step back you watched with furrowed brows as he looked down and gave a small sigh before steam started coming from his body and he changed. The eight foot man with biceps bigger around than your waist was replaced with a skinny man who was still tall compared to you and had deep circles under his eyes. His clothes hung off his smaller body and his eyes avoided yours, he seemed embarrassed as he started talking. You stayed quiet while he told you the truth behind the hero All Might. He told you about his fight with the villain known as All for one that had happened five years ago that had left him injured beyond repair. How he had chosen young Midoriya to take on his powers and how he was training him to take his place. Telling you that between his training, school and still doing his hero work he had no time left by the end f the day to come home to you and stay in his hero form. You knew there was more to this story but you didn't press him. When he had lifted his shirt and shown you his wound you furrowed your brows and slowly walked over to him. He still wouldn't meet your eyes and he stiffened when you slowly reached your hand out and placed it gently over the large wound. 

He watched her face but didn't move as her hand gently ran over the scar on his side. She didn't say anything nor did she seem disgusted by him but he was still bracing himself for her to leave and say she never wanted to see him again. When she smiled softly and shrugged her shoulders he furrowed his brows.

"So basically you're like the hulk." you said letting out a small giggle when you looked up to see the confusion on his face. "You have two forms, one is invincible and all muscle and the real you is cute and can actually fit through doorways."

Feeling his jaw drop some he tried to come back to his sense, "Th...that's all you have to say?"

"What did you expect me to say?" you asked, still tracing the lines over his chest. 

Everything he had prepared himself for, this was not it. "I..I don't know... what about my scar?" he said swallowing hard at the feel of her soft hands on him.

Smiling you finished rubbing his chest before pulling his shirt back down, "Scars are like tattoos." you said and then leaned up to get closer to his face and smiled, "... but they have better stories." when you saw his face go blank you looked into his bright blue eyes and smiled. "Thank you for trusting me, made up for the crappy birthday I had." you said before placing a kiss on his sunken in cheek.

He felt as his face heated up when she kissed his cheek and for a moment he was dazed until he saw her going to walk away. "Wait! ..... Where are you going?" 

Turning and looking back at him you smiled. "I was going to go take a shower, I smell like the beach." you said. 

"Will you come back out after you are done?" he asked.

"Sure, just give me a few minutes."

"Take your time." he told her and saw her smile at him before walking into her bedroom and closing the door. As soon as he was sure she was in the shower he quickly looked around. He could do this. Pulling out his phone he found the number for that new restaurant that she had asked him to. As soon as someone answered the phone he asked if they could make two to go orders.

"Unfortunately tonight we can not Mr..." the woman said.

Raising one bow he smirked, "All Might." he said and heard fumbling on the other side of the line before a man answered.

"I am sorry for that All Might, of course we could get your order ready. Is there anything in particular you would care for tonight?"

Smiling he swallowed hard, "It will be a meal for my date and I tonight so anything that you think will make an impression."

"Yes, yes we will get it done and have it ready for pick up in fifteen minutes. Thank you and I apologize again."

"It is no problem. Thank you." he said before hanging up and changing into the symbol of peace. Going to the balcony he jumped and headed towards the shops. 

..........................

Brushing through your hair and applying your lotion you pulled on a pair of your black yoga shorts and a old band t-shirt that was loose fitting and comfy. It had a few holes in it but hopefully Toshi wouldn't think you looked too horrible. Leaving your hair to dry down your back you cut off the light to the bathroom and walked over to the bedroom door and opened it. Instantly your senses were on high alert. You could hear rummaging around and then a curse let out in Toshi's deep voice. Walking out you looked over to the kitchen to see the large hero standing there with a paper bag on the counter and candles that he was trying to light. Biting your lip you smiled, "Toshi?" you called out and saw him turn quickly to look at you. 

Hearing her call him he stiffened and turned to see her standing in the hallway looking at him. She was wearing what looked to be just a large old tee. Even in the dark he could make out the holes in it showing her skin beneath and her bare legs, he had to quickly cover his mouth as he started coughing up blood. 

"Oh my god!" you exclaimed with wide eyes when you saw the blood running down his chin. Running over to him you tried to move his hand. "Are you alright?!" you asked in a scared voice.

Seeing the worry on her face he felt his heart flutter. Nodding he swallowed down the blood and whipped the blood away before smiling at her. "Yes I am fine, it happens sometimes, nothing to worry about. I am sorry." he said and saw her brows knit together.

"You don't have to tell me sorry I was just worried." you said as you reached up to wipe away the leftover drop of blood, whipping your hand into the old shirt. When you saw him look at you oddly you giggled, "Trust me this shirt has seen worse. As you can probably tell." you said pulling the bottom out a little.

"I will buy you some new clothes if you need them y/n." he said and saw her laugh.

"No, I'm fine I just... I can't bring myself to throw it away." you told him and saw him look confused. "It was my dad's. I can still picture him working out in the yard with it or just wearing it around the house." you told him while looking down. He probably didn't care about any of your stories but sometimes they came out when you were around him. "I'm sorry. I'll go put on something else." you said and turned to walk away.

Quickly grabbing her wrist he stopped her. "No. It's fine. Actually it's cute on you, I like it." he said and then blushed when he realized what he had said. Turning he grabbed the bouett of flowers off the counter and held them out in front of him, "These are for you. Happy Birthday." he said.

Gasping a little you looked down at the flowers he held in his hand. "Thank you Toshi, they are beautiful but you didn't have to do this." you said as you took them from him and smelled them. 

"I wanted to." he said before stepping to the side "I also got us dinner..." Damnit, he had forgotten about setting the plates and lighting the candles when she had walked in. "I'm sorry, I was trying to get it all set out by the time you got done with your shower. Give me just one minute..."

Laughing you held the flowers in one hand and grabbed his arm with the other. "Toshi, it's alright I don't need all this fancy stuff."

Furrowing his brows he looked down at her, "But it is your birthday and..."

"And nothing would make me happier than just having a relaxing dinner with you. We can eat out of the containers and watch a movie on the couch in our pajamas." you said with a smile.

Sighing he saw her smile and relaxed his shoulders, "Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked and saw her nod.

"Now go get into your comfy clothes while I put these in a vase." you said as you rounded the island and looked in the upper cabinet for a vase. Standing on your tiptoes you tried to reach the glass vase but then a hand came from behind you and grabbed it. Looking up you saw All MIght standing there and gave him a soft smile. "Thank you."

Nodding he walked into his bedroom while undoing his tie. Getting into his baggy pants and a t-shirt he made his way back into the living room to find her setting out the containers on the coffee table in front of the couch. He felt his manhood twitch when she bent over to grab the remote and quickly cleared his throat and averted his eyes. 

Turning you saw as he came to stand by you and sit on the couch but you glared at him. "I said I wanted to have a relaxing night with you... not All Might." Seeing him go to say something he stopped and nodded before changing into shi true form.  Smiling you sat on the couch beside him and handed him a fork and one of the containers of food.

Watching Tombstone and chewing his bite of food he kept looking down at her. She wanted to be with HIM not all might. She had not acted any different all night, she treated him the same, talked to him the same. Not once had he seen her looking at him in disgust or pity and he found himself being filled with happiness. The stress he had been holding in being lifted from his shoulders. When they both had finished their food he had reached for the last container that had a large slice of japaneses cheesecake in it. "Here, it's not exactly a birthday cake but..."

"Are you kidding I love cheesecake, but I'm not eating all of this you are eating it with me otherwise I'm gonna have to get on that field tomorrow with the kids to burn off all these calories." you said and saw him laugh. Turning you moved closer to him so you both could share the desert. "This is pretty good. It's different than American cheesecake more... jiggly." you said with a giggle. "I used to make all different types when I was younger, I'll have to make you one of mine to try. My carmel apple one mmmm." you told him.

Smiling he nodded, "I would enjoy that. I miss American food actually. Especially the pizza and burgers." he said and saw her giggle. 

"Me too. We'll have to have an American food night." you said and saw him smile and nod. 

...............

By the end of the movie y/n sat directly beside him with her legs pulled up and the throw tossed over the both of their legs. He enjoyed her closeness and was thankful for her covering her legs as he kept having to stop himself from looking at them. Even once during the movie he had slipped his hand down subconsciously and placed it on her bare thigh. She had not even batted an eye to it only kept her eyes on the movie and leaned further back into the couch. Now it was a little past midnight and looking over at her he saw her eyes becoming heavy before they closed. For the remaining ten minutes of the movie he sat there with her head resting on his shoulder and his hand on her thigh, rubbing small circles with his thumb. When the film was over he turned off the TV and stood from the couch. Lifting her in his arms he carried her into her bedroom and laid her down on the bed before covering her up. She was obviously tired because not once did she wake up. Smiling he leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight y/n. Happy Birthday."

............

The next morning you woke with a soft smile on your face. Remembering what today was you went to get out of bed but winced at the soreness in your body. Oh-no not today. Groaning you went to the bathroom and quickly pulled out your heat suppressants that you had picked up the other day from the drug store. Taking two of them you got in the shower and washed with hotter than normal water. Once you were out you got dressed in your black pants and red top with your leather jacket. Slipping your necklace over your head you did your hair, leaving it down to help hide your scent. Stuffing the pilling into your pocket you walked out to the living room to see All MIght standing there with his phone in his hand. "I'm sorry I'm late this morning." you said gaining his attention.

"No it is alright y/n, we stayed up pretty late last night. Are you ready to go?" he asked as he pocketed his phone and walked over to her. Seeing her nod he smiled before lifting her and making their way to the Sports festival. Once they were there he led her to their seats in the teachers viewing box and held her hand in his as the games started. He could feel the other teachers eyes on them and saw Nezu smile out of the corner of his eye. While he had told the principle about his and y/n's situation the other teachers did not yet know. So far he had not made it obvious to anyone that they were in fact a... what would you call their situation? They had not sealed their mateship... was she his girlfriend? Hmmm. Whatever it was he was sure they all saw it as his hand engulfed hers and held it in her lap. He didn't know why but ever since this morning he had not wanted to let her go. She had not seemed to mind though which made him happy. Seeing Young Midoriya come out he smiled a little and watched as Bakugo walked up to give his speech. 

"I just want to say, I'm going to win." 

Smacking your hand over your face you shook your head. "Me and that boy are going to have a talk." you said.

"He is rather confident isn't he." He said.

"There is nothing wrong with being confident but being cocky is a whole other thing. If he doesn't figure out the difference it will be his downfall." you said and saw Toshi nod.

You saw as Toshi beamed when Izuku won the first round and you smiled. When the second round was announced you bit your lip. 

"Now he knows what it means to be number one." He said and saw y/n glance at him before looking back at the match. He had been surprised to see Iida's move but pleased to see the student strategizing. In the end Midoirya would be in the finales but only by the luck of Tokoyami 's dark shadow. Once lunch was called he smiled at y/n. "Are you hungry?" he asked.

"Not really but I can go get you something if you want it." you said. Your body was beginning to ache again and you really needed to go take some more of your pills.

Frowning he stood, "I will come with you. We can go look around and see if there is something you would like." there were too many people here for her to be out of his sight.

"Alright but I have to go to the bathroom real quick." you said and saw him nod his head. Walking you out to the main hall you went into the bathroom to take your pills. Digging in your pocket you didn't feel your pills . "What no." you said to yourself. You knew you put them in there this morning, right before you and Toshi.... "crap." they probably fell out of your pocket. What were you going to do now. Sighing you looked into the mirror before walking out. Not seeing Toshi you furrowed your brows and started walking towards the exit. 

...............

Waiting for Y/n to get done he started walking towards the exit to wait for her when he saw a familiar face. "Yo long time no see. Let's catch up Endeavour."

"All Might."

Listening to Endeavour talk he grit his teeth, he had made his own son only to beat him. Going to say something he stopped short when he heard his name being called,

"Toshi there you are." you said as you walked down the flight of stairs. Seeing another male talking to him you met his red eyes and tensed when his large hand grabbed your arm. You could tell instantly that he was an alpha male and with your upcoming heat you knew he could smell you. 

"Is this yours All Might? An omega, you should follow my lead and begin breeding her. She should be able to provide you many offspring." 

Instantly your alpha was right beside you, letting out a deep growl for the other one to hear. 

Growling he stared down the rival male. "I will give you one chance to remove your hand from my female." he growled in a deep voice. When Endeavour smirked and let out a chuckle he felt his lip raise, showing off his teeth before the male let go of y/n's arm. Wrapping his hand around her he pulled her behind him, feeling her curl into his back and clench at his suit jacket. When Enji's eyes glanced over y/n again he straightened up and watched as the male made his leave. Once he was gone he felt as y/n gave a shiver and furrowed his brows. Looking down he saw her clenching his suit jacket and her eyes shut tight. Smelling the air he felt his body stiffen and before he knew what he was doing he was lifting y/n up into his arms and carrying her out towards the exit before jumping and making his way back towards his home. 

You didn't quiston as he took you somewhere, staying curled up in his large arms and your face buried into his chest. Smelling him, scenting him. When you felt him land you turned your head to see he had taken you back to his home. 

Carrying her over to the island he sat her on it and bagan pacing the kitchen. Enji had touched her. He had looked at her like she was a peice of meat. He had even mentioned how he needed to start breeding her. 

He was fuming, you could see it. He was pacing and growling lowly and you didn't know what to think. You had only ever seen the sweet and gentle side of him and this was something completely different. While you didn't think he would ever hurt you he was very intimidating and your oncoming heat made you curl up and lower your gaze. Still you wanted him to look at you. If he was going to yell you wish he would go ahead and do it. "Toshi, I'm sorry I..."

Even with him seeing red he heard her soft voice calling his name, apologizing. Stopping to look at her he saw her shoulders hung low and her eyes looking at her fingers that were busy twirling her shirt hem. He could smell her scent strongly in the air, even with her necklace on. Before he could think otherwise he was stepping over to her and lifting her face with one hand while claiming her lips with his. 

Your eyes flew open with shock before they fluttered back close at the feel of his lips on yours. With his scent filling your nose you involuntarily let out a small whine. 

Hearing her needy whine he placed his other hand on the small of her back and pulled her body flush against his. When she let out a small gasp at the sudden movement he used the opportunity to slip his tongue into her mouth. 

Like the rest of his body his tongue was huge, filling the space of your mouth easily. He held your small body tightly in his arms while his tongue rolled around your mouth. HIs hand on your back moving under your shirt to rub at your skin. 

He wanted her. Needed her. He growled at the tightness in his pants and moved his hand under her shirt to feel her soft skin, pulling her closer to him if it were possible. Breaking from her mouth he trailed kisses down to her neck, pulling on her hair to arch her neck. Grabbing the infernal necklace he pulled it away from her and tossed it to the floor behind him. Breathing in her scent fully he leaned down to latch onto her neck. Sucking and biting at her skin he created a deep purple mark, earning a whimper from her. Using his tongue he soothed the area and moved back up to her mouth. 

"Toshi..."

He heard her call out his name but he paid it no mind as a covered her mouth with his. Keeping his one hand on her back he moved the other to her front and ripped the buttons away from her shirt. Groping her breasts over her bra he groaned and felt her tense. 

Pulling away from his mouth you panted for air, "Toshi stop." you said and pushed against his barrelled chest. "Please."

Insitanly he froze. His senses momentary coming back to him. Realizing what he was doing he flushed a deep red. "You are going into heat?" he asked and felt her nod. 

"My pills must have fallen out of my pocket this morning." you said in a soft voice. 

Tracing the curve of her neck with his lips he swallowed hard and closed his eyes. Lifting her up from the countertop he felt her tense but rubbed the back of her head as he carried her into her room and laid her in bed. Pulling the covers up over her to help hide her nearly bare top he pressed a hard kiss to her forehead before looking down at her lap. "I want you to stay in here. I will get someone to bring you some pills and food. If you need anything text me and I will see to it. You do not leave this house, understood?" he told her and felt her nod.

You could feel him shaking and saw his fists clenching the blankets. Nodding at his command you felt him kiss your forehead once more before he stood and quickly made his way out of the room. Looking out of the window you saw him making his way back towards the sports festival. Sighing you flopped back onto the bed and thought about what had just happened. This was going to be a long three days.

 


	10. Chapter 10

Gripping at the sheets you curled inward and let out a whimper. It had been an hour since Toshi had left and your heat was now full on. Your body was aching and you felt incredibly weak. Grabbing the pillow you dragged it to the bathroom and tossed it into the tub before going to the closet and pulling out your blankets that filled one of the boxes. Taking the whole box into the dark bathroom you dumped it out into the porcelain tub. Biting your lip you peeked out your door to make sure no one was here before going into the bedroom across the hall and grabbing what you so desired. Taking your treasure back to your confined space you closed the door. Your pants and shirt hit the ground and then your bra before you climbed into the tub and started placing blankets and pillows where you wanted them to go. Once you got it like you wanted you layed down in the soft pile before burrowing yourself in and pulling the fur blanket overtop of you. Hugging the soft fabric to your face you buried your nose into it and sighed as a sense of peace came over you and you were finally able to sleep.

...................

"What were you thinking Toshinori?!"

Flinching at his mentor's words he looked down. "It was an accident." Hearing the old man sigh he furrowed his brows. He knew Gran Torino was right to be angry with him, he had never planned on taking a mate and now with everything going on it made it a even worse time for this to happen.

Seeing his former pupil so down he sighed, "It makes no difference now, so stop looking so down. Do you have her pills?" When he saw the man hold out the paper bag he grabbed it before walking into the spare room and closing the door. Looking at the bed he saw no one there and furrowed his brows before looking towards the other door in the room. Slowly making his way into the dark bathroom he looked towards the tub to see a small amount of blanket poking over the top. Pushing her discarded clothing to the side with his cane he moved over to the tub and looked inside to see a small lump in the nest with a little h/c hair sticking out from under a grey fur blanket. Tapping the side of the tub with his cane lightly he saw her begin to stir. "Come on dear sit up. I have some medicine for you." When tired looking e/c eyes looked up at him from under the fur he saw curiosity and a small amount of fear fill them. "Don't fret my dear. My name is Gran Torino, Toshinori asked me to bring you these." he said as he held up the bottle of heat suppressants. 

Sitting up in the tub you held the blanket around you to conceal your nudity and looked to the elderly man. Gently reaching out you took the bottle of pills and bowed your head, "Thank you. Is Toshi alright?" you asked. 

He felt his lip pull up a small amount when the omega asked about Toshi. "Oh he will be fine, you don't worry about him." Seeing her try and open the bottle with shaky hands he held out his took the bottle form her and opened them before pouring out two into her hand. Nodding his head when she again thanked him. "Tell me my dear what is your name?" he asked.

"L/n f/n sir." you said in a soft voice. 

Humming he nodded, "And tell me L/n, how old are you?" he asked and nodded when she told him. "That is quite a bit younger than Toshinori."

"So I have noticed." you said with a soft smile.

Grinning he hummed, "That doesn't bother you?"

"Well we didn't exactly choose each other willingly. 

...............

Toshi couldn't help from eavesdropping when Gran Torino didn't come back out immediately. Hearing his old mentor bring up the age difference between the two of them he winced and then furrowed his brows when y/n mentioned them not choosing each other willingly. 

"Why did you not tell him from the beginning that he had claimed you? Why wait and suffer through not one but now two heats when you could have demanded he mate you?" 

Blushing at Gran Tornio's words he listened for y/n's reply. 

"I was afraid. I didn't know him. When I saw him at school I thought I could get to know him first. I knew he didn't willingly bite me and it wouldn't be fair of me to force him into a mateship he didn't want."

"I do not know about America but here in Japan he has an obligation to care for you whether he willingly claimed you or not. Tell me dear girl what will you do if even at your third heat Toshinori does not desire you as a mate? If he does not willingly wish to mate with you." 

He heard silence for a while and then y/n's soft voice spoke up.

"I will leave."

"Toshinori has plenty of money he could buy you your own place. Give you money to live off of while the two of you went on with your own lives and only meet when your heats come up. Neither of you would be the first one to do as such."

"I don't want his money... or to be his hidden secret."

"You do not strike me as a fool me dear, you know what that will mean for you. A slow and painful end."

Hearing this made Toshi's heart constrict in his chest. While he knew that a claimed omega that never mated with their alpha would die he didn't know the extent of it. 

"I would rather die than be with someone that didn't want me. To know that they were only with me out of obligation not love, taking someone's free will from them... no. That is worse than death, no matter how painful."

Leaning against the doorframe he closed his eyes and sighed. Walking away he went and sat at the couch and held his face in his palms. Only a few moments later did he look down to see a pair of yellow shoes in front of him. Looking up he saw Gran Torino looking at him. 

"I know you were listening Toshinori." 

When he didn't say anything he heard a deep sigh come from the man. 

"I like her and I think Nana would have too." Placing his hand on his student's shoulder he looked down at him, "She deserves the truth Toshi, all of it." dropping his hand he walked away, "I will be in touch."

......................

Cooking rice and vegetables he made a bowl and placed it on the tray along with the steaming cup of lavender tea he had made for her. Carrying it into her room he looked at the bed to see it empty and furrowed his brows. Seeing the bathroom door cracked open and not hearing the water running nor a light coming from there he slowly walked over and kicked the door open a bit with his foot. Looking inside he saw a pile of clothes on the floor by the tub but didn't see her. Moving closer he looked in the tub to see many blankets and pillows inside of it. Setting the tray on the floor he sat beside the tub and gently pulled away the fur blanket. She flinched at first but when he let out a small shushing sound he saw her relax again. He could smell her heat still but nowhere near as bad as he could earlier. Thankfully he was able to control himself with the help of the pills. Thinking of earlier made him blush and worried, had he pushed her too far? "I made you something to eat and fixed you a cup of that lavender tea to help you relax."

Sitting up you held the blankets around you and kept your eyes down. "Thank you. You didn't ha..."

"I did... I want to... to take care of you." he said and saw her glance up at him. Clearing his throat he lifted the bowl of rice and vegetables to hand to her and saw her bare arm reach out of the blankets to grab the bowl. Averting his eyes he looked down and pulled up his legs. "I want to apologize for my forwardness earlier. I did not get your consent to do that and I am sorry."

"It's fine..."

"No. I let my urges take over my senses and... it was a mistake." as soon as the words were out of his mouth he felt that sharp feeling in his chest and knew he had said the wrong thing. Looking up at her he saw her head hung low and her eyes focusing on her bowl of food, that she wasn't touching. Even with the covers over her he could tell she was curled up and saw the small frown on her face.

"You regret kissing me?" you whispered, feeling your lip try and tremble. 

"Yes..NO!" he corrected quickly when he saw her flinch. Growling he rubbed his face. Covering his eyes he sighed, "I regret doing it like that. I regret not making sure you wanted it, for loosing control. For not making sure you even liked it." 

Peeking up at him you furrowed your brows, he looked so tense. Tilting your head you licked your lips, "But I did like it." you said quietly as you scooped a small amount of rice up and put it in your mouth. 

Hearing her words he looked up from his hands and saw her eating a little of the rice. "You did?" he asked and saw her nod.

"You are very good at it." you said, still focusing on the food in your lap. 

Blushing he felt his lip twitch and moved to rub his hands together. A question was circling his head and had been for a while now, "Are you a virgin?" Covering his mouth he turned scarlet, "I.."

"Was I that bad of a kisser?" you said with a small giggle when you noticed how mortified he was with himself. 

"NO! Not at all you were great I just... it was something that I was wondering. You don't have to answer that." he said as he shook his head and looked down.

Furrowing your brows you smiled softly, "You know you're not like other alphas." Seeing him look at you in question you tilted your head some, "You're kind and thoughtful. You worry about what I think, how I feel. Most alphas with omega mates I have seen and heard of aren't like that. They're the opposite really. They take what they want, when they want."

"Did you think I was going to be like that?" he asked.

"At first, was one of the reasons I ran." you said looking down and pushing your food around.

Thinking on her words he sat quietly for a moment before licking his lips. "My mother was an omega." he said and saw her look at him. "And my father was an alpha. He raised me to have the same respect for omegas as you would any other person, that they weren't just an object." 

You smiled at that, "He sounds like an amazing person. Maybe one day I could meet them, if you were okay with that.."

Smiling he looked down. "They died when I was younger.."

"I'm sorry I didn't mean..."

"No, it's okay. I haven't spoken of them in a long time but it's nice. They would have loved you, my mother especially. She was always telling me that I needed to settle down." He told her and saw her smiling at him before he heard her phone ringing. Looking towards the bedroom he got up and walked towards the table beside the bed and grabbed it for her. Seeing a picture of a male of the screen he couldn't help but grit his teeth. "It's someone named Ryan." he said and quickly answered it before the line dropped. As soon as the video chat opened he saw not a male but a small little girl on the screen. She was smiling at him with a missing front tooth and two bows holding her hair on either side of her face. 

"You're not aunt y/n." the little girl said. 

"No but here she goes." he said in english before handing y/n the phone, noticing how big she was smiling. Going to give her her privacy he went to walk away but stopped when she grabbed his pants leg. 

"Hey there munchkin. What, you lost your tooth?" you said as you looked at Haley.

"Yea, daddy pulled it out last night and guess what the tooth fairy gave me? A whole dollar." She said.

"A dollar, cheapskate only used to give me a quarter." you said and saw Toshi chuckle. 

"Who was that man?"

"That was Toshinori can you say hello." you said as you leaned towards Toshi and moved so he was back on the screen.

"Hi Mr. Toshi-no-i"

Seeing y/n giggling he smiled at the little girl, "How about Toshi for short?"

"Like Yoshi from Mario! I like him he's cute like you." 

Seeing him blush you smiled. 

"Haley you little thief, give me my phone." A deep voice said.

When the phone dropped to the floor and you heard Haley laughing you smiled, "Haley run!" When the screen turned around you saw Ryan's face there instead. "Hey there fuckface."

His wide eyes snapped to the tiny omega next to him when he heard the language she used. 

"I’m jealous of people that don’t know you."

Laughing you saw your friend smile, "Hey Ryan."

"How ya doin baby? Yer in heat aint ya?"

Nodding you looked out of the corner of your eye to see Toshi sporting a small glare at the man on the screen. Licking your dry lip you turned the phone some, "Ryan this is Toshinori Yagi, my alpha."

He felt a strong sense of pride fill his chest when she introduced him as her alpha. Straightening up he looked at the screen to see the male smiling at him.

"Nice to meet.. well see you. You got you a fine girl there, she can cook her ass off and fight just as good, just don't let her near any power tools."

"HEY! It wasn't that bad..."

"You tore out the entire wall."

Seeing Toshi look at you with a raised brow you shrugged your shoulders "I was remodeling. I asked them for help but they took too long so I did it myself." you said with a nod and heard Ryan chuckle. 

"Alright well I gotta go help Haley with her homework."

Gasping you smiled, "Oh so you'll do her homework but you wouldn't do your own..."

"Naw that's what you were for, plus I know simple math, that chemistry was a whole other ball park. Anyways, I'll talk to you soon fox, nice talkin' to ya man. Good luck with that one." he said with a chuckle before hanging up the phone.

Setting the phone down you looked at Toshi and saw him smiling softly.

"I thought you didn't have any siblings?"

Feeling a wave of your heat you leaned back against the pillows, "I don't." you said.

"But that little girl called you aunt." he said, furrowing his brows when he saw the uncomfortable look on her face.

"Ryan is my best friend. His little sister, Katie is married to Justin. We all grew up together, they are my family but not by blood. They also have a younger brother, Aaron that is the same age as Justin. We all helped raise Haley when she was a baby so she calls me aunt." you said, closing your eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked when she closed her eyes and pulled the fur blanket tighter around her. "You haven't eaten much of your food, would you like anything else?"

Shaking your head you forced your eyes open, "I normally don't eat during my heats."

Furrowing his brows he lifted the cup if tea, "That's three days without eating, that's not good for you y/n. Here drink your tea." he said as he lifted the cup to her lips. Once he had given her a little of her tea he grabbed the bowl from her lap and scooped some of the rice and vegetables into the spoon and lifted it to her mouth. "Here eat a little more at least." When she hesitated he gave her a small growl and she obediently let him. After he had fed her at least half the bowl he saw her close to sleep and moved to push some of her hair back from her eyes he was surprised how warm she felt. "You are burning up."

"It's not called heat for nothing." you said in a whisper.

Furrowing his brows he looked on as she curled up in the blankets. She had made a nest in the tub but not the bed. He noticed there was more pillows and blankets piled behind her than anywhere else. "Why the tub?" he asked and saw her move her face under the pillow. Hearing mumbling he reached in to gently lift the pillow from her face some and peeked under it. "Again?"

You could feel your face heating up and not just from the heat, "It makes me feel safe... closer, more secure, like you're..."

"Like I'm what?" he asked softly.

"Like you're... laying behind me... ho..holding me." you mumbled, hoping and praying he wouldn't hear you. 

He saw as her face turned red before she buried it into the fur and smiled softly. Getting an idea he stood and went to walk out of the room when he felt a pain in his chest, looking back at the small female he saw her still curled up in the nest, "I'll be right back." he said and felt the pain ease away. Walking into the kitchen he popped two morre of the pills in his mouth and swallowed them down with a glass of water. He had just taken the rut suppressants before he picked up Gran Torino but was just being careful. Cutting off the lights in the kitchen he went to his bedroom and changed into his pajama pants and a shirt before going to his bed to grab his pillow but saw it gone. Furrowing his brows he looked under the comforter but it wasn't there. Looking down he smirked and licked his lips before going across the hall and back into the bathroom. "Do you happen to know where my pillow is?" he asked and chuckled under his breath when she tremblingly grabbed the pillow from beside her face and held it out for him to take. Taking the pillow from her gently he stepped into the tub and move to lay down behind her. Seeing her tense up and go to move he grabbed her hip and felt her still. Once he got in a semi comfortable position he pulled the fur blanket over his own body and laid his arm over her side. Feeling nothing there it was his turn to blush, he had forgotten the clothes beside the tub. "I am sorry, I didn't realize.." he said as he went to snatch his arm away but felt her lace her small fingers between his and hold his arm where it was. Feeling his body relax he smiled to himself before pulling her gently towards his chest. Placing his lips on her head he sighed softly, it was by no means comfortable, his legs bent and his other arm lying along the side of the tub but right now he didn't think he had ever felt so at peace. Hearing her deep breaths and feeling her body relax into his he knew she was asleep and smiled softly. Closing his eyes he kissed her head, "Goodnight, my omega."


	11. Chapter 11

Waking up the next morning he groaned at how stiff he felt but stilled and ceased his noise when he felt something on his chest. Looking down he saw y/n cuddled up into his chest with her hands fisted in his shirt. The blanket that was covering them had dropped off of her shoulder and he could see her bare skin making him have to hold in the blood that was trying to come out of his mouth. Swallowing he got an idea and reached up to the ledge of the tub very gently and grabbed his phone. Going to his camera he snapped a photo of the two of them. Forgetting that his sound was on he felt her flinch and quickly moved the phone back down and wrapped his arm around her. 

Nuzzling your face into the warmth you smelt the strong musk of your alpha and sighed. When you heard a deep rumble you froze. This was not his pillow. Looking up you saw two bright blue eyes staring at you and a soft smile spread on his face.

"Good morning." he said and saw her smile a little before wincing and dipping her head to hide her face. Rubbing her back until she relaxed again he kissed her head before easing out from beside her and stepping out of the tub. "I'll be right back." he said as he walked into the kitchen and grabbed him a protein shake and her a bottle of juice. Taking two of his pills he went back into the bathroom and sat beside the tub. Pouring out two of her pills into his hand he placed them at her lips. "Here, take your pills." he said softly and watched as she obediently opened her mouth. Quickly moving the bottle of juice to her lips he helped her drink some to wash the pills down before screwing the top back on. Rubbing her head he felt her lay into his hand and sighed. He hated seeing her like this, his own rut was painful but he knew it was nothing compared to what she was going through. The pills she had would help some, same with the ones he was taking but it wouldn't cure it.  Although he knew her reasoning he wished she would just allow him to mate with her, to help her. "Is there anything else that could help? Anything you would normally do?" he asked, continuing to stroke her head. 

"Not really, water helps but I don't want to redo my nest and I don't think I could stand in the shower right now." you said.

Getting an idea he stood and told her he would be right back before going into his room and grabbing one of his t-shirts. Heading back into the room he held it out for her, "Here put this on." he said before turning around to give her her privacy. After a few seconds he peeked over his shoulder and found her covered. She was leaning against the side with her eyes closed and her head resting against her arm. Turning into All Might he walked over and bent down to lift her into his arms, making sure to leave the blanket in the tub. She seemed startled at first so he rubbed her back and held her close to his chest. He smiled when she relaxed and moved her face to nuzzle into his neck. Going to the elevator he walked in and pressed the button for the floor he wanted before moving back to hold her with both hands. 

As soon as the elevator stopped you opened your eyes and looked to see a huge room full of different exercise equipment but most importantly, "You have a pool?" you said with a large smile. It was huge, taking up the majority of the room and glowing blue. 

"Yes, Do you swim?" he asked.

"I love swimming, my parents swore I was going to have a water quirk I stayed in it so much." 

He couldn't help but glow with how happy she was, "Had I known you enjoyed it so much I would have showed you sooner." he said as he got over to the edge and gently sat her down on the first step. "You are welcome to it whenever you like, is the temperature alright?" he asked, reaching down to feel it himself. Making sure it was warm he saw her nod, a smile still on her face. His chest felt like it would burst with how happy he was, never in his life could he remember being this overjoyed for making someone else happy. Glancing at her lips he swallowed hard and stood, "You go ahead and swim, I have to do my workout." he said but felt her grab his hand.

"Thank you." you said and saw him smile at you before kissing your hand and walking towards the weights. Looking back at the water you smiled brightly before diving in.

Hearing the small splash he turned to see her swimming below the water and sighed, what was this woman doing to him?

......................................

 After two more days your heat had passed like normal and you were back to your old self. Toshi had stayed beside you through most of it, only leaving when you needed your privacy and on the night of the second day when you told him it would be the worst. He had seemed hesitant at first but you had told him with a very deep blush that it wasn't likely the two of you would have been able to hold back if he was with you. He had finally agreed but not before making sure you had eaten at least something and taken a long hot shower and given you some of his clothes to wear. 

Now the week was up and the students would be back at school after their internships. You were excited to hear their stories and see what they had learned from their mentors. Toshi had told you about the run in three of the students had had with the hero killer stain and it had worried you but when you saw them all acting pretty normal you brushed it off. During your class you had seen Iida distracted on more than one occasion and decided to hold him after class to talk about it with him. 

"Iida, I heard about your brother, I would like to offer my condolences." Seeing him nod but keep his head down you tilted your head, "If there is anything you need or if you want to talk about it I am here..."

"Thank you Ma'am but it will not be necessary right now." he said before bowing. "Excuse me."

Watching him walk away you sighed and bit your lip. Feeling a hand on your back you turned to see Toshi standing there in his hero form. "Oh God, you scared me."

"I'm sorry, I was coming to pick you up if you were ready to go?" He asked but then furrowed his brows. "What's wrong?" 

Shaking your head you snapped your eyes from the empty hall to look up at your alpha. "Nothing just worried about Iida. I know what it is like to be in his shoes and I fear he is shutting himself off."

Furrowing his brows he lifted her up and made his way towards the door, "Come we can talk about it at home while we make supper." 

........................

Once at home you went about making dinner, watching as Toshi, now in his true form chopped vegetables for your pizza. "...I don't know he is just acting different. He wouldn't even talk much to Midoriya or Uraraka and those three normally stick together. Do you think he went looking for Stain? That he was out for revenge?"

Slicing the onions he sighed, "I hope not. It does not seem like something Iida would do but anger can make us do things we would not normally do. I would hope he would know to get help if something was bothering him. Would you like me to say anything to him?" he asked.

"No, I don't want him to think I'm gossiping about him, just keep an eye on him. I'll say something to Aizawa as well." you said as you started placing toppings on the pizza. Giggling you looked down, "Did you see Bakugo's hair?"

Trying to suppress his chuckle he nodded, "Yes I did. Seems the best Jeanist had his hands full this week."

"I swear that is one of the most weirdest hero names I have ever heard." you said with a giggle. 

Chuckling he looked at her and then grinned, "What's your hero name?" he asked and saw her mouth open a fraction before it closed and she blushed. 

"It's stupid I don't even go by it." you said as you moved to put the pizza in the oven. 

Seeing her avoiding him he smiled and moved up from his seat. Blocking her into the corner of the cabinets when he saw her try and move away he looking down at her he smiled. "Tell me." he said and saw her try and move around him. Grabbing her hips he held her to the cabinets and leaned his forehead against hers. "Please?" he said with a large smile, looking into her eyes.

Looking into those bright blue eyes you sighed, "You and those big puppy dog eyes. Fine, The fierce fox." you said with a blush, looking away from him.

Smiling he moved his hand up to gently grip her chin, "You don't look that fierce to me, fox." he said with a smile, slowly inching his way closer to her face.

"Only because you have only seen the sweet side of me, bunny." you said now only an inch or so from his lips.

Feeling her soft breath on his mouth he swallowed hard, "y/n wait let me switch." he said as he went to turn to his hero form. 

Seeing the steam starting to come form him you shook your head and grabbed the back of his neck with both hands, earning his attention. Meeting his eyes you smiled, "I want you. Not All Might." you told him before pushing your lips to his. 

Closing his eyes he kissed her back. Moving his hands to wrap around her small form and hold her to him. He moved his lips in time with hers before he licked lightly at her bottom lip, asking her for entrance. Feeling her lips slowly open he gently rolled his tongue into her mouth and groaned at the taste of her. Bending down a little he grabbed hold of the back of her thighs and lifted her into his arms before carrying her over to the couch. "If you want me to stop tell me." he said in a deep voice but felt her shake her head. Laying her down he hovered above her and fought her tongue for dominance. 

Feeling Toshi lay between your legs while his tongue explored your mouth you hummed. When his hands grabbed your wrists and pinned them above your head you gasped a little but felt that tingling in between your legs grow. Feeling his hungry mouth move down your chin to your neck you breathed heavily and bit your lip. He was kissing and sucking at your neck making your body feel warm and tingly. When he bit lightly over the scar of his claiming mark you gasped but felt him lick over it with the flat of his tongue. When he moved to hold your hands in one of his you soon felt his free hand rub down your arm and then collarbone. 

Nipping at her ear he breathed heavily but held back the alpha in him. "Can I touch you?" he asked and felt her nod. Moving his hand to her breast he palmed the soft flesh through her clothing. Continuing his assault on her neck he growled when he felt her let out a little moan from under him. Grinding his hard member into the couch he clenched his teeth and growled. He needed more. Wanted more of her. Grabbing her shirt he pulled hard and felt the buttons rip away. 

You felt his large warm hand engulf your whole breast and bit your lip before smiling, "You keep ripping my shirts and I'm going to have to wear yours." you said softly.

Smirking he kissed her collar bone, "I'll buy you more." he said as he moved to kiss the top of the soft skin, giving a small nip with his teeth. Feeling her pull on her hands he grinned and released them so she could run her fingers through his hair. He purred as her short nails scratched over his scalp and in turn kissed the valley between her breasts. Moving back up to her mouth he rolled his tongue around as his hand rubbed down her hip, gripping it he rolled his now painfully hard erection into her clothed pelvis and heard her moan into his mouth. When her hands fisted into his shirt and tried to pull it off him he stilled. Grabbing her hands he put his forehead on hers and sighed, "Darling I do.." 

"A PHONE CALL IS HERE! A PHONE CALL IS HERE!"

The sudden loud ringing of his phone surprised him enough that he lost his balance and fell to the floor beside the couch. 

"Are you alright?" you asked when you heard the small groan, rolling over on your belly to look at him laying on the floor. Seeing him nod as he reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone to answer it you leaned your head on the cushions and watched him. He spoke low as he talked to whoever the male voice was on the phone, his face now serious. 

"I'll be there soon." he said with a sigh before hanging up. Looking up he saw y/n laying on the couch with her face laid flat against the cushion looking at him with her big doe eyes. Seeing her exposed skin he sighed. Just his luck something would happen now. "I have to go. There is a villain attack and Namosa needs me. I'm sorry." Standing he looked down at her as he made the change to his hero form.

Rolling back over you looked up at the now huge male and nodded. You understood and gave him a small smile. "It's alright." you said and saw him go to walk away but quickly grabbed his finger and gave a little tug. He seemed to get the hint as he leaned down. Cupping his cheek with your other hand you pressed your lips to his for a tender kiss, much different than the one before. When you pulled away you had your eyes closed but smiled, "Be careful." 

"Always." he said before peeking her lips and standing. "I will be as fast as I can. When I get back we will eat our pizza and watch a movie." he said with a thumbs up and a large smile. Winking at her he quickly ran from the balcony and jumped.

Watching him leave you sighed, laying your head back before smelling something and jumping up. "The pizza!"

....................

He was dead tired by the time the elevator rang and opened to his foyer. Walking over to the door he opened it and moved inside, taking his shoes off at the door. "I'm sorry it too..." turning around he saw her curled up on the couch sleeping. Quietly he walked over to the couch and looked down at her with a soft smile. She was wearing her pajamas and her hair was braided down her spine but little hairs had escaped to lay over her closed eyes. Looking at the TV he saw it was on the news, showing the fight that had just went down between him and the three villains. Glancing at the island he saw their pizza sitting there untouched and furrowed his brows, she hadn't eaten. Turning off the TV and putting the Pizza in the fridge he turned off the lights. Sighing he moved his arms under he knees and back before lifting her up. She gave a small flinch in surprise making him rub her thigh with his hand, "Shhh it's just me." he said in a low voice and felt her hum before her head moved to lay on his shoulder. Smiling he carried her into her room and laid her in her bed, pulling the covers over her. Looking down at her he furrowed his brows when he saw something under her pillow. Pulling it out he saw it was his shirt and smiled. Leaving it where he found it he leaned down to kiss her forehead, "Goodnight darling." he said before going to his own room and moving to take a shower. 

.....................

 When the weekend arrived you set out to do your grocery shopping and go by the post office to get your mail and send Justin the Godzilla statue. Toshi had told you he planned on doing some hero work first thing in the morning before meeting up with Midoriya to train a bit. He had started to apologize for leaving you alone today but you had only chuckled and told him that it was fine, telling him you had your own to do list today. Setting the box on the counter you pulled out the metal statue and looked at it before holding it out to Toshi. "Can you break the head off this?" You asked and saw him look at you like you were crazy.

"Break it? Why?" He asked as he took the statue from her.

"Yes break it." You said and saw him look at you before looking down and snapping the head off the overgrown lizard. "Thank you." You told him before putting the statue and the letter you had wrote in the box and shutting it. "When the asshole responds to my messages he can have the head." You said with a nod and heard as the hero chuckled and shook his head. Picking up the box and grabbing your purse you went to leave when he stopped you.

"Be careful out there today." he said in a serious voice.

"I'm just going grocery shopping Toshi." you said with a giggle. Bending down to put on your shoes you heard him cough some. 

"Yes well about that." he said and then held out his hand in front of her, "Here."

Looking up you saw he was holding out a wad of money for you to take. Standing you raise one brow, "I'm not taking that." you said with a shake of your head.

"Wha...why? I'm giving it to you so you can buy groceries or anything else you want." he said pushing his hand towards her more.

Pushing his hand away you furrowed your brows, "I don't want it, I have my own money."

"I am the man I am supposed to take care of you..."

"And you do. I am already living in your house I am not going to completely bum off of you." You said, moving to open the door.

"You are not bumming off of me. I asked you to come live here so that I could take care of you like an alpha should." he told her. Grabbing her arm when she tried to leave. When she still didn't take it he stood tall and gave a small growl, "I am not asking, I am telling you to take it." he said in a deep voice making her still. Letting out a deep breath when he saw her glaring at him he pushed it into her purse and bent down to place a kiss on her cheek. Hearing her give a small grunt he smiled, "My stubborn little omega." Standing he winked at her before walking to the balcony, "Be careful."

Watching him jump up into the air you stuck your tongue out at him, hearing him laugh.  Walking out of the door you smiled to yourself, "He said I had to take, didn't say I had to use it."

...................

When you got back you started putting up the groceries and then moved to put your purse and stack of mail that was mostly bills on your bed. Taking a quick shower to help cool down you dressed in your black yoga pants and rag of a t-shirt. Knowing Toshi wasn't back yet you sat on your bed and began opening mail, sorting out junk and bills. You couldn't help but notice that there was nothing in the mail from Justin and sighed, he had no problem forwarding over your bills but still hadn't talked to you since your fight. Feeling your emotions piling up you shook your head and leaned over to grab your laptop. Opening it you saw the cracked screen and groaned, another thing you had to buy. Plugging in your headphones you turned on some music before you went to work paying bills. It was that time of the year again to pay your taxes in America... on top of everything else. Sometimes you hated being left in charge of your family's estate. Biting your lip you made the payment for half of what was owed, a new laptop would have to wait. Groaning  you closed the screen and pushed it off your lap, you needed a cheer me up, time to start dinner.

You were in the middle of cooking the chicken when Toshi walked through the door. "Hey there Mr. Hero." you said with a smile. Seeing his large outfit drooping off his smaller form. 

"Hello, it smells good what are you cooking?" He asked as he took off his shoes and looked at the stove top.

"Tonight we have Italian, blackened chicken alfredo and chopped salad." you said in english with an Italian accent. 

Laughing softly at her horrible impression he nodded. "Sounds good. I have never had it before." he said and heard her gasp.

"You poor deprived man." you said with a small shake of your head. 

Now he laughed loudly and smiled, "Well do you need any help?" he asked. 

"No. Chicken is almost done and so is the pasta all I have to do is cut the veggies. You go get cleaned up and it will be done by the time you get out." you said and saw him nod, giving you a thumbs up and a 'Yes ms.' in his classic All Might voice. Giggling you watched him walk towards his bedroom to shower. Humming you flipped the chicken while you started cutting the lettuce and other vegetables. Once the chicken was done you turned off the heat to that and the pasta. Grabbing the colander you placed it in the sink and turned to grab the large pot. Grunting a bit you lifted the heavy pot and poured it into the colander. Standing on your toes to finish pouring out the water you poured too fast making the boiling water splash out of the sink and hit your stomach and legs. Overwhelmed by the searing pain you dropped the pot by accident making it clatter to the floor. Leaning over the counter you whimpered and clenched your teeth in pain. 

.....................

Hearing the small scream accompanied by the loud clatter he froze from drying off. When he felt the clenching pain in his chest he quickly wrapped the towel around his waist before running into the kitchen. "Y/n!?" he yelled in a panic when he saw her leaning over the counter with the large metal pot and water on the floor. Seeing the steaming pasta in the sink he could easily guess what had happened. Quickly moving over to her he saw her shaking but she wouldn't lean up. "Y/n are y..."

"I..I'm s..so sorry." 

Furrowing his brows he shook his head, "Why are you sorry darling?"

"I made a mess on your floor, I'll clean it I swear. I didn't mean to, the water just splashed out of the sink.. I'm sorry.." you said in a cracking whimper. Feeling tears roll down your cheeks you kept your eyes closed tight but directed at the floor, not wanting to embarrass yourself more than you already had. 

Shaking his head he rubbed her back, "y/n, I don't care about the water on the damn floor. Are you alright?" he asked and saw her nod far too quickly for his liking. He was trying to look her over but she wouldn't stand up straight. "Sweetheart stand up so I can see." he said softly but saw her shake her head. 

"I'll be fine." you said, trying to make him go away. 

She said she would be fine not that she was fine. "Come on let me see." he said, gently pulling on her shoulder. When she still didn't budge he smirked, "You are being more stubborn than young Bakugo."

"You take that back!" you said, Quickly glaring up at him before crying out and moving your hand to your stomach. 

Holding her up right he saw her face controt into one of pain and frowed. Moving his other hand he grabbed the hem of her wet shirt and lifted it some to look at her stomach. What he saw made him gasp. "We are taking you to the hospital." he said. 

"NO we are not!" you said now looking at him. Seeing him in nothing but a towel you blushed beet red and tried to focus on his face.

"Oh yes we are. Your whole stomach is burnt... and by the looks of your wet pants so is your legs and feet." he said. 

"I will be healed by tomorrow. I am not going to the hospital. I hate hospitals." you said. 

Seeing her not budging he sighed loudly but scooped her up into his arms. 

"No. No hospital." you said as you tried to get out of his arms. 

"Calm down I'm not taking you to the hospital but you are going to let me clean you up and put something on it." When he saw her go to object he growled slightly, silencing her. Laying her on his bed he moved to grab a pair of pajama pants and slipped them on before going to the bathroom and looking through the cabinet for the aloe and some antiseptic wipes. Once he had them he grabbed a roll of bandages and one of his large shirts. Rounding the bed he set the items on the table and grabbed the bottom of her shirt, "we need to take off your clothes so I can treat your burns."

Blushing you nodded and lifted your arms when he pulled up your shirt. 

Swallowing hard he took a deep breath as he gripped the waist of her pants. When she lifted her bottom he started to peel off her pants but stopped when she winced and gave a whimper. "I'm sorry." he said before slowly pulling them down her legs. Any other time he think he would have been choking on his own blood and blushing a bright scarlet at the sight of the omega in nothing but her under garments laying in his bed but right now he could only focus on the dark red burn covering her stomach and thighs. "The ones on your feet aren't as bad." he said and saw her nod. Setting to work he cleaned and applied aloe to the burns. It took a while but only because he would stop when she flinched or made any painful noise. Once he was done he swallowed down the blood trying to come up and took a deep breath "Do you want me to get you some new uh..ughm panties before I bandage you up?" he asked and felt his face heat up.

You knew your face was as red as a firetruck now but still you nodded. 

Walking over to her room he went to the dresser and opened drawers but saw them empty. Furrowing his brows he opened the closet and saw the two boxes that she had brought with her sitting on the floor. One had miscellaneous items in it and the other was her clothes. There were a few shirts and two dresses hanging up but other than that they were all still in a box. Bending down he looked through the neatly folded clothes to find a pair of black panties. Grabbing them he looked to the other and saw something that caught his attention, a old leather book. In gold lettering was the english word for family. Grabbing both he walked back into his room to see her looking at her lap and her arms wrapped around her chest. When she looked over at him he handed her the soft cloth and laid the book beside her, seeing her confusion he licked his lips, "Will you show me?" he asked and saw her give him a small smile before nodding. "I'll be right back, you go ahead and change, here you can wear this." he said, handing her his shirt to wear tonight before going to the kitchen.

Stiflingly easing off your underwear and putting on the dry ones you dropped the old ones to the floor with your other clothes and grabbed Toshi's shirt to pull on, taking off your bra first. By the time you were done you looked up to see Toshi walking in with a tray holding two cups of hot tea and two plates of food. "Aw Toshi I don't want to eat on your bed."

"I don't mind. Besides you are not moving anymore tonight." he said as he placed the tray down and grabbed the bandages. 

Watching him wrap your legs you furrowed your brows, "I told you I wasn't going to take your bed. We could have done this in my room." 

"I want you in here." he didn't know why but he did, more than before. Maybe it was his instincts telling him to keep his injured mate close. 

"Well then you are sleeping in here with me. You are too big for the couch to be comfortable." you said and saw him blush.

Looking up at her once he finished he met her eyes, "You want me to sleep in the same bed as you?"

Becoming nervous you looked down and started messing with your fingers, "Well yes... if that's okay and if you want to... I.. I can still move to sleep in my bed if you don't.."

Smiling he curled his finger under her chin and lifted up to press his lips to hers. Feeling her relax he pulled away after a few moments and smiled. "I want to, trust me." he said. Seeing her nod he moved to the other side and got into the bed beside her. Handing her the plate of food he saw her move the book between them and open it to show a picture of a couple. 

"This is my mama and daddy." you said, looking down at the picture of them. 

Smiling he looked over the picture before looking up at her, "You look like them." he said and s saw her smile. He looked over each picture she showed him laughing at some of the ones and smiling softly at others. When he saw her yawn and shake her head he furrowed his brows. 

"I'm sorry, when I heal myself it makes me tired." you said as you rubbed your face.

Picking up the book he shut it and laid it on the table beside the bed. "There is no reason to be sorry. Your body needs rest."

"Look who's talking." you said and saw him dip his head. 

"We both need rest, come on let's move you down some so you can lay flat." he said as he kneeled on the bed and gently helped her scoot down the bed. Turning off the lights he covered her up then moved back to his side of the bed. Once he was laying down under the blankets as well he licked his lips. "Y/n can I ask you something?" hearing her hum he swallowed. "Why is all of your things still in boxes in the closet."

Feeling your lip twitch you opened your eyes and looked at the dark room. "Just... haven't had the chance to unpack..."

"Please don't lie to me. You are a neat person and you have had plenty of time to unpack, so why haven't you." he said trying to keep his voice from sounding mad. There was a deafening silence for some time before he heard her take in a deep breath. 

"It will be easier that way if..." you said and bit your lip to try and regain your voice.

"If what?" Silence.

"If you don't want me." Swallowing the lump in your throat you curled up some on your side, hoping it would hide you away.

Her voice was so soft he almost didn't hear her but when he did he felt his mouth fall open some and furrowed his brows. Looking in the dim room he could see her curled up, facing away from him. Feeling the aching in his chest he knew she was upset. She was a strong woman, caring and kind. He had seen the way she was around their students and everyone else. She joked around with Mic and talked deeply with Aizawa (something that had made him slightly jealous at first). She was outgoing with Midnight - but with him sometimes she shut down. Never when they were talking normally or even when they had their few makeout sessions but stuff like this she shut down. When she thought he was going to be mad at her or thinking she had done something wrong - like earlier with the pot. He could see her become quiet and closed off. Leaning up on his elbow he saw her curl more into her self and frowned. Reaching over he wrapped his arm under her breasts and above her stomach, careful not to touch her burns. She stiffened but he just pulled her across the bed till her back was against his chest. Lowering down he held her and pressed his lips to her head, "That won't happen." he mumbled deeply, pressing a kiss to her head. "When we go to America make sure I don't meet them." he said.

"Meet who?" you said in a soft voice. Feeling the tears roll down into your hair. 

"Whoever made you feel unwanted." he said with the small growl in his throat. Not hearing her saw anything he felt her relax in his arms and kissed her head again. "Get some sleep darling." 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so the reader is getting a bit of a backstory, sorry but it helps with the story. If it doesn't work for you specifically, use your imagination.

Watching the movie with Toshi you leaned a bit closer to his side and felt his fingers lightly stroke your neck and shoulder. You both laughed at a particularly funny part but yours was cut short when your phone started ringing from beside you. Picking it up you looked at the screen and smiled before looking up at Toshi. "Do you mind if I take this?"

"Of course not. I'll clean up the dishes." he said before standing and grabbing the two plates in front of you on the coffee table.

Hitting pause on the movie you slide your finger across your phone screen and moved it towards your ear but stopped when you heard yelling. 

"How dare you! Blackmailing me! You send me his head this second!"

Smiling you leaned back into the cushions of the couch, "It worked didn't it." 

Chuckling as he heard the two cousins talking to each other he started filling the sink with hot water. He could hear the male through the phone and if it wasn't for the fact that y/n had told him that it was normal for them to talk to each other that way he would be furious about the words he was using with his female and soon to be mate. They had a little less than week until she went into heat again and while he was sure that he wanted her as his mate he had yet to tell her the whole truth. Sighing he started scrubbing the dishes, he would tell her tomorrow. Maybe take her out on a date. Smiling to himself he nodded, yes, he would take her out on their first date. Now the question was where... maybe the...

"Hero by day, dishwasher by night." 

Coughing in surprise he turned quickly to see y/n standing beside him. 

"I'm sorry." you said as your reached up to wipe away some of the blood that was coming from the corner of his mouth. 

Blushing he looked away. 

"Want some help?" you asked, grabbing the rag to dry them. 

"I got them. You cooked, least I can do is clean up." he said but saw her shake her head. 

"You wash, I'll dry." you said. Moving to stand beside him you started drying the dishes he had already washed and placed them on the counter. "So my hostage plan worked, Justin finally talked to me. He told me that him and Katie found out they were having a boy the other day, which I already knew but he didn't know that."

"How did you know?" he asked. 

"Because me and Katie have still been talking, he told her not to talk to me but he didn't say she couldn't text me."

"Is Katie an omega too?" he asked. 

"Yep. She is your typical one too. All she ever wanted was to marry Justin and start having babies. She is a house wife and obeys Justin like his word is law." You said and saw Toshi raised his brows.

"Well obviously she didn't follow everything he said."

"The wonders of loopholes." you said and heard him grunt.

"Thank you for warning me to make sure I think through everything before giving you a command."

Sticking your tongue out at him you giggled. "So anyway, I was wondering if you wanted to go to America after finals are over at UA? We could stay for a few days, then come back for the camping trip." you said and bit your lip while glancing up at him. 

Thinking he saw her nervous look and smiled softly. "Sure, I will just have to make a training schedule for Midoriya."

Smiling you tilted your head, "You could always see if he wanted to go with us... I'm sure they could use another hand on the farm and trust me that's a good workout. Or you could train with him in the woods by my house."

"Are you sure? I do not want to burden you or make you feel uncomfortable in your own home." he asked, moving to let the water out of the sink. 

Smiling you shook your head as you moved to put up the dishes. "Yes I am sure. Midoriya is a good kid and it would do him good to see other cultures. As far as space, it's a three bedroom ranch house so there is plenty of room." 

He felt his heart flutter again when she showed off her caring nature and smiled warmly. Wrapping his arms around her middle when she turned away to place the dishes back up in the cabinets he nuzzled into her neck. "I will ask him on monday." he said.

"I thought you were going out with him tomorrow?" you asked, leaning back into his chest and sighing at how safe and peaceful you felt in his arms.

Shaking his head he ran his nose up her neck, "I thought we could go out tomorrow? If you want that is.."

"I would love to. Where are we going?" you asked, closing your eyes when you felt him press his lips to the claiming bite on your neck. 

"It's a surprise." he said and smiled when he heard her groan playfully. 

"Do I get a hint?" you asked and felt him shake his head. "You are no fun."

Chuckling he reached over to cut off the light and lightly nipped her neck, "And you Americans are impatient." When she gave a little shake of her head he knew she was scrunching her nose up and smiled. "Will you sleep with me tonight?"he asked and then turned red when he realized how different that sounded coming out of his mouth than it did in his head. 

Giggling when he started profusely apologizing and explaining what he meant by that you turned in his arms and pressed a peck to his lips to silence him. "I know what you meant and I would love to."

Sighing he dropped his shoulders and grabbed her hand gently before leading her into his room. Pulling her into his arms he kissed her forehead and sighed. Silently he begged whatever dinty that she would stay with him once she knew the whole truth.

.......................

"What am I supposed to be wearing?" you asked as you looked through your clothes that were now hanging up and in dresser drawers. 

Walking into her bedroom he saw her staring into the closet and smiled. Moving to look at her clothes he tilted his head before pursing his lips. He liked the blue dress she had wore but it wasn't right for today. "Just put on something and I will go buy you something to wear that fits the occasion." He said, knowing she didn't have what he was looking for. 

Knitting your brows you saw him look at you and smirk and lean down to kiss you cheek.

"Just let me spoil you." he said before leaving her to get ready.

Dressing in his tan cargo pants and white shirt he sighed. Today was the day. Today she would know everything about him. Walking out he saw her standing there in a pair of jean shorts and a dragonball t-shirt. Chuckling he saw her stand tall (Well tall for her).

"Don't hate on my precious Vegeta." you said with a smile. 

"He is anything but precious."

"Hey hey hey he turned good."

"He is still an asshole."

"That's why I like him." you said and saw him only chuckle and shake his head. 

"Ready to go?" he asked and saw her nod. Getting outside he saw her looking around for Goto and smiled before he placed his hand on her back. "I will be driving us today." Seeing her looking at him with a small amount of shock he laughed, "I do know how to drive." 

"If you know how to drive then why do you choose to scare me everyday on the way to school?" you asked. 

"I don't get to hold you if I drive." he said truthfully and saw her blush. Pulling out his keys to unlock the car he felt her stop and turned to look at her.

Staring at the classic red camaro you stopped short, "This is your car?" you asked with wide eyes. "This is a 1969 Z28 chevy camaro."

Smiling he nodded. "I take it you like it. Didn't take you for a car person."

"I'm not really just my dad was."

"He liked this one?"

"Pretty sure if he saw it he would have offered you his soul." you said with a smile.

Laughing loudly he smiled and opened the door for her to get in. 

..................

You looked out the window and smiled as you went into the more rural part of Japan. Toshi had made a quick stop but told you to stay in the car. When he came out of the store he was carrying a small shopping bag in one hand and something in the other that he hid behind his back. Giving him a suspicious look when he got back in the car he did nothing but give a big smile. Looking at him now you smiled at how relaxed he looked. It was later in the afternoon now and the sun was making his hair appear gold. You bit your lip at how handsome he was even if he didn't see it himself. "Did you always want to be a hero?" you asked.

Glancing over at her he nodded. "Yes, even when I was a boy and found out I was quirkless I was determined to find a way."

"You and Midoriya have a lot in common." you said with a soft smile. 

He couldn't keep from smiling at her statement. "What about you? You said you wanted to teach but was it always that way?" 

"No. When I was little I wanted to be a stripper." you said and covered your mouth when he sputtered up a little blood. Leaning over to wipe him up you giggled, "Okay let me explain this a little more. 

"Please do." he said. 

"So there was this strip club down at this beach we used to go to called Mermaids. Well as I told you I always loved the water so when I saw the sign I immediately wanted to work there but only because I thought I could be a mermaid. I used to tell everyone I wanted to work there and they all laughed at me." you said and laughed, "I can still hear my daddy now, 'You ain't gonna be no stripper'." you said, mocking your dads deep voice as best you could. 

Laughing loudly he turned down the hidden road and saw her start looking around. When he pulled into the rocky path he parked the car and then turned it off. Reaching into the backseat he grabbed the small shopping bag and turned back to her. "Here put this on while I go check to make sure it is okay."

Watching him get out of the car and grab something from the trunk before he disappeared behind a large rock you furrowed your brows and opened the bag to see a black two piece bathing suit and a dark blue cover up dress. Snapping your mouth shut when you realized it was open you took a deep breath before looking around to make sure no one would see. Stripping your shirt off you slipped on the bikini top and then the cover before pushing your shorts and underwear from your legs and sliding on the bottoms. Making sure the knots were tied tightly you heard rocks crunching and looked to see Toshi walking back over to the car. 

"All done?" he asked and you nodded. Getting out when he opened the door for you you saw him holding out his large hand and smiled before taking it. You stayed close to him as he led you down a path, stopping to step down a ledge he grabbed your hips and helped you down. He grinned at you as he took your hand again and went behind a large rock face that opened up to a small secluded beach. The sand was white and the ocean a bright turquoise with trees and rocks hiding away from the rest of the world. Seeing a small picnic area set out you gasped under your breath. 

Seeing her taking it all in he bit his lip, "Well what do you think?... If you would rather go to a res..." he was cut off mid sentence by her lips on his. He closed his eyes for a moment, leaning down to kiss her back before gently pulling away. Smiling down at her he brushed some hair behind her ear before taking her hand and leading her over to the blanket he had set up. Sitting down beside her he reached in the basket and pulled out the food and bottle of wine that he had packed. 

.......................

Sipping at your glass of wine you tilted your head and looked at Toshi, he had been just staring out at the ocean for a while now. He had surprised you when he drank his first glass of wine and was now halfway through his second one "Toshi, is something wrong?" you asked in a soft voice.

Snapping out of his thoughts he looked to the omega sitting in front of him before looking into his glass of wine and taking another sip, hoping it would help give him courage. Taking a deep breath he swallowed hard, "I have something I want to tell you, something that you need to know." he told her and felt the clenching in his chest. "Something about me..."

You sat and listened as the number one hero told you about his fight with All for One. He told you about his master, Nana and how All for One had killed her and used it against him. You saw his jaw shake when he spoke of loosing her, and how he had lost control and let his rage fuel him on. He hated himself for what he had done to the villain, saying that no hero uses their powers to kill. When he told you about the extent of his injury and how his old sidekick had seen him die you felt tears roll down your cheeks. Crawling over to him you lifted his shirt and placed your hand over his wound. 

"What are you doing?" he asked in surprise and then saw the tears on her face and frowned. "Sweetheart it's alright." he said as he went to move her hand but she smacked his hand away.

"Hold still." you said in a thick voice. Closing your eyes you focused on the little bit of healing quirk you had. Trying to remember how your mother used her healing quirk you swallows hard and begged for it to work. Feeling it flow down your arm and into your hand you bit your lip when it felt like your head was splitting into. 

Furrowing his brows he looked down to see a glow coming from her hand and felt a tingling in his side and then a strong pressure. Snapping his eyes up to her face he saw she was biting her lip and more tears were coming from her eyes and then her nose began to bleed and soon her eyes. Panicking he grabbed her wrist and laid her on her back, "NO! Stop!" he yelled, holding her down to the blanket with one hand while his other cupped her face. "What did you do!?" he said in a deep voice, sounding angry out of fear. Brushing away the blood from her cheeks and nose with his thumb he saw her look up at him with a trembling lip. 

"You can't die." you said in a whisper as more tears flowed from your fluttering eyes.

Furrowing his brows he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers. "Shhh. Please don't cry honey." Feeling her shaking hands fist in his shirt looked down at her and saw her flushed skin. Lifting her up into his arms he carried her back to the car and gently sat her in the passenger seat, becoming worried when he saw her nose still bleeding. Taking her still shaking hand in his he lifted it to his lips and pressed a kiss to the top. "I'll be right back okay. You stay here." he said but she was already out. Closing the door he ran back to the beach and quickly grabbed their things, wrapping it up in the blanket before running back to the car and tossing it in the trunk. Sitting in the driver seat he started the car and heard his tires throw up some of the rocks when his foot pressed down on the pedal. He drove as fast as he legally could back to might towers, tossing a glance at his female every few seconds. She had yet to wake up but she was breathing normally which calmed his nerves a little. Quickly parking the car he rounded it to lift her up and hurried inside. Thankfully it was well into the night so the streets and tower were mostly empty. 

Carrying her into his room he laid her on the bed and ran to the bathroom to grab a wet rag. Pulling out his phone he called the only person he knew and trusted to help his omega. 

"Do you know what time it is Toshinori?" Recovery girl said in a sleepy voice.

"Yes. I am sorry Chiyo but you are the only person I trust... it's l/n..."

.............

Sitting on the bed beside y/n he dabbed at her forehead with the wet rag. Hearing the small knock on the door he quickly stood and went to answer it. Seeing Recovery girl there he sighed, "Thank you for coming." he said as he took her coat and led her to his room. He watched as the older woman looked over his female. Furrowing his brows when she  checked her pulse and shook her head. 

"I had heard the rumors about the two of you. She is your mate?"

Blushing he looked down, "Not yet." was all he said and heard her hum. 

"But you have claimed her I see."

"It's a long story." 

"I am not here to judge you Toshinori and even if I was I would say that this girl cares for you very deeply. So deeply in fact that she pushed herself far beyond her own limits. I read over everyones file when they come to UA and I know that her healing quirk only works on herself but it would seem that she tried to heal you. In doing so she threw off her body's natural functions."

Feeling his breath quicken he looked down at the small omega on his bed. "Is she going to be alright?"

"Yes she will be fine after some rest. I would advise that you do not allow her to do anything too exerting. I will tell Principle Nezu that she will not be at school tomorrow." 

Nodding he stroked the side of y/n's face and licked his lips, "Chiyo..." he said when the older woman was walking away and heard her cane stop. "What would have happened if I hadn't stopped her."

"There is not doubt she would have healed your wounds Toshinori, it seems even the small amount she did has repaired your respiratory system to almost full health. A few minutes longer and you would have been whole again, something that would have cost her her own life."

It felt like someone had punched him in the stomach. "Do you think she knew?"

"Oh yes she knew, I am sure she could feel it."

Swallowing down the growing lump in his throat he took a deep breath, "Thank you Recovery girl." he said and heard her hum before her cane slowly faded away. Making sure she was alright he stood and went to the bathroom to take a quick shower, leaving the door open in case she needed him. Once he was done he dressed in his pajama pants and happened it look in the mirror as he went to pull on his shirt. Where once was a concave wound in his side was now flat and less red. It was still a scar but he didn't look as mangled. He should have been happy but he knew the cost and he would rather have a battered body than anything happen to his female. Pulling on the shirt he turned off the light and climbed into bed beside her. Moving to lay his hand over her and press his mouth to her head he blinked slowly, looking out into the dark room. "I think I am in love with you and it scares me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments appreciated.


	13. Chapter 13

Waking up you whimpered at the pounding in your head. Looking around the room you saw you were in Toshi's room but he wasn't here. You could see sunlight coming from behind the thick curtains and quickly went to get out of bed, you were going to be late for school. You were a little dizzy when you stood and held onto the bed for support but once you had your footing you walked out of the room and went to cross the hall into your bedroom when you felt a large arm wrap around your waist and lift you off the ground.

Hearing footsteps he stood from his desk and quickly got to the hall just as he saw y/n going to the guest room. Wrapping his arm around her he lifted her up and turned to carry her back into the bedroom. "Oh no you don't."

 looking up you saw All Might there and furrowed your brows as he carried you back into his bedroom. "Toshi, I have to get ready..." you said as you tried to pull his arm away.

"No you are not going anywhere today." he said, sitting her back in the bed and going to pull the covers over her.

Trying to pull the blankets back down you heard him growl and stopped. "I have to go to work."

"Not today. Today you are going to stay home and rest..."

"What about the students, it is the finals I'm supposed to go against...?"

"I will take care of it."

"I have a parent teacher conference today."

"With who?"

"Endeavor." you said and watched Toshi's bright blue eyes snap to yours.

"Why?"

Shrugging your shoulders you looked at him, "I don't know he asked if he could speak to me about Shoto."

A low growl rumbled in his chest but he managed to swallow it down. "What time?"

"Later this afternoon."

"I'll Reschedule." he said as he pulled the covers up to her stomach and sighed. He needed to calm down. He wasn't happy about the other alpha male wanting a private meeting with his omega but that was no reason to be angry with her. Laying his forehead on hers he closed his eyes. "About last night..."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to mess it up, not after you went through the trouble of setting everything up."

"You are never to heal me again." 

"Wha..why? If I work on it I may..."

"No y/n. Never again, that's an order." he said and saw the hurt in her eyes. Sighing he stood, "I will not allow you to harm yourself trying to fix me."

Your temper was flariming now, "So I am supposed to just watch you die?"

Hearing the rise in her voice he straightened and looked down at her. "I'm sorry you are stuck with a broken man." he said, his own emotions clouding his head.

Furrowing your brows you shook your head, "Toshi that's not..."

"Just forget it y/n. I will see you later tonight." he said as he turned and walked out of the room. 

Hearing the balcony door shut and close with more force than needed you flinched. Sitting there stunned you blinked and looked down at your lap. Why couldn't he see you just wanted to help. Maybe if you explained yourself more? The two of you had never gotten in an argument before and truthfully you were confused on how you felt. Needing another's point of view you grabbed your phone and started texting Katie. She was a mated omega and knew you just as well as you did yourself. Probably better. Sending the text you bit your lip before standing and heading to your bathroom to shower, you were still in your clothes from yesterday and smelled like the beach.

.......................

Getting out of the shower you dried off and read Katie's text. 

'Sounds like you both care for each other's safety.'

'I do and I just want to help him but he won't let me.'

'He's an alpha y/nn. It's his main purpose to take care of you. If he knows that you are hurting yourself then he isn't going to let you help him, no matter how much he needs it.'

Dressing you gave a sigh and licked your lips when your eyes started to water up. 'I don't want him to die kat. I..' looking up from your phone you gasped.  You loved him. Typing the words you flopped back on the mattress. You loved him. When your phone rang you raised it over your head. 

':) So when you gonna tell him that.'

Biting your finger you thought for a few minutes then smiled, 'Tonight. I'm going to tell him I love him tonight.' Jumping up from bed you went to the kitchen and looked through the fridge. You wanted to make him something special, something that you made best... Lasagna. You had everything to make it but you would have to pick up some wine. You could even make him your caramel apple cheesecake. You smiled with how giddy you felt. Turning on your music you got to work on the cheesecake, knowing that would take the longest to get ready. 

A little after lunch and you had the cheesecake in the fridge cooling. Pulling out the larger baking dish you went to start layering the lasagna when your phone started ringing. Furrowing your brows you walked towards it. It was too late for Katie to be calling now. Seeing an unknown caller you rose a brow before answering, "Hello?" 

"Ms. L/n. This is Endeavor."

"Oh.." you said but were cut off again soon.

"I have been told that you needed to reschedule our set meeting today." he said in a deep voice.

"Yes I'm sorry I..."

"I will not accept this." 

Knitting your brows you leaned against the counter, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me Ms. L/n. I will not be put off by an omega, I will be meeting you at the school as planned. Do make sure you are there." 

Growling you slammed your phone back down on the island and quickly finished up the lasagna before putting it in the oven. "Stupid fireball thinks he can order me around. You just wait." you said to the empty house as you marched into your room. You didn't have time for this shit. You still needed to stop by the store and pick up a bottle of wine for tonight. To save on time you were just going to go ahead and dress in your blue dress and heels for tonight, Doing your hair and makeup you looked in the mirror and took a deep breath. It was okay you just had to get through this one meeting with jackass and then you could have your special night with Toshi. Slipping on your necklace you nodded. Going into the kitchen you set up the plates and candles on the island, setting the box of matches on the edge for later. Pulling out two wine glasses you set them beside the plates along with forks and knives. Opening the oven you reached in and took out the hot dish, setting it on the counter to rest and cool. Looking up at the clock on the stove you let out a curse before grabbing your purse and running out the door. 

...............

Still no reply from y/n. He had sent her a text earlier apologizing for losing his temper but she still had not responded. Was she angry at him? He knew he shouldn't have become so upset but the thought of her endangering herself was unthinkable. Then she tells him she was suppose to be meeting with Enji today... alone. He didn't like that. How had he even gotten her number? Did she give it to him? Growling he ran his hand over his face. What was with him today? 

Making his way to the beta ground he stopped when he saw something out of the corner of his eye, or rather a someone. Standing in the middle of the teachers lounge was y/n. She was dressed in her dress and heels with her hair and makeup both done. Just when he was about to walk in he saw another come in from the other door, Endeavor. She had went against what he had told her to do. She had still chosen to meet with the alpha, and she had dressed up for him. Clenching his fists he growled low in his throat and started walking towards the beta ground, he was already running late and he knew if he didn't leave now he would do something he would regret. 

...............

Leaving the bottle of wine in the car with Moto you smiled up at him, "Be back in a little bit." you said and saw him smile softly and nod his head. Getting out of the car you opened your purse on the way towards the building and looked for your phone to send Toshi a text telling him that you were here and that you would just ride back home together but you couldn't find your phone. Remembering that you had slammed it on the counter after your talk with Endeavor you growled, "Damnit." you would just have to go find him once you were done, this shouldn't take long. Getting to the room you waited and then watched as the number two hero walked through the door with is head held high. Momentarily you got a strange feeling and looked to the west entrance door but saw no one there. Looking back at the male you crossed your arms "So what was so important?" you asked.

"I am not a man who likes to dwindle around Ms. l/n so I will cut to the chase. I do not want my son being taught by you."

Furrowing your brows you tilted your head. "Why exactly?" you asked.

Looking down on you he huffed, "You are an omega even if you pretend to be otherwise it will never change who you are, what your true purpose is." he said with much distaste.

Raising your chin you looked up to the alpha male with fire in your own eyes. "And what would that be?" you asked with a small growl.

"Laying on your back."

Before you could think twice your hand was across his face. Watching him take a few steps back and bring his hand to his lip you huffed out of your nose, "You don't know me very well but let me tell you a little something right now. I don't take kindly to rude remarks and I am a damn good teacher, Omega or not!" 

"My son is going to be a great hero like myself and to do that he doesn't need to be taught by some damn breeder." 

"Oh yes you're right Shoto is going to be a great hero, but only because he is nothing like you!'' you said. Walking to the door you heard him growl. 

"You wait omega, I will see to it that you never teach again." 

Opening the door you walked out into the hall and towards the battle ground where Toshi had told you he would be holding his final exam today. Seeing his bright cape up ahead you shook your head to rid you of the foul mood and called for him. "ALL MIGHT!" you said but he didn't stop, maybe he didn't hear you. Running after him as best you could in your heels you grabbed the back of his cape and smiled. "Hey there Mr. Hero, I know you said to stay home but I got something I want to tell you tonight."

"Go away." he said coldly.

"What?" you asked, your smile dropping. Letting go of the cape you moved to touch his arm but he snatched it away from you like you burned him making you gasp. "Hey Toshi... What's wrong?"

"Wrong? You. You are what's wrong." he said as he turned to look at her with a scowl. 

"What do you mean?" you asked softly, feeling smaller under his hard gaze. 

"I know what it is you want to tell me. Did you think I would be okay with it?" his deep voice growled.

Feeling that pain in your chest you looked up at him, "W..we can talk about it... if you don't feel the same right now, wait a little while and see..."

"Wait and see? That's what you offer?" He said and chuckled darkly while shaking his head. "How about I take your first offer. You leaving and me acting like none of this ever happened." he snarled turning away from her. 

Feeling your lip tremble and tears fill your eyes you swallowed hard, "Toshi please..." you said in a whimper.

"It's Yagi and I have a final to finish." was all he said before he entered the building. At least all he would be able to play the villain easily.

........................

You stood there in shock for a few moments before you stumbled back and felt your heart clenching. With tears streaming down your face you ran for the exit, kicking off your heels when they slowed you down. You heard as someone called your name but you didn't stop. Running down the street as far away from Toshi as possible, you didn't know how long you had been running but your feet were in pain where the sidewalk had rubbed them raw and looking around you didn't know where you were. Needing to catch your breath you went into a empty alleyway and hid behind the large dumpster. With your back on the brick wall you leaned your head down and held it in your hands as you sobbed. "What did I do wrong?" you asked yourself. Crying you didn't even see the person walking up to you until you heard his deep voice.

"Give me the bag."

Oh you were not in the mood for this shit, "Fuck off." you said, whipping your eyes, no doubt smearing your makeup. When he started tugging on the purse you looked up to see a pale white male with white eyes and black hair hidden behind a red hoodie. Trying to pull your purse to keep him from taking it you went to tell him off but you couldn't speak. Swipping out at him you scratched the side of his face and heard him growl as he pulled a gun from behind his back and aimed it at you. Any other time you would have let him have the bag but this was all you had now. Trying in vain to scream at him nothing came out and then you heard the small sound of the air getting pulled through the silencer on the gun and felt the searing pain in your stomach. In shock you lost your hold on your purse and felt him rip it from your arm. You watched him run down the alleyway as you slowly sunk to the ground and sat back against the wall. Looking down you saw the material of your midnight blue dress becoming darker and moved your hand to the entry wound. Feeling wetness you lifted your shaking hand up and saw red covering it. Call for alpha your instincts told you but then you remembered and felt more tears roll down your cheeks, no, not alpha, not anymore. Crying you realized that you still weren't making any sound and slowly laid your head back against the wall, this was it, this was how you were going to die. 

Swallowing hard you closed your eyes and thought of him, thought of his smile, the feel of his strong arms wrapped around you, the taste of his lips. You didn't know what you did wrong, maybe he just finally realized he didn't want you. You couldn't blame him if he did, you weren't pretty or smart. You weren't talented or some popular hero like he was. But still you had hoped, prayed that he could love you back. I never even got to tell him, you said in your head. Hearing someone gasp you slowly looked beside you to see a door open and a young boy standing there with a bag of trash sitting beside him on the ground. You heard him yell but you couldn't tell what. When another man, an older man came running and looked over at you he quickly looked back at the boy and told him something making the boy run off. The old male was by your side in an instant, looking down at your stomach before pulling off his apron and pressing it to your belly. It felt like it was on fire as he pushed and you heard a cracking cry leave your throat. 

"It's alright miss we are going to get you help." he said. 

 Help? No. 

Within minutes you heard the sound of an ambulance and then there was a man and a woman running towards you pushing a stretcher. You were having a hard time keeping your eyes open now and their voices sounded muffled. When they got you on the stretcher you looked up at the darkening sky as they rushed you into the ambulance. 

"..going ... okay." 

Hearing the words you felt your lip tremble. "D..die." just let me die, your tried to tell them but could only mumble out a little. 

"No.. miss you are not going to die." the woman said as she started hooking up things to your arm and starting an IV.

Closing your eyes you felt tears roll down your temples and a mask get put over your face. Please just let me die. You would rather die like this than die in agony from your third lone heat. Swallowing hard you tried picturing him again and opened your eyes to see lights now pacing above you. Blinking slowly you felt as your clothes were cut away and then your necklace. Watching something get injected into the IV line you felt your body becoming weaker and your eyes heavier. Is this it? Closing your eyes you thought of the man that was almost your mate, "T..toshi... I love you.." you mumbled and then everything went black.

.......................

Walking out of the beta ground he followed the medbots up to recovery girl's office to make sure Bakugou and Midoriya  were going to be alright. He had probably been too hard on them, let his emotions with y/n get in the way of his teaching. Just thinking about it now made him feel both furrious and at the same time heartache. This is why he said he wasn't ever going to get close to anyone again, all it brought him was pain. Shaking his head he raised his chin, no, she had chosen and it wasn't like he could blame her. She finally knew the truth about him and had decided she didn't want that. Didn't want a life with a shell of a man. Enji was a strong male that would be able to give her more than he ever could. He would be fine, would move on. Feeling that clenching in his chest again he grit his teeth and stiffened, he had felt it all throughout his match and tried to ignore it but it only seemed to be getting worse. 

Once he was sure the students were fine he went to go to the teachers lounge to grab his things. Seeing all the other teachers in there he nodded to them, not really in the mood for conversation. Opening his locker he overheard Mic and stilled. 

"I'm telling you Shota you should have seen it, I don't think I've ever seen Endeavor so shocked in his life. Y/n really got him good." Mic said with a loud laugh.

"He probably deserved it. Y/n doesn't seem like the person to lose her cool over nothing." Snipe added. 

Turning around he looked at them, "What are you talking about?" he asked with furrowed brows. Seeing Midnight look at him and smirk .

"Oh she didn't tell you. Your little firecracker put the hot head in his place. Slapped him so hard he was sent back a few steps. Quite the turn on seeing her take charge like that." Midnight said with a small lick of her lips.

Ignoring her sexual comment he shook his head with confusion. "Why?" he asked. 

"Really All Might you need to keep up with the drama. Rumor has it Todoroki doesn't want her teaching here, especially not his son. Probably tried to talk her into quitting." Mic said. 

Opening and closing his mouth he straightened.She wasn't meeting the other male for a romantic reason...she didn't want Enji as a mate. He had said all those things to her and she had done nothing, the thought made him feel sick. What had he done. "I have to go." was all he said before he quickly ran from the building and jumped towards his home. It was dark outside when he got home but the lights weren't on. Pushing open the balcony door he called out her name but there was no answer. "Y/n?" he said again. Turning on the lights he saw the kitchen island was set for a nice dinner. WIne glasses and even the two candlesticks he had were set neatly in place. Seeing a dish sitting on the counter by the oven covered in foil he furrowed his brows and walked over to feel the side. It was only slightly warm. Furrowing his brows he walked around the house checking all the rooms, but she wasn't here. Rubbing his hands through his hair he turned in circles and then heard a beeping. Looking on the counter by the sink he saw her phone, the screen lit up. Walking over he picked it up and saw she had a message from him and one new one from Katie, 

'So did you tell him yet?' 

She had said she had something to tell him tonight, was that why she had everything all set out? Biting his lip he unlocked her phone, he didn't want to invade her privacy but he hoped he could learn where she was. Scrolling through the two females conversation he dropped the phone and had to grip the counter when he learned what it was she was going to tell him. She loved him? Covering his mouth he looked at the extravitant set up and clenched his fists. He had ruined everything all because he was scared she wasn't going to want him. "No...no no NO!" he roared, slamming his fist down on the island, cracking it down the middle. Sliding down to sit on the floor he felt tears fill his eyes. She had to come back, didn't she?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please let me know what you all think?


	14. Chapter 14

She never came back. He had sat there staring at the door all night but she never walked through it. Her phone was here but her purse was gone. Maybe she stayed in a hotel? The thought of her no longer feeling welcome in his home was enough to make him clench his eyes shut. But that was what he had told her to do right, to leave. Taking a deep breath he stood and went to his room to change into his civilian clothes. What did he do now? 

.....................

Namosa POV:

It had been a busy night and he had fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow. Waking up this morning he did his normal routine and got to the office around ten. Dropping his jacket on the chair he saw as Sansa brought in the new files for the day. "Any word on that girl that got shot yet?" he asked and saw the cat man straighten.

"No sir. She had no Identification on her and she has not woken up from surgery yet." Sansa said.

Nodding he took a sip of hsi coffee. "Alright well when she does wake up let me know so I can go quiston her. She is the seventh woman in that area to get mugged at gunpoint." he told the officer and saw him nod and give a small bow before leaving the room. Sitting at his desk he looked at his computer screen and started going through the recent files when his phone began buzzing in his pocket. Looking at the screen he saw it was Toshinori and quickly answered it. "Good morning Toshinori. What do I owe the pleasure." Listening to his friend speak in a sorrow filled voice he furrowed his brows. Crossing his other arm over his chest he leaned back in the chair. "Toshi just stay there for now in case she comes back. Is all her things still there?"

"Y..yes. She left her phone but her purse is gone." 

"Did you call Moto and see if he dropped her off anywhere?"

"No. I didn't even think to do that."

Letting out a breath at the tired sound of the man's voice dropped his head. "Well try that and see if he knows anything. I will ask my men to keep an eye out for her. Everything is going to be alright my friend. Try and stay positive." he said and heard the male grunt. "I will call you if I find out anything." he said and heard another grunt before the man mumbled a thank you and hung up. Rubbing his face he sent out the possible 10-57 making sure to add that she was an omega. Leaning back and drinking his coffee he heard a knock on his door and looked up to see Sansa there again. 

"Sir the woman in the hospital has woken up would you like me to tell them you are coming?"

Nodding he stood and pulled on his jacket, another long day. 

.....................

Waking up you looked around the room and saw a white everywhere. White floors. White walls. White bed sheets. The only thing that wasn't white was the blue chair sitting in the corner looking out the window. Lifting your heavy head from the pillow you looked down to see you were wearing a light blue gown that had ties along the back and side. There was a IV line in your forearm that hooked up to a machine beside you. Pulling on the neckline of the gown you looked under it to see you were naked for one and for two there was a bandage wrapped around your lower abdomen. Having all the memories come flooding back you felt tears fill your eyes and leaned back. Hearing the door open you looked over to see a nurse walk in pushing a tray of what you guessed was food. She smiled at you and rounded the bed to stand beside you. 

"Hello, My name is Nakamura and I will be your nurse today. Can you tell me your name?"

Swallowing thickly you licked your dry lips, "L/n... f/n." you said hoarsely and winced at the burning in your throat. 

"Alright l/n well do you know where you are? Do you remember what happened." She asked and you nodded. "Well I brought you something to eat, soft foods only but with your healing quirk you should be back on real food in no time. Here is some pain medication." She told you as she held out a cup for yo to take. 

Reaching up for the small paper cup you dumped them in your mouth and then took a sip of the water she held out. Swallowing the pills you saw her smile. 

"We noticed you were claimed, who is your alpha and we will call him for you. He must be very worried about you." She told you as she grabbed something out of the cabinets. 

Feeling your lip try and tremble you bit down on it and shook your head. Seeing her face fall you sniffled and tried to get out of the bed, "I have to go." you said but she was quickly by your side, grabbing your arms. 

"No Ms.l/n you cannot you just had surgery and will need to stay here another night at the least before you are discharged."

"I'll be fine, I have a healing quirk." you said as you tried to pull out the IV.

"Even so you are an omega and will need someone to come check you out before you can leave." she said as she moved you back into the bed.

"I don't have anyone." you said as your eyes began to water up.

"We will figure out something. Now you go ahead and eat something and then you may take a shower if you would like. I do believe there is a detective Namosa that would like to question you about last night. If you need anything please press your call button. I have my rounds to do but I will be sure to check in on you shortly." 

Watching her walk out you looked at the tray of food and then away. You weren't hungry. She said a detective Namosa was coming to see you. Where had you heard that name? When it clicked you shut your eyes, Toshi. He was his friend. Just thinking about your lost alpha made your chest clench up and fresh tears roll down your cheeks. Brushing them away you shook your head. You had to get out of here, your heat would be starting soon and you would be damned if you would die in some hospital curled up, screaming in agony and begging for a man that didn't want you. You may be homeless but you would keep what little bit of dignity you had intact. Looking down you peeled the tape off your arm and slowly eased the IV out of your arm, holding down on it to stop the bleeding. Getting out of the bed you groaned at the pain in your stomach but took a deep breath before standing and going to the bathroom. Turning on the water you shut the curtain and then the door, maybe the sound of the water running would buy you some time before they came looking for you. Pulling on the matching blue robe you gently opened the door to the hallway and peeked out. Seeing the nurse down the hall at her cart you quickly moved your head back inside for a few seconds until you heard her greet another patient. Peeking out again you saw the hallway empty and moved out. Seeing an elevator you saw the arrow above it glowing and looked around before seeing a doorway leading to the stairs. As quickly as you could you made your way into it and started descending the stairs, holding your belly as pain set in. When you reached the ground floor you looked out the door window to see if anyone was there and waited until the right time to quietly leave the stairwell. Getting to the back entrance of the hospital you looked out to see it was raining and frowned. Seeing a rack full of umbrellas you bit your lip and mentally apologized to whoever the owner was as you grabbed one and headed out. 

...................

Namosa POV: 

Arriving at the hospital he took the elevator up to the fourth floor and went to the front desk. When the nurse smiled at him he bowed his head in a greeting, "Hello. I am Detective Namosa here to see the woman that came in last night that was shot."

"Oh yes sir one moment." she said. 

Watching her get up and move over to a door a little ways down she knocked and then opened it but came out a few seconds later and walked back over to him.

"Ms. L/n is bathing right now." 

"That is fi... wait did you saw L/n?" he asked with knitted brows.

"Yes sir a Ms. f/n l/n." she told him as she grabbed a file from the rack on the desk. "We got her file emailed to us from America, she is an omega but we do not know who her alpha..."

"Excuse me for a moment I have to make a call. Please do not let her know I am here." he said as he walked away and pulled out his phone. He heard it ring a few times before it was answered.

"Namosa ha..."

"Toshinori I need you to come to Hospital in Hosu city."

"Wha..why?! Oh god. Is it y/n? What happened to her!? Is she alright?!"

Hearing him panicking he tried to calm him. "Toshi clam down. She is alive and safe just get here and I will explain everything. Fourth floor, east wing."

"Okay. I'll be there as soon as I can." 

Hearing the line hang up he took a deep breath and shoved the phone in his pocket. 

..................

He Jumped across the city as fast as he could, landing on top of the hospital he went into the roof door and quickly turned into his true form. Tightening his belt as he went down the stairs two, sometimes three at a time. He was soaking wet from the rain but he could care less. When he got to the fourth floor doorway he snatched it open and saw Namosa sitting in the waiting area. Running up to him he panted, "Where is she? What happened?" he asked and felt his friend grab his shoulder. 

"Toshi you have to calm down. She is alright I have already talked to the nurse, she is taking a shower." Namosa said.

"But what happened?" he asked.

"She was shot..."

"What?!" he roared, feeling his heart pound against his ribs. 

Seeing the nurse look at the two of them from the nurses station he dipped his head and turned away some. "Yesterday evening she was found in an alleyway behind a dumpster by a young boy and his father. Her purse was gone and there have been seven other women robbed in the area at gunpoint but y/n is the first one to get shot. All the other women said that they couldn't scream for help nor could they talk for sometime afterwards so I am guessing that is why it took so long for someone to find her. She lost a lot of blood and the bullet hit her small intestines but it went clean through and they got her here in time to do surgery. Her blood pressure is a little low but other than that she is fine. They said she was already healing." 

Holding his face in his hands he shook his head, "This is all my fault." 

"Hey stop that. There isn't one relationship out there that is perfect Toshi."

"She could have died Namosa. If I hadn't said what I did none of this would have ever happened."

Sighing the man looked to the nurse. "Can you see if she out of the shower yet?" he asked and saw the woman nod before walking away. "She loves you right? Isn't that what she said to her friend?" he asked the blond male in front of him and saw him nod but not look up from his hands. "Do you love her?"

Hearing his friend ask the question has hadn't even asked himself he looked up. He said the other night that he thought he loved her but he hadn't thought anymore in the matter. Picturing her in his head he felt a tug at his lip and nodded. "Yes. I do." 

 Smiling he looked at the number one hero. "Then trust that it will all work out."

Nodding he smiled at his friend before they both heard a knocking and then the sound of the nurse calling y/n's name. Walking towards the room they looked inside to see the nurse knocking on the bathroom door.

"Ms. L/n are you finished? You have some visitors. Ms. L/n?" 

When the nurse opened the door he saw shock come over her face and rushed forward expecting his female to have fallen in the shower or something but the room was empty. Pushing open the shower curtain he saw the water running but she wasn't there. "Where is she?!" He asked in a deep voice making the woman flinch.

"I... I don't know sir. She was here before I started my rounds. She tried to leave... She said she had to leave but I told her that she couldn't." The female said. 

"She must have snuck out. Get the security guards to check the cameras." Namosa told her and saw her nod before she quickly walked to the front desk.

"This can't be happening. She'll be in heat soon and she's out there all alone..." Toshi said as he paced the room.

"Think Toshinori. Where would she have went? If she thought she was going to die soon where would she go? She can't leave the city. She can't go too far, she doesn't have any money or ID."

Standing in front of the window he looked out at the rain and then it clicked. "Water. She would go to the water." Running from the room he ran back up the stairs towards the roof and changed into his hero form. As soon as the doors were open he jumped. 

................

Leaning against a cherry blossom tree you looked out over the lake. You pulled your legs up to your chest and felt the soft grass against the bottom of your feet and the rain run down your bare legs and face. Sighing you tilted your head back and watched the drops of rain hit the calm water of the lake, making ripples crash into one another and move the pink blossom petals around. It looked like they were dancing on the waters surface and it made you feel at peace. Even with your body aching and your steadily weakening state you felt tranquil. At least your last hours would be spent looking at something beautiful. You wished still you had a way to say goodbye. To Justin and everyone else. You hoped Toshi would send them your things, if he didn't throw them away. No. Even if he hated you he wouldn't do that, he was too good of a person. Thinking of him sent anguish through your heart and you wrapped your arms around your chest as more tears fell from your eyes. Some part of you wished he would have denied you from the beginning, saved you the pain and heartbreak of falling in love with him. The other part of you knew it was worth it, knew that even the little time you did have with him was full of joy and passion and you wouldn't trade that for the world. Letting out a shaky breath you watched the two swans in the distance swim together across the lake. 

...............

Landing in the park he looked around before turning to his true form and tightening his belt. She had to be here somewhere, there was no way she would be able to make it to the beach on foot, not in her state. Thankfully because of the rain the park was empty so he didn't have to worry about anyone seeing him or worse coming across y/n while she was in pre-heat. Walking down the path he looked around for any sign of her. While the rain would give them privacy it also made it more difficult to catch her scent. He went on like this for about ten minutes and was beginning to panic but then he saw something blue hidden behind a tree on the water's edge. Stilling he swallowed hard before he slowly started walking towards her. While he wanted nothing more than to run up and pull her into his arms and beg for her forgiveness he knew he needed to take this slow. She had yet to see him and the sight of her made a knot form in his throat.  Her small frame was curled up at the base of the tree. She was wearing nothing but the hospital robe that was soaked through and her hair was wet and laid flat to her head and neck. She was staring out at the lake with tired eyes and he watched as tears slowly fell from her lashes and rolled down her cheeks before mixing in with the rain. It worried him that her skin and lips were flushed of color and he could see the slight shaking of her hands, even as they held onto her arms. Taking a deep breath he stepped forward, "Y/n?" 

Hearing the deep gentle voice you felt your breath get caught in your throat and slowly turned to look beside you. Seeing a soaking wet Toshinori standing there you felt your lip tremble a little but stiffened it and quickly looked down. "W..what are you doing here Tos... Yagi?" you asked in a whisper, closing your eyes as you reminded yourself to call him by his last name like he had told you. 

When she said his last name instead of the shortened name he was so used to hearing her call him by he felt the blade of guilt stab his heart. "I've been trying to find you... Y/n I am so sorry. I cannot put into words how ashamed I am for what I said to you." he said but saw her shake her head, her eyes still not meeting his.

"It's fine. I understand, just please, leave me alone." you said as you tried to hold back your tears. 

Shaking his head he dropped to his knees beside her and grabbed her shoulders making her flinch, "No It's not fine. I was Jealous and so I let my own self doubt tell me that there was something between you and Todoroki when there wasn't."

Meeting his eyes for the first time you shook your head a little and knitted your brows together, "Todoroki...What do you mean?"

Seeing the dark circles around her eyes he had to stop himself from stroking her cheek. Licking his lips he glanced down, "I.. I saw you with him in the teachers lounge. You looked so beautiful and I thought you had dressed up for him. I was already mad because he had your number and then he wanted to have a private meeting with you so I thought..."

"So you thought I was a whore?" you asked both hurt and angry.

Snapping his eyes back up to hers he quickly shook his head. "NO! Never I just..." he said and then let his shoulders fall slack. "I thought that you would leave me. That since you knew I was... dying you.. you wouldn't want me. I saw Enji with you and I thought you would want him as a mate and not some broken man like me." By the end of his confession he was avoiding her eyes. 

Hearing it all you let out a puff of air. "I don't know if I want to punch you or kiss you."

Tilting his head he glanced up at her from under his brows, "Well I would prefer the later but I wouldn't blame you if you did the first. I will gladly let you, I deserve much more."

Sighing you couldn't help but smile a little. "I didn't think All Might accepted defeat."

Licking his lips he felt his heart rate rise, "He does if it's from the woman he loves." Hearing her gasp softly he lifted his head and looked into her eyes.

"What?" you whispered, thinking your ears must have been playing tricks on you.

Seeing her eyes hold both fear and hope he moved to cup her cheek in his hand, "I was a fool and I hurt you. I made you feel unwanted, breaking my promise to you, but I swear y/n I will never do it again. I love you and if you could give me another chance I will spend the rest of my days making it up to you." 

Blinking back tears you smiled. "I love you too." you said and saw him smile so big it would rival All Might's. "Is this when we kiss in the rain like all those cliche' romantic movies?" you asked.

"Yes." he said before pushing his lips to hers. When it a clash of thunder boomed in the distance he broke their kiss slowly and turned into his hero form. "How about I get the love of my life out of this weather." he told her as he moved to lift her up into his arms. Seeing her face contort into one of pain he furrowed his brows. "I am sorry I wasn't there to protect you." he said and felt guilt fill his chest, his omega had been hurt and could have died. 

Shaking your head you leaned up to press a kiss to his jaw. "It's alright. Let's just go home."

Jumping he cleared his throat and swallowed as she looked towards the building he was landing on. "About that..."

"NO! Toshi not back here." you whined as he landed on the hospital roof.


	15. Chapter 15

The doctors and nurses said you had to stay overnight and even when you tried to deny it Toshi had given a small growl from where he sat on the bed beside you, silencing you. He held you in his lap as they started a new IV line on you, keeping your face hidden in his neck. Once it came time to change the bandage on your stomach and back he sat in the chair as close to the bed as possible and you saw pure guilt overcome his face when the nurse revealed your wounds to him. You guessed she had seen this and was quick to say how you should be healed by the next day and only a little sore. "... So make sure when the two of you mate you are careful of the wound." She had told the both of you making your faces turn a matching shade of scarlet. 

Once the nurse made her leave Namosa knocked on the door and he bid his friend into the small room, moving to sit back on the bed beside his female so Namosa could have the chair. Wrapping his arm around her he felt the omega cuddle up into his side and smiled down at her gently. 

"Hello y/n. I am glad to see you okay. If it's alright I wanted to ask you about the male that attacked you?" Namosa said in a kind voice. When he saw her nod he bowed his head. "What do you remember about him?"

Looking down you licked your lips, "He was a beta male, maybe late teens, early twenties. His hair was black but his skin and eyes were pale white. Wore a red hoodie and jeans." Meeting his eyes you tilted your head, "His quirk... I couldn't talk, even after he was gone my voice was muted for a while, can't remember how long..."

"Well by our count of when Toshinori said he last saw you and where we found you we say you had been there for at least three hours before the paramedics picked you up."

Hearing this Toshinori closed his eyes and clenched his teeth. She was there injured in an alleyway all alone for three hours. What if that boy hadn't found her when he had? What if another male had found her? Another alpha... he could smell her heat making an appearance now, it would have been easy for a rival alpha to pick up on, even with her necklace. She wouldn't have been able to fight him off. Just the thought had him tightening his hold on her and clenching his fists. 

Seeing how uncomfortable his friend was becoming he cleared his throat and stood. "Alright well I think I have enough to go on, if you can remember anything else just get Toshi to call me. I hope you feel well soon y/n." he said with a bow, shaking Toshi's hand when he held it out for him. 

Just when he was going to walk out you thought of something and turned, "Namosa.." you called and watched the male turn and look at you. "This guy, I didn't lose my voice until I said something to him first. Maybe that's the only way his quirk can work?"

Thinking he hummed and nodded, "It is a good possibility. Thank you y/n. Toshinori, I will let you know what I find out."

"Please do." he said before his friend made his leave. Once alone he leaned down to press a kiss to her head. "I am so sorry this happened to you y/n. You wouldn't have even been there if..." he didn't get to finish his sentence when her lips were on his. Humming he kissed her back for a time, bringing his hand up to cup her head he felt his member twitch in his pants and purred when her hand moved to his leg, gripping his pants leg. Just as the alpha in him started getting worked up he heard the small knock on the door before it opened and he quickly pulled away from her lips. He couldn't help but give a small grunt at another interruption. He was going to have to barricade his bedroom door and turn off his phone if they were ever going to be able to seal their mateship. Looking up he saw the nurse pushing in a cart with what he guessed was a food tray on it. 

"Dinner. If you need anything let me know, I expect you to still be here when I come back this time." The nurse said.

"She will be." He said and saw his female give a guilty smile. "Thank you." he told the nurse when she made her leave and got up from the bed to pull the cart close to y/n. Taking off the lid he saw her raise her brows. 

"Wow."

Handing her the utensils he smiled and moved to sit in the chair by the bed so she could eat. "Not what you were expecting?"

"I take it you never had to go to the hospital while in America." you said as you spooned a bit of Miso soup into your mouth. 

"No. Is it bad?" he asked and saw her nod. 

"It looks like a grey glob. Do you want some?" you asked.

"You eat." he said with a shake of his head. Once she had eaten as much as she could, even with him trying to get her to eat more she had went to take a shower... for real this time. Sitting in the room alone with only the sound of the water and the smell of her increasing heat he closed his eyes. Tomorrow was it. Tomorrow they would become mates. While he was anxious and ready he wished that she had more time to heal. He was worried about hurting her from the beginning, she was so much smaller than he was but now he had to take her recent wound into consideration. Sighing he rubbed his face, it had been a good while since he had been intimate with another woman and he knew it was like riding a bike, something you couldn't really forget how to do. He had already asked y/n once before if she was a virgin but she never fully answered him. It was something he needed to know. Snapped out of his thoughts by the bathroom light filling the room he looked up to see her trying to push the IV stand over to the threshold. Quickly standing he moved over to help her.  Once she was in the bed he tilted his head when he saw her hair still dripping wet. "Your hair is..."

"I know, can't bend my arm because of this stupid IV. It's alright it'll air dry." you said as you tried to pull the blanket up over your bare legs. With your heat almost here you were freezing and the cold water now dripping down your neck wasn't helping.

Covering her up he walked into the bathroom to see the towel she had just used hanging up on the hook and grabbed it along with the hairbrush on the counter. Going back to sit beside her on the bed he gently dried her hair. Once he had gotten most of the strands dry he laid the towel on the end of the bed and went to brush her hair when she grabbed his hand. 

"Toshi you don't have to do that." you said, turning to look at him. 

Lifting her hand he pressed a kiss to her knuckles and laid it back in her lap before he started brushing through her h/c hair. After a while he licked his lips and took a breath, "Y/n sweetheart I know I asked before and I said you didn't have to answer but I.. I need to know if... are you..."

"I've never had sex Toshi. But I know how it is done." You said with a blush turning to look at him from under your lashes. 

He felt his face and neck heat up but at the same time felt the alpha in him smile with pride, she was pure. He would be the only person to ever experience her body. Nodding he finished brushing her hair and set the brush on the table beside the bed seeing her try and cover a yawn. "Time for bed." he told her and went to get up but felt her fist her hands in his shirt. 

"Please don't leave..." you asked, worried he was leaving for the night.

Hearing the fear in her voice he furrowed his brows, "I'm not leaving you honey, just moving to the chair so you can sleep."

"Can you sleep with me?" you asked.

Seeing the plea in her tired e/c eyes he smiled softly and nodded. Moving onto the bed he leaned back and lifted his arm so she could curl up into his side. Making sure the blanket was wrapped around her he kissed the top of her head and hit the button for the lights. 

.....................

The nurse had given him a small dose of supresents for his rut until he could get home and situated with y/n. He was thankful for it but felt guilty when he saw how much pain his omega seemed to be in with her own heat. They could give her nothing and she was currently curled up as tight as possible on the bed, whimpering and trembling. He had only left to sign her discharge papers but she had wined and begged for him not to go, breaking his heart. As soon as he got the text from Moto saying that he was outside he had lifted his omega up into his arms and quickly taken the elevator down to the front lobby. It was still pouring outside as he hurried into the car, shutting the door and nodding for the older beta to take them home. He held y/n in his lap and purred to her, something he had found helped soothe her. Rubbing her bare thigh with his hand he felt her grip his shirt and tug on it, giving a small whine that he understood perfectly. "Soon sweetheart." he told her. Over the course of the car ride back to Might towers he felt the drug wearing off. Her scent making something inside him stir and grit his teeth to keep from taking her in the backseat of the car. Thanking Moto when he opened the door he told the man to have a safe ride home as he made his way to the elevator, hitting the PH button. 

Looking down at her he saw her eyes almost completely black from how dilated her pupils were and swallowed hard before he leaned down to press his lips to hers. As soon as he tasted her lips on his he knew the drug had completely wore off. Closing his eyes he felt his body change to his larger form and moved to hold her with one arm under her ass and the other hand on the back of her head, keeping her mouth on his.

Breaking from his mouth you tried to catch you breath. "Want you, not All might." you said but saw him shake his head.

"Next time." Pressing her back to the elevator wall he claimed her lips again and rolled his tongue into her mouth earning a small mewl from her. He was happy that she wanted to be with his true form but he had to take her like this. He was an alpha and this was the form he was more manly in... at least in his head. When the elevator dinged and the doors opened to the front foyer of his home his cock was hard and straining against his pants. Holding her to him he carried her to through the door before kicking it closed and locking it. KIssing down her chin to her neck he nipped lightly at her skin and planted sloppy kisses over her soft skin as he kicked off his shoes. 

With your body so sensitive his kisses and nips set your skin on fire. You held tightly to his broad shoulders but not because you feared he would drop you. When he licked over your claiming mark you gasped and your eyes flutter open a bit. Seeing the kitchen over his shoulder you furrowed your brows at the state of it. "What happened to the island?"

Shit. He had forgotten about that. Kissing her pulse point he started towards the bedroom, "Don't worry about it. I'll get it fixed." he told her while he kissed his way back up to her mouth, sealing his lips over hers to distract her before she could respond. Once he was in the dimly lit room he closed the door and stood there with her in his arms for sometime. While he craved to throw her on the bed and have his way with her he wanted this to be special. Wanted her to feel relaxed and enjoy this as much as he did. He could feel that she had tensed up once they had gotten in the bedroom and kissed her lips tenderly. Laying his forehead on hers he kept his eyes closed and breathed deeply to control the alpha in him. Stroking the side of her face with the hand that wasn't holding her he moved the hand slowly to her neck then shoulder and placed his finger under the neckline of the hospital gown she still wore. "Can I take this off?" he asked.

Hearing how deep his voice was made you bite your lip. You were naked under the gown and he knew that, it was the only barrier between your body and his eyes but still it would have to come off eventually. Taking a deep breath you nodded and felt as he moved his hand to the tie at the back of the gown. You held still and kept your eyes closed as he untied one after another until it hung loosely on your shoulders. You tried to keep from shaking as he slowly eased it down your arms and dropped it to the floor. When he didn't say anything you opened your eyes and saw him just looking down at you, his face unreadable. Swallowing hard you looked down and felt all the negative thoughts and nerves telling you that he didn't like what he was seeing. With your lip beginning to tremble and your throat clogging up you moved your arms to cover yourself up, "It's okay i..if you chan..changed your mi..mind." you whispered so low you didn't know if he would hear. 

He was so fixated on her nude body that he almost didn't register what she said until he felt that aching in his chest and saw her arms come up to cover her breasts from his eyes. "Wha..." Shaking his head some he snapped his eyes to her face and saw her looking down and her lip trembling even though she was trying to hide it. Realizing what she said he quickly shook his head and moved his hand to cup the side of her face. "No. No y/n I would never. Don't you ever think that. You are so beautiful, perfect." He told her as he kissed his way down her neck and chest. He hated how worried she always was that she had done or said something that would make him angry with her. He remembered how she had told him that she wasn't pretty enough to be with him, how she wasn't anything like the models he had been with. He made his mind up then, tonight he would show her how much he desired her, how beautiful she was to him. Kissing her he walked over to the bed and gently laid her in the center of it, holding himself above her on his forearms. He couldn't hold back the small growl when his hard member pushed into the bed from where he was settled between her legs. Kissing her neck and chest he moved one hand to rub down her side and grip her hip. Looking at her breasts again he growled lowly, kissing the soft mound of flesh he flicked his tongue over one of her nipples and heard her gasp and felt her body flinch. Smirking he wrapped his lips around it and sucked the tender nub into his mouth. Glancing up at her from under his brow he saw her eyes looking at him in both shock and desire. Smiling he held the nub between his teeth and bit down, not enough to hurt her but enough to tell her that he was only getting started. When her head fell back to the bed he sucked more at her breast until her nipple was left a little raw. 

Your back arched off the bed when he sucked and bit at the skin of your chest. When he went to go further south you gripped his shirt in your hands and tugged on it, giving a small whine. He stopped for a moment, seeming to ponder your request before you licked your lips, "If I have to be naked so do you." you said. 

Letting out a deep breath against her side he pushed himself up and pulled his shirt over his head. Tossing it to the floor he unbuckled his pants and pushed them down to his knees. Leaning back down he kicked them off and toed off his socks. Settling himself back between her legs he heard her give a small grunt.

"Boxers too."

Biting down on her side he heard her gasp and kissed over the area before he moved down to her lower belly. He didn't want her to see him naked yet. He was well aware that he was a well endowed man and didn't want to make her even more nervous than she already was. Kissing gently at the still red area where she had gotten shot he ran his nose over her soft skin and nuzzled her stomach, silently apologizing again for not being there when she needed him. When he felt her rub her hand through his hair he kissed his way down to the mound of her sex. He was surprised to find she was hairless and now that he got to see all of her he noticed that other than her head and brows she had no hair on her body. In reality he wouldn't mind either way but he found he liked it. Kissing her pubic bone he went to settle himself between her legs but felt her tense up. Looking up he saw her avoiding his eyes but he could see the deep red on her cheeks and smiled softly, oh yes she was definitely a virgin. He watched her closely as he peppered the lips of her sex with soft kisses, licking over her slit with the flat of his tongue she gasped and tried to close her legs. "Mmm mmm mmm." he hummed with a smile as he spread her legs again, lifting one of her legs to lay over his shoulder and the holding the other thigh in his hand. Watching her he slowly licked again at her, this time slipping the tip of his tongue past her lips and flicking it against the sensitive bundle of nerves. 

If it wasn't for his large hand holding your leg you would have shut them on reflex again. Closing your eyes tight you felt him lick slowly up your sex, each time becoming closer and closer to your entrance until soon he pushed the hot muscle inside and you had to bite down on the back of your hand to keep from screaming out. 

Hearing her muffled moan he looked up and saw her biting down on her hand and quickly grabbed hold of her arm to pull it away from her mouth. "I want to hear you." he said before lapping at her sex. She still tried to keep from making a sound so he lowered his hand from her arm to press a finger to her small hole. Making sure she was well lubricated he slowly pushed his finger inside of her, this time earning a moan from his female. He groaned when he realized how tight she was around his finger, he was definitely going to have to ready her more before he could mate with her. 

You whimpered as he fucked you with his fingers. Gasping when he added another. With his mouth and hand both playing your body like a violin you soon started to feel that cord in your lower belly becoming tight. Withering under his ministrations you felt him tighten his hold on your leg and suck hard at the apex of your thighs, no doubt leaving marks. 

He coudl feel her close to her orgasam and smiled, "Let go little one. Cum." Pumping two of his fingers into her he latched back onto her clit and sucked hard until he felt her muscles tighten around his fingers and her back arch off the bed. She cried out until her high slowly started to fade. Quickly he removed his fingers and ripped off his boxers. Crawling up he held himself above her and lined up with her dripping sex before he eased the head of his cock into her. He felt her tense instantly and then she let out a cry of pain as he broke through her maidin barrier. Looking down he saw her lip trembling and a tear roll from her eye he felt his heart constrict. "No. Please don't cry sweetheart. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." he said, placing kisses over her cheeks and lips. Keeping completely still he let her adjust to his girth. "It's alright honey. It will pass. Shhh." he told her gently and felt her nuzzle her face into his neck and hold onto his back. After a while he pulled back almost completely out of her before agonizingly slow rolling his hips forward. He could feel her tense a little but he quickly purred and kissed her neck. "Shh, good girl. You're doing so good baby." he cooed to her. 

Holding onto his back like it was your life line you felt your mouth fall open when he thrusted in a little deeper this time. Each time he pulled out and rolled his hips back into yours he let his cock go deeper inside of you until soon you felt his lower half meet yours. You didn't have to see his member to know that it was huge, in fact you fairly certain the thing was going to split you into. Moaning when it rubbed against a sensitive area inside of you you let your eyes flutter close. 

He groaned and grunted with every thrust of his hips. She was so perfect, she fit him like she was made for him. Kissing at her neck he caged her in with his body and felt the alpha in him rattling the bars. Sucking marks into her neck and collarbone he growled when her pussy tightened around his cock. He wasn't going to last long. Not with the way she was squeezing him. Moving one of her arms beside her he held her hand beside her head and picked up speed. "So good... gonna cum for me again? Gonna cum on your alpha's cock?"

Whimpering you nodded and felt the coil in your belly winding up again. With a nip to your neck you were screaming in ecstasy again.

She was screaming his name now, mixing in his title and then begging for his cum. With a loud grunt he pushed in as deep as he could and filled her with his seed. Biting down on her neck he heard her scream but he didn't stop. Holding her tightly he growled around her skin in his mouth and lazily rolled his hips, riding out the last of his climax. Soon she went limp under him and he released her flesh to lick over the wound. He hissed as he pulled out of her with a wet pop. Rolling beside her he pulled the covers over them and helped her to curl up in his side with her head on his chest. Breathing heavily he looked down at her and smiled softly, she was sleeping. "I love you, my mate."

 


	16. Chapter 16

Holding her down under him Toshinori thrusted his hips into her ass. He had his arms wrapped under her arms but held her shoulders in his hands to keep her where he wanted her. She was a moaning mess under him, which only riled him on. Nudging her hair to the side he kissed her neck and then latched onto it. 

Your mouth fell open in a silent cry as Toshi's mouth latched onto your neck. It was slightly painful as he simultaneously bit and sucked on your thin skin. Adding that to his cock currently impaling you and you gasped out in another orgasam. Withering under him as your high dwindled down but didn't entirely leave you laid your face flat on the bed and tried to catch your breath but it was hard when every pump of his hips sent the air from your lungs. When he angled his hips you felt his cock rub against that magical spot inside of you and whimpered. You were so exhausted and didn't know if you could take another orgasam. 

Hearing her whimper and tense before she started to try and wiggle out of his hold he felt the alpha in him take over. Moving one of his hands down her side he gripped her hip bone and held her still. Growling by her ear he felt his lips pull back over his teeth in a snarl. That seemed to do it as she stilled and closed her eyes. Tightening his hold on her shoulders he pushed in one last time and felt her clench around him as he filled her with his cum. Groaning deep in his throat his whole body stiffened. 

Gritting your teeth you fisted your hands in the bed sheets to keep from crying out as he filled you. It felt so incredibly tight and the pressure was becoming uncomfortable with you laying on your belly. Still the omega in you felt sated as the warmth from his seed filled you up to the brink, his large cock keeping any of the precious liquid from leaking out. Another orgasam shook you and then you felt like your limbs weighed a thousand pounds. With lidded eyes you blinked slowly and felt as he leaned off you enough to roll the both of you to your sides. The small tug on your overused cunt making you croak out a cry of pain. 

Hearing her cry of pain escape her hoarse throat he quickly stilled and wrapped one arm around her. Holding her he gently laid down, keeping one arm under her head and the other laid over her side. The alpha was relaxed now and he was careful not to hurt his mate. Feeling her trembling slightly he purred in her neck and pressed lazy kisses against her jaw and shoulder. When she relaxed into his chest he sighed. "I love you." 

Tracing random patterns on his arm you smiled softly, "I love you too." you told him and felt him kiss your head. Letting out a small yawn you heard him purr.

"Sleep darling." he told her and felt her slowly become more relaxed until her fingers stilled against his bicep. Grinning he heard his phone vibrate and looked over to see his phone on the side table light up. Groaning he reached for it, careful not to jostle the sleeping omega in his arms. Unlocking his phone he saw it was a message from Midoriya.

'What do I tell my mom about the trip?'

Grunting he typed, 'Just tell her you got a offer to go see an agency in America.' Sending the message he put the phone on the edge of the bed and wrapped his arms back around y/n. Closing his eyes he let out a deep breath and drifted to sleep. 

.....................

Waking up he was quick to realize there wasn't a body beside him. Snapping his eyes open he tossed the covers from him and sat up. Seeing a small ray of light coming from the bathroom and hearing the sound of the shower he relaxed. Standing he made his way into the bathroom and over to the shower. Looking inside he saw her standing under the hot water and but steam covered most of her. As quietly as possible he moved over to her and wrapped his arms around her middle, feeling her give a small jump. "Sorry." he told her softly, kissing her wet shoulder. 

Turning around in his arms you got on your toes to kiss his lips. Looking up at him you giggled softly at the state of his hair, blond strands standing up here and there. 

"What?" he asked, furrowing his brows. 

"Your hair.... it looks like Kaminari electrocuted you."  you said and saw him knit his brows before dipping his head under the water. Smiling you felt him pull you tighter to him and sighed.

Looking down her back to her backside he felt his cock twitch. He knew this would probably be the last time they had sex while she was in heat, already he could smell her scent becoming less intense. Craning his neck he licked at her neck as he changed into his hero form and quickly lifted her up before she could react. Feeling her legs wrap around his waist he pulled back to look down at her. She was looking up at him with both lust and love and it made his heart swell. Kissing her lips softly he lifted her up and slowly impaled her on his cock. Groaning at the snugness he eased her down till he was the whole way inside of her before moving one hand to the back of her neck and the other the low of her back. He could feel her gripping his shoulders as he started thrusting in and out of her and then her mouth was on his neck. He purred when she nipped tenderly at the skin, telling her it was alright. When her soft nips turned to sucking and her teeth sunk into his skin he grit his teeth but didn't stop her. He wouldn't lie and say that her marking him didn't turn him on.  Backing her up to the wall he snapped his hips and felt her nails scratch down his shoulders. Soon she cried out and he felt her pussy milk his cock milking him fill her with more of his cum. He stayed inside of her while he caught his breath, kissing her neck and rubbing her back. After a few minutes he sighed, "Are you alright?" he asked.

With lidded eyes you looked at the mark you had left on his neck. Nodding at his quiston you licked lightly over the slightly bleeding wound, "Are you?" you asked softly. 

He winced a little when she licked over his neck but chuckled. "Yes sweetheart." It warmed his heart to know she worried about him. He had told her about his injuries, hell she could see the scar on his side but yet she was worried if her small bite had hurt him. Kissing her temple he gently eased her off of him and stood her on her feet, holding her up for a moment until she got her footing. Changing back to his true self he grabbed the sponge and put some soap on it, rubbing it in his hand he made a thick lather before he started washing her back. 

"Toshi you don't ha..."

"Hush." he said, nipping at her ear before continuing. She was quiet for the remainder of their shower, the only noise being sighs and hums when he messaged her scalp as he was washing her hair. Cleaning himself up quickly he turned off the water and wrapped her in a towel. "Go get dressed and I will make us something to eat." he said, pressing a kiss to her head. 

Doing as he said you walked across to your room to dress, pushing the door closed you took off the towel and looked down at your body to see many bruises and marks littered your body. Going to your bathroom and looking in the mirror you saw the deep purple mark on your neck and your swollen lips. Furrowing your brows you pushed away your hair to see the bite mark on the nape of your neck opened again, touching it you winced. Hearing the bedroom door open quickly you snapped around and heard a knock on the door. 

"Sweetheart I have to go, Midoriya is at the station, something happened at the mall today." 

Quickly going to the door you opened it and looked up to his eyes, "What's wrong? Is he alright?" you asked, worried for the boy.

"I don't know any details, Namosa just called me." he told her and then his eyes traveled down her naked body. Seeing the bruises and marks littering her beautiful skin he furrowed his brows, "Are you alrig..."

"I'll be fine Toshi go. Let me know what's going on as soon as you find out." you said and saw him shake his head and nod before he ran from the room. You heard a ruffling of fabric before the balcony door opened and closed. Sighing you furrowed your brows. "Please be alright Izuku." you said as you pulled on some loose fitting clothes. Going to the kitchen you looked through the fridge for something to cook, settling on gyudon. Being that the island was broken you sat on the couch to eat, flipping through channels on TV. Once you were done eating you cleaned up your bowl and what little you could do for the kitchen. Going back into the bedroom you looked at the bed and scrunched up your nose. Heading for the closet you looked around for new sheets and with a small jump managed to pull down the soft pile. Stripping the bed you tossed the sex smelling sheets in the washer and started pulling on the new ones. You winced at the sore feeling in your body, dreading how you would feel tomorrow. Once the bed was made you climbed into it and cuddled up to his pillow. You wanted to stay up until he got back but the sudden smack of fatigue was weighing down on you and soon your eyes were fluttering shut.

............................

Getting home he kicked off his shoes and shut the door. Looking around he saw y/n was not in the living room or kitchen. Loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt he walked into the bedroom to see her sleeping in the middle of the freshly made bed. She looked so relaxed with her lips slightly parted and his pillow hugged to her chest. Seeing her foot twitch he smiled and took out his phone. Napping a quick picture of his adorable omega before he removed his pants and shirt. Getting into the bed he pulled her to him making her flinch but with a small purr she was relaxing again. Leaning up to grab the covers he saw her shirt rise up a bit and furrowed his brows at the large handprint on her hip. He could tell it was healing but still he remembered the sight of her body earlier. He had hurt her, left bruises and other marks. He needed to make it up to her. Pulling the covers over them he laid down behind her and looked at his phone. Finding what he was looking for he smiled and hit the book button before laying it back on the nightstand and wrapping his arms around her. 


	17. Chapter 17

Waking up he looked beside him to see the small omega sleeping on her side. Smiling he leaned down to press kisses to her neck and jaw. "Time to get up." Hearing a groan he chuckled as she curled herself up into a ball and buried her face into the bedding. When she didn't move he smirked before nipping at her shoulder and down to her side. Feeling her flinch and try to push away his face he raised his brows. "You wouldn't happen to be ticklish would you sweetheart?" he said and moved his slim fingers to her side to begin lightly skimming her skin under her shirt. 

Stiffening you tried to keep a straight face but were failing miserably. "Don't do it." When you heard him chuckle and move his fingers more you gave a little squirm, "I'm warning you.... Alright Mr. Hero you're gonna get it if you don't sto..OPPPP!" 

Hearing her threat turn into a full laugh made him smile and continue his assault on her sides and then belly. 

"NOO Toshi AHH!" you yelled as you tried to fight him off. Wiggling you managed to turn in his hold and grab one of his arms. "Stop." you giggled and saw him smirk. 

"Or what?" he asked. Enjoying how riled up his omega was getting. Seeing that fire in her eyes he knew he had her attention.

Giving a playful growl you quickly rolled over him and pinned both of his arms behind his back and had him laying in his stomach on the bed before he could react. "I win." you said with a smile and heard him give a hum before you felt the body under you grow, your legs having to spread wider to fit around his lower back. In an instant you were under him and looking up into two blue eyes hidden beneath shadows. A large smile was on his face as he looked down at you making you only stick out your tongue. 

Brushing her hair out of her eyes he grinned down at her and sighed. When he heard a the tone from his phone he went to kiss her cheek but she caught his lips. The kiss was tender and sweet, when his eyes closed he lowered his body so that it was flush with hers but still made sure not to let his weight hurt her. Asking for entrance with a small lick of his tongue she answered by parting her lips and letting his tongue roll into her mouth. He kissed her for some time, sighing at the feel of her hands caressing his neck and head. After a few minutes he pulled back and kissed her cheek. "As much as I would like to stay in bed with you forever we do have to get up." Hearing her sigh he smiled, "Our flight leaves at six this afternoon so I am going to go train with Midoriya and finish up some things before then." Standing he lifted her up into his arms and moved her to the guest bedroom, "Meanwhile I have something for you to do." he said as he sat her on the bed and moved to the dresser to grab her some clothes. 

"And that would be?" you asked, furrowing your brows and tilting your head in confusion when he turned to you holding a pair of black yoga pants and a grey tank. 

"It is a surprise. Here get dressed and I will meet you in the living room." he said smiling when he saw her confused look. 

Dressing in the clothes he gave you before going to the kitchen you saw him dressed in his typical tan cargo pants and white tee. He smiled at you handing you a bagel with your favorite spread and a juice. Taking it you eyed him as he took your hand and grabbed his keys and a bag that he had on the still broken island. Getting to the elevator you saw him smiling and took a small bite of your bagel, "Should I be worried?"

Knitting his brows he looked down at her, "Why would you have to worry?"

"Because you look guilty and you won't stop smiling." you said and saw him try and frown. Giggling you saw his smile come back.

"You have no reason to worry. I would never do anything that would cause you harm or discomfort." he said as he kissed the top of her head and placed his hand on the small of her back to lead her out to his car. 

.................

You looked out the window as Toshi drove you to wherever you would be spending the day before your flight to America. Along the way the two of you chatted about this and that. Once the car stopped you looked out to see what looked to be a hotel of sorts and furrowed your brows even more. Turning you saw he had already gotten out of the car and rounded it to open the door for you. He must have seen the concern on your face because he gave you a soft smile that made you take his hand and exit the car. Following him into the building you looked around to see a fountain with large Koi fish swimming inside. When he went over to the front counter and the woman looked up you stood behind him some and listened.

"Good morning, I'm checking in my mate, L/n F/n." 

Hearing him call you his mate made your heart flutter and you couldn't help but give a small smile when the lady looked at you with a small smile. 

"Yes Sir, we are ready for her." the lady said, handing him a pile of white.

Furrowing your brows you looked up at Toshi when he turned to you, holding out the pile. 

Seeing her hesitant and confused looking he led her over to the changing rooms and ushered her inside of the larger one. 

"Toshi what is this?" you asked. 

"It's a spa. I booked you the day here so you can relax before our flight." he said and saw her go to say something but he stopped her. "Please don't say I didn't have to do this. I wanted to. I like spoiling you." seeing her close her mouth but look up at him he sighed. "I saw the bruises and marks I left on you, I thought this might help if you were sore after our... after we made love." he said, bringing his hand up to cup her cheek and stroke her cheek with his thumb. "I'm sorry if I hurt you."

Shaking your head you kissed his knuckles, "You didn't do anything I didn't like." you said and saw him blush some. 

So she wasn't as innocent as he thought, he would have to see what else she enjoyed he thought to himself and smiled but quickly rid himself of those naughty thoughts for now. He had to hurry up and finish everything before they left. "Alright well." he said with a clear of his throat. "You need to take off your clothes and put on this robe and change into your slippers." Seeing her give a stiff nod he furrowed his brows, "Do you really not want to do this?"

"No Toshi t's not that I'm just... I've never done this before.." You said as you started undressing.

"You've never been to a spa?" he asked in bewilderment, holding up the robe and slipping it on her shoulders.

"I grew up on a ranch, we never did stuff like this. Closest thing to a mud mask I ever got was when Justin used to push me into a puddle." you said and saw him chuckle. 

Tying the robe he turned her towards him and bent down to help her slip on the matching white slippers, "Well then if you like it I will have to make it regular thing. Now, I booked you the whole day so just relax and have fun. When it's time Goto is going to pick you up and bring you to the airport where Midoriya and I will meet you, alright?"

Nodding you saw him smile and go to leave but quickly grabbed his finger. Getting up on your tippy toes you pressed your lips to his in a soft kiss. When you pulled back you looked into his eyes and smiled, "Thank you Toshi. Really. You didn't have to but thank you." 

Smiling softly at her he pressed his lips to her forehead and stroked the side of her face, "Anything for my omega." he told her before he opened the door and led her out. Seeing the two identical bird like women standing at the entryway to the spa waiting he bowed his head, "I trust you ladies to take good care of my female." he said and saw them both smile. Placing a kiss to y/n's knuckles he smiled at her, "I will see you later." he said and saw her nod before he left to go meet up with Midoriya.

Watching Toshi leave you gave a sigh before turning back to the women. When they stepped to the side and beckoned you forward you smiled softly and nodded.

 ...................

Waiting at the airport he smiled as Goto pulled up. Moving to open the back door he looked inside to see y/n sitting there and from the looks of it she was sleeping before he had opened the door. Still though she smiled up at him when she realized what was going on. "I take it your relaxing day worked?" Seeing her nod her head very quickly he furrowed his brows and chuckled. 

"Mr. Yagi I was told to give you this for the receptionist at the spa." Goto said handing him a letter.

Taking the letter he opened it and read, 

_Mr. Yagi there was a slight problem with a tea that was given to your mate. It is a tea that our facility uses regularly on customers who seem to have trouble relaxing and I can assure you that there is no health risks but it seems to have had a stronger effect on her, most likely because she has never had it before. We took the liberty of having her checked over by our physician on site and she assured that your female is fine -  just to put it bluntly she is high. The effects should wear off after she sleeps for a bit. We apologize and have refunded your money. We hope that this will not keep you from choosing us for future services. - Also she still has the neck pillow from our massage room as she would not let us take it from her, consider it a gift. Again we apologize. Wish you all the best, Kinugawa Onsen Hotel._

Realizing his mouth was open he shut it and looked up to his mate who was busy playing with her hair. Clearing his throat he nodded, "Right, well thank you Goto. Have a safe vacation and tell your wife I said hello." he said as he reached down to take off y/n's seatbelt. "Come on sweetheart time to go." he said. Grabbing her hand he helped her out of the car and held her hand when she tried to walk away. Going to take the pillow from her neck she turned away. 

"No. Mine." you said when he tried to take your pillow.

Sighing he shut the door and went to walk away. 

"Bye Mr. Goto. Don't forget to watch that movie with your grandson." you said, waving to the older male.

"I won't. Goodbye Ms. y/n have a safe flight." He aid with a soft smile and a bow. "You too Mr. Yagi."

Bowing to the male he wrapped his arm around y/n and led her to his jet. Seeing her hesitant he rubbed her hip, "It's alright." he said.

"Can't we take a boat?" you asked, your steps starting to slow.

"That would take a week." He knew she didn't like flying and smiled softly, "Do you think I would let anything happen to you?"

"What are you gonna do, you can't fly?" you asked but felt him pull you towards the jet still. "Fine but if we crash and get stranded on some island I'm eating you first."

Laughing he practically carried her up the steps. Getting inside he saw MIdoriya sitting in the seat looking at his book about America. 

"Izuku!" you yelled.

"Ahh... hello Ms. L/n. Thank you for inviting me to your home." Midoriya said, standing to bow to his teacher. 

Waving at him you moved to sit in the seat across the walkway from him. "Of course. Mi casa es su casa."

Seeing his pupil look at him for translation he shrugged, "I don't speak spanish."

"How many languages do you know Ms. L/n?" 

Smiling at Toshi when he sat beside you you looked back at your student, "Three but I can insult someone in German." you said and then pulled up your legs, "Now Izuku when we get to my house you'll meet my family of sorts there is Justin who is my cousin, his wife Katie who is pregnant and her brothers Ryan and Aaron. Ryan has a daughter Haley. Justin is the only one who is really blood related to me but we are all pretty much family."

Nodding he thought of something, "Does your friend Ryan have a wife?"

Raising your lip you grunted, "No, Haley's mom isn't in the picture and knows better than to come around again." Seeing the boy nod you smiled. "Now Aaron and Justin like to joke around allot, if they do something to piss you off punch them." you said with a nod.

"No. Don't punch them." Toshi said and turned to give his omega who was busy nodding to Midoriya a glare. 

"Fine, you tell me I'll punch them for you." you said and heard Toshi give a small growl. Sticking your tongue out at him you looked out the window when you felt the plane move. Seeing the ground get further away you whimpered and quickly crawled into your alpha's arms. 

Hearing her whimper he held her when she crawled into his arms, rubbing her thigh with his hand and purring to her. Hearing a little eep he looked up and blushed when he remembered that Midoriya was there and the boy in fact didn't know his two teachers were together. 

Feeling his face heat up he looked at the two adults. "You're...a couple?!" 

Seeing the boy start looking between the two of them and muttering he knit his brows. "Stop with the word vomit kid! Yes we are together. No I don't want it known to everyone so keep it to yourself." Seeing the boy nod quickly and mumble out a 'yes sir' he relaxed. Looking down he saw y/n now playing with his hair and heard her humming. 

"Is she alright? She doesn't normally act like this..."

"She's fine, just... drank some bad tea. Read some more of your book." he said and saw him nod before seating back in his seat and burying his nose in the book again and putting on his headphones. No longer hearing her humming or feeling her hands playing with his hair he looked down and saw her eyes cast down and her brows furrowed like she was upset. "What's wrong darling?" When she shook her head he lifted his hand to stroke her cheek, "Something is wrong, tell me."

"Do you not want people to know we are together because you're embarrassed by me?" you asked in a whisper, feeling an ache in your heart at the thought.

Hearing the sadness in her voice he quickly shook his head, "No sweetheart. No. I love you y/n and I would like nothing more than to shout it from the highest building that you are mine but I can't because then every villain would know who you were... what you meant to me. It would put a target on your back and if something ever happened to you it would kill me. Do you understand?" he asked, lifting her chin so he could look into her eyes. When she nodded he smiled, making sure Midoriya wasn't looking he pressed his lips to hers. Pulling away he saw her smile and take the pillow off of her neck and put it around his. "Try and get some sleep." he said and saw her nod before she nuzzled into his neck. Pressing a kiss to the claiming mark she had given him. 


	18. Chapter 18

Driving down the road you smiled at the sight of Midoriya in the rear view mirror, the boy had not stopped gawking at the foreign country since you landed. Glancing over at Toshi you saw him also looking out the window. When the three of you had landed you had quickly opted for driving the rental car you had paid for. That was the first thing the two of you had disagreed about but with a quick game of rock paper scissors you had claimed your right to drive. It was about an hour drive from the airport to your home but thankfully it was early in the afternoon and all of you had slept of the flight over. 

"Hey Ms. L/n what are your family members quirks?" 

Looking up at him you saw he had his notebook out and grinned, noticing that Toshi was listening now too you licked your lips. "Well Justin and me kind of both have more freal quirks but unlike me he can change into a wolf when he wants to. Ryan can control metal to a certain extent and Aaron is stretchy."

"What about Justin's wife Katie?" Toshi asked.

"Oh and Ryan's daughter..." Midoriya added.

"Katie can talk to plants and Haley hasn't gotten hers yet.. as I know of." you answered, turning down the road that your house was on. Once you turned onto the long path hidden in the trees you saw both the boys start looking around. "You both look like I'm taking you somewhere to kill you or something." you giggled. 

"I've never been anywhere that had this much forest before." Midoriya said. 

"Really? Well up until I moved to Japan I had never been in such a big city before. While we are here I will have to show you the waterfall up in the mountains."

"Good place to train at." Toshi said but saw y/n glare at him. "And relax." he added with a small smile. Seeing her look back forward as the forest opened up he saw large open land with a two fairly large brick houses placed on either side of the path going each way and then a smaller house not far off followed by a trailer that was still nice. They were all spaced out to where they still had their privacy but close enough that one could tell they were family houses. He looked on as she pulled to the house on the left side of the path and parked the car in the driveway. 

"Well this is it." You said with a smile as you unbuckle your seatbelt and opened the car door. 

Smiling he followed her lead and got out of the car. Looking around he breath in the country air and then moved to help grab the bags. Hearing a yell he looked to the right and saw as a little girl wearing a pink dress came running towards y/n. 

"AUNT Y/N!" 

Smiling you held your arms out and caught Haley as she ran into your arms, quickly lifting her up and tossing her into the air some. "Hey there sugar plum. Did you miss me?" you said and saw her nod before hugging your neck. 

Seeing the love his mate had for the little girl made his heart warm. When the little girl pulled away and looked at him with a smile he moved closer to the two. "And you must be Haley."

"Hi Mr. Toshi. Is being tall your quirk?" She asked.

Laughing he shook his head. "No but I can get taller." he said and saw her go to question it but a deep male voice from behind interrupted them.

"I told her to give you time to get settled but she wouldn't have it."

Looking you saw Ryan come up and moved Haley to your hip so you could hug your best friend. 

For a second he felt the alpha in him become territorial but then he remembered that y/n had said they were like siblings. When the beta male turned to him he straightened up. He was a tall man, not as tall as him but still a head or so more than y/n. He had dark brown hair and beard with a little grey along his chin. 

"Hey nice to finally meet you in person. Good to see y/n got yall here in one piece." Ryan said, holding out his hand.

"Hey I am a good driver." you said.

Shaking the man's hand he smiled.

"Sure you are ms. five speeding tickets." Ryan said with one raised brow.

"FIVE?!" he said, looking down at his mate with wide eyes. "And I let you drive?" 

Wanting to change the subject you looked to see Midoriya standing off to the side looking nervous. Waving him over you smiled back to Ryan, "This is Izuku Midoriya, our student at UA."

"Nice to meet you kid. Look if you need anything to use as blackmail in her class I got plenty. Like that one time she got detention for painti.."

Quickly covering his mouth you glared at him "And that's enough from you." 

"Aunt y/n did you get me anything?" Haley asked with a smile making her father scowled her.

Ignoring your friend you smiled at you niece. "Of course I did. Grabbing the bag from the trunk you held it out for her." Watching her open the bag and see the hello kitty play set and then look at the bottom you gave Ryan a smirk, "And a whole bunch of candy."

"YAY!! Thank you!"

"Yes thank you." Ryan grumbled while giving you an annoyed look.

Giving a guilty smile you saw Toshi chuckle and shake his head. 

Once Ryan took Haley back home so they could get settled he and Midoriya followed y/n into her house. He was surprised to see she didn't lock her doors and made a mental note to talk about it later with her. Looking around he saw a large living area with a big sectional couch and a large TV. The kitchen and dining area opened up behind that and then he saw a hallway that he guessed led off to the bedrooms. There was allot of woodwork but it didn't look bad, it looked... homey and instantly put a smile on his face. Taking off his shoes by the door he moved into the room more, noticing that the living room had carpeted floors but that looked be the only room that way. 

Letting out a sigh at being home again you turned on the lights and placed your purse on the table. Looking towards the boys you saw them looking around and became a little nervous. You knew it was completely different than they were both used ot in Japan and also knew how nicer Toshi's home was than yours. "S...so what do you think? It's not much but it's were I was raised."

Hearing the small worry in her voice made his eyes shot to hers. He could tell she was nervous even if she wouldn't admit it. "It's wonderful honey. Really it's nice." he said and saw Midoriya nod his head also. Moving over to her he took her hand in his free one and brought it ot his lips. 

Nodding you released your lip that you didn't know you had been biting before taking a deep breath. "Well bedrooms are this way. You can put your bags in there." Leading them down the hall you stopped at the first bedroom and opened the door for Midoriya. "Here you go Izuku. There is a bathroom right across the hall so you can take a shower or do whatever."

"Thank you. Would it be alright if I walked around outside some?" he asked.

"Of course. There is a path that leads to the old barns and stuff just make sure you stay on the paths and don't get lost." you told him and saw him give a small nod and bow. Watching him leave you grabbed Toshi's hand and pulled him towards the bedroom at the end of the hall. 

Looking over her bedroom he saw what he guessed to be a queen size bed with white bedding, a dresser and matching tables. There were two doors in the room that he guessed went to the bathroom and closet. He smiled at the little personal touches around the room, a old jewelry box that had her name engraved in the wood and a picture frame with a picture of her parents and her. Sitting his suitcase on the floor beside the bed he walked over to his female and wrapped his arms around her. "Your home is lovely."

Looking into his eyes you licked your lips and swallowed some. "T...this is your home too Toshi." you said in a gentle voice. Was that too forward? What if he didn't feel the same way? You felt your stomach doing flips as the nerves ate at you and it was only becoming worse as he stayed quiet. You shouldn't have said that. Stupid. You two had only just matted. No longer being able to keep his gaze you looked down and tried to swallow the knot that was steadily growing in your throat. "I'm so.."

She wanted to share her home with him. Wanted this to be his home too. His heart was beating quickly, so quickly that he almost missed her shutting down. Why was she shutting down, did she not mean it? Did she regret saying it? Wait, how long had he stayed quiet? Hearing her go to apologize he quickly pushed his lips to hers. Moving his lips against hers he cupped her face in his hands. After a few minutes he pulled away and placed his forehead on hers. "Thank you. I love you." he said and smiled. 

"ALRIGHT GIVE ME GODZILLA'S HEAD YOU BITCH!"

Sputtering blood when the deep yell rang through the house he quickly moved to cover his mouth. 

Grabbing something to help clean him up you stroked the side of his face before glaring at the doorway and growling. "I'm sorry. Give me one second." you told him before stomping towards the kitchen. "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING BITCH!?" 

Tucking the handkerchief back in his pocket he felt the corner of his mouth pull up and sighed before following his mate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction cost nothing and so do comments. :)


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinky Smut ahead.

Walking into the kitchen he saw a woman with green hair and pointed ears standing there looking towards the two cousins. When she turned to look at him he saw her eyes were a bright purple and that she had freckles covering her nose and cheeks. She was small, her and y/n almost identical in shorter height and smaller build which was normal for omegas- the thought making him kick himself when he rmembered how long he had went thinking y/n was a beta. But unlike y/n he noticed immediately her large belly. Seeing her smile at him he returned it and held out his hand. "Hello, you are Katie right?"

"Yes, it is nice to meet you Toshinori. Y/n has told me so much about you and it's nice to put a face to a name." she said with a smile. 

Y/n had talked about him with her family. He had told her about All for one, he hoped she hadn't mentioned anything about that. He would have to check with her later for now he was more concerned by the fighting stance the two others had towards each other. While he knew y/n could fight she was still his female and the alpha in him was on edge. 

Glaring at your cousin you reached in your pocket and grabbed the small metal head. Holding it up to show him you saw him reach behind him and grab something from his pocket. When he set a tall can of your favorite drink on the counter you stiffened but cut your eyes at him, you knew what he was doing. "You ignored me on my birthday." 

"You ran away in the middle of the night to another country." Justin retorted. 

"I left a note." you said but he only growled.

Seeing Justin's eyes turn yellow Toshi tensed and fisted his hand when he heard the other alpha's deep growl. Cousin or not he would not allow the male to harm his omega. 

"Okay you two quit. You both hurt each other but you still love each other so let it go." Katie said in a soft voice.

Sighing you dropped your arms to your side and watched as Justin reached into his pocket again, this time pulling out your favorite candy bar and sitting it on top of the can drink. Looking at him you saw him roll his eyes but relax. 

"Happy late birthday."

Watching y/n hand over the head and then grab the snack on the counter he smiled and moved over to her. Shaking hands with Justin he nodded his head. They talked about this and that for a little while before Justin's eyes snapped to his wife's. Toshi furrowed his brows when he saw the woman had her eyes closed and was holding her belly. 

"Are you alright Kat?"you asked worried about your friend. When she nodded and opened her eyes you furrowed your brows. 

"Yea I think he's impatient to get out and that's why he is kicking allot." she said with a soft smile.

"Oh great he's gonna be a little pain in the ass like his dad." you said and let out a small yelp when Justin punched your arm. "Ow."

"Well we'll see you later, took out some steaks for supper so you gotta make some baked potatoes." Justin told you as he moved towards the door.

"I'll make them baby she just got here." Katie said.

Shaking his head he placed his hand on her back, "No you are gonna go lay down and rest." he said as he opened the door and headed out, waving to you both on the way out. 

"Oo can we watch Dirty Dancing?" 

"Again?"

Hearing the couple you smiled to yourself and then turned to look up at your own alpha. He was smiling softly down at you and you took the quiet opportunity to wrap your arms around his neck. "Well you have met everyone except for Aaron." you said and saw him give a little grimace, no doubt from the stories you had told him. "He isn't that bad he's just... he's Aaron. He's a big flirt and likes to make very inappropriate jokes... he is a American Mic. Loud and full of energy." you said and saw him chuckle. "Just don't let anything he says get to you, trust me I have heard it all before and all in all he is just joking and doesn't mean any harm."  you said.

"I will only say something if I feel like he is going too far." He said and saw her smile softly and then her eyes went wide and she smiled largely. 

"I have something to show you." you said as you pulled him over to a large built in beside the TV. Pushing the door to the side you saw his eyes widen when he looked inside.

"I think you have me beat." he said as he started looking over all the movies she had. 

........................

 Sitting around the table you felt your face heat up and glared at your cousin when he told Midoriya and Toshi old stories about you. All of you had already finished your supper and now everyone sat around the table just chatting about. Haley had long since fell asleep in her father's arms and you could tell Midoriya was getting sleepy as well but still he smiled and laughed along with the rest of you. 

"...Teacher hatted her after that. Always sent her out over every little thing." Justin aid through a laugh. "Sent her out once for giving another student a pencil when they didn't bring their own."

"At least I wasn't as bad as my dad." you said and saw Toshi look at you in quiston. "Mr. Boomer, the principle of the highschool called my grandparents and begged them not to ever send him back." you giggled out. 

"What did he do?" Midoriya asked with wide eyes. 

"What didn't he do? They said the only reason he graduated was because when Coach bass was in world war two uncle f/n helped take care of his mama." Justin said. 

Seeing y/n give a sad smile and look down he reached for her hand under the table and gave it a gentle squeeze. He could tell from stories everyone told that y/n was close to her father and knew she missed him very much. 

"Ms. L/n what did your dad do? Was he a hero?" Midoriya asked.

Looking up you shook your head and smiled, "No, he was a bounty hunter and he also worked in construction."

"Man could do anything, that's where y/n learned it from." Katie said with a soft smile towards you and making Ryan nod.

"Hell she built this table we are sitting at, remodeled most of the house herself." Ryan said with a smile.

Raising his brows he looked over at his mate. "You built this?" he asked, glancing down at the nice wooden table he had assumed was bought. Seeing her blush a little and nod as her eyes looked down he smiled. "You didn't tell me you knew how to do that kind of stuff."

"That's so cool Ms. L/n."

"Fox can do anything she sets her mind to. Even if she doesn't get it right the first time she'll keep trying till she does. Regular jack of all trades..."

"But a master of none." you said with a small chuckle, still keeping your eyes on your hands. 

"Warning though, she's impatient as all hell." Justin added before taking a gulp of his beer. 

"Hey! I asked yall for help you took too long." you said now looking up and giving a playful glare at your cousin.

"It was an hour." Ryan added.

Scrunching up your nose and shaking your head you heard them all give a small laugh. Hearing the door open you looked to see Aaron walking in.

"Where have you been? You're lucky I saved you some food.... are those?" Ryan said in his older brother tone. 

"Busy." Aaron replied waving his brother off. "There's my baby." He said with his crooked grin before coming over and holding out a small bouquet of sunflowers for you to take.

Raising one brow you looked at the flowers. "Did you steal them?" 

"Hey I am offended that you think I would do something like that." he said, mocking hurt.

Seeing a card among them you picked it out and sighed, "For a wonderful mom." you read outloud before looking up at him.

"I knew those were the ones I got for mama the other day." Ryan said. 

"She had em' long enough." Aaron said before trying to push the flowers into your hands.

"I'm not taking them." you said.

"Why?" 

"One because I'm not a mom." you said, tossing the card at him.

"Well I mean we can fix that baby..." he said with a smirk and a wink.

Toshinori had cut his eyes at the skinny male as soon as he had walked in and called y/n 'baby' and handed her flowers. He knew immediately that this had to be Aaron and looked him over. He was a little shorter than Ryan and he was skinny, not as skinny as himself but still skinny. He had longer brown hair that hung just below his ball cap and a small amount of stubble on his chin. He wore old dirty jeans and a work shirt that read auto repair. He smiled constantly, showing off his slightly crooked teeth. When y/n had asked if the male had stolen the flowers he raised one brow and watched as the male touched his chest and looked at y/n with his mouth open. Once she had read out the card he rolled his eyes. The male had stolen flowers from his own mother to give to y/n and had even left the same card in them. He knew y/n had said he liked it joke allot but this man was an idiot. When she had refused to take the flowers and threw the card at him he had responded with something to make him see red. He saw Midoriya's eyes go wide and the boy cover his mouth out of the corner of his eyes and before he knew it he had stood from the chair and let out a deep growl.

Hearing the deep growl of your alpha you froze and then trailed your eyes up to look at him standing tall behind you. He was now in his hero form and you felt as his overly large hands moved to your shoulders. His bright blue eyes bore into Aaron and you looked back to see your friend scared. Everyone else was quiet.

"I will advise you to not speak to my omega that way again." he said in a deep voice. 

Rubbing his hand on your shoulder you licked your lips. "Toshi, baby. It's alright I know Aaron was just joking around..."

"Yea man I didn't mean anything by it. Really I was just playing around with her like always." he said holding up his hands. 

Seeing the man was telling the truth and feeling his mate rub his hand he sighed, "Well then try not to be so vulgar around the children." he said and saw the man nod. 

Seeing Justin smirking out of the corner of your eye you grabbed Toshi's large finger in your hand, "Come on Toshi let's go unpack the rest of your stuff and get ready for bed, Izuku you should probably do the same." you said as you stood. Seeing your student nod and everyone else stand as well and bid you a goodnight you pulled Toshi with you to the bedroom, hearing Aaron whisper to the others about them not telling him you were mated to 'he-man' on the way out. Once you shut the door you turned to look at him but were quickly lifted up and pinned to the wall. "Wha..." instantly you were cut off by his lips on yours. The kiss was hard and you recognize it instantly, it was the same way he acted after Endeavor had met you at the sports festival. All Might was jealous and an alpha that felt threatened would do whatever they could to prove the omega they held claim over was solely theirs. When his large hand gripped the front of your shirt you tried to pull away some, "Toshi do.." too late. The torn fabric of your pants followed that of your shirt and bra on the floor. Last to go was your panties and then you were bare in his arms. He wasted no time before he was trailing his mouth down your jaw to your neck, sucking and biting at your skin, marking you to show everyone who you belonged to. A small gasp left your lips when you felt a pinch to your nipple making him chuckle. 

Kissing back up to her mouth he held her with one hand while the other undid his belt and pants, hearing the thud as they hit the floor. Pulling away from her mouth only to tug his shirt over his head he carried her over to the bed and gently laid her in the center of it. He heard the thing give a small creek of protest at his weight and wondered if it would hold up but when he followed after her it didn't make another sound. Laying between her spread legs he again gave attention to her neck, feeling her small shiver when he licked over his claiming mark. Grinning he held himself up on one forearm while the other hand moved down between her leg to stroke over her soft lips. He felt as her legs tightened around his hips on reflex making him suck her nipple into his mouth. With his mouth engulfing a large amount of her breast he kept her still while his fingers began toying with her sex. She was already soaked and he smirked around her flesh. Pulling away with a pop he heard her gasp and try to flinch away. Remembering her little comment at the spa he got an idea and kneeled between her legs making her look to him in question. "Don't move." he told her and felt her give a small nod. 

Standing from the bed he moved around the dark room until he found his pants and pulled the belt from them. Looking towards the door he moved over to lock it and lifted the torn remains of her shirt. Hearing movement on the bed he licked his lips, "You're not listening little one." he said and heard the movement stop. Walking back over to the bed he moved beside her and lifted her chin with his finger. "Do you trust me?" he asked and saw her nod. "If I do something you don't like you tell me and I will stop okay?" Again a nod. "Alright. Now, I know you said I wasn't like other alphas and while that is true there is something that I want to make clear. I am in charge. I will never hurt you and if I do you are to tell me. You obey me and I will reward you but if you disobey me I will punish you." Seeing her give a small nod he raised his chin. "What was it I said when I went to get up from the bed?"

"Not to move." you said in a quiet voice. You had only seen Toshi like this on a few occasions and while you were a little nervous the pool of wetness between your legs told you that you indeed did like the demanding alpha before you. 

Humming he reached out to gently grip her wrists in his hands "And did you listen?" he asked making her shake her head but look on as he tied them together with his belt, checking to make sure the metal buckle wasn't cutting into her. "No you didn't and as punishment I will deny you of your orgasam until I think you have learned your lession." he said as he moved her back up the bed and looped the rest of the belt around the bars of the headboard. Seeing her confused he chuckled, "You will see." he told her as he ripped the shirt into a long strip and tied the middle of it a few times until a large knot formed. Once he had it like he wanted he smiled softly at her, "Not that I don't like the beautiful sounds you make sweetheart but I don't want young Midoriya hearing you." 

Looking at the fabric he held in his hands you realized what he meant and swallowed hard before going to say something and unknowingly giving him the opportunity to put the homemade gag in your mouth. Feeling him tie it you were grateful for the dark room because you knew your face would be a bright red. Glancing up at him you saw him looking over your body with eyes that were almost black in color. You knew all this was for him because you both knew if he wanted you immobilized it wouldn't even make him break a sweat. He tied you up because he enjoyed seeing you helpless and at his mercy. To the world he may be a shining light of hope but with you, alone in the bedroom he could let out his darker side.

"Alright?" he asked and saw her nod. While he did plan on punishing her a little he didn't want her to be in pain or worse afraid of him. He knew she was a virgin before they mated just a few days ago and that meant that she had never done anything like this before-last thing he wanted to do was make her think he wanted her to fear him. Grinning he smacked her thigh just hard enough to leave a small sting and saw her flinch in surprise, "Good." Trailing his hand up her thigh and inward he felt the goosebumps rise on her skin. Ever so lightly he traced her slit with his finger and felt her tense up and go to close her legs. Smacking her leg with his other hand he heard her gaps behind the gag. "Hold still." he told her. Pushing his finger past her lips he traced her entrance and slowly circled his thumb over her clit. He could feel her legs tense again but with a firm look from him she kept them open. "Good girl." he purred before slowly easing his index finger into her.

Biting down on the gag you threw your head back against the pillow when he curled his finger and started stroking the front of your wall. You felt his hot breath against your breast before his lips trailed kisses towards your nipple. His tongue lapped at your nub slowly until teeth bit down on the areola making you muffle out a cry. 

Sucking hard at her breast he pulled away with a pop but before she could react he was on the other doing the same. Once he had both of her nipples red and hard as pebbles he kissed down to her hips, nipping and sucking dark love marks onto each hip. Teasing her maiden hood with the tip of his tongue he heard her give a small whimper and smirked. Pumping his finger in and out of her he began lapping at her clit until soon she began tensing up. Knowing she was close to her climax he gave a few more strokes of his finger to get her to the ledge before quickly snatching his hand away. 

You were so close. So fucking close and then he just stopped. Snapping your eyes to him you saw him still with his head between your legs, that damn smile covering his face. Breathing heavily you glared at him making him let out a chuckle. 

"Do you want to cum sweetheart?" he asked in a low deep voice and heard her muffle out what sounded like a curse. Sitting up he heard her give a growl, "Is this that temper I have heard so much about?" he asked and saw her go to rub her thighs together to get the friction he was denying her. Grabbing her leg in one hand he lifted her ass off the bed enough to place a swift smack to her supple cheek earning him a whimper. "Still not listening honey. I told you no to move and that you wouldn't cum until I told you you could. The sooner you learn that the easier this will be." he said. Bringing his fingers up to pinch her still pert nipple between his large fingers he heard her cry out around the gag. 

With him kneeling between your legs you felt him pinch and pull at your nipples while his other hand made a second round of torturing your cunt. It didn't take long before that coil was being tightened and yet again he stopped just as you went to reach your peak. This happened again and again till you were whimpering in need, your muscles taungt and your body quivering. 

He saw her panting and pulling at her arms. Her pupils were now so dilated that the black almost completely took over the e/c of her eye. Rubbing his painfully hard cock he looked over her lips. Soft, plump, pink lips that he loved so much to taste- now he wanted to feel. "Do you want to cum honey?" He asked and saw her nod. "Want to earn it?" When she gave a nervous nod he grinned and leaned up to push the boxers from his waist.

Seeing the massive muscle spring forth in front of your eyes you swallowed hard. You still wondered how he ever fit that thing inside you. When he removed the gag from your mouth you shut your mouth and opened it a few times until the slight soreness was worked out. Looking up his ripped body when he leaned to undo your hands. You furrowed your brows when he left your wrist bound together but only lifted you completely from the bed with one hand and moved  you to kneel in the floor between where he sat on the bed with his knees spread. 

Staring down at her between his legs with his cock right in front of her face made him have to hold in the desire to just shove her on the bed and have his way with her. She was looking at his member with desire and a small amount of nervousness. "Well my little omega what are you waiting for?" He asked and saw her snap her eyes up to his before she looked back down and licked her lips. 

Swallowing you slowly leaned forward and parted your lips to take him into your mouth. It was like someone had wrapped velvet around a piece of steel. The deep growl that left his lips sent chills down your spine and only made that coil in your lower belly tighten more. Glancing up at him your saw him watching you with lustful eyes that prompted you to take him deeper. He filled your entire mouth and you had only taken in half of him. Pulling on your hands on all hopes you would be able to stroke his base you heard him give and disapproving hum.

"You can take more baby. Show your alpha you can." He said but saw her unsure. Holding the belt in one hand he moved his other to the back of her head. With a little encouragement she slowly eased more into her throat and he shook as the alpha in him rattled the bars. "S..so good." He moaned as she sucked, bobbing her head on and off him. No longer being able to hold back he yanked her away from his cock and flipped her to lay under him on the bed. Holding her arms above her head with one arm he covered her mouth with his hand as he slammed into her. 

You were still in shock of the sudden movement when he speared you onto his cock. Screaming around his hand you felt your back arch off the bed. He gave you the few seconds to adjust to his massive length but then he was pounding his hips into yours. If not for his hand holding both your bound wrists to the bed you knew the force of his thrusts would have forced you upwards. Your old bed creaked and cracked and when you heard a popping sound you knew the wooden slats had finally given out under the number one heroes momentum. There would not doubt be bruises on your inner thighs tomorrow but right now you couldn't think of anything but how full you felt. With lidded eyes you looked up at the ceiling, seeing the thick muscles of his shoulder flex above you. When your climax started building again you begged silently that he would have mercy on you and allow you to finally tip over the edge. 

He knew she was close, he had kept her on the ledge for so long that her hips were now rolling against his but she probably didn't even realize it. He was close too, so very close but he was still holding it off. This was bliss and he wished they could just stay here in this moment forever. Nipping at her neck he felt her flinch and clenched his jaw as he smirked. "You know little one.. I don't know if I want you to cum." he said and heard her whimper. "What if I just kept you like this, kept fucking you tight little hole for hours and let you just hover on the edge?" Again she whimpered, a pitiful little whimper that he had never heard before. The sound made him feel pity for his little omega but it also sent a tingle of pleasure down his spine. Chuckling he kissed her neck, "No little one I won't do that to you." he said as he angled his hips and moved the hand from her mouth under her lower back. Covering her mouth with his he kissed her for the first time since they started having sex. Lifting her lower body off the bed with his hand he snapped his hips into hers and felt her tense up. So she had learned her lesson. When another whimper met his ears he smiled around her mouth and gave a purr that she understood perfectly because soon she was coming undone under him. Her arms pulled under his hand and her chest arched more into his. He kept his mouth over hers as she cried out but soon the clenching of her muscles were too much and he followed after her. Pushing in as deep as he could he felt his balls rest against her ass and growled deeply into her mouth as he filled her with cum. Holding her as close to him as their bodies would allow and careful not crush her he rocked into her while they both came down from their highs.

It came as no surprise to him when she became limp in his arms, he had overworked her body and she was exhausted. Ever so gently he eased out of her, feeling her flinch and let out a small whimper when his cock touched her sensitive clit. Lowering her to the bed he moved to lay by her side and reached up to undo his belt from her wrists. Moving her arms down to rest beside her she whined a little making him purr to her and rub them gently to help ease the soreness in them at being immobilized for so long. Getting up from the bed he lifted her just long enough to pull the blankets down and then move to lay back down with her in his arms. Pulling the covers over them he let himself go back to his normal form and felt as she cuddled up to his chest, nuzzling her face into his neck. "Are you alright?" he asked in a low deep voice. Feeling her nod and place a tired kiss to his collarbone he smiled. Thinking of something he blushed and licked his lips, "I'll replace the bed." he said and felt her give a small shake that he guessed was a tired attempt at a laugh. 

"Have fun looking Izuku in the eyes tomorrow." you mumbled into his skin with what little energy you had left. 

With wide eyes he felt blood pool to his mouth and coughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments help feed the muse (....and lower my anxiety).


	20. Chapter 20

Waking up early you eased out of Toshi's arms and carefully placed a pillow under his arm where you had just been laying. Standing from the bed you winced at how sore you were but still forced yourself to get dressed for the day. Pulling your hair up into a messy bun on the top of your head you looked over at your mate sleeping in the bed and smiled softly. His unruly hair was sticking this way and that and his lips were slightly parted. Noticing his feet sticking off the edge of the bed you had to hold back a giggle. Good thing you would be getting a new one anyway. Taking notice of his phone on the side table you moved over to silence it, no alarm today. He deserved a day to sleep in. Gods knows he needed the rest, the dark circles under his eyes were proof enough of that. Making your way out of the room and into the kitchen you quietly made coffee and a couple boiled eggs. Hearing small footsteps you looked up and smiled to a still sleepy looking Izuku. "Good morning Izuku." you said with a smile. 

"Good morning Ms. L/n."

"Did you sleep alright?" you asked and saw him blush but nod. Licking your lips you held out a peeled egg, "Want one?" 

"Oh yes, thank you." he said before taking a small bite. "Where is All Might?"

"He's still sleeping. Thought he could use a long sleep for once." you said and saw him nod. Knowing they were supposed to train today you tilted your head, "If you want I can train with you a little bit. I mean I'm no hero and if you would rather wait for Tos..."

"No I would like that." he said, looking into his teacher's eyes and smiling.

Smiling you nodded, "Alright well what do you normally start with?" you asked.

................

"HEY Y/N/N!?" 

Hearing the yelling voice he jumped awake. Looking around he remembered where he was but furrowed his brows when he saw y/n not in bed with him still. Hearing footsteps coming down the hall he looked up at the door just in time to see Ryan walk in and then quickly turn and face the wall.

"Oh man sorry. Not used to someone else being here. Ummm do you know where y/n is? We need her to help us real quick." Ryan asked.

Standing he pulled on his boxers and pants before looking around for his shirt. "It's fine.. I don't know where she is... is she outside or with Katie?"

"No Katie took Haley to get her haircut and then they were going to have lunch." Ryan told him. 

Lunch? Quicky pulling his shirt down he grabbed his phone and looked to see it was a little past one. He had slept half the day! He was supposed to train with Midoriya this morning, why had the boy not woken him up? He better not be slacking off. "Have you seen Midoriya?" he asked as he moved towards the doorway.

"Yea saw the boy running into the woods first thing this morning... you think y/n is with him?" 

"Possibly. I will find them and let her know you are looking for her." he said and saw the other man nod as they made their way out of the house.  

"Oh yea before I forget. With the girls having that baby shower to go to tomorrow Justin, Aaron and me were going to go to the movies and get some beers afterwards, you know one last night of freedom for him before the baby gets here. Do you want to come with us? Midoriya is welcome to come too if he wants." Ryan asked.

Raising his brows he looked towards the male, "I won't be intruding will I?" 

"Nah you're part of our group now."

Smiling he nodded. "Sure, sounds fun. Thank you for inviting me." 

"Course."

After smacking his arm Ryan had told him he would see him later and headed back towards his home. Taking the path y/n had pointed out to MIdoriya yesterday he looked around for them. While walking he checked his phone and found his alarm was set like normal but his phone had been put on silent. He didn't remember turning off the sound. Normally he woke up around five in the morning to start his day but today he had gotten an extra eight hours. Sighing when he came to a fork in the path he looked around and listened but still heard nothing. Taking the path on the left he continued down but all he saw were more trees and small animals. Soon he heard the sound of a waterfall and when he rounded the curve it came into view. It wasn't a huge one but it was beautiful and relaxing all the same. Going to move closer he heard his name being called and looked behind him to the right and to see his female sitting there in the bright green grass.

Seeing your mate you furrowed your brows but smiled and called out for him. When he turned to see you you looked up at him, "Hey there. Did you sleep good?" you asked as he started walking towards you.

Seeing her wearing a pair of shorts with a tank top he had to swallow hard at the sight of her exposed skin, especially when he noticed the purple love bites and bruises on her neck and collarbone. Clearing his throat he nodded, "Yes but I am sorry I slept so long. I don't know why my alarm didn't go off." he said as he kneeled in front of her, moving his hand to a bruise in the shape of his teeth on her thigh and stroked the soft skin there.

"Because I silenced it." you said and saw his eyes snap to yours. When he went to quiseton you you cupped his cheek in your hand and gently rubbed the slightly less dark area under his eye with your thumb. "You know even the number one hero deserves a break every now and again." you said.

Hearing her caring voice made him close his eyes and sigh. " I know I just... I have so much to do, like now I need to find Midoriya and start our training for the day.."

"It's done." 

"What?"

"I already went through it with him so you just relax for the day. He did everything on the list you made for him, which by the way apparently I can't do a proper plank. We saw Owen and some of the other kids from around here while when we were finishing up and I introduced him. They are going out on the boat and asked him if he wanted to go. I told him it was alright, is that ok? I promise they are really good kids, he won't get into any trouble, just wanted him to have fun and take time to still be a kid." you said and then felt lips on yours. 

She had woke up early, turned off his alarm and went training with his pupil all so he could rest. Pulling away from her lips he sighed, "What did this old man do to deserve a loving woman like you?"

"You're not old Toshi and I think you are confused about who is the lucky one." you said as you kissed his temple.

Pulling away some he looked at her and smiled softly. "So what was it you were doing out here anyway?" he asked and saw her give a sadish smile and shrug.

"Visiting my parents." you said and nodded in front of you.

Following her gaze he now noticed the large headstone in front of them and quickly stood up straight. He had been touching her, kissing her... on her parents grave. "I am so sorry y/n I didn't realize..."

Tilting your head you grabbed his finger in your hand and tugged. "Toshi baby it's fine. Really." Seeing him so stiff and uncomfortable you bit your lip. "I... I was just telling them about you...Will you sit with me for a few minutes?" when he just stood there you swallowed hard. "You don't have to if you don't want to... yea nevermind let's just..." 

He heard the tale tell sign of her shutting down in her voice before she went to stand and he promptly shook his head and grabbed her hand. "No. I am very honored y/n." he said before he slowly moved to sit in the grass and gently pulled her to sit beside him. 

........................

After the two of you had sat with your parents for a little while you got up and held out your hand. Walking back to the house you saw Justin flag you down in the barn and headed over to see what he wanted. Opening the door you looked inside and felt your jaw drop, "What the fuck happened to my truck?!" 

In the four months he had known her he had never heard her sound so angry and quickly looked inside the barn to see a dark blue truck with the hood open and parts stewn this way and that. 

Moving over you saw even the front bumper was off and quickly looked to Justin. 

"Wait... you didn't... Aaron didn't tell you?" Ryan said.

"Tell me what!? What did he do?" you asked, looking between the two as they exchanged looks.

"I thought he told you he called her." Justin said to Ryan.

"Someone tell me what happened to my truck." you said. Hearing a vehicle pull up in the yard and then a door open and close you snapped your eyes to the door to see none other than Aaron walk in and then stop when he met your eyes. 

"You called her huh? She was cool about it huh?" Ryan snarled towards his brother.

Holding up his hands he looked at the small omega. "Now y/n baby I was going to tell you but I was worried you'd be mad."

"Mad? Mad? I just finished paying off that truck. I worked my ass off for five years to buy that truck and you destroyed it!" you growled as you slowly walked closer to the male. 

"I'm fixing it..." seeing the fire in her eyes he swallowed hard before taking off. 

He had stood there completely, this was no ordianshocked as everything went down around him and then he heard his female growl, not just her normal playful growl or even one he had heard her make when she was a little pissed off this was full on anger. When the beta took off out of the door and y/n started running after him he snapped out of it and looked to the two other males. 

"Well he's a dead man." Ryan said with a huff.

"This is worse than the time he got caught peeking at her while she was in the shower." Justin added.

Snapping his eyes to the alpha male he grit his teeth. Hearing the male screaming and yelling for y/n to stop and calm down he took a deep breath before changing to that of his hero form and heading out in the yard to see y/n on top of him while he was on the ground. She was smacking him over and over and he was trying with all his might to shield his face from her wrath. "Honey... come on that's enough." he said but she didn't stop. Bending down to wrap his arms around her middle he saw her conect her fist with his nose. 

"Owww.. damnit y/n/n I think you broke my nose." Aaron groaned as he rolled to his side and covered his bloody nose with his hand.

Squirming in your alpha's arms you glared down at him, "You're lucky it wasn't your neck!" you growled.

Sighing he tossed her over his shoulder and headed towards the house, giving her ass a small smack when he felt her try and escape again. "I said that's enough." he told her with a small growl this time. When she stilled he sighed and sat her on the counter in the kitchen. He knew she was angry because she wouldn't look at him, her eyes just kept moving about the room. "Hey it's alright, we'll get it fixed."

"No he's gonna fix it! I already have enough shit to pay for I can't afford to fix that hunk of junk too!" you yelled without thinking.

Furrowing his brows he looked at her, "What do you mean?" he asked and then saw her close her eyes when she realized what she had said.

Shaking your head you hopped down from the counter and tried to walk away. "Nothing, just forget about it."

Grabbing her hips he pinned her to the cabinets. "Ugh ugh. You tell me what you meant." When she didn't say anything he grabbed her chin and forced her to look up at him. "Tell me... are you... struggling financially?"

Swallowing the knot in your throat you sighed, "I was doing fine, I was getting by but when that guy stole my purse he got my wallet with it and he cleaned out my bank account." LIcking your lips you looked down. "Bank won't cover it because I wasn't supposed to have my own account anyways."

Because she was an omega. She wasn't supposed to have her own private account because she was a omega. While some alphas gave their omegas cards to use they had to be under their alpha's name. The said alpha would be able to see what and where and when his omega had been to buy something. He could tell she was embarrassed to tell him this and furrowed his brows. He had given her money before but only that once as she always made time to go grocery shopping when he wasn't around. He knew she didn't splurge, not once had he ever seen her buy herself something that wasn't a snack or a drink. She didn't wear name brand clothes or bedazzled herself with jewelry. Hell now that he thought about it she was still using the laptop that had a large crack going across the screen. Even last night there had been a joke made about how she was still wearing the same clothes she had in high school. Furrowing his brows he took her hand and pulled her to the bedroom. "Get dressed. I am going to go find Midoriya and tell him we will be back in a little while." he told her.

"Where..."

"Don't worry about that." he told her and saw her hesitant. "Just trust me." he said with a smile before leaning down and kissing her cheek. 

.......................

Looking around the mall you tried do figure out where on earth Toshi was taking the two of you now. He had already taken you to a shop where he had bought you a dress to wear to the baby shower tomorrow, telling you that your normal black wasn't a proper color to wear to a joyish event. The two of you had just left a mattress store after finding a bed that he was comfortable with and most importantly would hold up when the time came. When he stopped you looked around and saw many different stores and didn't know which was on his mind. 

"Here go buy you some nice undergarments." he said, handing her a wad of cash and pointing towards the women's store. 

"I have underwear and a bra." you told him, not taking the money.

"Some that doesn't have batman on them." 

Smirking you looked up at him, "Aw is someone jealous that there's another hero on my undies?" hearing him grunt and seeing his brows furrow a little you giggled and wrapped your arms around him. "Toshi he's not real." Seeing him still avoiding your eyes you rolled your own and got on your tippy toes to place a kiss on the his jaw, "Don't worry you'll always be my favorite hero." Seeing his lips turn up a little you smiled and took the money this time when he pushed it into your hand. "If they had All Might panties I'd get them." you said and saw him look at you and grin.

"All it takes is one phone call." he said with a smile and chuckled when she only giggled and shook her head before walking away. Sighing he looked around the mall until he found some chairs and started walking towards them. Sitting down he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. He stayed like this for a few moments before his phone started ringing. Pulling it out of his pocket he saw it was Might Towers and furrowed his brows before answering. "Hello?"

"Hello, Mr. All Might I know you said you would be away for a few day and not to call you unless it was an emergency but it kind of is an emergency. Someone tried to break into your penthouse..."

Walking up to him you knew immediately something was wrong, his face was hard and his brows furrowed. Seeing him glance up at you he held out his hand and you gladly took it, your hand looking tiny in his gigantic one. He spoke quietly for some time, when it became a little deeper and you heard his slight growl mixing in with his words you noticed his thumb stroking the back of your hand before he hung up and looked up at you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment... let me know what you think or if there is something you would like to see happen.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't know why but it hasn't been changing the date that I update. Here is the newest chapter but i have posted a few before this one so you may want to catch up if you already haven't. Like always comments are greatly appreciated.

"Do they know who it was?" you asked as you both made your way back to the house.

"No. Not yet at least." He said as he drove the car down the road. He was on edge but he didn't want y/n to worry about it. She needed to enjoy being home. "What would you like for dinner?" he asked, glancing at her out of the corner of his eye.

Smiling you looked at him, "I asked Izuku if there was anything he wanted to try while he was here and he asked if he could have something American."

"So what are we having?" he asked and saw her give him a guilty look.

"Burgers, fries and apple pie." you said with a guilty grin, biting your lip when you saw him look at you and raise one brow.

"He can't have pie he's on a strict diet." he told her.

"You can't bring him to America and not let him try apple pie. It is what this nation is built off of. Besides it could be worse I could be making chicken fried steak fried in lard with mashed potatoes and gravy on the side like my grandma used to make." you said and saw his face scrunch up.

"That sounds extremely unhealthy." he said and saw her laugh. 

"Oh it was trust me. Your arteries would clog just by looking at it but I guess they cooked what they had back then. Still though just thinking of it makes me gag. I used to hate going over there for supper, not because the food was nasty or anything just she and my granddaddy were always trying to force me to eat. They said I needed birthing hips to draw in potential mates." Seeing him glance at your waist you tilted your head and looked down, "I used to just give my plate to the dog when they weren't looking." you said with a smile and a shrug.

"Did you get along well with your grandparents?" he asked with a chuckle.

Nodding you smiled, "Yes. They were old fashioned and stuck in their ways but they were very kind people and taught me how to do many things. I remember my Granddaddy teaching me and Justin ho to fish when we were little. Alot of the older folks always told him it was pointless to teach me such things but he refused to take Justin and not me. His brother, my Great uncle Frank was one of the worst ones for it. I hated that man. He was mean hell, used to yell at me and threaten to beat me if he ever caught me trying to do boy things with Justin and Ryan. " Seeing him frown and knit his brows you licked your lips, "Justin has a scar the whole way across his back where our uncle Frank hit him with a bullwhip when we were younger."

"He hit him with a whip?" he asked, horrified that someone would do that to a child.

Nodding you sighed, "Yeah, we were playing outside by the old barns when he pulled up one day. We were messing around, fighting and just being kids and he comes over drunk off his ass and pulls me up by my hair and starts yelling at us and calling me names. I stuck my tongue out at him and he smacked me hard enough that I started crying, I couldn't have been but like seven or so. Well Justin got pissed off and punched him in the gut and made him drop his beer which just pissed him off more. Pulled the whip he had just been using in the pasture out and smacked Justin across the back with it when he was trying to get me to stop crying."

He felt enraged to know that that male had done something like that to both his female and Justin. "What happened after that?"

"My dad and Uncle Bill- Justin's dad, were in the barn and ran out when they heard us crying and screaming. I can't remember much because my dad covered our view of him but I remember them saying that uncle Bill almost beat him to death. We didn't see him anymore after that and that night me and Justin got to stay up late and eat ice cream while we watched movies. Uncle Frank was driving drunk months later and hit a tree, died on impact they said."

"Good riddance." he said and saw her nod. Pulling up to the house he saw the truck there with their new bed and smiled. When the male at the counter had said it couldn't be delivered today he had pulled out his wallet and changed that. "Why don't you go check on Katie while I go oversee the movers." he said and saw her nod and lean over the seat to kiss him.

Kissing his lips you pulled back a little and grinned softly at him, "Thank you for the clothes and stuff, I'll pay you back for it when I get my account stuff straight."

"No you won't." he said with a shake of his head. When he saw her go to object he pressed his finger lightly over her lips, "Will you please just let me spoil you without feeling the need to be overly modest?" he asked with a soft grin.

Sighing you looked at him and bit gently at his finger, "Can Izuku have a piece of pie?" you asked.

Looking down at her he felt his heart swell with how cute she looked- His finger lightly bit between her teeth that showed with a guilty smile and her big doe eyes that looked at him sweetly. He was so screwed, sighing he rubbed her lip with is thumb, "A tiny piece." he said and saw her smile. Kissing her back when she leaned closer to him he smiled as she opened the car door.

"A tiny piece of pie and a scoop of vanilla ice cream."  you said as you got out of the car and heard him give a playful growl as he smacked your backside.

..............................

Getting supper ready you looked over at Izuku who was busy working on some of the extra credit you and Aizawa had handed out before break. You had picked up teaching world history along with your strategy lesson. "How's it going?" you asked and saw him look up. 

"Good I guess. I just finished up."

Hearing the iffy sound of his voice you raised your brows, "What part are you having trouble with?" 

"World war two... we only went over it a little bit before. I get it's important and it's history but I don't understand why we have to learn about it now... or what it has to do with being a hero." he mumbled.

Seeing Toshi look up from the movies he had been going through and frown you raised your finger before he could scold his pupil. "Eighty-five million... can you tell my why that number is important?" you asked and saw him shake his head. "That is the number of people who lost their lives during that time. Hitler tried to commit genocide, killing over seventeen million. Japan attacked pearl harbor killing more than twenty three hundred americans and then America bombed Hiroshima and Nagasaki killing over two hundred thousand. Studying history allows us to learn from the mistakes of our ancestors so we do not do the same things they did and work to become a better world." Seeing your student give you a firm nod and go to apologize you shook your head. "It's alright Izuku, trust me i understand, I despise mathematics and science but they do come in handy. I know the books and lectures are boring but I may just have something to spark your interest." you said with a tilt of your head before you walked down the hall and opened the door to the guest bedroom that wasn't being used. 

Seeing her walk out he furrowed his brows and then heard a large thud and quickly went after her. Seeing the other bedroom door open he walked in and saw her legs hanging out from under the bed. "Darling, what are you doing?" he asked as he bent down to peek under the bed. It was dark so he couldn't see much but when he heard her give a "aha' he guessed she found whatever she was looking for. Helping her up when she crawled out from under the bed he saw her holding an old ammunition box and raised his brows. "What is that?" he asked. 

Seeing him a little surprised you smiled softly at him, "It's keepsakes and stuff that my granddaddy gave me." you said as you opened the lid to show him the stakes of pictures and stuff. Seeing him relax you giggled, "What did you think it was bullets?" you said as you moved back towards the kitchen.

"Well it is an ammo box." he said and saw her glance back at him and grin.

"I don't just keep bullets under the bed silly.... they're locked in the gun cabinet with the guns."

"Guns... plural? How many do you have?" 

"Enough to defend us from a zombie hoard." you smirked. Getting back into the kitchen you placed the box on the table and opened the lid to grab a stack of pictures and look at them. FInding the ones you wanted you sat beside Izuku and showed him. "See these are some pictures taken after the bomb was dropped in Nagasaki."

Glancing over her shoulder he looked at the devastating pictures and then moved to grab something out of the box. Flipping over the old photos and such he moved to take her seat when she got up to finish up the food. "What did your grandfather do?" he asked. 

"He was a medic." you said as you flipped the burgers. "He was also there when they infiltrated some of the concentration camps." you told them while you placed the food down on the table. "Alright time to eat. Come on Izuku, that's enough for now, I'll take the pictures back with us so I can show them in class when we get to that era."

"Yes ma'am. Thank you for showing me." he said with a bow of her head. "So what normally goes on one of these in America?"

Shrugging you started fixing your own. "Different things, I like mine with ketchup, mustard and onions... Oh and pickles." 

Nodding he looked to his mentor, "What about you All Might?"

"Just ketchup and mustard." Toshi said.

"So what should I put on mine?" he asked.

Smiling you looked up at him "Anything you want Izuku but if you say you like tofu burgers better I will be offended." you said with a playful smile and saw him give a small chuckle before he grabbed the ketchup and mustard. Of course he would follow the ways of his favorite hero. When Toshi brought up them going with the guys tomorrow you saw Izuku look up. 

"Well actually if it's alright Owen asked if I wanted to go back out on the boat with them tomorrow... after I get done training of course. Is that alright?" 

Whipping his mouth he glanced at y/n and saw her smile softly and shrug. He remembered what she had said earlier about wanting him to still have time to be a kid and she was right. He knew his time was fading as the symbol of peace but that didn't mean he had to push the boy to grow up so fast. "I don't see why not just make sure you finish all of your training and remember to be careful."

Standing you grabbed the plates and took them to the sink. "Alright who wants pie?"

............................

Once you all had finished your pie and ice cream, much to Toshi's disapproval you had went to wash the dishes but Izuku had quickly offered to do them for you. Thanking him you smiled and headed to take a shower. Standing under the water to rinse your hair you let out a small yelp when you felt someone grab your hips. 

Grinning he kissed her shoulder as his hands rubbed her hips and sides. "Sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you."

"I'm going to hang a bell around your neck." you said and leaned back into his chest. Sighing when he held you close to him you arched your neck to look up at him and smiled softly. 

"What?" he asked when he saw her smiling at him. 

"Nothing, You're just so beautiful." you said but saw his face fall and his arms move back to his side. "What? Did I say something wrong? If you prefer handsome I..."

"Please stop." he said in a low voice, refusing to meet her eyes when she turned to look at him. 

"Why?" you asked with furrowed brows. 

Taking a deep breath he shook his head, "Because it's not true.."

"Oh I think you are mistaken dear..." you said as you moved your hand to his chest and start to rub downward.

"NO!" he yelled making her flinch and quickly snatch her hand back. "I'm not beautiful or handsome or any of your flattering words... I am nothing but a frail old man."

Licking your lips you swallowed hard before you slowly moved back towards him. Your hand was a little shaky as you placed it over his chest, feeling the slightest pectoral muscle there. Placing your face against the other side of his chest you heard him breathing deeply and knew he was trying to calm down his emotions. "Do you know what I see when I look at you?"

"A walking skeleton..."

"Ha." you said sarcastically. Letting your fingers trace random patterns over his chest you sighed. "No. I see a man who has given everything to protect others. I see a man that cares for everyone's safety more than he does his own. I see a man that is strong and brave no matter what form he takes. A man that is just as handsome as he is sexy." you told him as your finger traced over his nipple, earning a sharp intake of breath from him. Looking up you saw him try to avert his eyes and moved your hand to cup his cheek to make him look at you. "And I would pick Toshinori Yagi over All Might any day because I fell in love with the man not the hero." 

Looking into her e/c eyes he felt the knot in his throat thicken at her sweet words and quickly hugged her to him before the few tears could fall from his eyes. Swallowing hard he kissed the top of her head and rubbed her back. "I don't know if I believe in a God or fate, but I will be forever grateful for whatever made our paths cross that night." he told her in a deep voice. 

"I love you Toshi." you said softly, placing a soft kiss to his chest.

"I love you more." 

"Better be careful, those are fighting words." you said and could feel his chest shake as he chuckled. " You get washed up and then lay on the bed. I have something I have to take care of before we go to bed." you told him as you kissed his jaw. 

Grabbing her wrist he furrowed his brows, "What do you have to do?"

Trying not to look guilty you smirked up at him, "Nothing illegal."

Humming he let her go but gave her a playful glare. "Behave yourself."

"Or what? You'll spank me?" you teased and saw his face turn a light shade of pink before you heard a small growl. 

He could feel his cock hardening and gave his small omega a low growl in warning. "Don't tempt me little one."

Smiling up at him innocently you hurried out of the shower and threw on a pair of shorts and a big shirt. Grabbing your bag from earlier you snuck out of the house and peeked around the yard to make sure no one was out. You could see the light of the barn on and hear the music playing meaning that Aaron was out there hopefully working on your truck. Running across the yard you got to the trailer and opened the door. 

.......................

"Alright sounds great. Okay I will see you soon. Goodbye." 

Walking into the bedroom you shut the door and turned to see Toshi sitting shirtless on the bed with his lower half under the covers with his back propped up on the headboard. When he lowered his phone you smiled at him and saw him cut his eyes at you. 

"Why are your hands red?"

"No reason." you said as you went and washed them in the bathroom sink and brush your teeth.

Hearing the water running in the bathroom he watched as she walked out and removed her shorts. He knew she was purposely avoiding his eyes and so he lifted his chin. "What did you do?" he asked as she walked over to the bed bringing something he couldn't see. 

"It's not that bad...just a tiny bit of revenge." you told him as you climbed on the bed. Seeing him go to lecture you you quickly spoke up. "Turn over."

"Wh..."

"Come on please?" you said softly, poking out your bottom lip a little. 

Sighing he did as she asked and scooted down the bed a little before laying on his stomach and moving his arms under his head. 

Biting your lip you slowly straddled his lower back and poured some of the oil into your hand. You could feel how stiff he was under you and you hoped he would like what you were going to do. You had been thinking about doing it ever since he gave you that spa day. While you didn't have the money to buy him a whole day at the spa you could give him a message yourself. You just hoped you were good at it. Rubbing your hands together you began rubbing his back. 

He jumped a little when he felt her hands start rubbing his back, she was gentle but she was also silent. "Sweetheart you don't have to do this."

Stopping you pulled back your hands and looked down, "You don't like it?" you asked in a soft whisper. 

He didn't have to see her face to know she was shutting down again and mentally cursed himself. Why couldn't he just let her do something nice for him. "I do honey I just don't want you to think you have to do it."

"I want to." you told him with a soft grin. 

Looking over his shoulders to see if she was telling the truth he saw her eyes holding nothing but love, the love she had for him. Returning her soft grin he nodded and then moved his head back down to rest on top of his arms with his eyes closed. When her hands started gently rubbing his back he smiled softly, "You're not going to hurt me sweetheart." he mumbled out and felt her add a little more pressure, working out the knots in his muscles. 

You heard him sigh as you worked your way down his back. Feeling the tense spots loosen beneath your fingers you tilted your head. "How long has it been since you had a spa day?"

"Years. Since before my fight with All for one." he mumbled deeply.

Raising your brows you poured more oil into your palm as you moved off his back and started rubbing down his buttock and thighs. He seemed to tense up again when you did this asking if you were sure you wanted to do this. "Toshinori you stop me again and you will see why they call me the fierce fox." That seemed to do it as he laid back down and didn't move for the remainder of his massage. Once his whole body, all seven foot of it had been rubbed you smiled and crawled over to your side to place the bottle on the side table. "So should I..." Turning you saw him fast asleep and smiled lovingly. His lips were slightly parted and his eyelids made only the tiniest movement as he dreamed. Biting your lip you smiled and moved to run your fingers through his hair. Leaning up to turn off the light you wiggled down beside him and pulled the covers up over the both of you. Pressing a kiss to his sunken in cheek. "Goodnight alpha." 

..................

Hearing a buzz you groaned an lifted you head from your pillow. Squinting your eyes you rolled over to reach for your phone on the bedside table. Pulling the charger out you had to blink a few times at how bright the screen was in the dark but looked to see the word 'Unknown caller' written across your screen. Furrowing your brows you accepted the call and put it to your ear. "Hello?" you mumbled out sleepily. When no one said anything you called out again and listened but heard silence "Whatever". Groaning you hung up and tossed the phone onto the corner of the bed before cuddling up into Toshi's chest, feeling his arms instinctively wrap around you and pull you close. 


	22. Chapter 22

Waking up to his alarm this morning he stretched but unlike most mornings his body didn't ache. Remembering why he smiled softly and looked down at the female currently laying on her stomach a little ways from him. Rolling over he turned off his alarm and then moved to pepper kisses along her exposed shoulder and neck. Although her eyes were closed he knew she was awake and so he gently nipped at her ear when he got to it. "Good morning my little omega." seeing her smile he leaned up some so she could turn over under him and held himself up on his forearms while she looked up at him with still sleepy eyes. 

"Good morning alpha." you whispered. 

"I'm sorry I fell asleep on you last night." he said but saw her shake her head.

"I'll take it as a compliment." you said.

"Thank you y/n. It really did feel great and I haven't slept through the night in a long time. When we get back home I'll book you another day at the spa. "

"Toshi I didn't do it because I want things in return. I did it because I love you and I wanted to do something nice for you." you said and then smiled and shrugged your shoulders, "Plus being able to rub you all over was reward enough." 

Blushing a small amount he chuckled lightly before he dipped his head to press his lips to hers. There was nothing sexual or needy about this kiss it was soft and meant to do nothing but show the love the two of them shared. Pulling away after a minute or two he sighed and ran the tip of his nose over her cheek. "I have to go train with Midoriya."

"But first breakfast." you said and felt him chuckle and stroke your belly and hip with his knuckles. 

"Yes dear."

...........................

After waking Midoriya he walked into the kitchen to see y/n wearing her black yoga shorts and a teal t-shirt with some logo on it cooking at the stove. Knowing the boy had to get dressed he slipped behind her and wrapped his arms around her while his chin rested over her shoulder, watching her flip three eggs and some bacon. "You know most men dream of finding a beautiful woman cooking them breakfast in the mornings... Shows how lucky I am to have you." he mumbled before he kissed her neck. Seeing her blush and hearing her give a small grunt he knew he was embarrassing her. He had noticed she took compliments about as well as he did and smiled. "My beautiful, loving, smart..."

"Stop iiittt...." you whined as he smothered you in flattering remarks, your face heating up when he started throwing in words like 'sexy' and 'irresistible'.

Chuckling he kissed her cheek and moved away from her some when he heard Midoriya's bedroom door open. Hearing a knock at the door and y/n bid whoever inside he looked to see Ryan come in with little Haley on his hip who quickly wiggled down from his arms and ran to her aunt who lifted her onto her own hip.

"Good morning."

"Good morning. Hey there Midoriya." Ryan said as he moved into the kitchen and leaned against the counter beside y/n. "Hey can you keep Haley real quick while I go pick up nana?"

"What?! I thought she wasn't coming. You said she wasn't coming. If I knew she was coming I would have had something come up so I couldn't come." you said. 

"She said she wasn't and then called last night and said she was... said she wants to surprise Katie." 

"Oh yea she's gonna be surprised alright." you grunted. 

"Sorry baby girl. Just ignore her, if it makes you feel any better she will probably be dead soon."

"If there's a God the bit.. you know what will croak before you pick her up." you growled, making sure to change your words when two bright green eyes looked up at you. 

"Y/n!" Toshi scolded looking at his omega when she said such a thing.

"Trust me Toshinori she has reason to wish such things... we all do. My grandmother is a stuck up old hag..."

"Yea and in her eyes I'm the whore of Babylon who doesn't know her place in this world... Witch." you growled while plating the food. "Want some?" you asked Ryan who only shook his head. Carrying the plates to the table you all sat down with Haley in your lap and offered her your food, which she gladly took. Everyone went along talking about this and that, Ryan mentioning one of the good trails for him and Midoriya to go jogging on until Justin walked in. 

"ey' I need you to go get Katie to stop crying."

"Why is she crying - What did you do?" you asked with furrowed brows.

"I don't know. All I did was wrap my arms around her to give her a hug and she started crying..." Justin said with a shrug.

"Did you say anything?" Ryan asked. 

"Just that she was getting big...OWW!"

"What is wrong with you? You never tell a woman that!" you yelled and saw Ryan shaking his head.

"I meant.."

"I don't care what you meant you never ever comment on a woman's size. Go apologize right now." you scolded. Seeing the male hold up his hands and walk to the door you turned back to your food but snapped your head back when you heard Justin's deep laugh. 

"What the fuck happened to you?!" 

Furrowing his brows Toshi looked towards the door to see Aaron walking in wearing nothing but a towel but what caught his attention was his bright pink hair. 

Keeping your eyes on your food you tried to hold in your laughter as Ryan and Haley joined in laughing too. Sneaking a peek at the young beta made you loose it.

"DID YOU DO THIS!?"  Aaron yelled.

Seeing his face red you took a sip of your orange juice. "You wreck my truck, I wreck your hair." you said.

"You.... UGHHH. You are fixing this y/n y/m/n. I'm going to get dressed and you better meet me at my house in ten minutes." he told you before stomping out.

Hearing a grunt you looked at your alpha and saw him looking at you with a small glare. "Oh it's just hair, it'll wash out in a few weeks."

"Damn. Well I'm going to go ahead and go. Be back later. Haley be good and mind yer aunt." Ryan said, leaning down to give his daughter a kiss on the head. 

.........................

After his and Midoriya's training session he headed back towards the house while the young man went to hang out with his new friends. He had given him a few bucks for food later, even when the boy had tried to decline the offer. Walking back in the house he heard humming coming from the bedroom and slowly crept up to peek in the door. Seeing his mate standing with her back to the door folding clothes with her headphones in he smiled and slowly snuck up behind her. Moving his hands to go to tickle her he took his last step closer.

"Don't even think about it." 

Sputtering blood he whipped his mouth and saw her turn to look at him. "How did you know I was there you had your headphones in?"

"I can still smell you." you giggled. 

Furrowing his brows he looked down and pulled out his shirt to sniff it. 

"You don't stink Toshi. You smell like you." you said with a smile as you moved to put away the clothes you folded.

"Do I at least smell good?" he asked.

Turning you wrapped your arms around his middle and nodded. "Nothing smells better." you told him, placing a kiss on his chin. Letting go you grabbed the clothes to hang up and opened the closet door. 

Following after her he stepped into the small walk in closet and looked around. There were a few clothes hanging up and he noticed she had hung up his pants and shirts as well making him smile softly. Seeing a large bag of sorts hanging up in the corner he tilted his head. "What's that?" 

Humming you looked to what he was looking at and smiled a little, "It's my mama's wedding dress. I really need to pack it up but it does help hide my gun cabinet." you said with a giggle as you moved it aside to show the cabinet."

"Why do you have so many guns?" he asked, honestly curious. 

"Only one was actually mine, I was on the shooting team in high school. The others were my dad's and granddaddy's. Them and the dress are just old hand me downs passed along from parent to child." you told him with a shrug before you went back to hanging up the remaining clothes.

Thinking he licked his lips and leaned against the doorway. "Do you want children?"

The question took you by surprise and you fumbled a bit with the hanger. Swallowing you gave a little hum, "I don't know... I... do you?"

"Answering a question with a question. I asked you first." 

"It's not really my decision." you said, making yourself busy by straightening clothes so you wouldn't have to meet his face.

Furrowing his brows he pushed away from the frame of the door and moved behind her. Grabbing her hands he pulled them to her chest and wrapped her in his arms. "It is just as much you decision as it is mine y/n. I will not force you to have a child if you do not desire them. You have never been nor will you ever be here just for me to breed."

Closing your eyes you swallowed hard, it was the only things omegas were ever seen as, breeders. Your purpose was to give your alpha healthy and strong children. There had been many cases where omegas were literally breed to death, forced to have children over and over until their bodies gave out. To know that your alpha was giving you the choice that many didn't have made your heart swell. "Maybe two..." you said in a quiet voice. 

Smiling he felt pride fill his chest, she wished to have his children. He knew from the sound of her voice she was nervous and quickly kissed the claiming mark on her neck to calm her. "Two sounds perfect." he told her and felt her lean into him as she relaxed. "Come on let's go watch something before we both have to go."

Nodding you moved the dress bag back and heard the your change bottle jingle. Seeing him confused you smiled and showed him the old glass water jug that was about three quarters the way full. "When this bad boy gets filled I'm gonna take us on vacation. Depending on how many more quarters than pennies there are decides if it is a trip to see the northern lights in Norway or a trip to the ice cream shop at the beach." you said with a small laugh. 

Laughing he looked down at her. "I thought you didn't like the cold?"

"I don't but I do know a certain hero that is like a personal heater. Hopefully he will take pity on me and not let me freeze to death." 

Smiling he turned to All Might and lifted her into his arms, "NO NEED TO FEAR THE CHILL MY DARLING OMEGA FOR I AM HERE!" 

Laughing you held onto his neck, "My hero!"

...................

Kissing her lips he rubbed her sides and smiled down at her. "Have fun and please behave yourself while I'm gone." he said and saw her sigh but nod.

"I will." Hearing your phone ring you took it out and looked to see another call from an 'Unknown caller' furrowing your brows you answered it.

"What is it?" he asked when he saw her look.

"I don't know someone keeps calling me from an unknown number but when I answer it no one says anything."  you told him and let him take the device from you.

"Hello?" he said and heard no one. "Who is this?" still no one said anything. "Do not call this number again." he said before hanging up. Blocking the number on her phone he handed it back to her. "If they someone tried to call you again and you don't know who it is don't answer it."

Nodding you took the phone back from him. "What movie are you going to go see?" you asked.

"Your cousin has demanded we go see the new Godzilla. Time to see what you americans have done to our great creation." he said and saw her grimace.

"Better you than me." you giggled and then thought. "Actually I would take the giant lizard over Katie's grandma anyday." you said but then sighed. 

"You'll be fine. Please don't loose your temper, all I ever hear about is how wild my cousin is." Justin said as he came up beside you. 

"Yea. Yea." you groaned.

"Call me if anything happens with Katie and don't forget..."

"I will not let anything happen to her or little Sephiroth." 

"I'm not naming him that." Justin said with a roll of his eyes.

"Goku?"

"No."

"Clint?"

"N...maybe." 

Chuckling he looked down at his mate when the male walked away. "When we do have a child I am the one naming them." 

"Aww but I already had Vegeta picked out." You said with a fake pout.

"You are not naming our son Vegeta." Toshi said and saw her giggle. 

"Toshinori!" 

Looking towards Ryan he nodded and then leaned down to press a kiss to y/n's cheek but she turned and caught his lips.

Pulling away you smiled up at him. "I love you."

"I love you too sweetheart. I'll see you later tonight and repay you for the massage." he said and saw her blush but nod before he started walking towards Ryan's vehicle. Getting in the vehicle he buckled up, watching his female get smaller in the mirror as they drove away.

 .......................

Laughing at the story of what his protective female had done to Haley's mother when she tried to take the little girl away from her father. He felt guilty but proud at the same time. 

"Yea I don't think I have ever been that afraid of her in my life." Justin said from the backseat. 

They were on the way back from the the bar after having drinks when the movie was over. "Sounds like she was quite a handful."

"Isn't she still." Ryan chuckled. "But that's y/n and I don't know where any of us would be if t wasn't for her. She raised Haley and took care of all of us while putting herself through school."

"Yea and dealing with John... fucking prick. I have to say Toshi you are definitely better than him." Aaron slurred.

Furrowing his brows he looked at them all. "Who's John?"

"Asshole she dated for a while when we were younger. Did nothing but make her feel like shit and tell her she meant nothing." Ryan told him with a small growl.

Gritting his teeth he raised his chin. "And where is this guy now." hearing Aaron laugh he raised his brows. 

"He ain't comin' back round... what was it Justin he went on a trip?" Aaron said, sticking out his tongue in a laugh.

Looking at Justin with wide eyes he didn't even get to ask his quiston.

"No I didn't kill him." Justin said and then shrugged. "Just told him if I ever saw him again or he tried to contact my cousin again I was gonna break the rest of the bones in his body."

"The rest?" he asked but then heard a soft country song play from the backseat. 

"Justin when are you gonna be home?" Aaron mocked in his sisters voice as best as he could.

Smacking his brother in law across the chest hard enough to make the man start coughing he pressed the speaker button so he could hear his wife over the sound of the rain. "Hey baby, I'll be home in about twenty minutes and then help ya into bed." Justin said.

"Aww well that's sweet of ya wolf but I'm afraid you'll be too late. You know someone's gotta teach you boys how to be an alpha... just leavin' yer helpless little omegas by themselves." A deep and raspy voice said making the whole truck go silent. 

"HAYNES! YOU TOUCH MY FAMILY AND I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL RIP YOUR INSIDES OUT AND HANG YOU WITH THEM!!" Justin roared. Feeling as Ryan slammed his foot on the pedal.

"Now I'd be real careful who you threaten there boy. specially' when I'm the one with yer' pregnant female..."

"JUSTIN!?" Katie cried.

He felt as his heart hammered against his chest and saw as pure terror overcame the male's face when he heard his female cry out for him. Taking the phone quickly when he started shaking he clenched his fist. "Where is y/n?!"

"Ah there's the Jap. You don't worry about her boy I've found a way to keep that mouth of hers shut for the time bein', such a firey little bitch, tell me is she like that in bed? Better yet don't tell me, I'll find out myself." the male chuckled darkly.

Gritting his teeth he had to stop from changing forms in the vehicle. "How did you escape prison?" he growled.

"Had a little help on that part I will admit. You know of who is speak dontcha? He gave me a message for ya too, Said that you should've known he'd find out about her." 

Swallowing hard he felt his body begin to shake as rage overcame him. 

"Guess he would with you lettin' her out and about. I myself won't have that problem, she ain't ever gonna see the light of day again. Now I know what yer thinkin' but I ain't as cold hearted as you think. Hell I'll let both the girls tell you boys bye." 

He heard crying coming from Katie and then a muffled yelling that he guessed was y/n. 

"QUIT SQUIRMIN'!" 

Hearing Haynes growl and then a loud slap he closed his eyes when Katie screamed for the male to leave y/n alone. A scream was heard before the sound of a crash, the sound of breaking glass and then a male screaming out in pain. 

"AHHH YOU FUCKING CUNT!" 

"Y/N RUN!!" Katie screamed. "Justin Hurry!"

"We're comin' baby girl you just hold on." Justin yelled as they sped down the road that their house was on, watching as Toshi jumped out of the truck and changed to his bigger form.


	23. Chapter 23

He ran as fast as he could back to the house, running into see Katie sitting on the floor with her hand over her belly and her face contorted into agony.  Furniture was knocked over and the window was broken. Blood splattered the floor here and there and then he noticed the finger laying in a small puddle of blood. Kneeling beside Katie when she cried out again he looked between her legs to see her blue lounge pants turning darker blue. 

"Toshinori...."

"It's alright Katie, Justin and your brothers are on their way." Just as he got the words out of his mouth he heard the sound of the tires skidding to a stop in the yard outside. When the three men came running into the house he saw Justin's face grow pale at the sight of his omega's wet thighs. "Call the police and tell them to bring an ambulance." he told Ryan who seemed to be the calmest out of the three.

"To...toshi..."

Looking down at Katie he saw her face turning pale and tried to keep his face from showing how worried he was for both her and y/n's safety.

"You have to help y/n, sh...she's hurt..Ha...haynes he beat her really bad." the woman said with a shaky voice. 

Gritting his teeth he nodded. "She'll be fine Katie and so will you." He told her before he stood and looked back to the other men before he took off outside. Looking around he saw small footprints in the mud and followed them into the forest. Y/n and Haynes knew these woods better than he did and on top of all that it was raining buckets. Sharp strikes of lightning lit his way as he scanned the trees and bushes for his female. 

....................

Running through the woods you felt the earth and sticks cut the bottom of your feet and scrap your limbs. The rain matted your hair to your face and you bright your bound hands up to try and wipe it away. Getting onto the path you went to turn when the mud gave way under you and you slipped. Trying to get back up you cried out when a hard hit came to your head. Falling onto your stomach you croaked out as you tried to stand. 

"You know girl I blame your daddy for the way you are. Letting you run wild and dream. When you should have been learning obedience and gotten punished for not listening." he panted. 

Still dazed from the hard hit he had given you you felt the searing pain of his belt hitting your back before you heard it. Screaming out you tried to cover your face and head as he brought it down again and again over your back and thighs. Rolling to your side you tried to curl up but he kept on. Kicking out you landed a blow to his groin and heard him groan as he fell to his knees. Forcing yourself to stand you took off down the path as fast as your shaking legs would carry you, hearing an animalistic roar behind you. Cutting into the woods you ran for a bit before you jumped over a broken tree and then felt something grab you. 

..................

Covering her mouth when she went to scream he held her hands to keep her from attacking him. "Shh, It's me.." Once he was sure she wouldn't scream he pulled back some to look at her, the sight making him clench his jaw. Her hands were bound by a thick rope and he could make out gashes and bruises over her whole body.  She was shaking and looking up at him with fear filled eyes. "Where is he sweetheart?" he asked quietly while he moved to snap the rope holding her hands. 

Shaking your head you swallowed hard, "I don't know... Toshi you have to get out of here he ... he has something, I don't know what.... he's going to kill you." you said.

"I'm not leaving you, come on..." Going to lift her up she cried out and flinched away from him when his arm touched her back. Furrowing his brows he pulled up her torn and soaked shirt and even in the dark could make out thick raw welts lining her back. Scanning his eyes down he saw them also covering her thighs, some peeking out at him from the bottom her her shorts. He wouldn't be able to carry her, not without causing her great pain. When another flash of lightning lite up the forest he saw the outline of an old barn and remember them from when he and MIdoriya had went on their job. "Alright come on honey. "he said before grabbing her hand and pulling her towards the barn. Letting go of her hand just so he could open the door he heard a gunshot and screamed out as something hit his back. 

"TOSHI!?" you screamed when you heard him cry out and say the pain flash across his face. Seeing a dart of sorts sticking out of his back you reached up to pull it out which just made him grunt. Seeing him starting to shake you quickly wrapped your arm around him and pulled him inside, letting go only to shut the door. 

Holding onto the old post he grunted and moved to stand up straight. Something was wrong, he felt weak. Opening his eyes to look down at his omega he took a breath, "Go hide." When she shook her head and moved to help him he swallowed hard, "Now." he said a little rough and furrowed his brows, stroking the side of her bruised cheek with his hand before he nodded. 

Hearing no room for discussion in his voice you bit your shaking lip and leaned up to kiss his chin before you ran up the stairs, hiding behind one of the bails of hay and trying to even out your breathing. 

He could feel something was wrong and knew it had been that dart, hopefully it wore off quickly. Glancing around the barn he didn't see y/n and took a deep breath, he could smell her, meaning Haynes would be able to as well. Backing away from the door some he waited for the male to enter, readying himself for a fight. He remembered last time, how quick the alpha could read his body language. He had to be faster but with whatever was injected in him he didn't know if that would be possible. Hearing a slam behind him he looked to see the large door on the back of the barn behind the tractor open and felt his face fall, there was another way in. Going to punch behind him when he heard a small noise he was surprised by the male catching his arm and landing a blow to his jaw. Stumbling back he had to keep his footing and shook his head. 

"Not so fast now, are ya boy?" Haynes mocked.

Growling he pushed off the ground to attack him but he was beside him in an instant, forcing his elbow into the middle of his back and knocking him to the ground. Going to get up the rival alpha kicked his in his injured side, forcing the air from his chest and dropping something by his body. The glowing blue ball blinked a few times before a cable of sorts shot out and wrapped itself around his body. Growling he flexed to try and break the cable but it only seemed to tighten. "You drugged me!" 

Chuckling Haynes nodded as he walked beside the hero's bound body.. "Had no choice really. Not as young as I used to be, sadly. But the big man had a way of helping me ensure my victory and break you in the process. He told me how pleased he was to learn that the great all might had finally taken a mate, did you think you could keep a secret? When he heard about my... interest in the girl,  he offered me a deal. Said he would get me out of that cage you put me in, get me the gear to take you down and in return I had to kill you. Then afterwards of course I get the bitch." he said and leaned down to smirk in the hero's face. "But dontcha worry I'll take real good care of her. Hell I may even keep her around if she gives me a son." Tilting his head he smiled, showing off his sharp teeth. "I wonder how much she'll scream when I force my knot into her little cunt."

Roaring at the male's words he struggled, trying as hard as he could to break the cord holding him. Gritting his teeth he flexed his arms and pulled. 

Laughing he shook his head, "No use boy, those things were stolen from some of the top scientist in the world." Kicking the male onto his back he held up his hand and extended his claws before sighing. "Now I'd love to drag this out more but time to call this ga..AHHHH!!" 

Feeling blood hit his face he looked to see a sickle sticking out of the males shoulder and blood pouring from the wound. In shock he snapped his eyes to the stairs in front of them to see y/n standing there with a look on her face that he had never seen before but knew it well. Determination mixed with fear. Hearing a deep growl coming from the man looked back to see Haynes pull the blade from his shoulder and hold it in his hand before he snarled at the female and started moving towards her. "NO! Y/N RUN! DON'T TOUCH HER!" 

"Gonna teach you a lesson you will never forget girl!" Haynes snarled and saw the omega start running up the stairs. Looking around the dark barn once he got up to the second level he didn't see anything. "You know I was after you that night. If you had been there they'd still be alive but no, you had ta go and get an education." 

You listened as he taunted you, moving around the barn to try and find you. Closing your eyes you swallowed hard when you heard him hit one of the large beams a ways down from you. 

"If you really want to lay blame on anyone though it's yer daddy. None of this would have happened if he would have just minded his own business that night..."

"You raped his sister!" you growled. 

"Ain't no such thing as raping an omega! I claimed er', she was mine!" He snarled and smirked when a strike of lightning lite up the barn, showing her shadow hiding behind a beam. "Same as you'll be!" He roared as he grabbed her. He growled and grunted as she punched and kicked at him, almost losing his hold on her before he wrapped his hand around her throat. 

Hearing the small cry of his female Toshi thrashed and tried with everything he had to escape the cable holding him. Looking up he saw as the male held y/n up by her throat and then moved to bite her neck. "NO!" he roared. 

 Seeing his sharp teeth inching their way towards your neck you swiped at his face and dug your nails into his eye. Getting dropped to the ground you went to crawl away when but let out a scream as he stomped down on your leg, filling the room with a snapping sound. Rolling to your side you gasped out and tried to push yourself up but he was faster and you were sent back to the ground hard when his fist connected with your face. Stunned you whimpered when he ball his hand in your hair and dragged you behind him. KIcking your feet to try and stand you cried out at the pain in your leg. 

Watching the male lift his omega into the air by her hair All Might snarled at the sight of her, even in the darkness of the barn he could see Haynes had beaten her. 

When Haynes had pulled you up and wrapped his arm around your middle you looked up and saw Toshi looking at you with fear in his eyes. Trying to wiggle out of his arms you croaked out a cry when his claws dug into your side. 

"ah ah ah. You will watch." Haynes said as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at All Might. 

Hearing him cock the old revolver back you saw something behind you and locked your lips before glancing back at Toshi. Moving your foot behind one of Haynes's leg and forcing your broken leg up you kicked on the railing of the walkway. Loosing his balance the both of you were thrown over the back railing.

He stared in shock as y/n and Haynes fell backwards over the railing of the second story. He heard nothing but his blood pumping in his ears and it was terrifying. "Y/n?" he called out but there was no answer. A loud clap of thunder shook the ground and the bolt of lightning that followed gave enough light to show him a Haynes laying impaled on the spikes of the tractor's plow. His eyes staring lifelessly. Darkness overcame the barn again before his eyes could locate y/n and he felt his heart hammering against his ribcage. "Y/N!?" he called out again, this time it coming out as a deep roar. It was quiet for a few seconds and then he heard a groan. 

"Please stop yelling my head feels like it is split open..." you mumbled as you limped your way over to him. Feeling something running down your face you moved your hand up and realized it was blood, "...Oh because it is." you groaned. Getting to him you tried to lower yourself down easily but only ended up falling beside him as the earth around you started spinning. Grabbing the open part of the ball you looked it over before hitting a button that was on the side.

As soon as the cable around him fell slack he had his arms wrapped around her, pulling her into his chest. A small whimper left her and he looked down to see her one eye that wasn't swollen fighting to stay open. 

"Katie?" you whispered.

"She's on her way to the hospital." he told her and heard a incoherent mumble before she passed out. Her body was slack in his arms as he stood from the ground but he could feel the small thumping of her heart and knew she had just lost conscience. 

"ALL MIGHT! MS. L/N!" 

Hearing Midoriya's voice from outside he snapped from the Haynes's body to the door. "You stay right there Midoriya!" he called out and saw the boy's shadow stop just outside of the door. Holding his female tightly to his chest he carried her outside and saw his pupil standing there in the rain wearing wet shorts and a wet t-shirt. He saw panic and fear overcome the boy's face when he saw his teacher's beaten form and quickly ave him a small smile. "It's alright, she's alive." he said and saw the boy swallow and nod. 

"The police are at the house and an ambulance took Katie to the hospital. Aaron told me where you were I'm sorry I should have been there. I could have..."

Noticing how guilty the young man was becoming he shook his head. "No Midoriya, I am glad you weren't there. Haynes would have tried to kill you..."

"But Ms. L/n..."

"She would have never forgiven herself if something had happened to you. Now come on let's get back to the house and get her some help."

"Yes sir."

...........................

Whimpering out at the pain coursing through your body you slowly tried to open your eyes. Once you did get them open you looked up to see a white ceiling above you, lite only by a soft light coming from  a small sink area. Blinking you looked around the room and knew immediately you were in the hospital. Rolling your head to the look on the other side of the room you instantly froze when you noticed the two piercing blue eyes looking at you. 

"I told you to hide." he said deeply.

"Yo.."

"I'm not finished." he growled and saw her close her mouth. "You deliberately disobeyed me..."

"He was going to kill you..."

"Y/N." he warned and saw her eyes drop down. Taking a deep breath he rubbed his face. "You could have died...again. For the third time now I failed in protecting you." He saw her go to say something but stay quiet. Licking his lips he bounced his knee to try and ease his nerves, "All for one knows about you. Somewhere along the line he saw us together and sent Haynes. He'll try again, he'll keep trying to get to you if he knows we're together." Dropping his head he swallowed hard. "I can't let that happen."

Furrowing your brows you looked at him, "What do you mean?"

Her voice was a whisper now and he had to clench his jaw to keep it from shaking, "I have to leave, and you can't go with me."

Feeling your lip tremble you shook your head, "No.. no Toshi please don't do this..."

"I'll come back every three months until you can find another mate..."

"NO! I don't want another mate I want you..." you said as tears started to fill your eyes. Seeing him go to talk you tried to sit up, "Please  Toshi, I'll listen.. I'll do anything you want..."

"It's not you it's..."

"DON'T GIVE ME THAT BULLSHIT!" you sobbed. 

Swallowing the knot growing in his throat he stood. "Please y/n just understand that I want what's best for you and that's never going to be me."

Shaking you tried to catch your breath enough to speak. "Was any of it real or were you just telling me what I wanted to hear?"

Closing his eyes he moved towards the door, he knew whatever answer he gave her would only cause her more pain so he stayed silent. "I'll handle all your finances. Please take care of yourself. I'll see you in ten weeks. I am so sorry for everything."

You felt like you couldn't catch your breath as the sound of the door opening and closing filled the room. Your body shook and your heart shattered in your chest. You held the sob in your throat as long as you could before it erupted out of your mouth and you fell back onto the hospital bed. Pulling your knees up to your chest you felt the pain in your body but it compared nothing to the pain in your heart. Tears fell like rivers from your eyes as you sobbed. "Come back... please... COME BACK!!"


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay guys so this really does help me get all my emotions out and so just a heads up that this next chapter is going to get a little rough. I have dealt with mental abuse before and luckily for me my now husband stepped in and saved me right when I was ready to call it quits. If you don't like these sorts of things I advise skipping over this chapter. Like always comments are welcome and thanks for reading.

You were such an idiot. He was a hero, the number one hero, it was his job to help others. That's all you were, just someone he had to help. Another thing on his to do list. Of course he would know how to put on a smile and act like everything was alright when it wasn't, he did it every time he was face to face with evil. That's what he had done with you, he smiled and told you everything he knew you wanted to hear because he was a good guy. But now he had a way out. He would be free from one less burden. John was right no one would ever love you. No one would ever want you, not really. You were nothing and you meant nothing. Everyone would be better off without you. "Can you stop here?"

"Huh.. yea sure baby." Aaron said as he pulled the truck into the almost empty parking lot. "Do you need me to go get ya something?"

Shaking your head you licked your lips and put on the mask you had wore for many years, hiding your pain from the world. "No.. ugh I just need a few things..girl stuff. Do you have a couple of bucks till I get back to the house?" you asked, finally looking up to meet his eyes.

Nodding he reached in his pocket to grab his wallet and pulled out a few bills before handing them to you. "Yea, don't worry bout' paying me back y/n/n."

Quickly looking down you nodded and gently took the money before opening the truck door and easing out, grabbing your crutches and limping out of the way so you could shut the door. Making your way to the store you found the item you were looking for and grabbed it. Wobbling your way to the counter you grabbed a bag of chips and threw them up there as well to help hide what your intentions were. You avoided eye contact with the cashier and gave a short nod before taking the small bag he had put your things in and making your way back towards the truck. Handing Aaron the change you thanked him and stayed quiet for the remainder of the ride home. 

Taking your steps one at a time you looked up when the porch light came on to see a piece of plywood had been placed over your broken window. 

"Sorry, best I could do for now." Aaron said from the bottom step.

Shaking your head you gave him a sad smile. "No it's fine. Thank you Aaron for everything. I love you." you said, leaning to give him a hug. 

Furrowing his brows he hugged his friend close and let go when she pulled away. "I love you too baby. Are you sure yer gonna be alright?"

Nodding you licked your lips. "Yea. You go and get some sleep." you told him and saw him nod before you turned and made your way into your home, closing the door behind you. Slowly looking up at the room you saw the furniture had been placed back where it went and the blood on the floor had been cleaned up to leave only a small red stain. Limping to the kitchen table you set your bag down and moved to grab a tumbler and your fathers bottle of whiskey. Pouring yourself a drink you looked across the table and closed your eyes when you remembered how you and Toshi had sat there together just the other morning, drinking your coffee together and laughing at things the other said. Feeling your lip tremble you lifted the glass and took a long swallow, empting the glass. Refilling it you felt through the plastic bag and grabbed the bottle of sleeping pills. Opening the bottle you dumped them out onto the wooden table top and lifted a few into your hand. Swallowing hard you closed your eyes and felt as the tears you had been trying to hold back rolled down your cheek. Looking towards the living room you recalled how you and your parents would sit on the floor and play games with each other or watch movies, something you would now never be able to do with your own family. Lifting your hand you dumped the pills into your mouth and flushed them down with the dark amber liquid before grabbing more. 

...........................

Driving the car to the airport neither he or Midoriya said a word. The boy had chosen to sit in the backseat and overall he was thankful, he meant no offense to the boy but he just wanted to be alone. While they were cleaning up and packing this afternoon Midoriya had tried talking to him about y/n but he had quickly dismissed him. His chest hurt more now than it had when All for one had injured him. Just thinking of the villain made him clench his teeth. This was his fault. He would never be able to be happy, that monster had taken everything from him. First his master and then his body and now his precious y/n. Feeling a tear roll down his cheek he quickly whipped it away. No he had to stay strong. This was for the best, the further away she was from him the safer she was. But by the Gods did he want nothing more than to turn the car around and hold her in his arms, beg for her forgiveness and promise to never leave her again. He was so close, so close to having a family. To being whole. 

"You deserve to be happy."

Hearing the small voice he sniffled and quickly snapped out of his thoughts. "What was that young Midoriya?" he asked, peeking at his pupil in the rear view mirror.

"I said you deserve to be happy." He said.

"Midoriya please jus..."

"No. Just please listen to me for five seconds." He said and took a deep breath before starting again. "You fight for others, you push people to be better, to do better so that this world can be a better place. People get to love and have families and keep on living everyday thanks to you and you deserve that too. I've seen the way you and Ms. L/n look at each other, you love her and she loves you. I know you left her because you want to keep her safe because that's what you do but at what cost. Your happiness, her happiness? You always put others first but this time do something for you." Izuku said.

He had pulled into the airport during the boy's speech and now he dropped his head. "It isn't that simple Izuku. All for one knows about her, he is the one that helped Haynes escape."

"If he already knows about her then what would stop him from sending another Haynes? Wouldn't she be safer with you?" he asked. When no answer came he took a deep breath. "Let me fight for you both."

Looking up he met the boys eyes in the rear view mirror.

"You fight for everyone else but now I will fight for you so you can be with the woman you love. I'll help you keep her safe." 

Swallowing hard he felt another tear fall from his eye. Going to say something he heard his phone ring and pulled it out of his pocket to see a call from the hospital. Answering the phone he listened and felt his heart stop. Shaking he took a breath he didn't know he needed. "I'll be there as soon as I can." he said before hanging up and quickly got out of the car to grab the boy's bag from the trunk and open the car door for him to get out. "I need you to get on that plane and go back home. I will call you as soon as I can..."

"What's..." he was cut off by the skinny male turning into the large hero and hugging him quickly. 

"Thank you Izuku. Please be safe and send me a text as soon as you land." he said before he jumped into the air and headed back towards the hospital, feeling his heart pound in his chest. 

 ...........................

Running into the hospital he hurried to the front desk, "What room is y/n l/n in?" he asked, probably a little more rough than he needed. Seeing the blue woman type on her computer he had to grit his teeth to keep his temper at how slow she was going.

"What is your relationship with the patient, visiting hours are over." the woman asked.

"I'm her mate." he said. 

"Room 366." 

Too worried to thank her he hurried to the stairs and jumped in the middle to land on the third floor stairway. Opening the door he walked down the hall towards her room number when he passed by the floor waiting room and saw familiar faces.

"YOU! YOU SON OF A BITCH! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!" Justin roared. 

Seeing the alpha male come stomping at him he took a deep breath and stood tall. When Ryan and Aaron hurried forward to grab the male's shoulders and pull him back he watched Justin's eyes turn bright yellow, his ears sharpen and grow hair. "Justin I never meant to hu.."

"Hurt her? She just tried to kill herself because of you. If it wasn't for Aaron finding her when he did she would be dead. I trusted you to take care of her!" Justin roared, still struggling in the two beta's arms.

"Justin that's enough." Ryan said, trying to reason with his brother in law and friend when he saw the hospital staff looking at all of them.

"Do you know what she asked me after you left her crying, hurt and alone in that fucking room.. she asked me what was wrong with her... Why even her mate didn't want her." Justin snarled. 

Swallowing hard he looked into the males eyes. "I only wanted to keep her safe."

"Get off of me." Justin said as he shook the two brother off and walked up to the large hero. "News flash prick she doesn't need you to be her hero, as you saw she can handle herself pretty damn well. She needs you to be her mate. So you choose right now. You either walk out of this hospital get your ass on a plane and go back to fucking Japan or you go in that room and you be the fucking alpha she needs. You think good and hard about the decision you make because if you ever hurt her again I will rip you to shreds and they will never find your body. Take in mind the only reason you get a choice is because I hadn't seen her smile like that since before our parents died."

Looking into the two yellow eyes he let out a breath and glanced down the hallway where he knew her room was. He heard the male let out a huff before he stepped aside and let him pass. Walking down the hallway he got to the last room on the hall and slowly opened the door. Stepping inside the small room he saw her sitting in the bed with the lights off staring at the window. She hadn't yet looked at him and he scanned his eyes over her form. He noticed her eye was no longer swollen but now dark circles surrounded each eye and tears flowed silently down her flushed cheeks. Looking at her chest he saw lines coming out of her gown and followed them to the monitors showing her stats. When he saw her hands strapped to each bedrail he furrowed his brows and felt an ache in his heart. Quietly stepping forward she still didn't look at him but he knew she knew he was there. "Sweetheart?"

"Go away." you whimpered softly. Saving yourself the heartache by keeping your eyes on the lights outside. Still the sound of his voice sent anguish through you and more tears fell from your eyes. 

Stepping closer to the bed he went to stroke her cheek but she only curled up, her bound hands keeping her from moving too much. "I'm sor..."

"Stop.. please just stop..." you sobbed quietly. It felt like the hole in your chest would consume you and no amount of pain medication they gave you would help. There was only one thing that would and you had failed at it, just like you did at everything else. Wanting to hide yourself away you pulled on your hands again but it was no use. Turning away from him as much as you could you cried, flinching when you felt his large warm hand rub you back. "Why couldn't you just l..let me die the f..first time? Why make me think it was all real? That I was want..ed?" you whimpered.

Hearing her words made the knot in his throat burn and tears fill his eyes. "I do want you...Everything.. all of it was real... I love y..."

Not wanting to hear his lies anymore you shook your head, "no, no, no, no..."

Hearing a small beep he looked up to see her heart rate drop some and knew she was panicking. She thought he was lying to her and it was literally breaking her heart. He was hurting her. Grabbing the strap on the bed cuff he undid it and then the other one. Lifting her up he sat on the bed and held her in his arms. She hit him and tried with all her might to get away from him but she couldn't and eventually she just cried. It was a heart shattering cry that he never wanted to hear. Holding her with one hand he rubbed her back with the other and laid his forehead on her head. Feeling his lip tremble he tried to stiffen it. "I failed you, I hurt you and I wasn't there to protect you. All for one knows who you are, what you mean to me. He knows that losing you would kill me. He will send more people to hurt you, there is a target on your back now and it is my fault. I... I don't know if I can protect you and it terrifies me." he told her letting out a small cry at the end. "I love you y/n. I love you so much and you are and will forever be the best thing that has ever happened to me. For the first time in my life I wish I wasn't a hero because then we could have a normal life and you would be safe." he said and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. "I thought leaving you would keep you safe, that us being apart would be better for you... for us, but I can't lose you. I can't stay away from you, I'm not strong enough to do it on my own but if you tell me to I will go. I can't promise you a safe life y/n. I can't promise that I will be around for the next twenty or thirty years and if you don't want that kind of life I will understand. I can make some calls and find a worthy male for you and I will let you go but I will always love you because all of this was real, I never needed to put on a fake smile because you make me so happy and not once have I regret being with you." He was crying now but he didn't want to let her go to wipe his eyes. He would hold her as long as he could, savor this moment of her in his arms incase it was his last. 

"There is no one else that would ever hold my heart Toshi. I love you. I don't care if it puts me in danger because I would rather have a life of constant threats with you than a normal one with someone else. I choose you and I will again and again." you said with a shaking lip and watery eyes. 

Closing his eyes he pulled her tighter to him and leaned down to press a kiss to her claiming mark. "Mine." the alpha in him confirmed.

Smiling at the deep voice of your alpha you closed your eyes and nodded before kissing the claiming mark you had put on his neck. "Yours."

....................

Knocking lightly on the door Justin pushed open the door and peeked in. Seeing the two mates laying on the hospital bed in each others arms he grinned . "Good choice." he said huffed before gently closing the door and going to see his wife and newborn son.

 

 


	25. Chapter 25

Limping down the hall of the hospital you made your way to the maternity ward. Finally after a whole other day in the hospital you were allowed to leave. The doctors had prescribed you an antidepressant even when you told them you didn't need it but it wasn't like they had actually talked to you as they did Toshi. The whole visit had been nothing but them asking him about your lifestyle as an omega. They wanted to know how long the two of you had been mated and had even asked him when he planed on breeding you making your calm alpha growl and politely tell the doctor that it was none of his business. The older male had all but shoved the pills into your mouth after telling Toshi that you were probably in need of attention and quickly jotted down the name of a book that he 'always suggested to alphas with new omegas'. As soon as they had Toshi sign you out you were gone down the hall, making him have to quickly catch up with you. 

"Where are you going in such a hurry?" he asked her as he stepped into the elevator with her and watched her press a button.

"To see our new nephew." you said with a small smile.

Their nephew. He liked the sound of that. While they had been at the ranch home Haley had come over one night to make cookies with y/n like she had promised since the little girl had registered for kindergarten. Once they were done she had ran over to him when he was sitting on the couch and held out a cookie for him to take. "I made you this one uncle Toshi." she had told him. Surprised by her new name for him he glanced up at y/n to see a worried look on her face. Seeing the little girl give him a small smile he smiled widely and was quick to accept the cookie from her. To now know that he would also have a nephew made his chest warm.

Entering the maternity ward you knocked lightly on the door and heard a soft come in before trying to push open the door and hold yourself up on the crutches. Seeing Toshi open the door for you and place his hand on your back to help steady you. Wobbling into the room you smiled at the sight of Katie sitting in the bed holding the small little bundle in her arms while Justin snoozed in the recliner beside the bed, his hand ever on his female's thigh. Making it to the edge of the bed you smacked Justin's leg with the crutch, jolting him awake and making him let out a small snore.

"I'm awake." he said quickly before he realized what was going on and relaxed.

"Get up so I can hold him." you told him and he quickly did as you said and gently took his son from Katie and held him out for you. Taking the small bundle you moved the baby towards your chest and looked down at him. "Aww. He's so tiny. Thank God you don't look like your daddy." You said and heard Toshi chuckle.

"Hey. I am beautiful." Justin said.

"In the dark." you told him and watched as the little boy stretched his legs making his small foot stick out of the blanket. "Poor thing has your feet though." you said making Katie giggle. "What name did you pick?" you asked as you watched Toshi move his finger down and tiny fingers wrap around the large digit.

"Mason." They said in unison.

Smiling you nodded. "I like it. What about a middle name?" you asked, still looking over the boy.

"Well I thought his aunt and uncle could pick since neither of us would be alive if it wasn't for you both." Katie said making both you and Toshi snap your eyes to her.

Seeing your friend smile at you you looked to Toshi and then down at the boy. "Well whatcha think uncle Toshi?"

Humming he grinned as he looked at the boy. "Lee?" he asked quietly.

Smiling you nodded. "Yea I like that. Mason Lee l/n." you said and saw the boy smile a little. "And he does too."

..........................

After you had said goodbye to your family, you and Toshi had headed back to the airport, promising to visit them again soon. You saw as Justin gave Toshi a look but your alpha only bowed his head and shook his hand. When you asked about it on the ride to the airport he told you it was nothing. Getting to the airport you opened the car door and grabbed your crutches to help lift you up, mumbling profanity about your stupid broken leg. Managing to stand out of the car you tried to move backwards to shut the door and lost your balance. Starting to fall backwards you were caught quickly by your mate and lifted up into his arms. Holding onto his neck as he carried you onto the jet you  looked around and realized something. "Where is Izuku?" you asked softly.

Hearing her soft voice he sighed. Ever since they had left the company of everyone else she had gotten quiet. She would still smile softly at him when he looked at her but it was like she was still afraid he was going to leave her again. Sitting her in one of the seats he buckled her seat belt around her waist and lifted her brace covered leg onto the table, placing a small pillow under it. "He went home the day before yesterday. He sent me a text and told me he got home safe and I told him I would talk to him later." Seeing her nod and turn to look out the window he furrowed his brows but said nothing as he sat beside her and put on his own seatbelt. 

It didn't surprise him when she fell asleep on the flight back to Japan, the doctor had told him she would be very tired for the next few days both because of the pills and the concussion she had received when fighting Haynes. What had surprised him was when she only closed her eyes tightly on take off and made no sign that she wanted him to comfort her. She hadn't spoken to him once since they had left America and the only time she acknowledged him was when he had asked her if she was hungry on the ride to the tower but she shook her head. Getting Moto to stop at a restaurant he bought them both take out which just made her knit her brows in confusion. 

"I said I wasn't hungry." you told him when you both got back to the Penthouse and he started fixing you a plate of food. 

Ignoring her he placed their plates on the island that had been replaced while they were gone. "I haven't seen you eat anything since Saturday before we went to the movies, that was almost four days ago y/n. You are going to eat something, I don't care if it is just the damn noodles as long as it is something. Now sit." he told her and looked up to see glaring at him. Holding her gaze he let out a small growl and heard her sigh before she limped over to the chair and sat down. 

You didn't look at him while the both of you ate in silence. Even if you said you weren't hungry at first once you started eating you realized how wrong you had been. He had to have gotten you Ramen on purpose, knowing it was your favorite. Once you finished your food you hopped off the chair and limped over to the sink to rinse out the bowl, going to wash it you heard Toshi from behind you.

"I'll get it, go sit." he told her as he took the sponge from her and moved to wash their dishes. 

Limping to your room you plugged up your phone and sighed as you opened your laptop to check your emails. 

It only took him a second to wash the two dishes and utensils. Once he was done he walked down the hall to see y/n sitting on the guest bed looking over her laptop. He could see from here how cracked the screen was but that's not what made him frown, it was the blank look on her face. He noticed her phone charging on the nightstand and her bag sat on the end of the bed. Furrowing his brows he went into his office and moved to look over his own computer. Since they had been gone he had gotten tons of emails and fallen behind on paperwork. 

It had been a few hours since you had last seen Toshi and knew he was probably still in his office. Working most likely. FInishing up your own things you submitted the application to open a new bank account before closing your laptop and easing off the bed. Wobbling to the bathroom you leaned against the vanity while you pulled off your clothes and leaned down to unstrap the brace on your leg. Testing it out you put a little pressure on the foot but instantly lifted it back up when you felt the sharp pain shoot up your leg. Sighing you managed to hop your way to the shower and turn on the water. Waiting till it heated you held onto the wall and moved inside to stand under the water. Wincing when the water hit the welts that still lined your back you held onto the wall with shaking hands. Biting your lip you dipped your head under the water and let out a small cry. Taking a few deep breaths you grabbed your loofah and lathered it with soap before you started scrubbing your body. With a little maneuvering you managed to lean back against the wall of the shower so you could wash your legs and feet. Washing your hair was easier that way as well but the gash in your hairline felt like it was on fire when the shampoo got in it. Trying to quickly move to wash it out you lost your balance and slipped on the shower floor. 

Hearing a thud and then a small string of curses and whimpers he quickly jumped up from his desk chair and ran into her bedroom. When he saw her not in the room anywhere he looked to see the bathroom door closed and heard the sound of the shower. 

"...so fucking pathetic... can't even take a...."

Furrowing his brows at the words she was calling herself he knocked on the door. "Y/n honey are you alright?"

"Fine, go away." you said as you tried to reach your razor, might as well shave like this since you were already on the floor.

Frowning when he heard the sadness in her voice he turned the knob and opened the door a little. "Sweetheart..."

"I said I was fine." you said as you finished shaving and reached up to turn off the water. "Go away."

"What was that noise?" he asked. Hearing the water turn off he moved to peek around the wall. When he saw her on the floor his eyes went wide and he quickly moved towards her. "Are you alright?"

Seeing him come to your aid you dipped your head and covered yourself from him. "Yes I just... I lost my balance..."

"Why didn't you tell me you wanted a shower? I would have helped you." he asked as he moved to lift her up from the floor. Seeing her cover herself from him he furrowed his brows but grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her shoulders. Seeing her brace off he frowned, "You're not supposed to have that off yet."

"Yeah well I needed a shower and I can't wear it in there." you said as you tried to move out of his arms and towards the dresser. 

Following after her he held her up as she grabbed a pair of paties out of her top drawer and the quickly omved to grab her the baggy shirt she always wore to bed. Lifting her up even when he felt her try to stop him he carried her to the bed and helped dry her off. Seeing the fading bruises and welts on her he grit his teeth to hold back hsi growl. Tugging down her shirt he saw her avoiding his eyes. Leaving only to grab the brace so he could put it back on her leg he got back to see her trying to crawl under the covers. Gently taking her leg he strapped the brace back in place. "Do you want me to help you into our bed?" he asked, trying to hint around for her to come sleep with him. 

"I'm sleeping in here tonight." you said in a quiet voice as you pulled the covers over your legs. 

Feeling his mouth fall open some he furrowed his brows. "You don't want to sleep with me?" 

Hearing the sadness in his voice you closed your eyes and sighed. "Not tonight Toshi." you answered in a soft voice.

"B..but why?" he asked with slack shoulders. 

Looking up at him you swallowed hard and had to force yourself not to tear up. "Because you hurt me Toshi. I love you but that doesn't mean I have forgiven you."

Seeing her eyes close to tears he felt that stabbing feeling in his chest. "I said I was sorry." 

Blinking you took a deep breath and met his sad blue eyes, "Sometimes sorry isn't enough."

Dropping his head he nodded. "Sleep well. I love you." he mumbled as he walked towards the door, hearing her mumble an 'I love you too' before he shut the door. Clenching his fist he walked to his bedroom and changed into his hero outfit before he moved to the balcony and jumped. He needed a distraction and fighting villains always seemed to help that. 

.....................

Of course when he would actually go looking for villains to apprehend there would be none. Jumping to the top of a tower he looked at the lights of the city and then up at the sky. At least at the ranch house he could see the stars. Taking out his phone he sent a text to Namosa asking if he was awake. It didn't take long before the detective responded with a yes, telling him he just got out of the office. 

'Want to go get a drink?'

Smiling he told the male where he would meet him and headed that way. 

Walking in Naomasa looked around the almost empty bar to see the large hero All Might sitting in the back booth. Noticing a drink already at the table waiting for him he sat opposite the hero and took off his hat. "Good evening. How was your trip?"

"Eventful." he responded and saw his friend raise a brow. Taking a deep breath he started relaying what had happened while in America. 

Listening to Toshinori's story he sat back in his seat and took a swallow of his beer. "So she killed him? How is she taking it?"

"I don't know she won't talk to me. She doesn't even want to sleep in the same bed as me." he said with a frown and saw the male chuckle a little. "How is this funny?" he asked, a slight growl to his deep voice. 

Holding up his hand he grinned. "It isn't Toshi it's just... it's refreshing, knowing that even the great All Might can be put in the dog house and by his omega at that." Hearing the alpha male grunt and seeing him lean back in the booth to bring his own beer to his mouth he sighed. "Look. You messed up Toshi, even if you didn't mean it you did. So make it up to her."

Knitting his brows he looked at the beta. "I told her I was sorry."

"And how did that work out for you?" When he didn't say anything he finished his beer. "Do something nice for her."

"Like buy her something?"

"Maybe not that. Be creative. Show her that you really are sorry and that you don't plan on doing it again." Seeing the male thinking on his words he grinned. Grabbing his hat he pulled out his wallet but saw his friend hold up his hand.

"I got it." Toshi said and watched his friend stand. 

"Thanks Toshi. It was good seeing you. Let me know how it works out." he told him before bowing his head and leaving. 

He sat there at the bar long after Namosa left. Sipping at his water he thought about his mate and felt an ache in his heart. He had hurt her and not for the first time either. Thinking about what Justin had told him she had asked him after he left made him want to punch himself in the face. She hadn't blamed him, she had asked what was wrong with her. Then earlier she had tried to hide her body from him. He needed to prove to her how perfect he thought she was and how sorry he was. Getting an idea he smiled and quickly threw down a large bill before running out of the empty bar. 


	26. Chapter 26

Waking up with a start you panted as you looked at the window. It was just a dream, you were safe. You were with Toshi, in his home. Rolling over onto your back once you evened out your breathing you saw something out of the corner of your eye and turned your head. Letting out a small scream you had to catch yourself from falling off the bed. Knitting your brows you sat up and pulled the object of your fright into your lap. It was an All Might plushie but put overtop of his hero costume was a white T-shirt that just did fit the thing. Written on the shirt were the words, 'I'm sorry I'm such a dumbass.' Pressing the hand of the stuffed version of your mate you heard the iconic, "I am here!" and had to bite your lip to keep from smiling. No, you were still mad at him - Or at least that's what you were telling yourself. Getting out of bed you limped your way to the door and opened it only to find a balloon floating in front of your face. Looking down the string you saw a note tied to it and grabbed it. Unfolding the paper you read, 

_Good morning beautiful. I am sorry I am not there to greet you in person but I have to train with Midoriya this morning. But NEVER FEARfor I have made plans for my wonderful omega today. So get dressed and go down to the lobby, Moto is waiting for you. Love you always, Toshi._

Chuckling at his pun even if you tried so hard to hold it back you shook your head and turned around to go get dressed for the day. Once you had on something decent and had threw your hair up into a messy bun you limped your way to the elevator and pressed the lobby button. Seeing Moto waiting patiently outside you smiled at him, "Good morning Moto. How are you this morning?"

"I am well Ms. y/n, as I hope you are. There is something waiting inside for you." the older male said as he opened the backdoor for you.

Furrowing your brows you thanked him and eased into the backseat with a little help from him. Hearing him gently shut the door you looked beside you to see another folder piece of paper with your name written in Toshi's hand along with a sunflower. 

_We meet again... Today is all about you so how about we start off by getting that leg of yours fixed since I know you have probably tried walking on it again this morning. First stop, Recovery girl._

Arriving at UA you got out of the car and with the help of your crutches made it up to the nurses office. Knocking lightly on the door you heard the small voice. 

"Come in l/n." 

Toshi must have already talked to her. Grinning softly you pushed open the door and limped inside. 

"Do you and Toshinori have a competition going as to who can injure themselves the most? I do hope your children will be more careful than you both." the older woman nagged.

Dropping your head you blushed. "Good Morning Recovery Girl." You made small talk with the female while she healed your leg and other injuries. By the time she was done you were left a tired but you were able to walk without the brace. "Thank you." you told her and saw her nod. 

"You are welcome my dear. Please do take care, you and Toshinori." she told you as you made your way out to the car this time without the help of the crutches. Bowing your head when Moto opened the door for you to get in you looked to see him holding out another letter for you. Taking it you saw him shut the door and opened it. 

_There, much better. Now let's get you some breakfast and tea._

It turns out your breakfast was at the spa. You were given an egg white omelet with some fruit and a cup of green tea while you had a facial. As soon as you were done eating you were led to the back and treated to the spa day that Toshi had planned. By late afternoon you were getting your nails done, a simple french tip with a small rhinestone that the woman had insisted upon your big toes. After that was your hair and makeup which confused you but you didn't say anything. When the women went to leave she pulled something out of the closet that you had assumed was a linen closet. Looking at the bird woman with furrowed brows she laid the long black bag and small box on the chase lounge and held out a letter for you to take. Gently taking the letter from her you saw her bow her head before she left, closing the door behind her. Opening the letter you read,

_I will hope you have had a relaxing day (without the help of a magical tea this time.) but we are not done yet. So why don't you go take a peek in that bag over there since I know you have been glancing at it this whole time._

Smiling at how much your alpha knew you you sat down the note and  walked over to the chair. Slowly opening the bag you felt your eyes go wide as you held up the contents. A midnight blue silk dress met your eyes and there didn't have to be a price tag to tell you that this dress cost more than your whole wardrobe. With nervous hands you let the weightless fabric run through your fingers. You had never wore anything like this in your life and were a little unsure how it would look on someone like you. Biting your lip you looked down to see a folded piece of paper on the floor and laid the dress down to sit on the lounge chair and read it. 

_Please do me the honor of wearing this dress tonight. I saw it and though it is a beautiful gown by itself I know it will ten times better once it's on you. I love you and await your company._

With a sigh you looked down at the gown and bit your lip. He had done all this for you the least you could do was wear a dress. Sitting the dress beside you you stood and shead the robe you had been wearing. Seeing another small bag on the chair you looked inside and felt your face heat up. So a dress wasn't the only thing he wanted you to wear. 

.................

 Hearing the sound of the car pulling up Toshi turned around to see Moto opening the car door and offer y/n his hand. When he saw her he felt his breath hitch in his throat and a smile come over his face. Walking over to her he bowed his head to Moto and saw the male bow back before he left the two of them alone. Smiling down at his female he looked over her form. The dress that he saw hanging in the window at the store early this morning fit her perfectly, insetuating her small frame all the while giving him glimpses of her soft skin. Running his hands down her barre arms he took her hands while he looked into her eyes. "You look beautiful."

Blushing you smiled softly, "Not so bad yourself. I didn't know you owned a plain black suit." you said and saw him smile. The black suit fit his bulging form perfectly, making his shoulders look wider if it were even possible. His tie the same color as your dress showing you how much he had planned this out. Looking around you saw you were in what looked to be a park, trees and green grass round you. Before you could ask he spoke up and you snapped your eyes back up to his. 

"Come." he said as he took her hand gently in his own and led her down the long stone walkway. Getting to the end he turned and blocked her view, "Close your eyes." he said and saw her look to him with suspicion before she obeyed and closed her eyes. Pulling her slowly into the middle of the veranda he moved behind her and grinned.

Feeling his breath on your neck you had to hold back the shiver that ran up your spine. 

"Open your eyes." 

Doing as he said you let out a small gasp when you saw where you were. Under a softly lit veranda sat a low stone table with a beautiful meal and two soft pillows on either side for the both of you to sit on. Around the area were blossoming pink flowers, giving you privacy. Feeling him still standing behind you you moved to look back at him. "You did all of this? What's the special occasion?" you asked with a soft smile.

Humming he leaned his head down to place a kiss on her bare shoulder and run his down to hold her hips. "There is none. It is just a way for me to make up the wrong I did to you. I know it doesn't fix what I did y/n but I hope it does show how truthfully sorry I am for hurting you. I love you so very much and it was never my intention to cause you pain." he told her, running his nose up the curve of her neck and breathing in her scent. When her hand cupped his cheek and she tilted her head to catch his lips he slowly wrapped his arms around her middle and held her to him. Moving his lips against hers he felt his member twitch and swallowed hard before pulling back. Kissing the tip of her nose he sighed and moved his hands back to her hips to walk her to the table. 

 Finishing the beautifully made sushi you smiled across the table at your mate and saw him still eating so you busied yourself with looking at the breathtaking view. When you came to Japan you had planned on eventually seeing views like this one but it was better now that you didn't have to do it alone. Grinding to yourself you looked across the table and saw him finishing his own food. "Tell me something about you I don't know?"

Raising his brows he tilted his chin up. "Like what?"

Humming you smirked. "What is something bad the golden boy has done?" Seeing him knit his brows but smile still you looked at him with knowing eyes, "Oh come on now, You couldn't have been a perfect child. Fess up."

Chuckling he looked down a he thought and then looked back up at her. "Verywell. When I was little, around six or so, I accidently caught our little courtyard on fire with a pair of matches I found in my father's coat pocket." he said and saw her laugh. "I was so upset I cried."

"Aww poor Toshi." You said smiling.

Dropping his head he blushed and looked into her eyes, "Your turn. What was something my little mischief omega did?"

"I was an angel." you said with a grin and saw him raise one brow.

"Can't lie to me sweetheart, I saw the old wooden paddle with your name on it in the barn." he said and saw her giggle and look away from him. 

"Okay so there was horns holding up my halo."  you giggled. "Most of the time all us kids got in trouble doing things to each other.... like one time Justin cut my hair so I waited and when him and Aaron rode by on their bikes I stuck a broom handle in the wheel of his bike. I really just wanted to make him fall but he hit his mouth o the handlebar and knocked all of his front teeth out." Seeing him wince you nodded and smiled, "Yea it was bad, there was blood everywhere and I was crying. He got my back though, punched me in the eye the next day, I had a nice shiner for a week."

Laughing he shook his head. "I am surprised you all survived to adulthood."

Nodding you bit your lip. "Nurses at the emergency room knew our names by heart." you told him and saw him chuckle and then stand after a few moments. 

"Will you walk with me?" he asked as he held out his hand for her to take. Pulling her up as soon as her small hand took his he moved his hand to her back, feeling her skin under his fingers. 

Walking beside him down the stone path you grinned softly at the cherry blossom trees and the little foxes that ran across the path in front of you both. 

"Is your leg feeling better?" he asked, breaking the comfortable silence as they walked down towards the pond. 

Nodding you smiled up at him, "Yes, thank you for asking Recovery girl to fix it. I think I would have went crazy from that brace." you said with a small giggle.

"How come sometimes you heal fast and other times it seems to take longer?" he asked.

Tilting your head you stepped up as you both came to the wooden bridge. " I know if I lose too much blood or something it doesn't seem to work. In the winter it gets a little slower too. Broken bones have always took the longest. I think it has something to do with what is more important if that makes sense." 

Humming he nodded. Yes it made sense. The doctor had told him that if it hadn't been for her healing quirk fighting to keep her alive the pills she had taken would have killed her by the time Aaron had found her. Just thinking about how close he was to loosing her made his heart ache and a lump form in his throat. Getting to the top of the bridge he cleared his throat and shook his head to rid himself of the thought. Standing beside her as she stopped to look down at the ducks swimming underneath he took the time to admire her. She truly was stunning in the dress and as he looked over her bare back he let his mind linger to what the thin material was hiding.

"I wish I had something to feed them, we used to go to the small dinner when I was little and my dad used to let me feed the ducks and geese if I ate all my food." you said.

Hearing her voice he snapped out of his naughty thoughts and looked down to see the small little family of ducks had stopped under the bridge and were in fact looking up at them. Seeing the caring smile on her face as she looked at them he felt his chest warm and thought of something. "I'll be right back. Stay here." he told her before jumping up.

Watching him jump away you closed your mouth that was open and giggled lightly when the word 'bunny' popped in your head. Turning to look back at the water below you saw more the ducks now gone and frowned. "No come back. It's alright." Hearing a whistle you turned to see two men walking towards you, they both looked to be in their early twenties and both were dressed in casual looking clothes. 

"Well hey there baby. What is a little thing like you doing out here all alone?"

"And dressed so pretty."

Furrowing your brows you looked away. "Go away." you told them and looked back down to see if the ducks were back. Feeling someone grab your elbow you turned quickly and saw the one with the vest on standing close to you. "Let go!" you growled. When his other hand moved to grab your waist you shoved your palm into his nose hard making him let out a cry of pain and stumble back. Panting you saw blood running from in between his fingers covering his nose and then watched his friend step forward and pull a knife from his pocket, flicking the blade open. 

"Don't fight girl, it will just make this harder on you."

"I am warning you. Leave. Now." you hissed out at the two, keeping your eyes on the knife.

Seeing the one uncover his nose and look at you with a smile you swallowed hard, "Or what honey, what is a little omega like you going to do all by yourself?"

"SHE ISN'T ALONE!" All Might growled as he landed back on the bridge. Seeing the one male with a bloody face and another holding a knife at his female he snarled, showing his teeth. 

"All Might?" Both men gasped.

As soon as the men realized who they were up against they were quick to run away, dropping the knife on the bridge in the process. Picking up the knife he tossed it into the garbage can along the path and then walked towards his omega, checking her over for any harm. He had seen the one man's bloody nose and knew she had most likely done it but thankfully he didn't see any injuries on her part. Caging her between him and the railing of the bridge he tossed the small roll he had gotten for her to feed the ducks into the water and placed his hand on her back.

"My hero." you said with a soft smile and moved your hands to his shoulders. "How could I ever repay you?" you teased.

Chuckling he leaned down to kiss her but smelled the males scent close by her and growled lightly. Moving his mouth by her neck he smelled her skin there and was satisfied to just smell her but he couldn't smell himself on her. "How about we go back home and work something out?" he purred, flicking his tongue out to lick his claiming mark. 

Gasping a little you nodded and felt him lift you up and jump towards home before you could speak. 

Landing on the balcony he carried her inside and closed the door before locking it. Claiming her lips he kissed her slowly while taking off his shoes and holding her with one hand while he removed hers. By the time her heels were off he was rolling his tongue around her mouth. Carrying her to the bedroom he went to grip the front of the silk dress in his hand when she broke from his mouth.

"Don't you do it." you warned and heard him huff as he placed you on your feet. You looked into his near black eyes as you both undressed. As soon as the adhesive bra was off he had lifted you back into his arm to make you lay on your back on the bed while he held himself up above you. "And you call me impatient." you smiled.

Biting her collarbone he heard her let out a small yelp. Moving down her chest he kissed and nipped at her skin until he got to her nipple and sucked the small nub into his mouth. Running his hand that wasn't holding his large frame off of her smaller one down her side to her hip he felt the lace under his fingers and pulled back to admire the see through red fabric. Growling low in his throat he bent to kiss just above her panties, over her belly. Hooking his thumbs under the fabric he pulled it down her legs and felt his cock become even harder when he saw her glistening sex. Latching his mouth onto her hip bone he sucked on the soft skin there as his finger slowly eased into her. It amazed him how tight she always seemed to be but how she could fit him inside of her. Creating a deep purple mark there he added another finger as he trailed sloppy kisses down the inside of her thigh, stopping to bite and suck more marks there. Licking up her slit with the flat of his tongue he heard her gasp and go to flinch away but she still when he smacked her outer thigh with his hand. "Has my omega already forgotten her lesson?" he asked.

His voice was so deep you could feel your lower half tremble. Shaking your head you cried out and flinched again when he curled his fingers and stroked the front of your wall. "That's not fair." you whimpered. You let out a small scream when he leaned up and quickly flipped you onto your stomach. Going to push yourself up you felt a stinging smack to your backside and stilled. 

Groping her ass cheek in his large hand he let his eyes travel up her legs and then back. Stroking his cock with his other hand he growled before he ripped of his boxers and bent down to slide his hand under her stomach. 

You tensed a little when he lifted your body with one hand. Instinctively grabbing hold of his hand and wrist you felt him press something hot and hard against your opening and then the stinging stretch of him entering you. Your mouth fell open in a silent cry and you looked down to see him kneeling on the bed behind you, sitting on his heels while your own knees barely touched the mattress. The size difference between the two of you obvious. 

Easing into her he held her with one hand on her lower abdomen and the other holding her breast, gently grouping the soft flesh. He placed kisses to her neck and shoulder while he gave her the time to adjust. He could feel the small bulge of his cock under his hand and it sent a flash arousal through him. After about a minute he slowly pulled out of her till only the head of his cock was left in and then thrusted his hips upward into her ass. 

 Soft moans and whimpers left your lips as he fucked you, the one breast he didn't hold bouncing with his strong thrusts. Feeling him let out another deep grunt he pinched your nipple between his two large fingers making you let out a small yelp and grip his hand as you cried out in ecstasy.

God she felt so good when her pussy squeezed his cock. It had been a little over a week since they had been intimate and he knew he wouldn't be able to stay away from her that long again. She didn't have any of his scent on her earlier and because of that the beta males in the park had thought she was alone. That wouldn't happen again, he would make sure of it. He could feel her body become slightly limp after she came down from her climax and smiled. Taking her hand that was holding his he held it as he laid them down on the bed, with her on her stomach and him above her. He held his weight off of her with his forearm but made sure to leave a little on her so she would know she was going nowhere. Latching his mouth onto her neck he sucked and bit, creating love mark to show everyone that she was his. That she did have a lover and it was him. Moving the hand from her breast to her neck he held it gently in his hand while he rolled his hips against her. Stroking her bottom lip with his thumb he kissed the corner of her mouth before closing his eyes, laying his forehead on her temple and gripping her wrist. 

He caged you in with his massive body when he gave his final groan and stilled, emptying his warm seed in your core. The grip he had on your wrist was a little hard but you said nothing as your own body was overcome with a smaller orgasam. The omega in you sated with your alpha male's cum filling your channel to the brink. With a final thrust of his hips to push the precious liquid in as deep as possible you felt him press a hard kiss to your head before he rolled off of you. Being so tired you would have probably fell asleep where you were but your eyes opened just a crack when the skinny but still strong arm wrapped around you and pulled you into a welcoming embrace, covers encasing the two of you in a comfortable warmth. 

"Am I forgiven now?" Toshi asked, his voice deep but still soft and caring.

Grinning you forced your tired body to turn over so you could hug him and press a kiss to his neck, "You were forgiven when I woke up to find your cute little plushie this morning. I could never stay mad at you bunny."

Hugging her he nuzzled her neck and sighed when he smelled both her scent and his. "I truly am sorry y/n. I love you so much and I swear I..."

Cutting him off by pressing your lips to his you cupped his cheek in your hand and felt as he pushed to lay you on your back. HIs tongue was slow rolling into your mouth and you felt as he eased his way to lay between your legs. Feeling something press at you you broke away from his mouth but he was quick to latch onto your neck. "Toooshhhiii..." you whined sleepily but heard him mumble something incoherent into your neck as he sucked at your skin and moved back on top of you. 

 


	27. Chapter 27

Scrunching up his face as he was woken from his sleep he rolled over from his back to his side and instinctively moved to grab his omega but was met with nothing but a bundle of covers. Snapping his eyes open he looked down at the empty bed beside him and then around the room. Noticing it still dark he grabbed his phone from his pants pocket on the floor and saw it was only two in the morning. The bathroom door was open and the lights were off so she wasn't in there. Had she went to sleep in the guest bed, he hoped not, she said she had forgiven him. Opening the door he saw the bed made and the bathroom in the same state as his own. Walking out to the kitchen and living area he saw them bare as well. Furrowing his brows he checked the balcony and became worried when that too turned up empty. Hurrying back to the bedroom he pulled on a pair of pajama pants and a shirt before. Noticing her phone and shoes were still here he didn't think he went far. The door to the balcony had been locked and no one could get up to his floor unless they knew the code to the private elevator so he didn't think anyone had taken her. He could feel something was wrong with her and thought hard before getting on the elevator and going down a floor to his gym. Getting off the elevator he looked out to see her in the pool. She looked to be naked in the water as she rested her arms on the side of the pool and looked out of the large window that showed the city. The lights shining in her tear filled eyes. She didn't seem to notice he had entered the room telling him she was deep in thought. Her feet slowly moved under the water but as he rounded the corner and came into her line of sight she jumped and then quickly whipped her eyes before she looked up at him. 

"Toshi baby what are you doing up?" you asked, but saw him only move to sit in front of you on the tile floor. 

"I think that is the question I should be asking you sweetheart." he said as he moved to sit in front of her. 

Looking down you tried to give a small shrug and play it off, "Just couldn't sleep is all. I'm fine you go get some sleep." you told him giving him a fake smile but saw his brow raised in the look that told you it wasn't happening.

Sitting in silence for a few moments he waited for her to speak but she said nothing. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked softly, stroking her bare shoulder and tracing the purple outline of his teeth on her skin. 

"It's nothing... really it's just nightmares..I just need to wait a bit and I will come back to bed. You go ahead."  you said and heard him sigh before he stood. Assuming he was leaving you stayed where you were but then heard a splash and felt water hit the back of your head. Turning you looked to see him nowhere and then you felt hands grab your waist and saw him come up behind you. Giggling at the hair in his face you wiped it back and sighed, "What are you doing?"

"Swimming. Can't tell you how long it has been since I have actually used this thing." He said as he pulled her out into the pool by her wrists. 

"This doesn't look like swimming. Maybe I need to give you some lessons." you told him as he pulled you to the steps and moved you to straddle his now naked lap as he sat on them, still holding your wrists when you tried to pull away from him. Even in his smaller form he was strong and able to hold your wrists with one of his large hands.

"We are going to play a game. You are going to answer my questions and I won't dunk you under the water." he said with a smile.

Humming you looked at him with knitted brows. "Your game sounds a lot like waterboarding interrogation. Maybe we should teach the kids this in school. I am sure Bakugo would be more than happy to try on Izuku."

"Let us not drown my successor. Now. What are your nightmares about?" Seeing her look away from him and bite her lip he held her back with one hand and pushed the hand holding her wrists into her chest forcing her under the water for a second. When she quickly leaned up and glared at him he rose a brow and heard her sigh. 

"Haynes."you said without looking at him, focusing your eyes on his naked half below the water.

Furrowing his brows he looked at her, "Sweetheart he is gone, he can never hurt you again."

"I know that's the point. He's dead and I am the one who killed him." you said and felt your eyes watering up. "I killed him and I meant to, I knew what I was doing. How does that make me any better than him?" you told him before you sniffled.

Frowning he cupped her cheek and kissed her forehead. "Honey, you are nothing like him. Nothing. You are not a killer, he was. He was a bad, bad person but you are not. When he killed and raped and did all those things he enjoyed it but you didn't..."

"But I did Toshi. I wanted him dead. For so many years I wished my dad had just killed him that night because if he had none of this would have ever happened. They would still be alive. Justin's parents would still be alive. I mean no I didn't sit here and fantasize about killing him but am I glad he is gone, yes." you confessed before you dropped your head. 

Swallowing hard he let go of her wrists and wrapped his arms around her. "Darling, wanting revenge on those that have hurt us doesn't make us evil, it makes us human. Why did you kill him? Why then?" he asked.

Resting your cheek on his shoulder and holding onto his boney back with your hands you sniffled, "Because... he was going to shoot you. He took everything from me, I couldn't let him take you too." you said in a thick voice as your eyes flowed with tears.

"See, you saved my life. You were my hero." he told her with a soft smile, stroking her back under the water. Feeling her nuzzle his neck he sighed. Yawning he stood from the step and held her to him. "Come on sweetheart, you need to sleep." 

........................

Waking the next morning he got up and made them both some coffee before heading down to the front desk to get his mail and hers. He finally had talked her into changing her mailing address to here. When Saito handed him a long box he furrowed his brows and looked to see it addressed to y/n. Thanking her he got back onto the private elevator and let himself go back to his regular form. Entering the house he didn't see y/n up yet and decided to deliver her mail to her in bed. Walking into the room he saw her still sleeping on her stomach like he had left her earlier and felt a small smile grace his lips when he looked over her relaxed face. Sitting on the edge of the bed he rubbed his fingers down her spine and saw her begin to stir. "Time to wake up my little omega." he said softly.

Whimpering a little at the soreness between your legs you rolled over and looked at him. "You know one of the pros of summer break is not having to wake up at the crack of dawn." you grumbled.

Smirking he rubbed her hip and saw her wince a little. "It's seven."

"You're not helping your case." you told him and saw him chuckle.

"You got a package, says it's from Ryan." he told her and watched her lean up, the sheets pooling around her waist and showing him the small little love marks he had left on her body. Feeling his cock twitch at the sight of her naked body he swallowed hard and averted his eyes. "We were just there what could he possibly be sending you?"

Standing from the bed you went to go across the hall to dress when you heard him behind you. "I forgot it when we left and I need it for camp." 

Seeing her looking through the dresser for clothes he furrowed his brows. "Still doesn't answer what it is... I'll make some room for your clothes in our room."

Pulling on your exercise leggings and finding a tank top you shook your head. "It's fine, there not in your way in here."

Grunting a little he moved to take her wrist in his hand and pull her to him. "It's not in my way. This is your home y/n, please forgive me for not making that clear weeks ago." Looking into her eyes he saw happiness fill them and smiled before he gently pressed his lips to hers. Pulling away after a few moments he smiled, "So what's in the box."

"Oh my God!" you laughed as you pulled away from him. "Go open the box you man child while I go make coffee." you told him, walking into the kitchen.

Smiling he went back to the bedroom and grabbed the box. Pulling away the tape on his way into the kitchen he sat the box on the island and flipped open the top. Moving the bubble wrap he felt his mouth fall open at what met his eyes. "A sword?"

Turning around you mixed your coffee and creamer. "It's not a sword, it's a saber." you told him. 

"Same thing. Why do you need this for camp?" he asked as he lifted the long blade and looked over the handle that had designs carved into it.

Glaring at him when he said they were the same you leaned back against the countertop. "I take it you didn't read the email Aizawa sent out...when we asked the students what were some of the other things they wanted to learn at camp a few of the responses were to have training with blades. Nemuri and I thought it was a good idea since some villains use blades and or swords so Aizawa and I will be demonstrating." 

Snapping his eyes up to hers he furrowed his brows. He knew very well how trained Aizawa was with knives and such and didn't want his small omega going up against him. "I don't want you sparring with Aizawa."

Knitting your brows you looked at him, "Why exactly?" 

"Because I don't want you to get hurt..."

"Toshi you have never even seen me fight with a sword. Trust me I am not worried about Aizawa hurting me." you said, your temper trying to make an appearance.

He held back his growl, the alpha in him not liking the tone his omega was taking with him. But he didn't want to argue with her, they had just gotten over a fight. Taking a deep breath he set the sword down, "I will make a deal with you. You can go against Aizawa if you can best me." 

Raising your brows you sipped at your coffee. "You don't even use blades."

"Doesn't mean I don't know how." he said with a tilt of his head. 

Biting your lip you smirked and nodded, "Fine. But if I win you have to watch Game of thrones with me."

"What's that?" he asked.

"A TV Show. I've only seen half of the first season."

Humming he rounded the counter to stand in front of her. "Deal. Shall we seal it with a kiss?" he asked, wrapping his slender arms around her middle.

Moving your hands up to hold the back of his neck you smiled and stood on your toes to meet his lips.  Deepening the kiss you nipped his bottom lip and heard a small growl come from him before he tightened his hold on you and gently rolled his tongue into your mouth. Sighing you felt the omega start to fall for her alpha's advances but quickly pulled away from his mouth and ran your hands down his chest. Breaking away you finished your coffee. "Alright well we will settle this later tonight."

Purring when her hands ran down his chest he furrowed his brows when she turned to grab her coffee cup and finish the dark liquid. "Where are you going?" he asked, grabbing her hips when she went to walk away. Pressing his tented pants up to her backside he just did get to brush his lips over her neck when she turned to shake her head at him and give him a knowing smile. 

"I have to go meet up with Momo, Kyoka and Ochaco they asked if I could help them on their tracking skills." you said and saw him visibly sigh. 

"You can be quite the tease when you want to be my little omega... Verywell but I will take you and pick you up. I don't want you going anywhere without me or Moto right now so please stay on campus." he said.

"Yes alpha." you said in a gentle voice and heard him purr. You knew he was being overprotective and knew if you used his title he would feel more at ease.

....................

Dropping her off at the school he handed her her phone. "Call me when you are done. I have some things to take care of but I won't be far so if you need me call." 

 "Okay." you said as you pecked his lips. Hearing a gasp from behind you you turned to see the three girls looking at the two of you with wide eyes.

"Are you together?!" Ochaco asked in a little squeal.

Blushing All Might smiled and went to make up something but y/n said something first.

"I will meet you all inside." you told them with a small smile. Turning you giggled at your mate's blush and gripped his hand a little. "I'll see you later." 

Nodding he watched the girls walk into the training ground all the while whispering to themselves. When y/n turned to follow he heard her quietly tell him she loved him and smiled. "I love you too."

"THAT'S ADORABLE!!" 

Smacking his hand over his face he quickly jumped away. 

.....................

Looking over the item he had purchased he smiled softly before hiding it in his suitcase. While he had made sure it was perfect there was just one thing he needed David to add to it before he could give it to y/n and while on the island he would ask his best friend if he could do what he wanted. Looking around the room he decided he might as well make the space for y/n's things. Going into the guest room he grabbed her clothes from the dresser and closet. Seeing how little she had he furrowed his brows. He knew when she had moved in with him out of her apartment she had only had three boxes and one had been nothing but that fluffy blanket of hers. WHen she had been in heat she had tried getting out of bed to fetch the thing and he had snapped at her, the alpha thinking she was trying to get away. Once she had asked for it he had quickly retrieved the fur blanket for her. He didn't quite understand the whole thing nesting thing and if he was being honest with himself he didn't really know much about the bond they shared. Placing her clothes in the dresser he stopped to sit on the bed and took out his phone. He remembered the doctor telling him about a book which explained the mateship between a alpha and omega, telling about their behaviors and such and searched the title on his phone. Finding it he purchased the electronic version so he could read it without y/n seeing, he had seen his female roll her eyes when the doctor had mentioned it. He would never base their relationship on what a book told him but perhaps it would help him deal with her heats and such. Grabbing the last box in the guest closet he opened it and saw miscellaneous items. Taking out the leather photo book he opened it and chuckled at the picture of her and her friends when they were younger. Looking closer at the image he furrowed his brows, taking it out carefully he saw it had been folded over. Unfolding it he saw a male standing beside y/n with his hand on her hip. Gritting his teeth he guessed the male was her ex, John. He could tell the male was an alpha, and now that he was looking harder at the picture he could see y/n seeming to lean away from the male some and more into Justin. He remembered the guys telling him how mentally abusive he was and how he had made y/n feel worthless. He knew that had to be the reason she always worried about him not wanting her, why she saw herself as nothing. Growling he folded the picture back and placed it in the book before placing it on the bookshelf in the office. 

He put up things here and there, placing the picture of her parents beside the one of his own in the living room. He noticed she had only two sets of extra shoes, a pair of boots and a pair of flip flops and made a mental note to take her shopping one day. He enjoyed how his female was a materialistic person but she needed more than a week's worth of clothes. He placed her laptop on the counter, he would be replacing that broken thing today. When he was close to the bottom of the box he saw a small black silk bag. Feeling it he was even more confused, untying the strings he pulled the thing out and felt his face heat up. Snapping his mouth shut when his phone sounded he put the item back in the bag and placed it in the side table drawer for later. Looking at his phone he saw a text from y/n.

'I'm about ready if you are. :)' 

'Be there soon.' He texted her back. Folding down the box he placed it by the trash. Grabbing his keys and her laptop he went down to the parking garage and got in his car. 

......................

You had been surprised when Toshi had picked you up in the car but happy to have the longer ride home with him. "... so Nemuri wants me to go have a 'girls night' with her tomorrow night. She said something about Pe..chin..ko.. pochinko... did I say that right?" 

"Pachinko?" 

"Yes. What is that?" you asked.

"It's a game, pretty much pinball." Seeing her make a face he chuckled. "It is a very big passtime in Japan. You buy a bucket of balls and try to win more. When you are done you turn them in and different places have different things to win."

"Money?"

"That would be illegal honey." he told her, parking the car and opening the door.

"Oh. Nevermind then." you said as you got out of the car. Seeing him grab something from the trunk you furrowed your brows but he only hid it from your sight and grabbed your wrist to pull you along and keep you from looking. Getting on the elevator you looked up at him. "So... do you care if I go?" you asked.

Taking a deep breath he let it out in a sigh. He didn't want her out right now, not without him, not with everything that had happened but he knew Midnight. The rare alpha female had become fast friends with his omega and while he knew the rated R hero liked to make passes at his mate, he knew she would never try and take her from him. She was y/n's friend and would never let something happen to her. "I don't see anything wrong with it as long as you are careful and keep by Midnight." he told her and saw her smile largely. Opening the door to their home he allowed her inside first before he entered. Holding her hand he turned her back to him and held out the laptop box between them. "No more cracked screen."

Shocked you looked at it and then up at him, "Toshi you didn't have to do this, I was going to get one eventually...how much was it?" you asked.

"Don't worry about that. Here." 

Biting your lip you took the box with both hands and looked down at it. This wasn't some cheap laptop like you had before it was name brand... top of the line. You knew it easily cost him a few thousand dollars. 

"I got them to switch all of your stuff over from your old laptop so double check to make sure it's alright..."

Gently sitting the box on the counter you reached into your pocket and pulled out your latest paycheck that you had just picked up from the school. Until your account situation got fixed you had to get checks. Holding it out for him to take you saw his smile fall. "Here." Seeing him shake his head you pushed it towards him. "Please take it..."

"Sweetheart I don't want your money..."

"You already bought me the dress and shoes and spa days and you let me live with you and..."

Seeing her becoming emotional he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. He didn't know for sure but he would almost guarantee she didn't like things being done for her was because of John telling her she wasn't worth anyone's time. Feeling his shirt become a little wet he rubbed her back, "Shh, Honey I love you and I bought you all that stuff because I enjoy it. It makes me happy to give you things and do things for you." Hearing her small sniffle he kissed her head and smirked, "Incase no one told you your mate is very rich." he said and felt her giggle just a little. "So how about letting me spoil you every now and again. Huh?" 

Nuzzling your nose into his neck you breathed in his scent and felt yourself calm down. "What do you want for supper? I'll make you something special before our battle."

Chuckling he kissed her head. "Baked Tonkatsu?" 


	28. Chapter 28

Going down to the gym with him you saw he had some mats set up and raised a brow. 

"What? I don't want you landing on the hard floor." he said. 

Not saying anything you only nodded. When he handed you a wooden bokken you tested out the weight in your hand, it wasn't your usual saber but it would do after all you had started out with one of these.

"So here is the deal, if you can block at least five of my attacks then I will allow you to go against Aizawa. Oh and I will watch your Game of Thrones... if you can't then I will go against him and you have to watch the new Godzilla movie." 

"What!? NO... that's torture and you should be ashamed of yourself." you laughed and saw him smile and tilt his head. Seeing him pull out a pair of cuffs you tilted your own head as he snapped them on his ankles and wrists. 

Seeing her confusion he smiled softly, "Thirteen made them to help slow me down, I wore them in the exams. They will make it a little bit easier on you." 

You had to bite the inside of your cheek to keep from giving away your irritation. He was sure he was going to win. Did he have that little faith in you? 

Taking his stance he watched her take hers and noticed she was relaxed looking. "Ready?" he asked and saw her nod.

Breathing out through your mouth you watched his leg twitch as he went to attack first. Turning quickly you let his sword hit the flat side of yours while you stepped forward and grabbed the hilt of his blade. Being that he was already off balance you managed to hit the side of his face with your handle and take his sword from him before swinging your sword back up and stopping just in front of his neck. Seeing him shocked you stepped back and held out his sword before smiling up at him. "Don't go easy on me." you told him and saw him smile largely before giving you a firm nod. 

......................

After almost an hour fighting each other you both stood still when his sword touched the back of your neck. Seeing him give a victorious grin you looked down and saw his eyes follow. 

Seeing the blade of her sword only a centimeter away from his groin he snapped his mouth shut and smiled before dropping his head. "Alright. You can spare with Aizawa." he said and saw her stand back up straight. She had blocked most of his attacks and landed many of her own that would have been deadly. Feeling her kiss his cheek he took her Bokken and placed it up with his own. "Where did you learn to use a sword? Did your father teach you that as well?"

Shaking your head you handed him the water bottle you had brought down with you. "No, Hey hey did when I wanted to try out for the fencing team in high school. My dad couldn't use a sword to save his life." you laughed. "He was a damn good shot though."

"Are you not?" he asked, taking off the cuffs and turning back to his true form as they walked to the elevator. 

"Not really, Justin was always better than me. I can shoot a bow better than I can a gun but I haven't shot one in so long I'd probably miss the whole target now."  you told him truthfully. 

"So you were on the fencing team in school?" he asked with a soft grin but it fell when she shook her head. 

"No, I managed all the forms and stuff but I wasn't allowed on the team." you said and saw him look to you in question. "My ex, John was the coaches favorite and he didn't want me on the team so he convinced the coach to not let me join... told my parents it was so I wouldn't get hurt... or whatever. But I did disarm him in front of everyone which just made him even more pissed off. Tried out for the soccer team a few days later and made center forward." you said with a smile.

"Why did you date him if he was such an asshole to you?" he asked while they made their way into the bedroom. 

Shrugging you sighed and turned your back to him. "I don't know. It was a small town and I was... different. There were four omegas in our school, counting me and Katie and he was the only person that ever seemed interested in me. Everyone else said was too wild. That I hadn't learned my place yet. I've never wanted to sit around and do 'girl stuff' I like doing things with my hands and trying new things. I think it's because my mom and dad only had me, they tried to have kids for a long time before I was born but my mom miscarried all of them. When I was born it almost killed her so they never tried again. Guess my dad thought that since he couldn't have a son he would teach me all the things he would have a boy. He taught me how to fight, how to hunt and build things. He never tried to make me something I wasn't. He told me once that I wasn't condeemed to a life of finding a husband and giving him children, that I could choose to be whatever I wanted. That I didn't have to stop dreaming just because everyone else said I did. That was the night he gave me my necklace... it was my eighteenth birthday." you said looking down and then laughed a little under your breath, "Next day I went and applied for college. John had told me not to, that there was no reason because I wasn't going to have a job. When I got my acceptance letter he got mad and ripped it up in front of me, started yelling and calling me names. Justin had been there when I opened it and knew how happy I was. Him and Katie were behind the barn doing god knows what." Taking a deep breath you licked your lips, "He hit me, John. Told me that it was a waste of time and anyone would be a fool to hire me as a teacher. When he went to bite me I guess Justin heard me crying and came running to see what was wrong. Next thing I knew there was this big wolf knocking John to the ground. It took Ryan, Aaron and me to pull him off of John. I thought he was going to kill him, he almost did."

Clenching his fists he saw a little steam coming from his skin and had to take a deep breath to keep from turning into his hero form. "What happened after that?" he asked in a deep voice.

"Well cops were called, Justin got arrested and John had to be taken to the hospital. Our parents were so pissed when they got back, we weren't even supposed to have anyone over that weekend. Justin had to spend that summer in Juvie but somehow managed to get a phone call to John while he was in the hospital. Never saw or heard from him again. Last I heard he lived in the next county over with his soon to be ex wife and two children who apparently look nothing like him, works for some internet company. " you said with a chuckle. "Karma's a bitch." you said and heard Toshi chuckle. Taking a deep breath you turned to look at him, "So what about you?"

"What about me?" he asked, watching her undress. 

"Any ex girlfriends?" you asked him as you moved over to take off his shirt. 

Humming he let her remove his shirt before her hands moved to his pants. "I never dated in high school, I was too busy training with Nana and Gran Torino but I did date one girl in college. It was never anything serious though, she was David's wife's friend at the time and we all went on double dates together. She said I didn't give her enough attention and she didn't like the way I always had to help others."

"Sounds like a self absorbed bitch." you said with a scrunched up face, pushing his pants and boxers off his hip bone and watching them drop to the floor.

Chuckling he nodded, "Yes she kind of was. But enough about ex boyfriends and girlfriends, they don't matter anymore." he said as he ran his hands over her hips and pulled her naked body to his. Craning his neck he kissed her lips and backed her up into the shower. Hearing her shriek a little into his mouth her back arched, pushing her more into him as the cold water hit her. "Sorry." he said before turning the hot water on more and claiming her lips again. 

Raking your nails down his back lightly you heard him growl, his grip on your hips becoming harder. Working your mouth against his you felt his cock harden against your stomach and an ache between your legs. You wanted him bad but you also wanted to wash, sweating all day had left you feeling dirty and not in the good way. Breaking from his mouth you smiled when his lips moved to your jaw, "Toshi baby we have to take a shower..." you said. 

Groaning he felt her pull away to lather up her loafa. Seeing her start washing herself he tried to do the same but it was hard when all he could think about was the other male that had almost claimed her. How she had almost belonged to another. Glancing at her he saw her now washing her hair, her eyes closed as she rinsed the shampoo from her head. Letting his eyes follow the suds down her curves he thought of the other alpha's hand on her hip in the picture and felt a growl in his throat. Quickly rinsing off he moved behind her and started kissing her shoulder. Wrapping his arms around her he held her to him and felt his cock push against her back.

"Still have to shave..." you tried to say but it was replaced by a small cry as his mouth latched over his claiming mark. 

Holding her with one arm wrapped around her waist and his mouth sucking her neck he moved his free hand down between her legs and let his middle finger slip between her folds. Finding her arousal coat his calloused fingers he purred and let go of her waist only to turn off the water before it was back around her. Turning her around he backed her out of the shower as he kissed her. He didn't care if they were both dripping wet as he moved her the whole way to the bed and bent down just enough to pick her up under her thighs and lay her on her back. Kissing her neck he nipped her thin skin and heard her suck in a breath. 

When he pulled away some you peeked open your eyes and saw some steam starting to roll from his skin. He was going to change forms. Quickly wrapping your arms around his neck you pulled him back on top of you, locking your legs around his slender thighs. Seeing blue eyes look to you in question you shook your head. "I want my Toshi not All Might." 

HIs lips parted a bit before he felt a warming in his chest and leaned back down to kiss her. Their lips rolled slowly against one anothers now, what was before a primal need to claim what was his was replaced with a need to make love to his mate. Holding himself up with one forearm he held the back of her thigh in his other hand and gently rolled his hips to enter her. 

Gasping your hands flew to his back, gripping his protruding shoulder blades. You held your breath as he pushed in the whole way, letting it out in a long sigh when he was fully settled inside of you. 

Positioning her leg to lay over his back he moved his hand to her breast and started thrusting. He stayed low, not having to worry about his weight hurting her in this form. Moans came softly from her lips and he himself let out pants of air while he watched her come undone. Angling his hips to hit her pleasure spot he saw her mouth fall open a bit and felt her grip him. Sliding his arm over some he laced his fingers with hers and dipped his head to kiss her neck. 

When his thrusts picked up speed some you ran your hand up the back of his neck to his hair. With the other hand you felt the muscles of his back tense and move with every pump of his hips. Your mouth fell open in a soft gasp when he bit down on your neck. 

Licking over the mark with the flat of his tongue he moved his hand from her breast under her arm to hold her shoulder. Snapping his hips into hers he groaned and grunted. He could hear her whimpering now, feel her tightening around his shaft. Growling he claimed her lips, tasting her before he groaned, "Cum." 

Hearing your alpha's command you quickly obeyed and felt your back arch off the bed, your vision going white. His deep growl followed you cried of pleasure, his body stiffening above yours while his hands kept you in place as he filled you with his cum. 

Dropping his head to her shoulder he peppered her skin with sloppy kisses. Giving one last roll of his hips he slowly eased out of her feeling her small flinch under him. Rolling to lay beside her he laid on his back for a few moments to catch his breath.  

You laid on your back for a little bit, gently easing your sore legs down. Feeling a small tug on your wrist you rolled over to lay on his chest, mindful of his injury. Propping your head up on his chest you looked over his peaceful face. HIs eyes were closed and his hair was starting to dry to stick up in it's usual messy style. His thin lips were a little pink from your love making. Moving your fingers to trace the lines of his scar you felt him flinch and stopped, "Did I hurt you?"

Hearing the concern in her voice he shook his head. "No sweetheart" he said and felt her fingers slowly start moving over the scarred skin of his chest again but he could tell she was being careful. 

"Do you want me to stop?" you asked softly. You knew how he was about his scar, knew how he viewed himself. He was just now getting where he didn't try and hide hid body from you, last thing you wanted to do was make him uncomfortable. 

While he hated his scar, hated the constant reminder of how weak he was becoming he knew he needed to get past this. Swallowing hard he kept his eyes closed, "No." was all he said and felt her feather like touches continue to trace over his injury and her head lay flat on his chest.

"I love you Toshi." you said quietly. Listening to the sound of his steady heart. 

"I love you too y/n." 

Snapping your head up you smiled down at him. "Game of Thrones?"

Opening one eye he looked up at her excited face and grinned. "You go put it on and I'll make popcorn."

Jumping up from bed you went to go get your nightshirt out of the dresser in the guest room when he grabbed your wrist. You furrowed your brows for a moment until he opened the dresser drawer and you looked to see your clothes neatly folded and placed beside his. Grabbing one of his shirts you smiled at him, "I like yours better." 

Chuckling he pulled on a pair of pajama pants and walked with her to the living area. "So what's this show about?" 

Tilting your head you thought and then shrugged, "Sex, killing, dragons and incest." You told him and heard him begin hacking. 

....................

 The next afternoon you got a text from Nemuri telling you that she and her girlfriend would pick you up from MIght Towers around seven-ish. '... Wear something sexy..' she had told you. So here you sat on the closet floor looking at your minimal clothes that were hanging beside Toshi's. You didn't have sexy clothes, you were a simple person. The only dress you had was the shorter one but that had gotten cut off you when you got shot. You did have the one Toshi had bought you the other night but that was more... Romantic than sexy. Sighing you texted her back and asked for advice. 

'Send me a picture of your clothes.'

Standing you took a picture of your wardrobe and sent it to her. Looking at a pair of black leather pants you bit your lip, this could work.

'Make it five, we have to take you shopping first.'

Clicking your tongue you hung the pants back up and walked out to the hall to finish up the laundry you had started. Toshinori had to meet up with Namosa this morning and had yet to get back so you took the time to clean and get things done that was on your to do list. After folding the clothes and putting them away you took a quick shower, shaving since you hadn't been able to last night. Getting out you just slipped on one of Toshi's large shirts and wrapped your hair up to dry while you sat at the couch to check your emails. Listening to music through your headphones you scanned the list. Seeing one from the bank you had applied for an account at you opened it first. Your shoulders fell as and you didn't bother reading any further. "Damnit." When you felt something touch your neck you let out a yelp in surprise and quickly turned to see Toshi standing there. "God, you scared me." you told him taking out your headphones and watching him move to sit beside you on the couch. 

"Sorry, now what was it you were cursing about?" he asked as he sat beside her and pulled her into his lap.

"Nothing just bank stuff." you grumbled but curled up in his arms. 

Humming he undid the towel from her hair and ran his fingers through the damp strands. Breathing in her scent he sighed. "What bank stuff?" 

Groaning you nuzzled into his shoulder, "I didn't get approved for an account." 

"Because you are an omega..." he stated more than asked and heard her give a small hum. "How did you get one the first time?" he asked now that he thought about it. When she stilled and began nipping and licking at his neck he knew she was trying to distract him. "Y/n." he growled lightly. Hearing her mumble something into his skin and try to curl herself away into his chest he cut his eyes. Seeing her panty covered backside sticking out of the bottom of his shit he brought his hand down on it, feeling her jump a little. "Don't make me ask again little one."

Whining you heard a low growl and sighed, "I used a fake ID." you mumbled and then hissed out when he brought his large hand down again on your ass. 

"That's illegal Y/n. You know that. Why would you do that?" he asked in a scolding voice. 

"Because I have bills to pay and I can't do that if I don't have an account to transfer my paycheck to." you said, your brows now dipped, your bottom lip slightly poking out. 

Sighing he stroked his fingertips over the red handprint on her backside. He knew her intentions were nothing bad, she had not done it to do any harm. "I will handle it." he told her and saw her slump. He knew she didn't like relying on him or anyone for that matter, she didn't like being a burden but he was her alpha, it was his job to take care of her. No matter how difficult she made it. 

"What time is it?" 

Glancing over at the stove he kissed her head. "4:40"

 "WHAT?!" You yelled as you jumped up from his lap and ran to the bedroom.

Swallowing the blood he had coughed up when she had surprised him he stood and followed after her to the bedroom. Seeing she had already pulled on a pair of shorts and tied the back of his shirt into a knot to fit her better he sat on the bed as she started fixing her hair and doing her makeup. "Please be careful out there tonight. I will be out training with Midoriya but if you need me call and I will be there. Make sure you stay by Midnight. Don't accept any drinks from anyone and if someone looks suspicious don't talk to them. Even if you have to go to the bathroom take Midnight with you."

Turning you saw his knee bouncing and sighed, "Yes mother." you told him but saw his blue eyes cut at you and heard a small growl. Walking over to him you smiled and felt his arms wrap around your waist. "I promise I will call you if anything happens. If you want i will even text you every hour to check in."

Nodding he moved his mouth to her neck.

You felt him nuzzle your neck and then let out a small cry when his sharp teeth bit down on your skin. You didn't dare move as your alpha marked you but couldn't stop the hiss you made when he licked over the mark. You felt that familiar tingle of arousal between your legs and whimpered as his hands rubbed your hips. When your phone beeped you snapped out of the trance and went to reach for it, feeling his eyes follow you. Reading the text you smiled. "Nemuri is here." you told him and saw him nod. When he grabbed your hips and roughly pulled you back to him you felt his slightly hard erection press against your ass. "Toshi baby I know what you are doing." you said softly. 

Dropping his head against her back he pulled out he bills he had in his pocket and pushed them into her front one. Hearing her go to deny the money he kissed her claiming mark. "Go before I change my mind." 

Turning when his arms loosened you kissed his lips, "I love you. Tell midoriya I said hello."

"I love you too. Be safe." 

Getting downstairs you saw Nemuri and another woman standing there waiting for you. Nemuri was dressed in a short dark purple dress with black sequins and black heels with her hair up. The shorter woman beside her had pink hair cut into a pixie style and you could make out white cat ears on the top of her head. Her green cat eyes looked at you while her large and friendly smile showed sharp canines. Her light blue dress was a little more modest with loose fitting sleeves and a higher cleavage but still just as short as Midnight's. 

"Finally! I thought I was going to have to go up there and rip you from All Might's arms." Nemuri complained. "Airi this is L/n F/n. Y/n this is my girlfriend Airi."

"Hello. It is so nice to meet you Nem has told me so much about you." Airi said with a small bow. 

"It's nice to meet you too. Hopefully good things?" you said and heard Nemuri laugh. 

"Of course. Now let's get going, you are not wearing that tonight." she said before leading the way and expecting both women to follow her.

Taking the train to the north part of the city you looked around at this and that. When Midnight led you to a women's clothing store you looked around to see some name brands you didn't know. Watching her wave to the lady at the counter you followed her behind a curtain to the back of the store. When you saw the clothes put on the mannequins you felt your eyes go wide but didn't say anything. 

Stopping to look through a rack Nemuri pursed her lips. "I want you in something sexy and a little risky but not enough to make All Might blow a fuse." She said, pushing away a completely see through dress. Finding something she stopped and smiled. "Come." she said as she grabbed y/n's wrist and pulled her to the fitting room. "Try this on."

All but falling you stood in shock as the woman shoved a dress into your arms and shut the door. Looking down at the dress she picked you felt your mouth fall open. 

"I don't hear any clothes coming off in there." 

Rolling your eyes you hung up the dress and stripped. Pulling on the dress you looked in the mirror and bit your lip. The short black dress hung on your shoulders with two thin spaghetti straps and showed off your thighs with two slits going up either side the whole way to your hips. A long v-neck showed much of your cleavage and a open back made you feel more naked than clothed. 

"Is it on?"

"Ugh..ye..yes." you mumbled out and watched the door swing open. Seeing the Alpha female put one hand on her hip and lick her top teeth you felt your cheeks heat up.

"Oh yes. That will work. But we are going to have to get you some new panties... and no bra." She said as she moved to spin the omega around and unclasp her bra. Pulling it from her she stuffed it in her large purse along with the rest of her clothes. Leaving the two to get her some proper underwear she smirked at one and quickly grabbed it. "You're welcome Yagi." she sung to herself. Pulling the tag from the pair she walked back to the changing room. "Off."

Seeing the female standing before you with something balled into her hand you removed your boyshorts and handed them to her when she held her hand out for them. Going to read the front of the new ones she handed you she smacked your hand.

"Hurry up." Nemuri commanded and watched the woman quickly pull on the underwear and fix her dress. 

"Am I to your liking now?" you asked with a little sarcasm.

"Very much, now let's go get some drinks and play some Pachinko." 

 


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: kinky smut ahead!

'Still alive 😁'

Huffing at her text he looked up at Midoriya, "Watch your form." he told the boy in a conductive voice and saw the boy nod. Sending her a thumbs up he went back to reading the book he had downloaded on his phone. So far he had found the thing to be very sexualy based. Almost every problem with ones omega was recommended to be solved with sex. She misbehaves sex, she doesn't listen sex, she becomes sad sex. Apparently there was a state of almost hypnosis an omega could go in even when they weren't in heat where they would become completely submissive. Thinking though he couldn't recall y/n showing any signs of that even when she was in heat. Perhaps he would learn more the further he read. When it had described omegas in the beginning he had agreed with some of the characteristics labeling them. Small, yes his y/n was small, but then again most people were to him. Kind, very much so, it was one of the things he loved about her. Innocent, no. She was by no means innocent, she could curse like a sailor if she wanted to but she did get very embarrassed about certain things. Weak, another no, he had seen her fight, she could hold her own to a certain extent. Playful, definitely, she loved to play and laugh, making him laugh as well. Fragile, sometimes, she was always worried about upsetting him or him not wanting her. Motherly, this made him smile, yes she was, both with their students and any other child she was around, perhaps one day he would see her with their own. Sighing he looked back down at his phone and swiped his screen to start the next chapter, 'Nesting.'

................

Pulling the lever you cheered as you got the ball in the slot. "YES!" Watching the balls come pouring out of the bottom you saw Nemuri and Airi smile at you. Sipping at your blue drink Midnight had ordered you you giggled. "So how long have you two been together?" you asked.

"Almost two years." Airi smiled.

Tilting your head you smiled at the two. "Aww that's so sweet." 

Seeing the omega becoming more and more relaxed she smirked, "What about you and All might? When did he claim you?"

Giggling you looked down, "Two days before I started working at UA." 

"But you both acted like you didn't know each other." Midnight said, pulling the lever of her own machine and loosing.

"We didn't, I mean I knew who he was but he didn't remember me. I was walking home at night and there was a villain attack. He showed up and the guy sprayed him with this stuff, made him go feral and bite me. When he snapped out of it I ran before he came the whole way to. When I saw him at school that day I was so afraid but he didn't know who I was." you said, grabbing another drink as the waitress walked by.  

"You ran away from All Might? Why, almost any woman would give their left arm to be mated to him?" Airi asked with wide eyes.

Shrugging your shoulders you twirled the little straw around your glass. "I don't know, I was scared I guess. Here I was in a new country and some ginormous guy bites me on my first night here. I didn't know who he was and he didn't know me. When I found out he was Japan's number one hero I got nervous. I mean I was nervous before, here's some hot, famous guy and then there's me... What if he didn't want me."

Furrowing her brows at the sadness in the females voice MIdnight tilted her head some. "You know you could have died y/n. You would have..."

Nodding you looked up and pulled the lever on the machine, "Yeah I know but if he didn't want me he shouldn't have to be with me. He didn't choose me."

She didn't use past tense. She still doubted herself.

"I think All Might is lucky to have you y/n. You are nice and pretty and super fun to be around." Airi said with a flick of her bushy white tail. 

Blushing you looked down, "Thank you but it is me that is lucky. He really is amazing." 

"As a mate or a lover?" Nemuri asked with a smirk.

Feeling your face heat up you looked up and smiled, "Both." you giggled and heard them both join. 

"Well I mean he has had tons of practice, women have been throwing themselves at him for years." Airi laughed.

Watching the omegas smile fall and her eyes drop she saw the woman turn back to the game, winning more balls.

"Yea guess he has." you said quietly before standing. "I'm gonna go to the bathroom real quick."

Giving her girlfriend a look she smacked her leg. "Why did you say that? Do you think she really want to think about how many women the man she loves has had sex with. You stay here and watch our stuff while I go try and cheer her up." Midnight said and saw Airi look down in shame. Walking to the bathroom she pushed open the door and saw another woman inside, fixing her makeup "Out." she said with no room for question in her voice. As soon as the woman was out she locked the door and moved over to the stall. Peeking through the crack she saw the omega just standing in there deep in thought. "I'm sorry Airi said that y/n, I don't think she realized what she said until it was already out of her mouth. She has a bad habit of doing that and I will punish her later for it."

"It's fine, no biggie." you said, taking a deep breath to keep from becoming emotional. 

She knew she was still upset, even if she was trying to play it off. "You know y/n even if he has slept with others that doesn't mean they mattered. After all they are gone and you are the one that he is bonded to. Don't think I haven't seen the claiming mark you gave him... or the one he gave you to show off tonight." She said with a small smile. 

Not being able to hold back the small smile you put your head back against the stall, "I just... I wish I  knew more. I wish I could make him feel as good as he make me feel. I'm not experienced and I don't really watch enough porn to know what to do or even what he would like."

Laughing Midnight turned, "Alright open the door." she said. When the female hesitated she knocked, "Come on open up." Once the door opened she leaned against the frame. "Okay one, I am sure you make him feel very good. Two, I can tell you what he likes because I myself am an alpha, female or not we are all the same." When she saw her dip her brows she leaned forward, "He wants you submissive." 

"But..."

"Has he ever tied you up?" She got her answer when the omega's cheeks turned a dark red. "See. He wants you to submit to him, He wants you to give him complete control, to let him take care of you. Now in saying that he will also enjoy punishing you. He won't admit it nor does that mean he will want you to disobey him constantly but trust me he will enjoy breaking you. By no means am I saying that he only ever likes it rough and dominating, Yagi is a very kind and caring man, it is why he is such a great hero he will want it slow and loving at times because he will want to reassure you that you are his and he does love you. And I know he does y/n, you can see it everytime he looks at you so don't doubt your worth to him. " Nemuri told the female and saw her smile and look down. Taking her hand she looked into her e/c eyes. "Now come on, you are close to winning the jackpot and there are a few secret prizes you could trade in those balls for that I think All MIght would go crazy for and it's ten that means drinks are half priced for women." she said and went to pull her out but stopped when the female hugged her.

"Thank you Nemuri, you are a good friend." you told the woman, pulling away to see a rare soft smile on her.

....................

 It was nearing twelve now and y/n hadn't messaged him in some time. Furrowing his brows he pulled out his phone and texted her. 'Hey just checking in...You okay?' Taking a bite of his sushi he heard a buzz and looked at his phone to see her name.

'Of course I am you sexy man 😘.'

Blushing slightly at her words he went to text her back but his phone buzzed again, a bubble from her popping up.

'I got you something.' 

Placing down his chopsticks he replied, asking her what it was.

'I don't know.'

Smiling he typed, 'How do you not know what you got me?'

'Midnight picked the prize but I won the balls.'

'Ha Balls.'

'😂' 

Raising one brow he typed back, 'Are you sure you are okay?' Sitting his phone down he finished his meal. While he knew she was usually playful she didn't normally talk like this. Also she didn't seem to be one for texting emojis. By the time he finished his food she still hadn't texted him back and he frowned, 'Sweetheart?' He waited but nothing. He hoped he hadn't upset her. Glancing up at the TV in the small bar when he heard the news person mention a armed robbery he furrowed his brows. 

_'The suspect has taken off on foot, having stolen the money from the register inside this Pachinko parlor....it seems there is no sign of him...'_

Pachinko? Oh no. Feeling a vibration he looked down to see a phone call coming in... from Midnight. Please no.

......................

Taking your bag of goodies from the woman standing behind the counter you smiled and thanked her. Going to look inside you felt a slap to your wrist and looked up at the alpha female beside you. 

"No peeking." Nemuri said and smiled when she saw the small omega give a pout. "Here I am putting your clothes inside the bag so you can't see." she said while pulling the female's clothes out of her large purse and stuffing them on top of the naughty items she had picked out for the couple. "There. Now you and Airi sit right here while I go to the ladies room and then we're going to get something to eat."

"Okay, Then I'll have one more drink before we go..."

"Oh no, no more drinks for you tonight. When we get to the restaurant you are getting water." She said quickly taking the drink y/n took off the pacing waitresses tray and placing it back. "All Might is already going to lecture me for you having as much as you have." she said to herself as she walked off. 

Sitting with Airi you smiled at how good you felt. Dropping your phone in the bag you felt around in the bottom until you felt the plastic wrapping and quickly pulled it out, "Candy. Want some?" you asked Airi who only smiled softly at you and shook her head. Popping the piece of candy in your mouth you swung your legs in the chair and looked around. Seeing the clerk at the entrance counter shake her head and looking afraid you knitted your brows and leaned forward some to see behind the partition wall. There was a young man standing there dressed in all black with his hood drawn and a gun in his hand that he was holding towards the woman. He was robbing her. "HEY!" you yelled standing from the chair quickly, shoving your bag to Airi. The thief looked at you with white eyes and then you realized it was him, it was the man that had shot you. As soon as he saw you he grabbed the money from the register and bolted out the door. Without thinking twice you ran after him hearing Airi yell your name behind you.

Running out of the bathroom when she heard screams and a gunshot Midnight looked to see Airi standing where she had left them but where was y/n? "Airi?"

Turning quickly she looked to her girlfriend and panted. "Nem. This guy just robbed the place, Y/n, she saw him and then he ran but she ran after him. I tried to call her back but she didn't stop! I heard gunshots!" 

Seeing her panicing she placed her hands on her shoulders and looked into her green eyes. "Baby calm down. Breath." she instructed and saw the woman nod and try to take  a deep breath. Quickly pulling out her phone she scrolled through her contacts and hit call, bracing herself for the number one hero's reaction. "Yagi... we have a problem..."

..................

Running after the man you kicked off you heels, ignoring the pain in your feet. Turning sharply down the alley way you saw him up ahead and moved quickly when he aimed the gun back at you. Hiding behind a dumpster you heard him fire the gun four more times before the sound of his heavy footfalls started again. That was seven shots he had fired now, that meant if it was a normal clip he was almost out.  Running after him again you let his scent lead your way, the smell of smoke and some cheap cologne filling your nose. Hearing sirens you growled, great now you would have a harder time hearing him. Running out to the main street you looked around. There were still people out but not as much as there would be in mid day. Stepping up onto the bench you looked out over he people and at first you thought you had lost him but then you saw a black hood shoving past others. When he turned to see you he aimed his gun and fired another round making everyone around the area panick. Jumping from the ench you ran towards him, pushing people aside to get them out of your way. When he cut down a crowded street holding different stands and such you started to catch up with him. Seeing a small stand up ahead with scarfs and other items you grabbed one, "Sorry! I'll bring it back!" you yelled behind you. 

Following the guy up the fire escape ladder you flinched when he fired his gun and the bullet whizzed past your head. Npt stopping you ran up the steps thankful that you didn't drink that last drink, your head as fuzzy and your movements a little shaky but you weren't immobilized. Getting to the roof you looked around and saw nothing but the ventilation systems, small gardening bed and clothes lines Carefully stepping you listened, he was here and while you wanted to taunt him out you wouldn't. You remembered his quirk, if you spoke to him he would be able to silence you. Hearing the sound of a click and then a slide you took a deep breath and moved quickly towards the sound of him reloading his gun. Jumping off the pipe you tackled him to the ground. 

......................

Feeling his heart beating against his ribs he jumped from rooftop to rooftop looking for any signs of his female. When he had arrived at the Pachinko place and met Midnight the officer that was there got a call over the radio saying there was a man matching the description of the robber shooting in the east part of the city. Quickly grabbing the bag of y/n's things from Midnight's girlfriend he went searching for the man, knowing his omega was in pursuit. Hearing a gunshot from his right he jumped in that direction. Seeing people on one of the rooftops as he neared he landed on the building and moved forward quickly but stopped and felt his mouth fall open when he saw the man wearing all black laying on the ground tied up with what looked to be a silk scarf. A gun laid discarded on the ground next to him and y/n sat on one of the pipes, swinging her feet and playing with a toy of sorts. She was dressed in a black dress that was short on her, coming up to her mid thigh with high slits on either side. A long V cut neckline showed her cleavage and the top of her abdomen. When the male started coming to and looked up at him he saw fear come into the boy's eyes.

"ALL MIGHT!?"

When she looked up at him he could see a small cut on her lip but it didn't stop her from smiling at him. 

"Hi baby." you smiled when you looked up to see your alpha standing there. 

"BABY?!"

Quickly walking over to her he stepped over the tied up criminal and grabbed her arms. "What were you thinking?!" he growled and saw her smile drop.

"What? I got him didn't I? That Asshole is the guy that shot me and ran off with my purse." you said defensively, shooting the male an angry look.

Snapping his eyes to the man he growled and saw him shake his head and go to say something. 

"Don't talk to him." you warned your mate which just made his attention snap back to you. Seeing his mouth go to open he was cut off by a deep voice sounding from the stairway. 

"Taking orders from your omega now All Might?"

Looking over at the flame covered male you rolled your eyes and smirked. "Too late fireball, per usual." 

Hearing the omega's comment he growled, "You need to put your omega in her place Yagi, before someone else does."

Seeing y/n jump from the pipe and start towards the other alpha he quickly wrapped his hand around her mouth to stop the vulgar words that were spilling out. 

Scoffing Enji crossed his arms over his chest and rose his chin, "Take my advice All Might. You want to alleviate that defiance in her, put a pup in her belly and give her purpose." 

 Gritting his teeth he held y/n tight when she tried to pull away. Feeling her try to bite his hand he quickly turned her and tossed her over his shoulder, holding his arm over the back of her thighs to help hold down the short dress. When she started squirming and demanding he put her down he gripped her thigh hard in his hand, "I trust you can get this villain to the police station." he said in a deep voice. Grabbing her bag with his other hand he jumped towards home. 

....................

Landing on his balcony with a thump he carried her inside, tossing the bag on the coffee table and sitting on the couch. Laying her across his lap he growled when she tried to get away. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU?" he yelled, smacking her backside hard. "Didn't I say you had to stay by Midnight?" smacking her ass again he growled, "Answer me!" 

"Yes!" you yelled but cried out again when his large hand sent a stinging pain across your skin.

"And you didn't listen. Did you?" another smack.

"No!" you cried, trying in vain to wiggle your way off of his lap. 

"Hold still!" he snarled, spanking her again and feeling her still. "I should have trusted my gut and said no when you asked to go. I knew something would happen and it did. I saw the the robbery on the news and as soon as I saw the call from Midnight I knew it was going to be about you..."

"I got the bad guy..."

"You could have been hurt or worse, he had already shot you once you think he wouldn't have done it a second time?! What if someone had grabbed you while you were chasing him? Barely dressed in this thing, it would easily tempt someone. Another alpha could smell you from a mile away. You will not wear anything like that out in public again, I will not have my mate showing other's what is only for my eyes. Do you understand me?" he growled, ripping the dress off of her and tossing it away. 

"Yes." you hissed out and let out a yelp when his hand again smacked your rear.

"Yes what?" He growled.

Swallowing hard you tighten your grip on his pants leg, "Yes alpha." Hearing him give a small purr you hissed out and tensed when his hand rubbed over your stinging cheeks. 

Rubbing her deep red skin he looked up at the black bag on the table and felt his cock twitch. There among the candy and clothes she had worn earlier was a small purple box with a picture of what was held inside. Thigh cuffs. Looking back down at his mate he moved his hand and noticed something written on the tilting his head he felt a growl rumble in his chest, 'Yes, sir?' Oh it was going to be a long night, but when he was done she would know never to disobey him again. "You will be punished y/n. I told you not to leave Midnight's side, not to drink alcohol when I wasn't around and you disobeyed me. To top it off your little outburst with Endeavor that made me look like I couldn't control my own omega, that will not happen again. Do you understand me?" Seeing her nod he held her on his lap as he leaned forward and grabbed the box. 

Hearing him open something you moved to look but felt a smack to your ass and hissed. His hand pushed you back to lay flat across his knees, his deep voice telling you to stay. With your cheek laid flat on his hard thigh you heard a soft metallic sound and then something was being put around your upper leg. You didn't move as he strapped something around each leg and then grabbed one hand then the other. Once he had you tied up he moved you off his lap to kneel between his legs, the hardwood floor uncomfortable on your knees. Watching him undo his belt and unbutton his pants you felt a ache between your legs and tried in vain to move your hands. As soon as his zipper was down and he pulled down on his black briefs the large member sprung free. You couldn't help but swallow hard at the sight of the thing, rippled with veins and red from all the blood rushing to it. 

Looking down at her staring at his cock he took a breath, "Since you tried to use that pretty little mouth to bite me earlier you are now going to show me how well it can suck." Moving his hand to the back of her head he guided her to the head of his member. Feeling her lips wrap around it and her tongue cup the underside he let his head fall back and his mouth part open. "Good girl." he sighed out as she took him deeper. 

Sucking and bobbing your head you blinked back tears when the head of his cock hit the back of your throat. His large hand held your head while his thumb stroked over your temple. Your panties were soaked now and no matter how much you tried to convince yourself you didn't like this, you did, the omega in you rejoicing with the knowledge you were pleasing your alpha. You needed friction, you needed to be touched, craved to be touched. Moving your legs together you just did get a split second of bliss before his boot covered foot was between your legs, pushing them back apart. 

"Ah ah ah. Did you forget I said you were being punished? You will not cum until I give you permission." he told her and heard her whine and try to pull away, "Did I tell you to stop?" he growled. "Suck." he said and felt her start moving her head again. 

Your knees ache now, along with your jaw. It had been almost fifteen minutes now and he had not let you stop. You were sure your throat would be bruised from the pounding of his dick. Feeling his hand in your hair begin to tighten and his thigh muscles flex beside you you hesitated but it didn't matter because he was holding you still. With his cock deep in your throat he cummed, filling your mouth with warm, salty cream. He growled and grunted above you, his hand in your hair now keeping you from leaning up. When you thought it would overflow around your lips he finally loosened his hand and let you pull back. Looking up at him you kept your mouth closed and saw him glance at your lips, his blue eyes flashing in the dark room.

"Swallow." 

What? Seeing no room for question on his face you did as you were told, drinking down his seed. You saw the smallest twitch of his lips before he stood and heaved you over his shoulder once again. Watching the living area disappear as he carried you into the bedroom you let out a small 'ooff' when you were tossed on the bed like a sack of flour. Watching as he removed his clothes your eyes flickered down to his cock, how the fuck, it was still just as hard. Once all of his clothes were off he stood there in all his glory, bulging muscles and all. 

Kneeling on the bed he crawled to the middle and roughly pulled her towards him. Tracing his finger over the outline of her slit he felt her wetness through her panties and chuckled. "Did someone like sucking their alpha's cock?" he mocked. Pushing her panties aside he rubbed her sex and slid one of his fingers into her. Hearing her moan he bit back his smile and added another, stroking the front of her walls. He felt the small flutter of her pussy and looked up at her. "Don't." he warned and heard her whimper. Curling his fingers upward he hit that magical spot. 

Moaning loudly you tried to move away from his hand but it was no use. "Please!" you sobbed. 

"Not until I say." Pulling away his hand he ripped the drenched fabric away with him, leaving her glistening sex exposed for him to see. Getting a full whiff of her sweet scent he allowed the alpha in him to come out some. Grabbing her hips he lifted her into the air and turned her over to lay with her ass up and her head flat on the bed. Bending down to lick up her dripping juices he purred and smacked over her already raw ass. Rubbing her wet hole with the pad of his thumb he lined himself up and took her hip bones in each hand, not yet entering her. "Who do you belong to?" his deep voice asked.

Your body was shaking now in need and the omega was completely out, desperate for release. "You. Only you." you said, a low purr was your only response before a loud scream left your throat. Your body being forced into a hard orgasam that yo couldn't hold back.

Impaling her on his cock he heard her scream and felt her tremble with her climax. Giving her the few seconds to adjust he growled, "I didn't give you permission to cum."

"I'm sorry." you whimpered.

"Not yet but you will be." He said pulling back before slamming into her. 

If not for his iron grip on your hips you were sure you would have been sent flying by his powerful thrusts. The breath was knocked from your lungs and your hands gripped the blankets as he used your body as he wished. Bruises would stain your skin tomorrow there was no doubt. 

Panting he looked down at her small body being fucked by his larger one and felt a shiver run down his spine and settle in his groin. Fisting his hand in her backside he felt her tense up. Her pussy gripping his cock and making him groan. Reaching under her he rubbed her clit with his finger, circling the little nub and gripping her hip hard when she tried to flinch away. "You wanted to cum so bad, so cum again." he gritted out. With a hard press she was seizing up again, beautiful moans leaving her lips. When her body started to slack he pulled out of her and hooked his arm under her leg, flipping her onto her back. Unhooking the wrist cuffs from  the ones on her thighs he dragged her up the bed to attach the two cuffs together behind the railing on the headboard. Removing the thigh cuffs he saw her eyes closed and smacked the inside of her thigh, "We are not done."

Watching him with lidded eyes you flinched when his hand rubbed up your leg, it felt like your skin was on fire. His hands continued up your body until he reached your breast and he palmed the mound of flesh, pinching your nipple between his huge fingers. Gasping you tried to move away which just made the little nub getted pulled, a shockwave of pleasure and pain overcome your body. Whimpering you saw a blur of movement when he grabbed something out of the side table drawer. Seeing a small black silk bag in his hand you swallowed hard and trembled.

"It took me by surprise the other day when I was putting your things away and came across this little toy in the bottom of that box. I can not lie and say it didn't turn me on thinking about my sweet little omega using this to get herself off during her heats." he teased. Trailing the tip of the little metal vibrator up her leg and across the inside of her thigh he saw her shiver. Circling her swollen clit as he looked up to meet her lidded e/c eyes he smirked softly "Tell me sweetheart, did you think of me?" seeing her nod he smiled and flicked the switch on the bottom with his thumb making the little bullet come to life.

Your body instantly tensed up, your back arching off the bed. Crying out your climax was pushed further when he slid the buzzing toy into your hole and latched his mouth onto your clit, sucking hard. You tried kicking and moving away but he had his arm wrapped under your leg, holding your ass cheek in his hand. Now feeling more pain than pleasure you sobbed, begging him to stop. Every inch of your body was over simulated now and you felt faint. "w..want T..to..sh...shi..."

Pulling away with a pop he removed the vibrator and turned it off, tossing it to the end of the bed. Looking up her sweat covered body he made one long lap up her sex, earning himself another cry. Dropping her bottom half to the bed he saw her trembling and stood. "Why should I give you what you want? You haven't been good, haven't listened to your alpha..."

"I will...pl..please..." you whimpered.

Seeing her bottom lip shaking and the tears coating her lashes he sighed. Leaning down to remove the cuffs from her wrists he saw the steam roll from his skin. Lifting her into his arms he sat on the bed with his back against the headboard, her knees on either side of his hips. Pushing her down onto his cock he felt her grip his back, heard her gasp into his neck. Supporting her with one hand on her lower back and the other holding her shoulder he began rocking her body and rolling his hips upwards. Kissing her neck and shoulder he sucked deep marks into her skin. Feeling his own orgasam building he slid the hand on her lower back down to her ass, gripping the soft flesh there and pulling her down to take her deeper. Nipping her earlobe he licked his claiming mark and grunted, "You're going to cum for me... one more time."

"I can't..." you whispered.

Panting he bit lightly at her pulse point, "Yes you can. You will." Speeding up he tightened his hold on her shoulder, "NOW!"

A broken cry left your throat as a flood of warmth filled your core and his teeth sunk into your neck. 

 Feeling her body finally give out he held her to him as while he rode out the rest of his orgasam. Groaning he stilled his hips and felt her soft breaths against his neck, her head resting on his shoulder. Rubbing her back he pressed soft kisses to her neck and shoulder. Letting out a heavy sigh he leaned forward to lay her on the bed, hissing and seeing her flinch in her sleep when his cock slid from her. Kissing her cheek he stood and made his way into the bathroom. Starting the tub he filled it up with hot water and added some of the oil the doctor had recommended him for sore muscles. Once it was full he walked back into the bedroom to see his omega still sleeping in the same position he had left her in. Lifting her up he felt his side throb but ignored it, he didn't care how weak he was becoming he would carry his mate in his arms until he could no more. Stepping into the tub he eased down and held her in his lap, hearing the smallest whimper leave her lips. Purring to her he cupped some water in his hand and pored it over her shoulders. Sighing he leaned back and held her curled up body to him, stroking his thumb over her thigh under the water. 

He stayed in the tub, holding her until the water turned cold and he could barely keep his eyes open. Standing he managed to dry them both off enough to at least keep the ruining the bed. Pulling back the covers he heard the items from tonight hit the floor but he was to tired to care, he would clean them tomorrow. Laying her in the middle he crawled into bed beside her and pulled the sheet over them both. Wrapping his arm around her middle he sighed and kissed her head before joining her in sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Waking the next morning you whimpered with how sore you felt and still tired you were. You let your eyes fall back closed for a second, reluctant to get up. When your full bladder won the fight you practically rolled from the bed, catching yourself just before you hit the floor. Stumbling to the bathroom you relieve yourself before going to the mirror and looking at your reflection. Seeing the purple marks on your neck and shoulders you dropped your head to look at the rest of your body. Large handprint shaped bruises covered your hips and a few scattered spots along your thighs and arms. Turning around you rose to your tiptoes to peek at your backside and winced, both cheeks were a dark red where he had spanked you. Dropping back down to walk flat on your feet you pulled on one of his shirts and tried to put on a pair of panties but quickly changed your mind when the fabric rubbed your sore ass. Slowly walking out to the living area you saw a metal tray sitting on the counter and a single sunflower laying beside it with a folded piece of paper lying on the counter. Getting over to the chair you moved slowly onto it, biting your lip in pain at first. Lifting the paper you read,

_Good morning or rather afternoon..._

Furrowing your brows you looked towards the clock and saw it was in fact 11:56. Looking back at the paper you continued reading.

 _...I hope you_ are _not feeling too terribly bad. As much as I hate knowing you are in pain I can not apologize, it would defeat the whole meaning of a punishment...._

Rolling your eyes you sighed but continued reading.

_...Here is some breakfast for you, please eat as much as you can of it. There is some juice in the refrigerator for you as well. I will be gone most of the day I am afraid, I have to get things in order before we go to the island. It is very important that you get your fluids today sweetheart so please drink plenty of water. I know you will not like this next part but I am not playing around so do not try me unless you want a repeat of last night when I get home - You are not to leave this house for any reason._

Frowning you huffed out and shook your head. While you wanted to not read anymore you did.

_...You can go down to the pool and swim but that's as far as you are allowed. I should be home around seven or so, I hope you will not be too angry with me. I love you very much. Your alpha, Toshi._

_P.s. Don't think you are eating all that candy, I'm giving half of it to the children at the park._

"GAHHH!" you yelled, dropping your head to the cool stone countertop. After a few seconds you lifted your head and looked at the tray of food. A bowl of rice, an omelet and a cup of green tea looked back at you. Sighing you grabbed the chopsticks and started eating, mumbling to yourself the whole time. Once you had finished your breakfast you poured yourself a cup of juice and cleaned up. After that you stood there looking out over the empty and quiet home, might as well straighten up a bit. Washing the sex scented bedding and vacuuming the floor, you dusted and then mopped. Soon the whole home was sparkling clean and fresh smelling, not a speck of dirt in sight. Looking over at the clock you sagged your shoulders, 2:23. Walking over to the couch you lifted your phone and saw a text from Nemuri,

_'Had fun last night up until everything went down. I hope you didn't get in too much trouble...'_

Huffing out you replied, 'House arrest, along with other things.' before you looked for a recipe to try tonight. Maybe tacos... but you didn't have any ground beef.

'😏 _Can't say I would have done any different dear. Yagi means well, you could have been seriously hurt. Not to mention taken, I don't know if you heard but the omega trafficking right now is high and you are a rare find.'_

Sighing you leaned your head off the cushion, 'I know he does and the punishment isn't even what I'm really mad about it's what happened with Endevor.'

_'?'_

Biting your lip you went on telling her about the event on the rooftop last night.

_'Well at least that means you probably got to see what prizes I picked out for you both.'_

Giving a small puff of amusement you grinned, 'Yeah, not sure if you are on my team or his.' Clicking on a recipe for fish tacos you checked off ingredients in your head, yea that would work.

_'I am on both of your teams. I can understand why you would be upset as a woman but as an alpha I can kind of understand Yagi's point too. Most omegas are very obedient, they don't talk back and some only speak when they are spoken too, you are not like that and some I am afraid will never accept that (Todoroki being one of them). When you lost your temper and continued once Yagi tried to stop you it made him look weak. Like less of a man. BUT yes he should have spoke up for you. It isn't in his nature to arguee with people but he should when it come to people putting down his omega.'_

Thinking on her words you could see her point, you knew you had lost your temper. Going as far as shouting out commands for Toshi to put you down once he threw you over his shoulder. But still Todoroki's words hurt and it brought back painful memories. Hearing another buzz you looked down at your phone.

_'Tell him how you feel and listen to him as well. Communication is very important in a relationship so talk don't yell.'_

Smiling you yawned 'I know. Thank you for inviting me, it was fun. If the big meany ever lets me out of his sight we will have to do it again (Not the robbery part). I will talk to you later, gonna go take a nap, my body is sore.'

 _'Mmmm you can give me details later._ 😜'

Smiling you stood and walked into the bedroom. Climbing into the large bed moved pillows to lay behind you and hugged Toshi's pillow to your chest, nuzzling your nose into it and breathing in his scent. It took no time before you were out.

.....................

 Walking into his home he removed his shoes and smelled the air, something was different. Turning he saw the house was spotless, the wooden floor shining. She had cleaned the home today. He hadn't meant for her to do that, he wanted her to rest. Not seeing her anywhere in the living area or kitchen he walked into the bedroom and smiled softly at the small makeshift nest made in the middle of the large bed. Quietly walking over he peeled back the covers and saw her balled up in the circle of pillows. She had her nose buried into his pillow with her arm and leg wrapped around it, cuddling into it as much as possible. Laying on the bed beside her he propped his head up on his hand and slowly stroked the side of her body all the way from her ribs down to her ankle. Hearing a whimper leave her he grinned and moved his fingertips back up the way they came. When his fingers moved in circles by her side, over where he knew she was ticklish she grumbled and pushed away his hand. Chuckling he rubbed her hip, "Do I not get a welcome home?" he asked and saw her shake her head, keeping her back to him. "Are you mad at me?" he asked and saw her nod this time, nuzzling her face into his pillow. "Have I been replaced by my pillow?" again a nod. 

"My pillow now." you grumbled.

He knew she was scenting the pillow and smirked. "You know it will lose my scent eventually." That didn't seem to sway her. Sighing he rose his brows and then looked over her body, seeing the smallest amount of her still red bottom sticking out from his shirt. Remembering something he read in that book yesterday he bit his lip. "I can do something the pillow can't do that might change your mind." when she grunted he took a deep breath and let out a low purr. Seeing her tilt her ear towards him just a slight amount he grinned and purred deeper. 

No. You wouldn't let it work. You would not give in. Hearing him purr even deeper the omega in you took over and in an instant you were turned over and nuzzling into his neck. Kissing his neck and licking his sweet tasting skin you heard him chuckle, snapping out of the trance you growled before trying to roll away from him. 

Feeling her go to move he quickly wrapped his arms around her and held her to him. "Nope, you're trapped." When she stilled he rubbed his hand over her back but heard her still grunting. "How long are you going to be mad at me?"

"Until you say sorry." you mumbled, pouting your lip but laying your head in a comfortable position on his arm.

Sighing he continued rubbing her back, "I will not apologize for punishing you when you did not follow my minimal rules..."

"I'm not mad about that." you said, tracing random scars along his chest and neck.

Raising one brow he continued rubbing his hand along her body to help keep her calm. "For me saying you couldn't leave the house?" feeling her shake her head he knotted his brows together, "Giving away your candy?" again a shake of her head. Uh-oh. Every movie he had ever watched told him that when a man didn't know what he did to make his woman angry only made things worse for him. "Can I get some help?" he asked.

Frowning you focused on the claiming mark you had given him on his neck, Nemuri was right you needed to communicate. Licking your lips you took a deep breath, "You didn't stick up for me when Todoroki said what he did."

"I don't quite understand honey." he admitted. 

Closing your eyes you tried to keep your emotions under control. "When he said the thing about you putting a pup in my belly... about it giving me purpose. Like that is my only reason for living. Like that was the only reason you were keeping me around... You didn't say anything." you told him, biting your lip when it started to tremble. 

Feeling that aching in his chest he knew she was in fact hurt by this. 

"Do you know how it feels to be viewed as nothing more than a tool used to breed. To be told by people that the only thing you would ever be good for was laying on your back. That you don't matter as a person." you whispered, trying in vain to stop the tears from escaping your eyes.

He could tell by the sound of her voice she was crying, even before her tears soaked into his shirt. "I don't. You are right I should have said something, I should have spoken up for you and I didn't. I'm sorry sweetheart." he told her and moved his face down to kiss her head. When she only nuzzled his neck he frowned. "You know none of that is true, don't you honey? You are smart and kind, beautiful not to mention a way better teacher than I will ever be."

"I think you are a great teacher." you said, your voice still broken sounding.

Smiling he rubbed her back, "Well thank you sweetheart. I love you and I am sorry. I promise to take up for you from now on. "

Kissing his jaw you nuzzled his neck, "You have my back and I'll have yours."

"Namosa said thank you for catching that criminal. You did do a good job with that by the way. I'm proud of you." he told her, playing with her hair. 

Smiling into his skin you went to say something when your phone started ringing. Digging your phone out from under the pillows you looked to see Katie calling. Furrowing your brows you answered it and barely got it to your ear to say hello when you heard a baby's cry.

"I cut his finger while I was cutting his nails and it won't stop bleeding! He's crying and I can't get him to stop! What do I do?" Katie sobbed.

Hearing her go on and on you saw Toshi look to you with wide eyes. "Kat you have to stop crying and calm down. He knows if you are upset and it is just going to make him more upset." 

"O..okay." she cried.

Feeling bad for your friend you sighed, "Alright now I am sure you didn't cut him that bad, he's only a few days old so he doesn't have that much vitamin K, that means his blood doesn't clot that well. Where's Justin?"

"H..he's at the store." 

Rolling your eyes you huffed. "Alright well go and grab a rag." Giving it a few minutes you heard her say ok. "Now go sit somewhere and nurse him, he'll calm down and then you can hold the rag on his finger, hold it a little tight and it will stop in a few minutes. I'm going to get off the phone with you so you can worry about him, if you need me call me."

"Thank you, I'm sorry for bothering you."

"You're not bothering me Kat." you told her and then hung up once you heard the little boy stop crying. Seeing Toshi looking down at you you held up a finger while you called your cousin. 

"Yeah?"

"What the hell is wrong with you! You get your ass back home and help your wife take care of that baby... I don't want to hear it. You laid there and helped make him now you go help take care of him. She is feeding him now so when you get there he should be ready for a nap, that means you watch him while Katie goes and takes a shower and eats. She needs rest Justin, I can tell how tired she is over the phone. You are on paternity leave so you can help her not so you can go run your mouth at the store like an old woman. If she calls me again and you are not there so help me I will come castrate your ass then you won't have to worry about any more babies. Now go!" you said before hanging up before he could say anything. Seeing Toshi looking at you with a small smile you leaned back on his arm, "What?"

"Nothing just thinking how great of a mom you will be to our children." he said and saw her blush. 

Wrapping your arms around his neck you pulled him down for a kiss. "And you will be mighty dad." you mumbled against his lips, hearing him laugh loudly at your lame joke.

 ......................

Sitting on the plane beside Toshi you looked out the window as the island came into view. When Toshi made the change into All might you furrowed your brows, he had to stay in that form until you were out of public eye, both of you knew that wasn't good for him. Still you remained silent, it wasn't your choice to make and you knew his reason. Getting off the plane you looked on with a bit of irritation as people swarmed you mate. Standing off to the side with Izuku you rose one of your brows at him when he came over to you with his cheeks covered in lipstick. 

"Sweetheart I didn't..." he started, seeing her give him a small glare. When she rolled her eyes and started walking again he was quick to catch up with her, grabbing her hand and placing a kiss to her knuckles. 

You listened as Toshi told Izuku about his friend David not knowing about One for All, asking the boy to keep it under wraps. You were excited but also a nervous to be meeting Toshi's best friend. He had told you about him of course and you had heard of him but still what if he didn't approve of you and his friend's relationship. What if he didn't like you? Toshi must have sensed your anxiety because his hand moved from yours to your waist, pulling you into his side. Looking up at the larger than life male you saw him smiling softly at you. Hearing a bouncing sound you furrowed your brows and looked around. Seeing a young girl come towards the three of you jumping on a pogo stick thing you tilted your head. Seeing Toshi follow your eyes and then smile largely you guessed this was Melissa. "Welcome uncle might!" The girl yelled with excitement as she literally bounced into Toshi's arms. Smiling softly at the pair you instantly thought of Haley.

"It's so good to see you Melissa..." All Might started.

Listening to the two chat you stood by Midoriya and winked at him when you saw him becoming irritated by not getting introduced. Once Toshi got back grounded he looked towards the both of you and quickly introduced Izuku. You felt pride fill you when you saw how well mannered the boy was and giggled slightly by his flusterness but it was replaced with nerves when Toshi's large hand settled on your lower back and he moved you back beside him from where you had been standing off behind him some. 

"And this is y/n l/n, my mate." He said in a deep voice and instantly saw Melissa's eyes snap towards his female, a look of surprise on her face.

"Your mate? Really?! Wow it's so nice to meet you." Melissa said excitedly, holding her hand out for you to shake. 

Smiling you shook the girls hand, "It is nice to meet you too, Toshi has told me so much about you."

He beamed when the two women met but quickly cleared his throat, he loved Melissa but he missed his friend. Getting the idea Melissa led the way for them to David's lab. He held y/n hand while they walked, he knew she was nervous but she had no reason to be, he knew David would love her just as much as he did. 

Getting up to the lab you couldn't help but smile and felt a warmth in your chest at the two friends reuniting. You knew Toshi was excited and you couldn't blame him, you had only been away from your friends for three months and you had missed them dearly. Again you waited as he introduced Midoriya but Melissa was quick to point you out still standing out of the way by the door.

Quickly holding up his hand before Melissa could say anything he moved over to take y/n's hand and gently pull her over to David. "David this is my mate, Y/n." He saw shock come over his friends face but then it was replaced with a smile. 

"Hello y/n. I am so happy to meet you." David said holding out his hand and then smirking up at his friend, "If he is holding you hostage blink three times." Letting out a huff of air as Toshi smacked his back he smiled up at him. "What I was just checking? Do you know how long I have been telling him to settle down? And now I finally have someone to tell all his embarrassing stories to."

Giggling you saw Toshi blush but chuckle. "It's nice to meet you too David. " Hearing Toshi give a cough you dropped your smile some and rubbed his forearm. Listening to David send the kids and his assistant away you stayed by Toshi's side, as soon as the door closed you felt him begin to drop and a cloud of steam flow around you both. Dropping to your knees beside him you frowned and rubbed his back as he coughed up blood. Feeling an ache in your heart you swallowed thickly.

"Thanks for catching that. The amount of time I can keep my muscle form has gotten shorter." 

"You said it was bad in your email but I had no idea it was this serious. Let me get you some water." David said before walking into the next room.

Coughing again he swallowed down the blood pooling in his mouth and looked to his mate to see her eyes down and her lip bitten between her teeth. "I'll be alright sweetheart." he said and saw her nod but not look up at him. "Please talk to me."

"I just don't understand why you won't let me try to heal you again..." you whispered.

Shaking his head he took her hand. "I will not let you hurt yourself trying to heal me."

"But..." 

"No Y/n." he said and saw her eyes look back down. Furrowing his brows he sighed an saw David walking up. "We will talk about this later..."

"I would like to run some tests Toshi." 

Nodding he sipped at his water and stood pulling y/n up with him. "Sure. Honey why don't you go get ready for the expo tonight and I'll pick you up when David is done." he said. Seeing her give a small nod once he gave her a look he bent down to kiss her temple, stroking the claiming mark on her neck with his thumb. Once he made sure his female was being safely escorted to the hotel he followed David to the lab. 

"You know Toshi she could have stayed, you think keeping us apart will stop me from telling her about your mullet faze you're wrong." David joked as he got his programs ready.

"Yes I know but that isn't the reason I didn't want her to come. I need your help with something, something she can't know about." He said as he reached into his pocket.

Turning in his chair he looked to see his friend holding something out in his hand and felt his eyes go wide. "Wow. You...you're serious?" he asked with a smile as he looked down at the small black box in his large hand. 

Smiling he nodded, "Yes David I am. I want to marry her."

Gesturing for the box he saw Toshi bow his head and took it. Looking over the white gold ring with a diamond set in the middle that was not over the top he inspected the sides, seeing small cherry blossoms along the band and smaller diamonds in the center of each. "It's beautiful Toshi and I am overjoyed for you. But what do you need from me?"

"I need you to put a tracker in it."

Smacking his face he shook his head, "You really do know how to ruin something romantic don't you Tosh."

Shocked by his friends statement he started coughing up more blood and rambling on about why he needed it done.


	31. Chapter 31

Hearing the door open you looked at the mirror and saw Toshi coming in. You gave him a small smile while you finished doing your hair, hearing as Aaron started talking again.

"...Anyway I got the motor back in and everything hooked up but I won't be able to finish it till that part gets here, they said it's somewhere in Novo-si-bra?"

"Novosibirsk... that's in Russia." you said and smiled when Toshi grabbed your panty covered hips and started nipping at your neck.Trying to hold back your laughter you wiggled but he held you tighter.

"Huh, think I can get them to add in one of them mail order brides?"Aaron said. 

"Sure for about seven grand...stop it." you giggled.

"What are laughing about, stop what?" he asked. 

"I was talking to Toshi." You said and had to bite your lip when Toshi started sucking and licking over his claiming mark. 

"Oh what's up man... hey want to loan me seven gr..."

"Not happening." Toshi said before latching his mouth back onto his omega's neck. 

"Ya'll suck. Alright well I'll talk to you later y/n/n, send me some pics while yer all naked to keep me company."

Growling he glared at the phone and heard a laugh before the call ended. 

"You know he is just trying to get a rise out of you." You smiled but heard a grunt and then felt a rougher bite to your neck. 

Lapping over the bite he rubbed his hands up her sides, moving his thumbs to her nipples and making circular motions over them while he claimed her lips.  Hearing a small whimper from her he smirked into her mouth and began backing her up till her back hit the table. Lifting her up under her ass he sat her on the high table, looping his fingers into her lace panties and pulling them down her legs. 

Watching him pocket your underwear you wrapped your arms around his neck, "You know I need them back ... I only brought one pair that will match my dress." Letting out a gasp when his finger slipped into you and began rubbing your walls. 

Biting her lip he worked his finger in and out of her, moving his other hand down to take out his hardened member. Stroking it a few times he removed his fingers and lined up with her sex before he slowly eased in. Groaning at the snug fit he held her close to him.

Wrapping your legs around his small waist you held onto his shoulder blades and gasped when he began fucking you. He held you with one hand on your breast and the other on your hip. The force of his thrusts making the table creek under you. Moaning and gripping his back you were caught off guard when he pushed on your chest and moved you to lay back on the table. Looking up at him you saw his lust filled eyes scan over your chest and down to where your two bodies were connected before he unwound your legs from behind his back and pulled them over his shoulders. 

Being able to take her deeper he snapped his hips into her and heard her let out a cry and close her eyes tight when he pressed that special spot in her. Wrapping his arms around her thighs he picked up speed, feeling her pussy start spasming around his shaft and watching her breast bounce on her chest. Trailing his fingers down to toy her clit he earned a moan from her and smiled. He was close but so was she. He knew her body now, knew where she liked being touched, where she needed to be touched. Circling his thumb over her clit he panted, "Cum with me darling. Cum for your alpha." One command and she was calling out his name and screaming in ecstasy. He growled and gripped her thighs hard as he pumped his cum deep inside of her. Shaking a little with the aftershocks of their love making he gently eased her legs back down beside him and leaned down to lay his head on her chest, listening to her heart thumping. 

You could feel the vibration of his heart hammering in his chest, feel his breath on your hot skin. Smiling softly you played with his hair and rubbed his arm, up to his back and neck. "Can I have my panties back now?" you asked but saw him shake his head fast making your breast jiggle. "Baby I need them." you whined with a giggle. 

Nipping her still pert nipple between his teeth he heard her gasp. Leaning up he pulled the panties from his pocket and eased from her with a light grunt. Seeing a small amount of his cum dripping from her hole he helped slip her legs back in her panties and pull them back up, watching a small damp spot form on the lace. Dipping his head to hide his smirk he tucked his now soft cock back into his suit and lifted her from the table. 

Moving to pull on your dress you felt his seed coating your panties and cut your eyes at his back, "Don't think I don't know what that was about."

"I don't believe I know what you are talking about honey." he said from the other side of the room. Keeping his body facing away from her when his lips tried to turn up. 

Oh yes you knew perfectly well what he had done, leaving his seed dripping from your sex so other males at the party would be able to scent you were taken. Pulling on your elegant off the shoulder red dress you turned and peeked at Toshi over your shoulder. "Do me." 

Chuckling he helped zip up the back of her gown, running his hands down the soft fabric when he was done. "When did you get this?" he asked as he admired the cut on her. 

"I had Ryan send me it, it's from Justin and Katie's wedding." you said and saw him roll his eyes. "What, I recycle."

"You are the only woman I know that doesn't want their male to buy them things." He said with a sigh.

"And most men would enjoy a woman that doesn't want to spend money." you retorted. Turning you hugged him, "Besides i had to spend like two hundred bucks on this dress it was going to be worn more than once."

Chuckling he kissed her head, "Verywell sweetheart. Now come on or we will be late."

"Really, rushing me Mr. Quickie." you teased and felt a smack to your backside by a larger hand. Looking up you saw him now in his hero form. Furrowing your brows you saw his smile fall. 

"What? Is there something wrong with my hair?" he asked, trying in vain to rub down his two bangs sticking up. 

Reaching up you cupped his cheek, happy for the heels making you able to do so. "Toshi baby, don't push it tonight please. You were already in this form for a while earlier." 

Feeling a warmth in his chest he laid his hand over her small one and pulled it from his cheek to his lips, placing a kiss to her knuckles. "I promise I will make an excuse for us to leave as soon as I feel the need to rest." he told her and saw her give a small thank you. He was so lucky to have her, someone who cared so deeply for him. Lifting her up into his arms he pressed his forehead to hers, "I love you y/n, so very much." 

Closing your eyes you kissed his nose, "I love you too bunny." after a few seconds you pulled back and smiled at him, "Now hop to it."

.....................

Talking with David and a few others you stood by a small table and chatted with one of the heroes about her start, she was from the same state as you and had even went to the same collage. Meeting Toshi's eyes over the crowd you saw him wink at you and couldn't help but smile like a love sick school girl. Sipping your champagne you heard as they called your All Might up to say a few words and smiled softly, keeping your eyes on him. When his speech was cut off by the security system alerting you stiffened and saw as his eyes briefly snapped to you before the doors opened and men wearing masks and carrying guns came into the room.

Listening to the villian talk he growled and went to move but then things came out of the floor and wrapped around him. Looking down at them and trying to move he grunted, these were the same things Haynes had used to hold him. "Crap." he growled. Going to pull on them he heard a gun go off beside him and looked to see the villain making his way on stage. 

"Don't move! If you take so much as a step I will kill everyone in this room."

"Villain..." he started but was kicked over.

"There's a good boy. You all are going to follow my lead and do whatever I say right?!"

Looking towards y/n and David he saw her go to move and shook his head at her. Thankfully she listened and quickly averted her eyes from him. Watching as the villains moved about the room he would look at y/n every few seconds when none of the villains would catch on. He couldn't let them find out they were together or she would be at a higher risk. When the leader took away David and his assistant Sam he grit his teeth. Looking at y/n again he saw her looking up.

Meeting Toshi's eyes you directed him to look overhead to where Midoriya was standing. You could hear the words he told your students and bit the inside of your lip when the boy came back minutes later. Seeing the way Toshi was wiggling you knew he understood Midoriya's look as well, the boy wouldn't just sit back and let others get hurt. Noticing the small amount of steam rolling from his body you swallowed hard. Taking a deep breath you removed your necklace and set it on the table before slowly walking towards the door. When the leader of the men noticed you you saw him stop and sniff the air.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Seeing him turn and come towards you you looked up at him from under your lashes and bit your lip, his face converted into a smirk as he approached you and you saw out of the corner of your eye as Toshi tensed. 

"Well hello there beautiful. Now I know you heard me earlier when I told everyone not to move."

Here goes nothing. "I have to pee." you said in your most innocent voice, making sure to sound a little drunk. Seeing the man's face go blank you clenched your legs together. "I really need to go, too much champagne." you said with a small giggle. You saw him studying you for a few moments and made sure to look as fragile as possible. 

WHAT WAS SHE DOING!? Watching the leader touch her hair he had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from roaring out. Was she flirting with him? Hearing her tell the male that her mate wasn't here he clenched his fists.

Biting your lip you squirmed a little under his gaze and then saw him smirk. Gotcha.

"Gallet... Escort this pretty piece of tail to the ladies room." 

Watching the rose hair male come over you saw him raise his brows and look at you before he looked back at his boss. 

"You sure that's a good idea boss?"

"What, you can't handle an omega?" the leader snarled. 

This seemed to get under the males skin because he soon came to stand by you and gestured with his hands for you to come with him. Giving the leader a small smile you saw him nod his head before he started walking around the room again. Following the male to the door you looked back at Toshi for a second and saw his eyes holding both fear and anger. Trust me you told him in your head and turned to leave the room. 

.........................

Walking down the hall with the male you saw him sigh and open the bathroom door for you. Going inside you smiled back at him, "Such a gentleman." you giggled out.

"Just make it quick girly."

Nodding you went inside and scanned the room for anything you could use as a weapon. Noting nothing but a metal soap dispenser you cursed. Hard way it was, you just hoped this guys quirk wasn't something too bad. Taking off your heels you ripped your dress at the short slit and tied it in a knot so it wouldn't get in the way. With a heavy sigh you knocked the soap from the counter and let out a small "Whoops." Seeing the door open you readied yourself.

"Hey what's going on in..."

Landing a blow to his jaw you were knocked back into the tile wall and grunted out. Ducking as he swipped at you with the blades that had taken place of his arms you kicked his stomach and elbowed his back. When his other bladed arm sliced at you you cried out as it cut open your side. Seeing the other arm coming your way again you kicked at his back and forced his arm into the tile wall. Quickly grabbing the metal soap dispenser from the floor you smashed it over his head and watched his body fall to the floor. Letting out a heavy breath you shut the bathroom door and shoved the barrel of his gun into it to keep it locked.  Looking down the hallway you saw a stairwell door and ran in that direction, praying your students were okay. 

........................

Finally getting freed from the cable he hurried towards the roof. Seeing the ladies room door being held close by a gun he furrowed his brows and opened the door to see the male that had taken y/n away lying unconscious on the floor. "That's my girl." he grinned to himself as he ran. 

Coming up the elevator with your students you stared in horror when you saw Toshi fighting the villain. Even from here you could see him coughing up blood, he was at his limit. Glancing at the villian you grit your teeth, "Bakugo, Todoroki help All Might." you yelled as you ran over to the tower of metal and cables. Climbing the tower without being detected you felt your heart seez when Toshi's roar of pain filled your ears. Looking up you saw the male had his hand wrapped around Toshi's throat. Quickly climbing you leaped forward and wrapped your arms around the villain's neck and sinking your teeth into his arm. 

Hearing the male scream in pain he saw y/n biting into his arm, forcing the male to release his throat. 

"You play the innocent little omega well woman. It is a mistake I will not make again." Wolfram growled, grabbing the woman's hair and holding her in the air by it. 

"NO!" he roared, pulling on the cables when he saw the man ready to drop his mate. 

Smiling he looked between the two, "She is yours! HA! Good than she can watch you die!" 

Screaming you watched as the male made clumps of metal incase your alpha. When the spikes shot through it you felt your breath hitch in your throat. "no.." you whimpered. Feeling a tear roll down your face you shut your eyes and felt the villain drop you. Accepting death you swallowed hard but were surprised when something or rather a someone caught you before you could hit the ground. Opening your eyes you saw Bakugo above you, his explosions moving you both out of harm's way. 

"Falling to your death would be a really lame death." Katsuki grumbled. 

Landing on the ground you saw Midoriya smash into the pile of metal that held Toshi. Following them both you saw as a sheet of metal was pushed away some revealing your steaming alpha and a tired Izuku. He was alive. Smiling you watched as he and Midoriya landed an island shaking blow to the villian. Blocking your head as debris fell around you you looked up and ran towards the destroyed battlefield. 

Pushing a piece of rubble form him he looked over to see David leaning against a sheet of metal, his shoulder bleeding. Kneeling in front of him he called his name. Once the man started to come to he smiled at him. "I have come to save you my friend."

"Thank you."

"If you want to thank someone you should thank Melissa and young Midoriya."

Tying a makeshift bandage around his shoulder he talked with him about what he had done and furrowed his brows when he heard his reasoning. Assuring him that everything would be alright, that there was another that would take his place he smiled and helped him up. Hearing his name being yelled he looked to see y/n running towards him and smiled. 

"Here Toshi." David said, reaching into his pants pocket.

Looking back at David he saw the man holding out the box with the ring in it. 

"I did what you asked, it's on your phone."

"I can't do it now?" he said, worry filling him. 

"Why not? This is you and she knows that. I can't think of a better time."

"But..."

"Don't tell me you're afraid... not after what just happened." He chuckled. Seeing his friend swallow visibly he sighed, "Go."

Feeling David's weak push he walked towards y/n and felt her wrap him in her arms.

"I thought I lost you." you sniffled, burying your nose into his neck.

Hugging her he pulled back and looked over her tear streaked face. "You could have been killed." he said, thinking of the villain holding her. 

"I told you, you have my back and I'll have yours." you told him, looking over his half All might and half Toshinori face. Seeing him smile and then cough you furrowed your brows, "Come on you need to rest." you said as you tried to pull his large hand. 

"Wait there is something I have to do first." he said, coughing a bit and swallowing down the blood. Stepping back a little he saw her brows knit together and then shock as he got down on one knee before her. Pulling the ring out of the box with his smaller hand that she wasn't holding he swallowed hard and held it up before her. Everything he had been through and he was sure this was the most intimidating. "I know we didn't exactly choose each other, that neither of us planed for this but I am thankful it did. You are so loving and caring and beautiful and if I was to sit here and list everything there was that I love about you we would be here all day. You never once looked down on me, you never pitied me or treated me differently when you found out who I was. You love me through my worst days and make me feel like everything is going to be alright. I always smile when I'm being a hero but you make me smile when I'm me. I know that my time will come much sooner than yours but I would like to spend the rest of that time as your husband, if you'll have me. So I guess what I am asking is if you will marry me?" he asked and looked into her tear filled eyes.

"You want to marry me? you asked in a whisper, not believing you ears. Maybe you had fallen to your death and this was your heaven. 

Stroking the back of her hand with his thumb he smiled, "Nothing would make me happier sweetheart." he told her. Seeing her nod and the tears fall from her eyes he had the ring on her finger and his arms wrapped around her in a heartbeat. 

"ALL MIGHT AND MS. L/N ARE GETTING MARRIED?!" 

"THEIR A COUPLE!?"

Hearing their students in awe over the proposal they just witnessed he laughed and swung her around. Pulling away he looked into her eyes and saw nothing but love. 

Smiling at him you saw the steam coming off his larger side and cut your eyes at him. Pulling back your arm you punched his shoulder. 

"Oww. What was that fo..."

"You promised me you wouldn't push yourself." you growled softly, trying your best not to smile through your glaring face. 

Chuckling he pressed his forehead to hers, "Can my wife to be find it in her heart to forgive me." 

Pursing your lips you giggled as your facade broke. "I suppose she can." 

"I love you y/n." 

"I love you to Toshi." you replied softly and tilted your head as his lips moved to yours. 


	32. Chapter 32

Curling up in pain you whimpered and held Toshi's shirt to your nose with one hand while the other rubbed between your legs. The sheets were a mess around you and you growled in frustration as they clung to your sweat covered body. "TOSHI!" you screamed out but you knew he wouldn't come. Whimpering you turned to your back and bent your knees. Pumping the fake knot into your core you whimpered when a small orgasam shook you. Panting you let your head fall back to the bed and felt tears of frustration roll down your eyes when the overbearing need returned not a minute later. "Alpha!!"

.......................

Grunting he clenched his eyes shut and pumped his hand faster over his cock. Thinking of his omega whining and begging for him he grit his teeth. He could picture her, moaning and panting under him as he slammed into her hot, tight little pussy. She would be tightening her legs around his hips, her hands grabbing at his back and kissing his chest. She would cry out for his cock to fill her, for his knot. She would scream and mewl as his seed filled her up, so much of it. She would no doubt become pregnant, not a drop would be wasted either, his knot would lock inside of her and make sure none of his cum would leave her. But one time wouldn't be enough, she would want more, more of him and he would give it to her. He'd keep her so full she would be bathing in his cum. "Ohaa! FUCK!" clenching up he felt his cock twitch in his hand and then his seed was landing on his stomach. Panting for air he lifted his head and looked down at the mess, "Damnit." Getting out of the hotel bed he went to the shower and turned the water to cold. Standing under it he had to hold onto the wall when he heard his female's voice in his head, crying out for him. Two more days... how was he supposed to get through this primal need. God this was such a stupid idea, he was an idiot! Growling he finished washing up and threw on some clothes, he had to go do something, had to take his mind of her. Midoriya, he would go train with Midoriya, maybe if he worked himself to exhaustion he wouldn't be able to think about his omega... whimpering, her little hole dripping..... FUCK! Walking to the bed her grabbed the bottle of lube, ok one more time and then he was going to train. 

.................. one day earlier...............

 Checking the injury in her side he saw it healing well. Applying more ointment and then bandaging it he pulled down her shirt.

"Happy now?" you asked softly. 

Humming he sighed and looked into her eyes. "I would be happier if you had not been injured in the first place."

"Look who's talking." you said eyeing his own bruised body. Leaning forward you laid your head on his chest and listened to his heart. Closing your eyes you felt your sore body curl into your alpha's. Wincing when he moved you both down the bed to lay down you relaxed more as his hand rubbed your back. On top of feeling like shit after the attack on the island you now were in preheat making you worse for wear. Letting out a small whine at a particularly stronger throb you felt his chest rumble with a deep purr. 

"Do you want me to run you a bath?" Toshi asked lovingly, kissing her head. 

"No because then you have to get up." you grumbled. 

"Well then how about we talk about something to take your mind off it... We need to pick a date." he grinned softly and felt her smile into his chest. 

Feeling him playing with your hair you smiled through your pain, "Let's just go to Vegas and get married by Elvis." you said but heard him give a disapproving hum.

"You are not getting off that easy. It can be small but I want to see you all dressed up." he said and heard her grumble. 

"But it's so uncomfortable..."

"Why don't you wear your mother's dress?" he said and heard her stop complaining. "We can get it altered for you."

Grinning softly you nodded. 

"So now we have to pick when. I would like to do it soon, during summer break would work best...." he said thinking out loud.

Biting your lip you rubbed your hand up his chest. "I want us to skip this heat." you said and heard him stop talking. Licking your lips you continued, "If there is a possibility of me becoming pregnant I would like to wait for that to happen when we are married."

He said nothing for a while as he thought on her words. This would be their second heat together and he was meant to knot her this time, possible impregnate her. It was a very serious matter, very intimate, he could see why she wished to do this as husband and wife. But, she would be in pain and he didn't like that. Kissing her head he started again moving his hands over her back and thighs. "I don't like the idea of you being in pain. It will be worse than your heats before, you know that right?" Feeling her nod he sighed. "Alright. I still have a few things left to do here with David so why don't you go back to the ranch house that way you are somewhere comfortable and safe with your family while you are in heat. When your heat is over I will come and pick you up before we go home. That way to you can grab your dress so we can get it altered before your next heat, when we will get married." 

Grinning you looked up at him "Sounds like a plan honey bunny." 

Chuckling at her name for him he kissed her lips and reached up to turn off the light. Rubbing her back with one hand he threw the other behind his head and closed his eyes.

Settling you head back on his chest you traced the lines of his scar and smirked "If I have to wear a dress does that mean you are going to wear a Montsuki?"

"Not happening."

"Aww but you would look so cute. We could put your hair up in a samurai bun...." you teased.

"Goodnight sweetheart." he warned playfully. 

Giggling you kissed his chest, "Goodnight."

..........................

Pulling up to the ranch house he saw the no lights on in any of the houses. Both Justin's truck and Ryan's were gone. Furrowing his brows he pulled out his phone and opened the location device that David had put on his phone. It said she was here. He had tried calling her earlier but no one had answered, trying Ryan's phone he was sent to voicemail. Going into the house he found the door unlocked but when he walked the house he didn't find his omega anywhere. Her phone sat on the kitchen table along with a bottle of pain pills. That made him nervous, the image his mind had created from when Ryan had told him how Aaron found her popping into his mind. Maybe she was at one of their houses. Going out the back door he started walking towards Justin and Katie's home, knocking on their door he waited but no one answered. Okay now he was worried. Quickly taking the steps down the deck he moved towards Ryan's home but stopped when he heard music. Looking towards the barn he saw a small sliver of light coming from under the door. Opening the door he heard the music fill the space that was lite by a large light overhead. 

 

_You're a queen and so you should be treated_  
_Though you never get the lovin' that you needed_  
_Could have left, but I called and you heeded_  
_Begged and I pleaded, mission completed_  
_Mama said that I and I dissed the program_  
_Not the type to mess around with her emotion_  
_But the feeling that I have for you is so strong_  
_Been together so long and this could never be wrong_

 

_Girl, you're my angel, you're my darling angel_  
_Closer than my peeps you are to me, baby..._

 Seeing two jean clad legs sticking out from under the almost completed blue truck he smiled when he saw her bare foot tapping along with the music. Moving closer he saw a brown little puppy with long droopy ears laying by her legs and watched the little animal lift it's head and look at him. Seeing her hand reach out and feel around for a wrench he bent down and handed it to her, "What are you doing?" he asked.

 Letting out a small yelp in surprise you jumped and hit your head against the bottom of the truck. "Ay caramba, mi cabeza!"

 Seeing her hold her head that she just hit he gasped and pulled her out from under the truck. "Are you alright?! I'm so sorry. Here let me see." he said pulling her hand away and seeing a red mark with a small bump forming there. 

 Rubbing the area you sat up and looked to see his face covered with guilt. "It's alright baby, I'll be fine. I thought you weren't going to be here until tomorrow." you said and felt him pulling on your hand to examine the area again. 

 "I wanted to surprise you."

 Laughing you looked up at him, "Well you did, congrats." Looking down at the puppy you saw him looking at the two of you, "Some guard dog you are." 

 Following her eyes to the dog he saw it tilt its head. "Are you sure you're okay? Maybe we should go put some ice on it." 

Smiling you took his hand, "I'm fine. I promise." 

Sighing he pulled her into his arms and kissed her head gently, "I missed you."

"I missed you too. That sucked by the way, if I ever have to do that again I am getting Nemuri to put me into a temporary coma." you said, hugging him.

Chuckling he pulled away some, "So what exactly are you doing? I thought Aaron was going to fix your truck."

"He is but that part came and their not here..."

"No one is here? You were here all alone while in heat?! I asked Ryan to keep an eye on you...." he growled, his temper flaring at the thought of his omega being all alone while in heat. If another alpha had scented her she..."

"Toshi baby calm down, their grandmother died and they had to go up there for the funeral." you told him quickly, seeing his brows knit together. "Ryan tried to get me to go but I didn't want to, I wanted to be here... Well I wanted to be with you but this was the next best thing."

Hearing their reason he sighed, he didn't like it but he understood. "Well have you eaten anything?" he asked knowing she tended to forget meals.

"I warmed up a hot pocket and had a few bites of it but someone else ate the rest of it when I wasn't looking." you said, glaring at the puppy.

Seeing the little dog wag his tail and lay his head back on her leg he huffed out. "Is he yours?" he asked, hoping she hadn't gotten a dog without asking him. They didn't exactly have time for one right now.

"No. He's Haley's, Ryan got him for her the other week but they couldn't take him with them because their mom is allergic so I said I would watch him while they were gone. Little asshole kept me up half the night howling." you said and heard Toshi chuckle. 

"Well let's go put some food in your belly and not the dogs." he said standing and lifting her up with him. Leading her inside once they made sure the puppy had water and even left the radio on for it he turned on the lights and opened the fridge to see it mostly empty. "hmmmm. What would you like?" he asked. 

Wrapping your arms around his thin waist you nipped at his throat. "You." you said sweetly. Breathing in his strong scent that you had missed so much.

Blushing a little he shut the fridge door and craned his neck to nuzzle her shoulder, sucking in a breath when she licked over her claiming mark on his neck. "Honey you have to eat something." he said, knowing for a fact she didn't eat while she was in heat for the past three days. 

"And I will..." you told him as your hands moved under his shirt to rub his warm skin. 

Closing his eyes he breathed deeply and felt his hands move of their own accord, gripping her hips. Feeling her hands fumble with his belt buckle he tried to shake his head to clear the sexualy induced fog. "Darling... you need...mmmmm" his mouth fell open when she gripped his cock and started pumping it in her small hand. Catching her mouth when she started kissing him he panted and gripped her shirt in his hands, pulling it over head and tossing it to the floor. There was something about the way she tasted, something that was making the alpha in him harder to control. Slowly they moved to the couch as their hands undressed one another. Just as they reached the couch he went to lay her down on it when she turned them, making him fall back onto it.

Seeing him surprised you quickly kissed down his upper body before he could move you. 

"What are doing little one?" he asked. 

"You said I needed to eat." you hummed, taking his hard member in your hand and wrapping your lips around the head. 

He didn't get another word out as his head fell back to the cushions and his lips parted, "oh fuck.." he sighed out. Moving his hand to her head he pet her hair while her head bobbed up and down, taking him deeper into her throat. "So..good..."

Sucking on his thick cock you came off with a pop and crawled back up his body until you could line your sex up with him. Going to ease yourself onto him you were flipped over and looked up to see him above you, a dangerous smirk on his face. "Hey!"

"I am the alpha, I take you not the other way around sweetheart." he told her before claiming her lips and lining himself up with her sex. With a roll of his hips he was inside of her, feeling her arch into him and moan into his mouth. Thrusting his hips he held one of her wrist down beside her head while the other palmed her breast, pinching her nipple every few seconds with his fingers. 

Whimpering under him you held onto his back with the one hand he left free. It didn't take long at all for the coil in your pelvis to wind up tight. Hooking your feet around his legs you whined, the omega wanting permission to cum, wanting your alpha to cum with you, to fill you up with the gift you should have received while you were in heat. 

That sweet whine that he loved so much filled his ears and his cock twitched. Moving his mouth to her neck he nipped her skin and gave a few more rolls of his hips, "Cum." 

White light filled your eyes, the cord in your belly snapping. Warmth flooded your walls and his strong grip on your wrist and breast held you in place as he filled you. A last push against your sore hips and he was laying his head on your chest and peppering your skin with light kisses. taking the time for both of you to catch your breaths you smiled, "Okay now I'm hungry."

Letting out a long sigh he grinned and leaned off of her. Pulling on his boxers he went to the kitchen and started looking through the freezer and cabinets. Seeing her come up beside him, wearing his shirt he smiled softly. Looking back in the cabinet he gave a huff. "There's nothing here."

"There's Ramen." you said grabbing the orange pack of noodles but gasped when it was quickly pulled from your hand. 

Holding the pack in his hand he looked at her. "This is not ramen. This is disgusting." he said.

Seeing the small smile on his face even if he was trying to hide it you giggled. "It's not that bad." you replied, reaching for the pack to try and take it from him. 

"It really is." he told her with a nod, holding it up over his head so she couldn't reach it. 

Jumping you tried to reach the pack. "You know I pretty much lived off of these in college. That and microwave pizza. Have you ever tried it?"

"Yes. David made me try it when we were in college and I wanted to cut my tongue off." he laughed as she tried pulling on his arm. 

"Well what else do you want because it's either that or..." opening your fridge you looked in and smiled, "...cream cheese frosting that has been in there since February."

Walking to the trash can he saw her eyes go wide and wrapped his arm around her when he went to throw it away. "We do not eat these nasty, disgraceful things in this family." he told her with a small laugh, throwing the pack in the trash can and holding her with both arms to keep her from retrieving it. 

"You're evil. No more kisses for you." you mumbled, falling limp in his arms. 

Chuckling he kissed her head, "We can order Thai." he said and felt her perk up.

"You're forgiven." you told him, pecking his cheek and making him laugh.


	33. Chapter 33

The next morning you and Toshi were outside sitting on the porch drinking your coffee and chatting about wedding stuff when Justin and Ryan's truck pulled up. Seeing everyone but Katie and the kids come over you guessed she was feeding them. Justin gave a huff as he sat in the chair beside you and you looked at him amused. "Was it really that bad?"

"All I'm gonna say is that I ain't going through that shit again. When you die I'll say a few nice things but then I'm throwing you in the woods and lettin' the bears and cougars take care of you." He said. 

Laughing you looked at him, "Why bears?"

"What else you want?"

"I don't know you could at least make it something cool."

"Sharks?"

"That will work." Hearing Aaron laugh you all looked to him.

"Now just imagine if Justin gets pulled over on the way to the beach and the fucking cop looks in the trunk of the car and finds y/n dead and then Justin has to explain that he's going to feed his cousin's remains to the sharks...Like they planned!" He laughed. 

"You are not getting fed to anything." Toshi said looking to you.

"Naw we ain't gonna feed her to anything. What is it y/n/n a tree?" Ryan asked and saw her nod.

"A tree?" Toshi asked confused.

Looking to him you grinned, "I want to be made into a tree." 

"Yea she said if we put her in a box she would haunt us. We tried talking her into being made into a diamond or something..."

"What so you can pawn me?" you asked and heard them all chuckle. 

"Well you better figure out something cuz you go first. That's what that lady at the fair said." Justin huffed out.

"JUSTIN!?" 

Hearing his wife call for him he stood and gave a stretch. "She cooked breakfast if ya'll are hungry."

Shaking your head you smiled up at him, "We already ate." Seeing them nod before they all left you looked back to Toshi to see him looking down at his hands with a frown on his face. "What's wrong baby?"

"What did they mean you go first? Who told you that?" he asked.

Furrowing your brows you stood and grabbed his empty cup. "Toshi don't worry about it baby. We were all just joking around." you told him as you made your way inside. 

Following her inside he pinned her to the cabinets when she turned. Looking into her eyes he stroked her cheek with his thumb. "Tell me."

Seeing the worry on his face you sighed. "It was just some woman at this carnaval when we were teenagers. We were walking by and she grabbed my hand and all of us stopped justin was a about to tell her off but she pointed to me then Aaron, Ryan, Justin and then Katie. Ryan asked her what it was about and she said that was the order we died in. It was just some woman we didn't know, she was probably just trying to scare us..."

Pulling her into his arms he hugged her tight. He didn't want to have to think about her dying, even the thought made him close his eyes tight. "You're not allowed to die until you are one hundred." 

Giggling softly you hugged him back, "I don't think you get to decide that bunny." you said but he didn't laugh. "Besides do you honestly think I would want to live that long without you."  you told him softly and felt his arms tighten around you. Feeling something wet hit your shoulder you didn't say a word and let him hold you. 

...........................

A few weeks later and you had your dress altered and pretty much everything else worked out. Grabbing the mail from the front lobby downstairs you thanked her and practically skipped back to the elevator when you saw what had come in the mail. As soon as the door opened you went to Toshi's office and knocked on the open door making him look up. 

"I told you you didn't have to knock, you can come in here whenever you want." he said, leaning back in the chair and watching her come over to him with two small boxes in her hand. "What's that?"

Moving to sit on his lap you held them out for him, "Something for you." you told him smiling. 

Taking them he looked to her and smiled, "For me?" seeing her nod he looked back down. Going to open one he switched when she told him to open that one first. Pulling open the lid he looked inside and smiled largely. It was his ring. Pulling it out of the cushion he saw it was a mokumeganeya ring. "You picked this out?"

BIting your lip you felt your anxiety peeking in, "Do you like it?.. if you don't I can..."

Quickly kissing her lips he pulled away and smiled, "I love it sweetheart. Thank y..." Seeing something engraved on the inside of the band he looked at  it, twisting it as he read, 'Forever my hero, forever my husband.' A warmth spread throughout his chest and he quickly wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tightly. "Thank you y/n. It's beautiful." he said into her neck. When he pulled back he kissed her cheek and then held up the other one and tilted his head some, "What's this then?" 

"Open it and see." you said with a soft smile. 

Seeing another ring of sorts he lifted it and was surprised to find it was made of silicone. It looked to be made of gold but it was in fact silicone and flexible. "A cock ring?" he joked and heard her snort a laugh.

"No you dork. This one is the one you wear around..."

"Why can't I wear the other one?" He asked with a small pout.

"Because I don't want you to rip your finger off. This is made of silicone, it's flexible which means when you turn into All Might it will get expand and if it gets caught on something it will break instead of skinning your finger." you told him, slipping the ring on his ring finger. "Go ahead and change forms so I can make sure I got the right size."

Turning to All Might under her he saw the ring in fact did expand and it wasn't tight fitting either. Still he liked the other one more. Frowning he gave a grunt and heard her giggle. 

"Oh don't pout, it will be waiting for you when you retire." you told him and saw him smile a little. 

...........................

The day was finally here, your heart hammered against your chest and you couldn't stop moving your hands. What if he changes his mind? What if he regrets it? You blamed half of your nerves on your upcoming heat and the thought of what would happen while on your honeymoon. Taking a deep breath you let it out slowly through your mouth when you saw Justin standing there waiting at the door for you. He was dressed in a black suit and had even traded in his normal boots for dress shoes. Looking up at him you saw him smile softly and furrowed your brows, "What?"

Shaking his head he smiled at his cousin, "Nothing you just... you look beautiful." he said and saw her face soften. 

"Thank you Justin, for walking me down the aisle and everything." you told him and hugged him. 

Pulling away he straightened and cleared his throat, "Alright, well.. let's get this over with so I can get out of this damn thing." he said as he looped his arm with hers.

Toshi stood under the archway that had been decorated with cherry blossom flowers and bamboo. He faced away from where he knew y/n would walk in from. Looking to the side he met Gran Tornino's eyes.

The older man smirked at the look on his student's face, a mixture of nervousness and excitement. Seeing Justin and y/n making their way towards them he nodded his head in their direction making his pupil turn to look.

Turning around Toshi ignored the small crowd of people there to witness their union as his eyes locked onto his bride. He felt his breath catch when he took her in. She was so beautiful. He was surprised to see that she wore a lace dress, he knew she was getting her mother's altered but he never imagined it being lace. It was white and fit her body well, flowing around her hips and dragging a little behind her. Her h/c hair flowed down her back with small pins every now and again. Her face held a soft smile that met her eyes. He could tell she was nervous by the slight shaking of her hand holding onto Justin's arm. Reaching him Justin gave her a approving nod before placing her small hand in his own.

You held hands with Toshi as Gran Torino said your vows. Drinking from the cups you tried to keep from making a face which only made Toshi chuckle and Gran Torino scold him. Something was said about both of your parents and Nana making Toshi have to swallow hard and you squeeze his hand reassuringly. You knew he missed his master and wished she would have been her to share this moment with him just as you did your parents.

Bending down he pressed his lips to hers, his wife. He smirked and held in his chuckle when she quickly pulled away from the kiss as everyone watched and cheered. Glancing down at her he saw she was blushing and smiled. As they were announced as Mr. and Mrs. Yagi he felt pride fill his chest and stood tall and led his wife to the reception. 

Dancing with Toshi you held his hand with one of yours while your other was placed on his shoulder. Laying your head on his chest as the two of you rocked around the small dance floor you swallowed hard as a wave of your pre heat hit you. They had been coming for the past few hours but so far you had hidden them. Everyone had eaten and talked and danced and everything was just so perfect you didn't want to ruin it. But as your body grew weaker you knew you wouldn't be able to hide it for much longer. 

Breathing in he caught the scent of her heat in the air and moved his head more to her neck. "It's time to go little one."  he told her in a low voice. He had known for a while now that her heat was coming but he also knew how much she wanted to enjoy this night so he had not said anything. Now though the alpha in him had waited long enough, it was time to go. Bidding everyone a goodnight he thanked them for coming and held his omega tightly to his side. She wasn't saying anything and her body stayed curled against his own. Shaking hands with David and hugging him and Melissa goodbye with a promise to see them again soon he wrapped his arm around y/n's waist and held her hip in his hand as he walked her to the car. Opening the door for her he helped her slide in and then moved to the driver's side. Driving them both to the private airport he saw her looking out the window with tired eyes but then look to him in confusion. Smiling he turned off the car, "What, did you think I was taking us back home for our honeymoon?"

Taking Toshi's hand when he helped you out of the car you looked up at him, "Where are we going then?" you asked in a soft voice. 

Smiling softly he kissed her hand and changed forms. "It's a surprise." He told her as he walked up to the female standing by the building. "Hello Blink."

She was a younger woman with Brown hair and blue eyes. She had a small smile on her face and she wore casual clothes. 

"All Might, it is good to see you again. This is your bride? Hello Mrs. Yagi it is nice to meet you." She said, bowing her head.

Blushing at your new name you smiled and shook her hand. 

"Well are you ready?" she asked.

Seeing Toshi nod you furrowed your brows but didn't get time to say anything as he lifted you up into his arms.

"Thank you again Blink tell Namosa I said hello, I know he is upset he couldn't make the wedding but I understand so don't let him beat himself up about it." he said.

"I will. Have a great time and congratulations." She said and then snapped her fingers.

Feeling a dropping feeling in your stomach and a rush of air you whimpered and buried your face into Toshi's neck, your hands gripping the front of his suit tightly. 

Rubbing her back once he felt land beneath his feet again he chuckled when she grumbled about him not warning her.

Peeking your eye open you looked over Toshi's shoulder to see snow covered mountains all around you, bright green grass and not a soul in sight. It was night time here as well but the moon lit up the sky. Seeing water to the right behind Toshi's head you looked in front of you both to see a nice size cabin overlooking a large lake.  

Seeing the smile that had formed on her face he and the sparkle in her heat filled eyes he felt his own smile grow. "Can you guess where we are?" 

"New Zealand..." you said in a soft voice then shook your head and looked at him, "That's why Midoriya started up that conversation about places I wanted to go. You sly dog, using your successor for such personal reasons." you joked. 

"It teaches him integration skills thank you very much." he chuckled with a little blush on his cheeks. "I wanted to take you to Norway but you can't see the northern lights right now so we'll do that another time."

Cupping his cheek you laid your forehead against his, "Toshi this is perfect. Thank you." you told him before you pressed your lips to his.

Moving his lips against her soft ones he lightly licked at her bottom lip and then rolled his tongue into her mouth when she parted her lips. Tasting her heat he felt something inside him change and pulled her body tighter to his chest. Before he knew it his feet were moving, carrying them both to the cabin. Walking into the place he locked the door behind them but never put her down. It was a open concept cabin so the large bed was just across the room. Unlacing the dress he was careful not to tear it, no matter how much he wanted to. Feeling the back fall open he sat her on her feet just in front of the bed but kept his mouth on hers. Removing his suit jacket he tossed it to the sofa and lost patience with his tie, ripping the silk material from his neck. Feeling her shaky hands undo the buttons of his shirt he gripped her hips and rubbed circles over her bones with his thumbs. He could tell by her scent she was nervous and quickly began purring to help sooth her. 

Reaching the last button of his shirt that wasn't tucked into his pants you felt your dress get pushed down your body. His large hand held your lower back as he laid you on the bed. Mewling around his mouth you, his hand undid his belt and pants then his mouth was moving down to your throat. He kissed and licked over your chest, giving your nipple a small bite before he was going further. Kissing your hip bone he bit down on your lace panties and pulled them down your legs. You flinched when his lips ghosted their way back up your leg, paying special attention to the inside of your thighs. 

He heard a small gasp leave her lips when he flicked his tongue over her slit and smiled. Smelling her strong scent he shoved back the alpha, later he told it and then kissed his way back up to her breasts. Suckling on her nipple she whimpered and wither under him, moving his hand to her other breast he pawed the mound, rolling her nipple between his thumb and index finger. Groaning he pulled away with a pop, looking back down at the reddened nub, "A year from now sweetheart and these will be full of milk to feed our pup." he told her.

You didn't know how but his voice sounded deeper, looking up into his eyes you saw them almost black with lust. Whimpering you saw him smile and then push your head back as his lips claimed yours again. His mouth was rougher than before, a hunger there like you had never seen in him. His hand was between your legs before you registered what was happening, his finger stroking up your sex. 

Feeling her wetness cover his finger he purred and pushed forward, filling her tight hole with his finger. She gasped at the intrusion and he grinned. Moving his hand he stroked the front of her wall and moved his mouth down to suck at her clit before adding a second. Sucking and lapping at her sex he swallowed down everything she had to offer him, letting the taste of her heat fuel the fire within him. It didn't take long till she was a withering and whimpering mess. With one last curl of his fingers she spasmed around his digits. Working her back down from her high he lapped up her soaked cunt one last time, groaning at the sweet taste of fertility. Crawling up her body he sucked marks into her skin and lined his painfully hard cock up with her opening. Kissing her lips once he pulled back to watch her face as he sheathed his cock into her. 

A soft gasp left your lips when he entered you. You whimpered and held onto his large biceps while he pushed in until his pubic bone met yours. You were withering a little under him and were thankful when he lowered his top half to hold you. He gave you your time to adjust to his huge girth, nipping, licking and kissing your neck and throat. When the first thrust came you cried out and moved one hand to his back. Your body was on fire and the every touch sent a rush of pleasure through you.

She was tighter, he didn't know how but he guessed it had something to do with him knotting her. Rolling his hips into her he felt the alpha rattling the bars of the cage he had kept him in. The beast wanted out and with that feral whine from her  and a sharp bite of her teeth on his neck the lock broke. A deep growl rumbled in his chest, grabbing her hip in one hand and sliding his arm under her upper half he held the back of her neck as his hips snapped into hers. 

You gripped his back hard, digging your nails into his skin and shutting your eyes tight. He was going to break you, you were going to be fucked to death by the alpha on top of you. Crying out when his teeth sunk into your neck you felt him lap up what you guessed was blood running down your skin. Hearing him purr lightly, he nuzzled you silently apologizing for his harsh bite. Kissing his neck you mewled at the taste of his skin. 

Feeling her hands on his back he snarled and leaned up to grabbed her hips hard, flipping her over to her stomach. Before she had a chance to move he pinned her under him and held her hands above her head in one of his. Grabbing his member with his free hand he ran it over her slit, letting her slick coat it. Looking down at her smooth back he licked a trail up her spine and heard her whimper. Lining up with her hole he shoved in in one fluid motion, earning a broken cry from his mate. Staring down at her prone body he gave a approving growl and moved to hold himself up above her. Letting go of her hands he pushed her hair to the side to reveal her marked neck. Licking over the scar he had placed there he grabbed hold of her opposite shoulder and began making hard rough thrusts. He groaned and grunted with every slam of his hips and he watched as her eyes shut tight and her hands clenched at the fur blanket. He could hear the breath getting knocked out of her as her body was slammed forward. When he felt the base of his cock start to grow he knew he was close and began rutting her harder than he ever had. She whimpered out in protest but it did no good as he gripped her hip and shoulder to keep her in place. His knot was starting to stick now making it harder to pull out. Feeling her tensing under him he snarled by her neck in warning, telling her not to move. Grunting he pushed in one last time and felt his knot lock behind her. She screamed out in a pain filled pleasure, biting down on the bedding to muffle her cries as he bred her. Groaning loudly he pushed in deep and filled her womb with his warm seed. 

It felt so tight, You could feel his knot latched in your walls and it burned a little. Your eyes fluttered with the warmth of his seed filling you up, knowing that it was stuck in you until his knot deflated. He peppered your back and neck and cheek and pretty much anywhere he could reach with soft loving kisses and your body let out  soft noise of contemptment. The hand holding your hip moved under your belly and you shuddered when he pressed against the bulge of where his cock was. 

Grinning he licked the length of her jaw with the tip of his tongue and held her to him as he rolled over. Settling on his side he made sure not to pull on her in any way, the book telling him that it would be very painful for her if he did so. Tugging the covers up over their body he felt her still a little tense and purred. Once she relaxed into his chest and laid her head on his arm he smiled and allowed himself to return to his true form. While the alpha in him would never choose this form over his larger more intimidating form he knew for some reason this was the form his female wanted. She looked back at him with exhausted eyes and gave him a smile that held nothing but love. 

"My Toshi.... my husband." you sighed softly, your eyes slipping close. 

Smiling he nuzzled the side of her face and neck, "My wife." he said kissing her temple. "Get some sleep omega." he told her but then heard her soft breaths and knew she was already asleep. Grinning he laid his head above hers and tightened his arm around her middle. "My wife." he repeated, closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep with a smile on his face.


	34. Chapter 34

_Blood, his hands were cover in it. Looking around he saw nothing but destruction, rubble from buildings filled the air around him with a thick dust and he coughed as some of it entered his lungs. Feeling his heart pound against his ribs he snapped his head around, "Y/N!?" Hearing a distant cry he followed after it, tripping over chunks of concrete and rebar. "Y/N!?" Seeing a figure up ahead he hurried over but stopped when he saw himself kneeling there on the ground. He was wearing his All Might costume that was torn but he was not in his hero form. He was crying and holding something in his arms but he couldn't see what. Furrowing his brows he moved around him and felt his breath hitch in his throat when he saw it was his wife. She was covered in dust and blood, her clothes torn and her hair disheveled. She wasn't moving. Her eyes stared on lifelessly towards him, all light gone and he watched as the other version of him rocked her body in his arms, begging for her to come back. When another person started walking forward he clenched his fists when he saw it was All for one. The villain raised his hand and punched him away, leaving y/n's body to fall onto the ground by his feet. Trying to move forward he found his feet to be stuck in place. The evil male placed his foot over y/n's head and laughed before he stomped down on it, a sickening crunch filling the air around him. "NOOOO!" Bile filled his mouth and he screamed as his heart shattered. Falling to his hands and knees he emptied his stomach and then saw blood pool over and stain his hands. Y/n's blood. He roared loudly, rage filling his very being as he pushed off the ground and tackled the male to the ground. HIs hands wrapped around the males neck and he squeezed._

Hearing mumbling and whimpers you groaned and forced your eyes open. Turning over you saw Toshi laying on his back, his body was shaking and he was in his hero form, he never stayed in this form when he slept. Leaning up you saw his arms moving around him and his skin covered in a sheen of sweat. Kneeling beside him you furrowed your brows and placed your hand on his chest to shake him lightly, "Toshi baby wake up. It's just a dream baby, wake up." When his large hand wrapped around your throat and started squeezing you gasped. Trying to pry away his hand you screamed his name but it was no use his grip was to strong and all that came out was a whisper. Hitting his arm you felt tears fill your eyes and your air running out. Desperately looking around your eyes caught the large scar on his side and moved your foot out from under you to kick it hard. 

A sharp pain woke him from his dream and when he opened his eyes he felt his breath hitch in his throat when he saw his hand wrapped around y/n's neck, choking her. Quickly he changed forms, releasing her and watching her fall back to the bed and start coughing. Ignoring the pain in his side he sat up and leaned over her, "Y/n! Are you alright?! I am so sorry... I ...I didn't..." He was stuttering now, seeing her hand rub her throat and the color in her cheeks returning he swallowed hard and felt tears fill his eyes, he almost killed her. "I'm sorry." he whimpered. Standing he went to leave. 

Grabbing him when you felt him go to get up you held his hand tightly in your own. Looking up at him you saw tears running from his eyes, a look of horror on his face. "D...on't le...ave..m.eee....pleas..se" you gasped out. 

Seeing her desperate eyes he moved back into the bed and pulled her into his arms. Holding her tightly he cried both from the memories of his dream and the fact that he had hurt her. Placing his forehead on her head he kissed her hair and rocked her. "I am so sorry..."

"It's alright Toshi..." you said, your voice still soft.

"I hurt you y/n I could have killed you.." What if he hadn't woken up. He would have killed her.

"I kicked your side, I'm sorry, I didn't..." You said, worried you had hurt your alpha but he shook his head. 

"You had every right to." he told her still holding her tightly to his chest, his hand now rubbing her neck. Yes his side was on fire but he would rather be in pain and have her alive.

"Do you want to tell me about your dream?" you asked, stroking the lines of his scar with your fingertips.

 Shaking his head and clenching his eyes shut he bit his lip. Just the image of her skull being crushed sent ice through his veins. 

You had never seen him so shaken up. It must have been a really bad dream. Looking up at him you moved your hand up to cup his sunken cheek. "Toshi baby look at me." you said softly but he didn't oblige. Licking your lips you straddled his lap and rubbed his chest with your other hand. "Please alpha." Seeing his eyes slowly open and look down at you you saw him visibly swallow. "Tell me, please."

"It was you... he.. he k..killed you. You were gone.." he stuttered out, his mind in shock. It had seemed so real. Glancing at his hands he saw no blood and took a deep breath. 

"It was a dream baby. I'm right here." you told him softly and felt him move his hands to your hips and rub upwards, watched his eyes flicker to your bare chest and then down to your naked sex straddling his thighs. You whimpered as a wave of your heat sent a pain through your body and saw his eyes flash, felt his cock twitch between your legs. 

She was here. All for one wasn't. His wife was safe in his arms. They were on their honeymoon and she was in heat. Hearing something outside he snapped his eyes to the door. 

Hearing the low growl in his throat and seeing his glowing blue eyes glaring at the door when a small rumble of thunder came you moved his face back to you. "It's just the storm." you told him softly but his eyes remained on the door like he was waiting for something to burst through it. Rolling your hips when you felt his body still tense, his grip tightened on your hips. Leaning up you kissed his stiff lips. 

Feeling her lips on his he let his eyes move from the door and slip close as his tongue rolled into her mouth. She was here, she was safe, she was his, no one would take her from him. Wrapping his arms around her breathed deeply, inhaling the scent of her heat and letting it out in a feral growl. "Mine."

Hearing his territorial growl you nodded and kissed at his jaw and neck, "Yours. Only yours." Feeling his hard cock press against your ass you let out a whimper when he lifted you up some and slowly impaled you on his member. Gasping your eyes fluttered at the full feeling. Licking his neck you sucked marks into his skin, hearing him purr and feeling his hands hold your hips to rock you back and forth on his cock. He was rubbing against that spot in you that had you seeing stars but he was shaking still. His dream was still haunting him and the alpha was trying to take over.

Clenching his jaw he moved her slowly, afraid he was going to lose control any second. All he could think about was how many times he had almost lost her, how many times she could have been claimed by another. _She was his omega, his mate, his wife. HIS._ A low growl rumble in his chest and he tensed as he fought the alpha for dominance. He couldn't let go, he wouldn't hurt her. 

You knew what he needed and even though it scared you a little you were willing to deal with the repercussions later. He was your husband and you wanted to help. "Let go." you whispered into his ear but he shook his head. 

He couldn't. He wouldn't. _Claim her. Mark her. Breed her._ "NO."

His body was tense under yours and his hands on your hips shook, gripping you so hard you knew bruises would be there long after. The alpha was so close to being let out, all he needed was a little push. You would regret this later but once the heat left your veins. Gripping the other side of his neck you leaned forward and sunk your teeth into the nape of his neck. 

Grunting when she marked him he felt his control slip away and in an instant he had her on her back. His body now back in it's larger form. Pinning her hands down beside her head he stared down at her, noticing the slight red stain on her lips. "You want the alpha, you got him." he growled. Pulling out of her till only the tip of his cock was left inside he slammed back into her, hearing her scream. Doing it again she screamed his name. 

Your eyes rolled back and your mouth hung open as he fucked you. He was going so hard, so deep. His large tongue filled the entirety of your mouth, swallowing down your moans and whimpers. His balls slapped against your ass with every thrust and you could feel his knot forming. 

"Feel it? Feel my knot?" he asked ina deep grunt. Feeling her nod he smirked, his hips never stopping. "Do you want it little one? Want me to force my knot into your tight pussy? Want me to breed you?" She whimpered in response this time and he chuckled. "I'm gonna put a pup in your belly tonight sweetheart. Gonna fill you up with so much of my cum you'll have a whole litter. Would you like that baby?" again a vigorish nod. Gripping her shoulders for leverage he started snapping his hips into hers. "Your belly will grow so big, full of the number one heros pups. Everyone will know who you belong to. Know that you were bred senseless by All Might." He groaned, his knot catching in her walls. "Never again will anyone question who your alpha is. You are mine." 

That did it. A back arching, toe curling, vison impairing orgasam wrecked your body and you cried out when his thick knot locked into your core, his thick seed filling you up beyond full. He groaned and grunted into your neck. Deep moans leaving his lips as his hips continued to roll slowly into yours, working his cum into your womb. 

He had never felt so much pleasure in his life. This was bliss and he never wanted it to end but unfortunately it did. His high ended and but he wrapped his arms around her and rolled them over so that she was laying across his chest. Stroking her skin he caught his breath and sighed. She was sleeping again and he smiled softly. Kissing the top of her head he pulled the covers over them and closed his eyes. He needed to turn back into his true form but the memories from earlier still had him on edge. No he would stay like this for a while longer, besides he wouldn't want to stir his sleeping wife. 

.........................

Panting you gripped the sheets and felt your eyes flutter. Toshi's deep grunts vibrated the area by your neck and his soft kisses and lickes made your body tingle in bliss. Laying your cheek flat on the bed you focused on the feeling of him slowly rolling his hips into your backside. He wasn't heavy in this form but his body put off just as much heat, making you feel warm and safe underneath of him. His long calloused fingers laced with yours, holding your hand down all the while silently telling you that he was here with you, that he loved you. Your climax had came long ago but another was quickly building, fueled by the feeling of his large member thrusting in and out of you. His long bang brushed against the side of your face and then his lips began peppering kisses along your jaw and neck.

Pressing his forehead to her temple he felt his knot begin to catch inside of her and shundered. This would be the last time he knotted her, her heat coming to an end. The primal need to reproduce was gone replaced by the desire to simply feel close to one another. Flicking his tongue out he licked lightly at her cheek. He could feel her walls fluttering around him and let out a shaky breath. "Cum with me sweetheart." he said softly and heard her let out a small gasp. With his knot locking into her he clenched up and felt her clamp down around him. Both of them letting out small moans and gasps as they came together. Holding himself up above her he let out a puff of air and kissed her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too Toshi." you sighed giving him a tired smile. Helping to roll you both over you pulled his arm up to cuddle it and felt him tangle your legs together. Then he let out a small hiss.

"Why are your feet always so cold?" he asked with a little chuckle and hearing her giggle. 

"I don't know." you giggled. 

Moving his legs to warm her feet he smiled. "I'm going to buy you heated socks this winter so you don't give me frostbite." he teased.  His knot was already deflating but neither of them moved. Sighing they both layed in a comfortable silence for a while and he was sure she was almost asleep when suddenly her head popped up. 

"Wait a minute, we are in New Zealand.. we can go to Hobbiton!"

"What in the hell is Hobbiton?" he asked, amused by her sudden perkiness. 

"You would know if you would watch Lord of the rings with me." you said and heard him groan as he nuzzled his nose into your neck. "Come on please... We can go see the glaciers while we are that way." Hearing grumbling you knew he was just being silly. "When we get back we can watch the movies and I'll rub your feet." That made his head pop up. 

"For the whole movie?" he asked.

"There like three hours long...each." you laughed. Hearing him give a horrible attempt at a whine you smiled, "Fine. Spoiled man."

"But I'm your spoiled man." he said, kissing her cheek. 

"Yes you are." you told him smiling.


	35. Chapter 35

"This is not fair." 

Grinning you rolled your eyes as you packed your small bag. "Toshi baby..."

"I wanted to go.... Did you have a vote?" he asked, snapping his eyes to her.

Folding a pair of pants you looked at your pouting husband. "No I did not. I refused because I had a bias opinion."

"So all the teachers get to go but me?" he grunted.

"No actually it's only Aizawa, Vlad and me."

"WHAT?!" he snapped, not liking the fact his female was going to be there with two males. "You're not going..."

"Toshi..." you whined.

"No, my omega is not going to be alone with two men who..."

"Who are our co-workers. Aizawa is my friend. Vlad I don't really know that well yet." Seeing the alpha male growling you put down your pants and moved to stand between his legs that were dangling off the side of the bed. Cupping his face you looked into his eyes, "I am only going for a week, just to help get them all started and then I'm coming back. One week, that's it." 

Grunting he wrapped his arms around her middle and nuzzled her neck. "What am I supposed to do for a whole week without you?" he asked, Midoriya wouldn't even be here to train with either. 

"You could go see Gran Torino..." Feeling him stiffen you giggled. 

"It's not funny..."

"You tense up everytime someone mentions his name." You smiled.

"If you knew how bad he used to beat the hell out of me you would understand." he grumbled. 

Giggling lightly you kissed his head and ran your fingers through his hair. "I have to go to UA for a little bit." you told him and met his curious blue eyes when he looked up at you. "I have some stuff I have to pick up. Then I have to go get groceries for dinner tonight."

"I'll come with you." he said but saw her shake her head.

"You can't, it's a surprise." you told him and saw his brows dip. Ever since the two of you had been married he had been very... clingy. Never wanting you out of his sight. "I want to make you something nice before I leave tomorrow."

Sighing he nipped her neck, "Fine but I will drop you off and pick you up. Guess I can go patrolling."

Laughing you shook your head, "If you are this bored now what are you going to do when you retire? I'm going to have to get you a fishing pole or something."

Huffing he licked her claiming mark and then stood, smirking down at her and wrapping his arm around her waist and pulling her flush against him. "I can think of some...activities to help keep me busy."

"I bet you can, just remember we decided on only two babies." you told him. 

"But making them is so fun." he teased, seeing her face turn pink. Chuckling he leaned down to kiss her cheek before letting her go. 

Grabbing your purse you went to get your list from the island, turning to see him now in his hero form, costume and all. "Ready?" you asked with a smile.

"Just one thing." Moving to stand in front of her he held out a credit card, "Here, this is yours." Seeing her shake her head and go to speak he placed his finger over her lips. "It's a joint account card. I already got Nezu to transfer your paychecks into it. You will take it and you will use it freely, it's not up for debate." Seeing her giving him a small glare he grinned and kissed her lips. "Pin is the date we got married." 

Sighing you took the card from his hand, biting lightly the finger that was over your lips. 

Chuckling he bent down to lift her up into his arms before walking to the balcony and jumping. 

............................

Grinning down at the items on the table you smiled back up at Nemuri and thirteen. "Thank you, I owe you so much for these."

"Consider it a wedding present." Thirteen said. 

"He is going to kill you, you know that right?" Nemuri said with a smirk. Handing over the items y/n had asked for.

"Yea I know I already have a hiding place ready." you laughed as you bagged up the items, thanking your choice of bringing your large purse. Thanking the hero again you walked out.

"She's a goner." Nemuri said .

"Definitely." Thirteen agreed.

..........................

Picking out the fish you wanted you moved onto the vegetables, checking for ripeness. You were making Toshi something new tonight, Baked Mahi Mahi with tomatoes and olives. You knew with his stomach gone he could only eat certain things and fish seemed to sit better with him than anything. You were also making him a chocolate mint cheesecake. Finishing your shopping you headed out and sent Toshi a text telling him you were done. When he didn't respond right away you guessed he was busy and decided to just walk home, not like it was that far. Opening the door you set the bags on the counter and headed to the bedroom to change into something more comfy. Slipping on your black yoga shorts and a t-shirt you took the items for later out of your purse, placing them under the pillow on the bed. You were nervous as hell and had to take a deep breath to keep from shaking but you were also excited. It had been a long time since you had done something naughty and never had you done anything like this. Hearing the door close you fixed the pillow and nodded, 'act normal'.

"Sweetheart?" he called when he didn't see her in the kitchen, there were groceries on the counter so he knew she was here somewhere, not to mention this was where the gps said she was. When she walked out of the bedroom wearing her house clothes he smiled, "I'm sorry I didn't pick you up I..."

Cutting him off with a peck on the lips you smiled, "It's alright. As you can see I got home fine and got my exercise for the day. How was your patrol?"

........................

Finishing his food while y/n washed dishes and cleaned up he grinned softly. "Why do you eat so fast?"

Laughing you rinsed the plate you had been washing. "I don't know, I didn't used to but when I was going to school and working and taking care of Haley I didn't have much time to eat so I had to scarff down as fast as possible. Just stuck I guess."

Nodding he put another piece of cheesecake into his mouth. "What happened with Haley's mom?"

"We went to highschool with her, she was a snobby cheerleader, her parents were rich and she looked down her nose on everyone and everything. She despised me, hated how close me and Ryan were and refused to believe there was nothing between us. They got in a fight once and she told the whole school me and him were sleeping together." You said with a roll of your eyes. "Me and Ryan were always getting into it over her but he was my friend and honestly I thought he was just with her because she put out..."

"Y/n." he said shocked.

"What? Trust me that bitch was like a public train, everyone had a ride." you said and saw him cough up a little blood. Laughing you continued. "Ryan played baseball for the school he was good, the best, he got a scholarship to go play for the state university and of course she went with him, course mommy and daddy paid her way, a damn squirrel has a bigger brain than her. But anyway.. Ryan was playing for the University and scouts started looking at him, we were sure he was going to go pro and so was Olivia. They got into a fight when he caught her making out with one of the other players and they broke up. Well next thing you know he's drunk at a party and she shows up begging for forgiveness and they sleep together. Month later she tells him she's pregnant and I flew hot. I called him every damn name in the book. Told him he was an idiot and that she had done it on purpose because she did, she knew he was going to go pro and be rich. Ryan was honorable, if he knocked her up he would marry her." Dropping your head you took a sip of your tea, "He said that I was jealous, that I was only mad because I would never have what him and Olivia did. That if I ever did find a man that wanted to have a life with me he would be a fool."

He could tell just thinking about it hurt her. He liked Ryan and the thought at the male saying those things to his wife angered him but he didn't interrupt.

"We didn't talk after that. I saw him around but we would look the other way. For the first time in my life I didn't have my best friend." You said and swallowed. "When I got the call saying that my parents and Justin's parents had been killed I went home, Ryan didn't show for the funeral which only made things between us worse. For the next few months I worked my ass off to finish up school, keep the lights on and take care of Justin... plus making sure he didn't knock up Katie." You laughed lightly. Seeing Toshi raise a brow you smiled, "They were having sex when they were fifteen." you said and saw his eyes go wide. 

"So what happened next?" he asked.

Licking your lips you tilted your head. "Well Ryan was playing a game and threw his arm out. Couldn't play anymore after that. His grades slipped and he dropped out of school. Olivia had had the baby by then but if there wasn't any money involved anymore she wasn't interested. She left in the middle of the night, taking all the money he had with her. It was 2:48 in the morning, I had a exam the next day- woke up to someone knocking on the door. Went and opened it to find Ryan standing there- bags under his eyes, hadn't shaven in God knows how long. He had a bag in one hand and in the other arm was Haley, she was sleeping- her umbilical cord hadn't even fell off yet." You smiled at the thought. "I remember we just looked at each other and then I took Haley from him and he walked in. I took her with me to my exam the next morning, she slept through the whole thing - she was such a good baby. Used my last fifty bucks to buy diapers and formula."

Looking at his female he felt his heart flutter. "Why didn't he go to his parents?" he asked.

"They wouldn't let him stay. He was a 21 year old dad, he dropped out of collage and they were mad." you shrugged.

"So she just left her baby?" he asked and saw her nod.

"Yep. She tried coming back a few years ago, said that she had changed had she wanted her daughter back but Haley didn't even know who she was, not once did she call or write. She called the cops... I got arrested..."

"WHAT?!"

"I didn't even hit her that hard....she overreacted.... I was released the next day." you said waving him off and starting your story again before he could ask anymore questions. "She took Ryan to court over Haley but the judge knew all of us, he knew how hard we had all been working just to stay afloat. He got Haley up on the stand and he asked her to point to her mama.... she pointed at me." you said grinning. "Oliva never came back. She didn't want her anyway, all she wanted was that child support check. Judge asked Ryan if he wanted one from her but he said no and the rest you know."

Chuckling he pulled her hand so she would come to stand before him. Wrapping his arms around her he smiled, "You are an amazing woman you know that?" he told her and saw her dip her head, ever so modest. Lifting her chin with his finger he met her eyes before leaning down to kiss her. Holding her to him he licked lightly at her lip, asking for entrance and humming when she obliged. Rolling his tongue into her mouth he felt her grab his hands and tug on them. Smirking he followed her to the bedroom, cutting off the light on the way. As soon as he entered the room she was kissing him again and removing his clothing. 

As soon as your panties hit the floor you grabbed his hands to keep him from removing your shirt. Feeling him try and pull away from your mouth you pushed forward and backed him up to the bed. Trying to play coy you smiled up at him innocently, "Sit." you said and saw him raise a brow, "Please?" you asked, poking your bottom lip out in a pout. Hearing him sigh before he moved to sit on the bed, leaning back against the pillows. Following after him you straddled his lap and started kissing him again. When his arms moved to rub your back and something bagan pressing at your center you smirked. Working your mouth against his for a few more minutes you reached down to feel where your surprise was. Getting them ready you grabbed his hands and slowly brought them above his head, rolling your hips to keep him distracted. When you got them in place he broke from your mouth and chuckled lightly.

"Sweetheart what..." hearing a snap and then a beep he quickly looked up and saw his hands cuffed to the bed. Hearing a small giggle he snapped his eyes back down and saw y/n biting her lip, a mischievous look in her eyes. Cutting his eyes at her he let out a small growl, "Take them..."

Shoving the gag into his mouth before he could finish giving you the command you saw him look at you with fire in his eyes but quickly smirk as he changed to his hero form. When he tugged on the cuffs and nothing happened you saw his face drop. "Aww did someone think they were just going to get out?" you teased and heard his muffled yelling around the gag. "Now now baby, calm down." you purred, kissing his cheek. He was still pulling on the restraints and growling so you slowly trailed your fingers down his chest while your mouth moved to his neck to suck and lap at his skin. "You're not getting out of these, I asked Thirteen to make them especially for you." you said as you kissed that spot on his jaw he loved so much. Hearing the bars on the headboard straining you knew you needed to act. Reaching down you gripped his hard member and stroked up and down, instantly he shuddered, his movements halting. Meeting his eyes you saw the fire in them still burning making an ache form between your legs. Rolling your thumb over his head you felt him stiffen and smirked. Kissing his cheek and across his jaw to his neck you flicked the tip of your tongue over his earlobe, "Tonight I'm the alpha." you purred and heard the deep growl rumble in his chest. You were mocking him and he was not having it. Biting down on his neck you heard him grunt and his arms flex as he tried again to break the cuffs binding him to the bed. Smiling you started kissing your way down his body, niping his chest before kissing lightly over his scar. 

He watched as she pecked his chest and down his stomach, flinching a bit when she would nip his skin. He was still tense and his eyes glared down at her but she didn't stop. 

Seeing his hard blue eyes glaring at you from within the dark shadows you gave him a seductive smile as you reached his manhood. Gripping his cock in your hand you kept his gaze when your tongue licked up the entire length of it. Even though he tried you still heard the shaky breath he took in and smirked. Repeating the action again you took the head of his cock in your mouth when you reached the top. Sucking on the enlarged tip you flicked your tongue under the bottom to tease the large vein. You could see the large, bulging muscles in his abdomen and chest flexing and it did nothing but rile you on. Taking more of him into your mouth you heard him groan around the gag and started bobbing your head, each time taking more and more of him. Moving your hand down to roll his balls in your palm you felt him jerk and glanced up to see him panting. "Feel good baby?" you asked, taking him deep and looking into his eyes. He kept your gaze while you pushed yourself, relaxing your throat to let him in deeper than you ever had and relishing when you saw his head fall back. Bobbing your head and stroking the part of him that wouldn't fit inside your mouth you felt his thighs tensing up, a tell tale sign that he was close. Sucking hard you readied yourself, hoping that what Midnight had told you would work. As soon as he went to cum you pulled away, removing yourself from him completely. 

Feeling his orgasam get ripped away from him he snapped his eyes to her and growled, demanding she release him. But she couldn't hear him. Pulling on the restraints he thought of all the things he was going to say to Thirteen next he saw them. 

He was furious, you could see the veins in his forehead and neck bulging out. Straddling his lap again you took off your shirt and bra, watching as his eyes moved to look at your breasts. "Not so fun when it's you get denied is it." you cooed to him but he only glared at you, "If you don't stop you'll break the bed." you told him but it didn't sway him. Sighing you kissed his cheek, licking lightly at the corner of his mouth. "Misbehave and I'll have to punish you." you sung, reaching down to stroke his cock. That stilled his movements, a sharp intake of breath filling his lungs. 

Watching her stroke his cock with one hand and move her hand down to begin rubbing her own sex he tensed, his eyes focusing on the fingers rubbing her clit. That should be his hand. He should she be the one pleasuring her. When she moved the head of his cock to begin rubbing between her slit he flexed, his hips moving of their own accord to try and get what he needed. Right when he managed to line up with her hole and begin thrusting she moved and he felt a sharp smack to his thigh. 

"No." you scowlded. When you heard him begin yelling again behind the gag and start trying to escape you huffed out. Grabbing the last item from under the pillow you saw him glaring at you, his jaw trying to move out the gag. Placing the blindfold over his eyes you could feel his body thrashing. Holding on when you thought he would buck you off you lined up with his cock and eased the head inside of you, wincing at the stretch. Keeping your feet on his thighs so you could control the movements you slowly started easing yourself up and down. 

Groaning as she started riding him he tried to remove the blindfold. He wanted to see her face, wanted to watched her breasts bounce with her movements. 

Rubbing your hands up his chest you bounced at a slow rhythm, moaning and panting. "mmm baby, you're filling me up so good." you moaned, feeling him tense up, his breath quicken. Rolling your hips you started sucking marks into his neck. "You make me feel amazing." 

He was so close, he hated it but he was. 

Feeling his thighs start to tense and his cock twitching you pulled away again. Hearing him roar around the gag. Stroking his chest with your finger you giggled. Once he had calmed down some you kissed his cheek. Rubbing your hands over his hard chest and up his arms you bit your lip, now for the dangerous part. "Let's play heroes and villains. We'll see if All Might can apprehend me before I finish on my fingers." you told him, knowing he would never allow you to do such things. Seeing him breathing deeply you shivered as you flicked the switch on the cuffs, setting the timer you had asked Thirteen to put on them. "Ready bunny?" you asked, moving off his lap and onto the floor beside the bed. The beeping had started, you had thirty seconds. Licking his cheek you smirked, "Catch me if you can." was the last thing you said before you ran for your hiding place, keeping your steps silent. 

Panting he felt the beeping get faster before the cuffs snapped open, freeing him. Snatching the blindfold and gag off he looked around the room. His body was so tensed and his cock so hard he was shaking. "Oh little one.. I do hope you know you will not be walking right when I am through with you." he warned, making his way out into the hallway he looked towards the living area to find it void. "You mock me, bind me." peeking into his office he sees it empty but still moves in to check under his desk. "The things I am going to do to you." he growled. Seeing no one he walked out and closed the door and moved into the guest bedroom, her scent was stronger in here. "If you come out now I'll go easy on you..." hearing nothing he smiled and checked the closet. "But you don't want me to go easy on you do you, my naughty little fox." Closing the closet door he moved towards the bathroom. Wasn't many places she could hide in here, only the shower and it was empty. Thinking he smirked and slowly moved back out to the bedroom. Rounding the bed to act like he was leaving he stopped at the last minute and lifted the bed off the floor. Seeing her hiding under it and quickly try to move he grabbed her ankle and dangled her in the air. 

Letting out a small scream you smiled and looked up to see him glaring at you in deep lust, his bright blue eyes shining through the shadows. His cock was standing ready, glistening in your juices and a dangerous smile was on his face. 

"You thought you could hide from me villain." he said in his hero voice as he carried her to their bedroom. 

Biting your lip you tried to wiggle out of his hold. When he tossed you on the bed you went to crawl away but he was too fast, pulling your hands up he cuffed you to the bed this time.

"I will see you pay for crimes by punishing you myself." he told her, bringing his hand down on her outer thigh. Kneeling on the bed he moved between her legs and stared down at her dripping sex. Running his finger up her slit he flicked his finger over her sensitive nerves, seeing her flinch. "Such a naughty girl you are, touching yourself when you know I am the only one allowed to bring you pleasure. As if you could play your body better than I." Thrusting his finger into her he rubbed the front of her walls, curling the digit to stroke her g-spot. "I know your body better than I do my own sweetheart. I know what drives you crazy." Pressing more he heard her cry out. "What makes you sing." he smirked. Bending down to kiss her thigh he moved upward towards her sweet fruit. "So tonight honey, you are going to learn to never challenge me again. You're mine." he growled before he latched onto her cunt. 

Arching your back you cried out when his mouth started licking and sucking at your sex. Seeing one of his hands move up towards you you saw something familiar and turned your head away.

"Revenge darling. I didn't get to see, you don't get to see." he told her as he moved the blindfold over her eyes. Thrusting his fingers in and out of her quickly he felt her walls fluttering around them and smirked. "What was it you kept doing to me?" he asked, lapping up her sex with the flat of his tongue. "Oh yes."

Feeling him pull away right when you were about to cum you cried out, "Ghhaaa." 

Smirking he smacked her sex, her hips flinching and her arms pull at the cuffs. Moving back to kneel he grabbed her legs and rubbed her thighs, down to her calf muscles. Holding them together in one arm over his chest he grabbed his cock with the other hand and began teasing her folds with the head. "Do you want me little one?" he asked and saw her nod quickly. "Beg."

Licking your lips you breathed quickly, "Please, Please baby, fuck me." 

Smiling he stroked her thigh, "You can do better than that sweetheart."

"Please.. Toshi, Claim me!" you begged.

Growling he smiled and slammed into her. Not giving her the time to adjust he started snapping his hips into her, hearing her moan and gasp his name. Grunting he watched her breasts bounce on her chest. Needing more he spread her legs and leaned down over her without pulling out. 

"So deep.. of god.. so good. Fuck." you moaned. "Toshi please.. my hands...want to touch you...please."

Seeing her pull on her hands he reached up to release her hands. Feeling her grip his back he started pounding into her, kissing her neck and grunting as his climax grew closer. "Cum for me. Now." he growled and felt her walls milk his cock. Pushing in deep he filled her with his seed, growling into her neck. Before he could move off of her he was changing forms, his body too wore out. Sighing he grit his teeth, angry he couldn't go longer. 

Sensing his change you looked up at him and cupped his face. Meeting his eyes you smiled softly and kissed his lips. "I love you Toshinori."

"I love you too y/n." he told her, gently easing out of her and moving to lay beside her. Feeling her cuddle up to his chest he smiled and grabbed the cuffs.

"Don't you..." Hearing a crunch you looked to see the restraints being crushed within a large fist. Glaring at him you saw him give you a tired smile. 

"Like I said before, I top you, I'm the alpha." he said, pecking her lips one last time. "And don't you forget it." he teased, feeling her smile into his mouth. 


	36. Chapter 36

Handing her the bag he sighed. "Please be careful. If you need me call me and I will be there." 

Smiling you got on your tiptoes to kiss his lips, "Yes baby." you told him, feeling his arms tighten around you. Giggling you tried to pull away but found you couldn't. "The bus is going to leave without me." 

"And that's bad?" he asked and heard her hum. Groaning he released her and looked down into her eyes. "I love you." 

"I love you too bunny. One week that's it." you told him and saw him nod stiffly. "Relax, have a soak in the tub."

"It would be more relaxing with you in the tub with me." he grumbled. 

"When I get back I will take you up on that offer." you said and then heard a horn. Looking back you saw Aizawa waving at you. "I gotta go. I love you."

"Love you too." kissing her lips he watched her make her way to the bus and saw through the windows as she sat in the seat beside her friend. Before the bus could even take off he saw the students start moving around, Idia shaking his hand, no doubt trying to get order. Chuckling he pulled out his phone and sent Midoriya a text asking him to keep an eye on his wife. 

.......................

Exiting the bus with Aizawa and the students you looked around at the view and sighed. It had been a long ride and you groaned out in a stretch. Standing by Aizawa you smiled when the two women known as the pussycats started talking to the students. When the kids started moving back towards the bus in a hurry you stood in front of the doors and smirked at them, pointing to the blond as she touched the ground and tossed them off the side of the cliff. Following Aizawa into the car you bowed your head when he introduced you to the two woman. 

"This is Yagi y/n. Y/n this is two of the pussycats, Mandalay and pixie-Bob." the males said in his usual monotone voice.

"It's a pleasure to meet yo..."

"Wow an omega! You're a teacher at UA that's so cool. Do you have a mate... An alpha?"Pixie-Bob asked in an excited voice. Leaning forward she brushed your hair to the side to see your claiming mark along with the small hickies from last night. "OH you do! Tell me all about him, is he a hero? Do I know him?"

Blushing you dipped your head some and saw Aizawa raise a brow. 

"Pixie-Bob, stop it you're embarrassing her." Mandalay said.

"It's alright... um yes he's a hero, you would probably know him." you said and saw Aizawa chuckle. 

"So what do you have planned for them tomorrow?" Mandalay quickly asked, stopping her friend from asking any more questions.

.......................

After the students had made their way to the camp and ate you made your way to your own room and called Toshi. 

"Hello beautiful..."

Telling him about your day so far you could hear him grimace when you told him about Izuku getting hit in the balls.

"I'll have to remember to recommend he add a cup into his suit design."

"...little kid needs an ass whoopin'. Do you know he hates heroes. What kid hates heroes?"

"Hmm that is strange." 

"Oh yea Minta tried sneaking a peek at the girls while they were in the onsen... little perv."

Scoffing he shook his head. Sighing he laid back into the bed, "Sweetheart the bed feels so empty without you."

Giggling you laid back onto your own little mat, "You could always cuddle with my little All Might plushy."

"mmm I'll pass. I think it's a little weird if I cuddle with a doll of myself. Maybe I should get one made of you... " he chuckled. Hearing her yawn he smiled, "Well get some sleep honey, you have a busy day tomorrow. I love you."

"I love you too baby. Goodnight."

...........................

 "Good morning class."

Standing beside Aizawa with your arms crossed over your chest you couldn't hide the yawn that escaped. Listening to his speech to class 1-A you stayed silent until you tossed Bakugou the baseball. "Look alive Bakugou."

"GO TO HELL!"

Raising your brows you smirked at the screen, "709.6 meters." Seeing the boy surprised and angry you looked to Aizawa again and smiled when he mocked the students. 

Wincing when Tiger smashed Midoriya into a tree you turned to observe the rest of the class. 

"So how was your honeymoon?" Aizawa asked.

"It's was good. We went to New Zealand and got to see the glaciers and stuff." you told him and heard him hum. 

"Are you pregnant?" he asked, not caring to beat around the bush.

"Shota!" you said, surprised but then saw him look at you and raise a brow. Sighing you shrugged your shoulders. "I don't know, it's only been a week."

Humming he nodded, "Well until you do find out try being more cautious." he said and then walked off to go speak to Momo.

........................

Nodding your head to Kirishima when he brought you a bowl of curry you smiled and then grimace when he walked away. Carrying your bowl to a empty table you listened to Toshi tell you about his day. He must have heard you groan because he was quick to ask you what was wrong. "Nothing just... the kids cooked and well..."

"Come now sweetheart it can't be that bad." he chuckled. 

Making sure no one was around you licked your lips, "I will give you a blowjob if you bring me Mcdonald's." You told him and heard him laugh loudly. 

"Is that we are doing now, using sexual favors to bribe each other. I thought that didn't come until years into a marriage." he chuckled.

Hearing him eating you frowned, "And what are you having good?"

"Ramen." he said guilty. Hearing her whimper he smiled softly, "Aw don't do that honey. When you get back I will make you a big bowl of ramen and we'll watch Game of thrones, Deal?"

"Deal. Seeing MIdoriya carrying a bowl of curry into the forest you smiled softly. "You know you would be real proud of Izuku. Kota, that boy who hit him, Midoriya is doing everything he can to get him to like them. To change his view on heroes." you told him and knew he was smiling. 

"How is he doing with the training?" he asked.

"Good, Tiger is putting him through one hell of a workout but he is taking it like a champ, him and the rest of the classes."

"Ah yes tiger, he is good at what he does."

"Yea he's nice, he knows about us by the way. He didn't say anything to anyone else but he said he could pick up your scent on me." you told him.

Now that made him smile, his chest puffing out with pride. 

Seeing Vlad and Aizawa holding up the snacks they had hidden you perked up. "Alright baby well I am going to go gamble with Vlad and Shota, maybe win me something better to eat, I saw some pocky in Shota's bag earlier." you said and heard him huff out a chuckle. 

"Alright I will talk to you tomorrow. Love you." he said, rinsing out his bowl. 

"Love you more. Goodnight bunny." you smiled.

"Goodnight."

..........................

Laughing as Aizawa got stuck teaching the students that lost their practical exams you shook your head. 

"Okay so, class B is going to be the scarers. When they are in place class A will leave in pairs every three minutes. There are tags with your names on them at the end of the route, your goal is to collect those. Now those that are scarers aren't allowed to make physical contact, use your quirks to terrify the others. GET IT?!" Pixie-Bob explained.

"The winners are the creative students who make the others piss their pants!" Tiger added.

"Oh yea and to add a little bit more fun, Mrs. Yagi will be hunting you all. She has been armed with a paintball gun so if you get hit, points will be deducted from your team." Mandalay added. 

Smiling when all the students looked to you in terror you placed the gun on your shoulder. "Keep your guard up." you told them before making your way into the forest. Walking In a ways you found a spot to set up, climbing a taller tree to sit on a high branch. Pulling out your phone you saw a text from Toshi.

'So bored.'

Giggling you typed back, 'Go soak in the tub. Won't be able to message you for a bit, we are playing a game with the kids and I have to go into stealth mode.'

'What are going to do?'

'Nothing too bad, try and shoot them with a paintball gun.' 

'You're shooting our students, and you say my teaching methods are rough.'

Chuckling you heard the Mandalay tell everyone the game was beginning, 'Alright time to go hunting. Love you, call you later tonight.' Waiting a bit you saw Todoroki and Bakugou walking down the path and took aim of the gun. Shooting two quick shots you managed to hit both boys in the shoulder and chest. 

"OWWW! WHAT THE HELL!?" Bakugo yelled, looking around in all directions.

Shaking your head you fired another shot by his feet. 

"YOU MISSED!....DAMNIT!" hitting the boy in over his heart made them both start running.

 Huffing out you waited for the next group but stood on the branch when something foul smelling hit your nose. "What the hell is that?" Hearing a scream you took off in that direction. When Mandalay's warning as sent out you stiffened. Seeing Momo and Yosetsu up ahead you ran forward into the gas. 

"Mrs. Yagi?!..."

"You both need to get back to..." 

"Here you need to wear a mask!" Momo said, making her teacher a gas mask.

Taking the mask you quickly pulled on the mask, breathing in fresh air. "Thank you now both of you get back to the camp and take any others you find on the way. Tell Aizawa..." A sharp pain made you scream out and the force throwing you back into a tree. Looking up you gasped, a nomu. Shaking you saw him look at the students before tilting its head and looking at you. Your shoulder was bleeding, a large gash made by the clawed hammer coming out of it's back. Seeing it start walking towards the kids wielding many chainsaw and tool appendages you forced yourself to stand. Aiming the paintball gun you fired it repeatedly at the things exposed brain. "RUN!!" you yelled when it started screeching out. 

"We can't just leave y..."

NOW!" you demanded. Seeing the start running and the thing go to chase them you pulled the knife from your boot and lunged forward. Cutting the back of it's ankle it swiped at you again, hitting your chest. You were laying on the ground, the thing standing over you, ready to strike when Momo attacked. "NO!" you yelled when it hit her with the blunt side of the hammer, knocking her unconscious. Jumping forward when it's attention was on them you plunged your knife into it's stomach. "Yosetsu take her and go now!" you painted, holding your bleeding chest. Seeing the boy nod and lift Momo up into his arms you focused your attention on the Nomu. "Come on then!" you growled. 

.......................

Waking up you groaned and went to sit up but a hand on the back of your head and your shoulder eased you back down. Opening your eyes you looked up to see Toshi standing there a look of guilt and anger on his face. "T..toshi?"

"I am so sorry.."

"Wha...students...are they..."

"The villains, they got Bakugou."

Swallowing hard you tried again to sit up but he held you still. 

"You need to rest." he said, not letting her move.

"I'm fine..."

"No you're not. You have a concussion and several lasherasions. What were you thinking trying to take on a Nomu? You could have been killed." he said, his voice becoming stern at the end when he was overcome with the fear of losing her. 

"I had to do something." you said, your voice cracking. 

"I know. I know. I just... I should have been there." eh said, his head dipping down

"Toshi baby, this isn't your fault. You couldn't have known." you told him reaching your bandaged arm up to cup his face. 

"You got hurt again. I wasn't there to protect you." he said, closing his eyes. "I keep failing as your alpha....as your husband..."

"No toshi you don't..."

"I DO!" he yelled, his emotions getting the better of him. "You are my omega, my wife and i am meant to protect you, care for you..."

"Tosh..."

"Look at you y/n. Look at what happened to you! I never should have let you go, I knew better. I should have never let you out of my sight." 

Seeing him pacing you pushed yourself up to sit on the bed and quickly grabbed his hand when he got close enough again. Pulling on him he came to stand in front of you and you quickly wrapped your arms around his thighs, laying your head on his stomach. You could feel him deflate as you held him and eventually his arms held you, his large hand petting your head. "What now?" you asked after a few minutes.

"I have a meeting with the other teachers. I think Namosa wants to ask Aizawa, Vlad and you some questions." he said in a deep voice. "I can tell them to wait until you..."

"No, Bakugo is missing, we can't wait. I'll be fine." you told him and felt his chest rise and fall with a sigh. 

"I figured you would say that." he said a small smile gracing his face. "I will take you to the station but you are to wait there until I pick you up and you are to stay with the others. Understand?" 

Nodding you let him pull away and watched him go to the small table and lift a bag. Pulling out your clothes he helped you dress and stand. 

.......................

 After telling the police all you could Toshi picked you up and took you home. Neither of you said much on the way and you had to fight to stay awake at some point you must have fell asleep because when you opened your eyes next you were laying in bed. Looking around the room you didn't see Toshi and pushed yourself to stand. Looking down you saw he had dressed you in one of his shirts. Walking into the hall you peeked into his office to see him sitting at his desk in the dark. He was looking at something on his laptop but his mind appeared to be somewhere else. 

Seeing something out of the corner of his eye he snapped his eyes up to see y/n standing in the doorway. Sending the changes he had made to his will to his lawyer he quickly shut the screen and bid her over to him. When she was close enough he gently pulled her into his lap and felt her nuzzle her nose into his neck. Stroking her bare thigh he kissed her head. 

"You should have woken me up. It's almost time to go." you said as you stroked his chest.

Hearing her words he closed his eyes. "You're not going."

Looking up at him you met his eyes and furrowed your brows. "Yes I am. I am going to help, Bakugo is my student too Toshi. I was at that camp, I should have been able to keep him safe then..." You were cut off by his lips. Humming you tried to break away but his hand held the back of your neck, keeping your mouth on his. 

Lifting her up he carried her back to their bedroom and laid her on the bed. He never broke from her mouth as he pulled her panties down her legs. Rolling his tongue into her mouth he felt her trying to move but he wouldn't let her. Sliddingher up the bed he moved his hips between her thighs and started rubbing her sex with his fingers. Her squirming slowed a little at that and he pushed on. Slipping his finger into her he shoved his tongue down her throat, growling when she tried to turn her head away. He hated this. He hated forcing himself on her but this was the only way. Adding another finger he readied her for him and in the process forcing her to climax around his thick digits. Her body tensed under him and she cried out into his mouth. Breaking from her mouth he heard her gasp for air and moved his mouth into her neck while his hands removed his cock from it's confinements. 

He was shaking, you were trembling, fighting the trance he was putting you in. You knew what he was doing, the forceful kiss that had you swallowing down some of his saliva, making you lose that fight in you. He was making you submit. When you felt the head of his cock replace his fingers you whimpered. "Toshi no.... ple..."

A low feral growl left his throat, silencing her and making a gush of her slick coat his member. "I can't loose you." was all he said before he shoved into her. He held her tightly as his hips snapped into hers and her back arched off the bed. Kissing her again he swallowed down her cries and moans. he was hitting her G-spot with every pump of his cock and it didn't take long for her to cry out again. With her body becoming weaker and exhaustion overcoming her senses he kissed her cheek and moved his face into her neck. He was close and knew what had to be done, what the book had said to do. Groaning he breathed heavily and kissed her neck, "Forgive me." Moving his hand between them he circled her clit quickly forcing her to climax again. Shoving in balls deep he grunted and sunk his teeth into her neck. 

Screaming in both pain and pleasure you felt your eyes begin to flutter and your mind slipping away. "to..shi..."

Clenching his eyes shut he pulled away and licked over the bleeding wound. When he opened his eyes to look at he angry bite mark he had placed on her neck he swallowed hard. Hissing when he pulled out of her cunt he leaned up and saw a river of his seed flowing from her hole. She was out, her bent legs held up by his hips only by his hands. Looking over her face he saw her lips red and slightly swollen from his rough kissing. Her cheek was still bruised from her fight with Nomu and the bandages wrapped around her shoulder and chest were slightly red. Stroking her belly he clenched his teeth, he didn't know if a life grew in her womb yet but he would be damned if he would let harm come to his omega or pup. Scooting her back he laid her head on the pillows and pulled the covers up over her. Changing into his costume he turned to see her sleeping deeply just like the book had said she would. He didn't know if she would ever forgive him for this and the thought made his chest ache but if All for one was behind this and made a show tonight it was worth it. Her well being was worth it. If he lived through this he would make it up to her, would get on his knees and beg for her forgiveness. 

Walking back to the bed he bent down to kiss her temple. "I love you." he mumbled into her ear. Standing he walked out of the room and out into the front foyer. Locking the door he broke off the handle and took a deep breath before turning and going to what was likely to be the last fight of his life. 

.....................

Whimpering you gasped out and brought your shaking hand up to your neck to feel a damp searing wound. Hissing you sat up and looked around the room. "No." you whimpered. Jumping from the bed you ignored the pain all over your body as you moved about the house looking for your husband. "Toshi!"you called but no one responded. He had left without you. Quickly dressing you went to the living room but stopped when you saw what was out of the balcony window. Something was going on in the city. Lights of emergency vehicles and a cloud of smoke filled the skyline. "No!" Turing on the Tv you saw something to make your breath hitch in your throat. There in the news was your Toshi... costume torn and falling off his thinner frame as he stared down a villain with a mangled face that you knew had to be All for one. "NO!" Running to the door you tried to open it but it wouldn't budge. "NO! NO! TOSHI!" you screamed tears now pouring from your eyes. Snapping your head back to the screen you saw Toshi stop smiling and heard him scream. "TOSHI!!" you screamed and rammed into the door. "TOSHI FIGHT!"


	37. Chapter 37

Running down the busy street as fast as you possibly could you people out of the way left and right, ran out in front of cars, not slowing down for anything. Your lungs were on fire as you pushed yourself further and further. Your heart hammered against your ribs. The healing wounds on your body being ripped back open, but you didn't care. Looking up at a monitor you saw Toshi now punching All for One with what little strength he had left. Rounding a corner you headed for the destruction up ahead. Getting hit in the face with a gust of wind you gasped. Stopping you looked to the TV to see the dust settling and Toshi pushing himself to stand. You knew that was it, that was the last of his power but still your hero transformed again and everyone cheered his name. Your lip trembled and more tears filled your eyes as you pushed forward. Getting to the line where the cops were holding everyone back you tried to get around them but arms pushed you back. 

"Miss stay back."

"No you have to let me go. I have to get to him. I have to get to my husband." you cried but they only shook their heads, telling you to wait. Seeing a flame ahead you stood on your toes and peeked your head around the officer's shoulder. "Endeavor! Help!" you called but he didn't turn to look at you. Growling you felt tears of frustration roll from your eyes. "TODOROKI!" Watching him slowly turn to look at you you met his blue eyes. "Please. I need to get to him." you begged. 

"Let her pass." his deep voice said.

The officers seemed stunned but nonetheless did as the number two hero said and stepped aside for you to pass. Running forward you looked up at him. "Thank you." you told him and went to move but he caught your arm. 

"Did you know? Did you know that he was..."

"Yes." you answered with furrowed brows. 

"Why?" he asked in a low voice.

You knew what he was asking and you raised your chin, "He's my husband. I love him no matter what form he takes. I prefer the man to the hero." you said and felt his grip loosen enough for you to start running again. Seeing Toshi standing up ahead you ran forward, "TOSHI!" 

Hearing his name being called he turned just in time to see a head of h/c hair and then felt arms wrap around him. "y/n?" he said in a whisper, 'she got out. Was she hurt?' he could see dust on her and blood was seeping through her bandages, staining her clothes. Feeling her shaking with sobs he moved his arms around her and leaned down to kiss her head. "It's alright. Shhh." he said in a shaking voice. Glancing out of the corner of his eyes he saw One for All looking at the two of them before he turned and was led into the iron maiden. Y/n's face never moved from his chest and she didn't say a word as she held him, crying. Rubbing her back with one hand he heard the news reporter speaking and slowly lifted one hand from his wife's form to point at the camera, knowing somewhere Midoriya was watching. 

...........................

 Sitting in the chair beside the hospital bed you looked over your bandaged up alpha. He was sleeping deeply thanks to the strong medication the doctor had given him. "How bad is it?" you asked the male in the corner of the room. 

Sighing Gran Torino pushed off the wall and walked forward to stand beside the bed. "He pushed himself way past his limit. One for all I am afraid is gone from him." he said and saw the woman dip her head. 

Licking your lips you tried to keep your chin from trembling. "Do... do you know how... I mean.. how long..." 

His own eyes fell at this, knowing exactly what the omega was asking. "Five years at most. His body is giving out, the damage All for one caused years ago too great." Watching a tear fall from her jaw he moved to place his hand on her shoulder. "I am sorry y/n. I wish it didn't have to be that way." he said but she didn't say anything, just sat crying silently. "I am going to go get us something to eat, anything in particular you would like?" he asked and saw her shake her head. Sighing he pat her shoulder before leaving the room, shutting the door behind him. 

No longer being able to hold in your sob you felt it force its way out of your throat. Looking up at the skinny male on the bed you leaned forward to lay your cheek on his thigh. Five years. Five short years was all you would get. It wasn't enough. Not nearly enough. And it was all thanks to that villain. All for One. Rage filled you at the thought of he male. What you wouldn't give to rip his heart from his chest and watch him wither and die before your eyes. But here you were, you could do nothing, you were useless. Sniffling you brought your hand up to wipe your cheeks when you stopped and looked at your hand. Moving your eyes from your wedding ring to your mate you swallowed hard. You were not useless, you could do something. Standing you moved out to the hallway and stood at the nurses station, "Can I have a piece of paper and a pen?" you asked and the woman and saw her quickly nod and hand you the items you asked for. Taking them back into the room you bared down on the table and wrote your letter. Wiping away your tears you folded the paper and placed it on the table beside his bed. Moving over to the door you peeked out the glass to make sure no one was around, seeing all the hospital staff busy you locked the door and pulled the blinds.

Making the few steps back to the bed you placed a shaking kiss to his temple. "I love you Toshi." you whispered, brushing back his bang from his face. With a deep breath you lifted his gown and looked over the angry scar spreading across his side and chest. Placing your hands over the old wound you closed your eyes and focused on th086-+e healing quirk that flowed through you. Forcing it down your arms and into your hands you felt that pressure in your head from last time start. Then came the pain, intense pain but still you didn't stop. The irony smell of blood filled your nose and ran down the back of your throat. The sound of Toshi's monitor started to spike and before long you heard a nurse try and open the door and then yelling when it didn't budge. It felt like your head was splitting into, the air in your lungs was acid. Holding back the bile that tried coming making it's way up you pushed yourself harder. 

"What's going on?!.... "

Gran Torino was back, you heard him on the other side of the door. Something was leaking from your eyes and ears now. Falling to your knees beside the bed you kept your hands over his wound. You wouldn't stop. You wouldn't quit. Crying out in pain you heard Toshi begin grunting, his heart rate now a constant beep. 

"Y/N OPEN THE DOOR!" Gran Torino yelled.

Screaming your body started to shake and you felt faint. With all the strength you had left you kept your hands on his side, even when he started to convulse. You couldn't breath. Opening your eyes you saw tired blue eyes looking at you with fear, saw his lips move but you couldn't hear him. You felt the vibration of the door being thrown open and then your vision started to fade. Willing your last into him you looked over his blurred face one last time and then everything went black. 

......................

He watched in horror as she fell to the floor, her head hitting the hard floor with a thud. "n...no...NOOOOO!" he yelled. He tried to move but he couldn't lift his body, it felt like a building was sitting on his chest. Seeing nurses, doctors and Gran Torino come rushing into the room he felt tried reaching for his wife. It felt like he was in his own personal Hell as he saw half of the staff go to him and the other his wife. They were asking him questions and checking everything but he couldn't tear his eyes from the omega laying on the floor. Her eyes were closed and she was pale. Trails of blood ran from her eyes, nose and ears. She wasn't moving. Wasn't responding. 

"...I can't find a pulse...."

"...she's not breathing...."

"...call a code..."

"y/n..." he choked out. Seeing them lift her from the floor and place her on a stretcher he tried to sit up but he was being held down. They were taking her away. "no... y/n... Y/N!" he screamed, tears falling from his eyes. He thrashed and pulled on the hands holding him down until he watched a doctor push a needle into his IV line and then his eyes slipped close. "y/n...."

....................

_Dear Bunny,_

_I know your probably mad. I know I disobeyed you but I think we can both agree there is no surprise there. Yea I know you're not laughing, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for a lot of things. I'm sorry I didn't listen but I can't not try to help you and you know if this was the other way around you would do the same thing. Five years at best, that's what was said you had left. That's not enough, I'm greedy baby and I need you to stick around longer. Five years Toshi... our kids wouldn't even remember you, they wouldn't know their daddy and that's why I had to try. I had to try because I want a family with you in it, because if I have to live to be 100 then that means you have to live to be 122._

_Now on the plus side that I'm not in fact dead you can yell at me all you want, I promise I will sit there and take it. I won't say a word. I will accept any punishment you deem worthy._

_But, if something went wrong, if I died then know that I love you and this isn't your fault. This was my choice and I would do it all over again without hesitation._

_God I love you Toshi. I love you so much and if this is it then I'm sorry. If this is it then I'm okay with it. I'm at peace and I want you to be too. Don't mourn me Toshi, live - Live your life and keep fighting because even if this is the end of the road for me your story isn't done yet but when it is know I'll be waiting for you._

_Thank you for everything._

_Love you more,  y/n Yagi._

Tears ran freely down his sunken in face as he read over her words again. His hands clenched the paper so hard it shook. 

"Toshinori..."

"I want to see her." he said in a deep, rough voice and heard his old mentor sigh. His eyes stayed on her written words but he saw out of the corner of his eye as the older male walked out to speak to the doctor. Before long the men were coming over and unhooking lines from him. Standing he followed them out of the room and down the hall. Getting to the ICU he swallowed hard and watched the men open the door for him to enter. Stepping into the room he slowly looked up and felt his breath catch in his throat. 

"Her doctor will be in to speak with you shortly." 

He didn't no but heard both men leave him alone with his wife as he stepped over to her bedside. Looking down at her he felt more tears fill his eyes, felt them roll across hsi cheekbones when he blinked. A breathing mask was over the bottom half of her face. Dark circles encased her eyes but he could see the slight red stain at the corners from the leftover blood. Her skin was pale and her lips a slight blue. Glancing at the screen he saw her heart rate low but steady along with her oxygen. Moving his shaking hand out he stroked her arm, sucking in a breath when he felt how cold her skin was. A light knock on the door brought him out of his thoughts and he cleared his throat before softly bidding the person in. Watching a older woman walk in he bowed his head and then saw Recovery girl enter behind her. The first woman introduced herself to him and he reached forward to shake her hand.

"Toshinori take a seat." Chiyo said. 

Doing as the woman said he pulled a chair up beside the bed and looked between the two women for one of the to start.

Sighing Recovery Girl looked at the omega then the alpha by her side. "Well Toshinori there is no easy way to put this so I will just say it, y/n is in a coma."

The knot in his throat became thicker making him clench his teeth to hold it in. 

"It seems she caused massive pressure on her brain when she healed you... " the other woman said

"Which she did." Recovery girl added, giving him a look that he understood completely.

Sucking in a breath he moved his hand to his side and swallowed hard. She healed him. 

"...We have her on medication to bring down the swelling and keep her vitals up. Recovery girl has healed her as much as she could but the rest is on her." 

Nodding he licked his lips, "So when will she wake up?" He asked and saw both women look to each other.

"It could be anywhere between a few hours to a few days to..." Stopping she had to take a breath before meeting the hero's eyes, "To never. I'm afraid there is just no telling."

He couldn't breath. Air, he needed air. Leaning forward he took her limp hand and laid his forehead on it. 

"Mr. Yagi there is hope. Her vitals are evened out, she is breathing on her own, her eyes are moving on their own. Those are all good signs."

Nodding he took a deep breath before he looked up, "What can I do?" he asked. 

"Studies show that in some cases coma patients can hear people talking to them so try that. Let her know you are here. She is your omega and you are her alpha, there is no stronger connection in this world." The doctor said as she stood. "I will be back in later to check on her." 

Standing he returned her bow and then sat back in the chair and saw Gran Torino enter to take the other doctor's seat.

Sighing Recovery girl shook her head. "Both of you push yourself too much, I hope I am long gone by the time your children attend UA." she said. 

Dipping his head he felt a tap on his leg and looked to see her cane hitting him. 

"She will wake up Toshinori, she is too stubborn to die." 

"I told her not to heal me. I demanded she didn't and still she did it." he said in a low voice.

"She loves you. She didn't want to lose you." Gran Torino said.

"But now I may lose her." he said in a shaky voice. 

When both of the old teachers shared a look they stood and made their way towards the door. "Don't give up Toshi. There are still people who need you."

Swallowing hard he pressed a kiss to her hand. "Please don't leave me sweetheart... please, wake up." he cried quietly.

..............................

"If anything happens..."

"Yes yes Toshinori I will call you immediately. Now go and see the boy, Don't go easy on him but don't forget that you were once just like him either." Gran Torino grumbled as he sat in the chair and sipped at his tea. 

Moving back over to the bed he brushed back some hair from y/n's face and furrowed his brows. Stroking her cheek he leaned forward to place a kiss to her temple. "I'll be back soon honey. I love you." he said quietly. Bowing his head to his teacher he left to go meet with Midoriya. It was late at night so luckily not many people were riding the trains. Looking at his phone he read the latest text from Justin. 

'Anything?'

Frowning he replied a no and sorry. Arriving at the beach he waited for Midoriya, watching the moon reflect on the water. Hearing his the boy he turned. 'Took you long enough.' Moving towards him he pulled back his arm and punched the boy as soon as he was close enough. "TEXAS SMASH!" looking down at his pupil on the ground he growled. "You made a promise but as it turns out you can't keep your word. If you kids would have gotten hurt it would have all been in vain. You've got some bad influences. Young Midoriya listen... I'm officially retired as a pro, it's clear that my body isn't going to allow me to fight another battle..." Changing to his hero form he tried to hold it but was quickly changing back. "The last sparks of One for All have left my body but y/n she.. she healed me. She fixed my stomach and lungs. The doctors say they'll never be at 100% but I should be able to start putting some weight back on."

"Oh wow that's great. How is she, is she here with you?" Midoriya asked. 

"No she..." Dropping his head he swallowed hard. "She's in a coma..."

"WHAT?!"

"It was too much... she pushed herself too far to heal me. I never asked her to. I told her not to." he said feeling his throat tighten up. 

"I'm so sorry." Midoriya said in a soft voice.

"Thank you but that's not the reason I wanted to talk to you... I can't protect you when you put yourself in danger. You're always rushing in to try and help no matter what I tell you. Destroying your body over and over. Back there you managed to... " seeing the boy flinch he crouched down. "...to rescue your friend without getting injured or getting into a fight. I'm so proud of you. From here on out I will devote myself to training you and being a proper husband to y/n. You're stuck with me so let's keep working hard together."

"Thank you. Nothing would make me happier All Might." Izuku sobbed.

"What did I say about keeping your word you little cry baby. I thought we agreed you'd stop it with the water works." he sniffled out, trying to hide his own tears. Hugging the boy he stood and wiped his eyes on his bandaged arm. "I will be in touch but for now I have to get back to y/n."

"Right... If.. if you need anything let me know. "

Nodding he started walking back up the beach. 

"All Might."

Turning he raised his brows, "Yes young Midoriya?"

"Mrs. Yagi...She'll be fine. I know it."

Giving a small smile he nodded. 

 


	38. Chapter 38

Looking around the hospital room you didn't see anyone. No Toshi, no nurses, no one. There wasn't any flowers in the vase on the side table, no cards on the board, nothing. Pulling the mask from your face you lifted your head and looked down to see your wedding ring gone. Furrowing your brows you pushed yourself up to sit with a shaking hand. Turning you moved your legs off the side of the bed and held onto the railing as you stood. Once you had your balance you took one step after the other out into the hallway. The nurses looked up at you and you licked your dry lips, "My husband? T...toshi?" you asked, your voice cracking from no use. Seeing them only look to you in confusion you went to speak again but jumped when the woman slapped down a clipboard in front of you.

"Sign here."

Looking down at the paper you saw it was discharge papers. Moving your hand from your side you grabbed the pen and wrote your name on the line as best you could but it looked more like a squiggly line than anything. As soon as you were done she snatched them away.

"You can leave now." she said with a roll of her eyes.

Dipping your head you nodded and started walking toward the exit. Getting outside you looked around and then down the street before heading towards home. It was cold out and your hospital gown did little to keep you warm. Wrapping your arms around yourself you opened the door to Might Towers and moved to the private elevator, seeing as the woman at the front counter only looked at you with disdain. Pressing the PH button and entering the code you swallowed hard and waited for the doors to open. Stepping out you tilted your head when you noticed a pair of heels by the door that didn't belong to you. Maybe Toshi had company. Grabbing the knob you turned it and slowly pushed it open. As soon as you stepped inside you knew something was wrong. There was different furniture, more modern items and your wedding picture no longer at on the side table. Taking a step in you furrows your brows. 

"Who are you? What are you doing in my house?" 

Snapping your eyes to the hallway you saw a woman standing there. She was a rather tall woman, beautiful with long black hair and a sexy dress on. Swallowing hard you knit your brows, "Y..your house?"

"TOSHINORI!" the woman yelled. 

"What's wrong dar..."

Following the sound of the familiar voice you looked to see Toshi come walking from the hall to stand beside her. He looked different. His hair was brushed back, his cheeks full and his blue eyes no longer hiding within shadows. 

"Y/n?" he said and moved to stand in front of you some. "You're awake... and here."

Curling up you looked up at him and then back towards the woman. "Toshi, wh...what's going on? Who is she?" you asked in a whisper.

"Who am I? I'm his wife, who are you?" the female said, holding up her hand to show you her wedding ring... your wedding ring. 

"W...wife? But I'm... we're..." you started, your lip starting to tremble as you looked to Toshi for answers.

"No y/n, not anymore. Vi is my wife now." Toshi said with a smile as he held his hand out for the woman to take, pulling her into his side. 

"But..."

"It's been four years y/n, did you think I would wait around forever?" He said with a light chuckle.

"Four y..years?" you gasped.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

Snapping your eyes to the door you saw a little boy come running into the house and into their arms. Feeling tears fill your eyes you looked at the heartbreaking scene. Toshi and the woman smiling down at the beautiful blond headed boy. "He..he's your...you had a..."

"My son." Toshi confirmed with a smile. 

"Our little girl will be here in the summer." The woman said, placing her hand on her small belly.

"My perfect family." Toshi beemed.

Tears were falling from your eyes now and you felt your lip tremble. 

"Oh come now y/n, you've been in a coma for four years. I couldn't just wait around for you to wake up... if you ever woke up. Plus I mean you healed me and look at me, I got my body back." He said smiling and moving his arms out to the side and then tilting his head. "Now look at Vi, she's so beautiful, we belong together. You were great sweetheart but I mean she's the best. I was healed, I didn't have to settle for some plain little omega anymore. Beside like you always said we didn't pick each other..."

Sobbing out you covered your face with your hands. You couldn't breath. "No.. please no. Toshi no..."

..............................

Hearing crying he quickly pulled on his shirt and opened the bathroom door. Looking at the hospital bed he saw y/n laying there on her side where the nurse had moved her earlier but she was curling up some and shaking. Rushing over to her he crouched down and cupped her cheek. Her eyes were still closed but tears were rolling down, getting stuck on the edge of the breathing mask. She was mumbling his name, mixed in with small pleas and whimpers. "Y/n. Y/n sweetheart I'm here. I'm here honey, wake up. It's okay baby." he told her gently stroking her face and hair. When her heart rate spiked he heard the door open and saw the night nurses come running in. 

"What happened?" they asked.

"I don't know, I was taking a shower and heard crying. When I came out I saw her shaking on her side, she was calling my name, begging... What's wrong with her?" he asked as they rolled his omega to her back and shined a light into her eye. 

"She is having a panic attack. Nightmares most likely...." the woman said.

"Nightmares but that..." Toushi said, his eyes wide.

"She is waking up, but she could fall back into a coma. Talk to her. Tell her you are here." the nurse instructed as she started inserting a medication into her IV line. "I am going to give her a low dose of Prozac, it will help calm her."

Moving his face by hers he ran his fingers through her hair and swallowed hard. "Y/n, sweetheart it's me, it's Toshi, I'm right here. Come on honey wake up. Wake up baby, come back to me." he said, leaning forward to press a kiss to her forehead. "Please my omega, wake up." he begged, closing his eyes. He stayed still for a few minutes but a soft touch to his jaw made him pull away some. Looking down he saw it was her hand, her shaking hand. 

"t...tos...shi..."

It wasn't even a whisper, but he heard it. Snapping his eyes to her face he saw lidded e/c eyes looking at him. 

"mmm..my aaa..lpha?"

Tears fell from his eyes like rivers and a broken sob left his throat but he couldn't stop smiling. Holding her he cried openly, not caring for the staff seeing. "Yes sweetheart. Yes. I'm am here!" he said. 

..........................

He barely left her side, leaving only to go train Midoriya or when Gran Torino forced him to get out. They had moved her into a normal room after a few days, one that had a private bathroom and a recliner for him to sleep in. He sat with her as he worked on his laptop or other paperwork, finalizing his retirement. He would talk to her and read to her, both things the doctors had told him would possibly help. She had started loosing weight after the third day and after a week her wedding ring no longer fit her finger, being placed on a chain around his neck for the time being. During the free time he had he started working out again. While she lost weight he gained it. His meals were still healthy and restricted but he knew once his wife woke he would be taking her to try new things with him. Shutting the door and laying his roll out mat on the floor he made it a daily routine to get his body back in shape as much as possible. After everything she had done to heal him, what she had risked, he would make sure he had something good to show her once she woke, After his workout and meal he would shower before pulling the recliner as close to the bed as possible, placing a kiss to her temple and then going to sleep beside her, holding her hand in his. Thirteen days, that was amount of time she was in a coma but now she was awake. 

Sitting back on the bed he held her in his arms for the first time in almost two weeks. She was quiet, not saying a word and she didn't move. She laid sideways between his legs with her upped half curled up into his chest. Her hand held onto his shirt like it was her life line, her head layed over his heart and her lidded eyes stared out blankly at the window at the night sky. The nurse was in the room along with many others as they went about checking her vitals and such. Once they were sure she was breathing okay they allowed him to remove the breathing mask, a soft grin coming over his face when he watched her slowly nuzzle him, breathing in his scent. Being left alone with her while the staff left to grab something for her to drink he pet her hair, leaning down to kiss her head. "I missed you so much sweetheart." he mumbled but she didn't say anything back. When the nurse returned with a nutritional shake and a straw he graciously took it from her and held the bottle with one hand while the other pressed the straw to y/n's lips. She wouldn't open them and when he tapped it against her bottom lip and told her "Come on honey drink a little." she only turned her head away weakly. Furrowing his brows he moved it to her lips again, "It's chocolate flavored." he said in a hopeful voice but still she didn't part her lips. Frowning he looked up at the nurse. 

"Sometimes it takes a while, the sooner she starts eating the better. Is there anything else she might want? No solids yet but anything else you can think of." the woman's kind voice said. 

Thinking he met her green eyes, "Maybe a juice. She likes fruit." he told her and saw her nod before she left the room again. Looking back down at his wife he sat the bottle on the table and grabbed the cup of ice water to give her. When she refused again he sighed softly, "Darling you have to eat and drink something." he said but still she persisted. Sitting the cup on the table he dipped his finger into the cup and fished up a small ball of ice, "You have to at least take the ice. Please honey." Pressing the ice to her mouth he watched as slowly her lips parted just enough for him to slip the ice into her mouth. Stroking her cheek he watched as she just continued looking out the window in silence. When her mouth stopped moving he knew she had finished the ice chip and again lifted the nutritional shake to her lips. When she only turned to hide her face in his chest and gave a small whimper he sighed. "Sweetheart you have to drink this, I know you may not want to eat anything right now but your body needs it." Again a small whimper left her throat. Licking his lips he let out a small growl and felt her shrink up but turn so he could put the straw into her mouth. He watched her sip at the drink and grimace at the taste. "Just a little more." he pushed. When she had drank about a third of it he pulled it away and sat it on the table. "You know you scared the hell out of me." he mumbled as he started rubbing his hand up and down her side. She didn't answer but he saw her brows dip. "I understand how you felt when you said you didn't know if you wanted to punch me or kiss me." he said with a little tease in his voice but his face fell when he saw a tear fall from her eye. "No... no honey I was only joking. You know I would never hit you." he said but she only seemed to cry more.  

"I..I'mmmmm s...sssorry." you said in a cracking voice. 

Frowning he held her close and tried shushing her. "Don't cry sweetheart... it's okay, I'm not mad at you y/n. Truthfully I don't know how to thank you, you did something that I was told was impossible." 

Slowly lifting your head you looked up at him, "It worked?" you asked in a whisper.

He knew it would be a little while before she would get her voice back but he wasn't worried, he could hear her fine. Grinning softly he nodded and cupped her slightly sunken in cheek. He watched a look of relief come over her face as her tired eyes closed. 

Thank God. You would have longer with your husband. Opening your eyes you actually looked at him for the first time, his eyes although tired looking weren't hidden beneath deep shadows , his bright blue eyes shining even in the dim room. HIs cheeks were a little fuller along with his lips. Lifting your hand you pushed back his bang but stopped and felt your lips fall when you saw your wedding ring gone from your finger. Your dream, was it real. Maybe this was a dream. 

Noticing her eyes look at her empty finger he felt that stabbing feeling in his chest and saw the look of heartbreak cross her features. Furrowing his brows he quickly moved his finger to the chain around his neck and pulled it out from under his shirt to show her her wedding band, "I got it, don't worry." he told her and saw visibly relax, her face nuzzling into his chest but the pain in his chest didn't totally fade. Frowning he ran his fingers through her slightly messy hair, she was acting different. They had told him all the possible complications she could have once she woke but thankfully she was able to do some of the things they said she may not. Still she seemed.... afraid. Glancing at her closed eyes he grabbed the bottle and brought it to her lips again. "Can you drink a little more for me?" he asked and saw her open her eyes just a little and grimace but part her dry lips just enough for him to place the straw in. When he saw her go to stop after just one sip he raised a brow, "You know the sooner you start eating the sooner you'll be able to fit your wedding ring again." 

Hearing this you forced yourself to finish the rest of the bottle, giving a small shiver at the horrible aftertaste. 

"Good girl." he smiled when she emptied the bottle. Noticing how sleepy she was he pulled the blanket up over her shoulders and wrapped his arms around her. "Sleep darling." he said softly. 

"wanna go home." you whispered.

Sighing he kissed her head. "I know sweetheart but you can't yet. Sleep, I'm not going anywhere." Letting out a low purr he saw her eyes slip close and soon she was asleep in his arms.  

.............................

 They kept her in the hospital for another three days before he was allowed to take her home. Waiting until later at night when the chances of the paparazzi being outside was low he walked beside the nurse pushing y/n's wheelchair to his car. Opening the door he helped hold his mate up while she stood on slightly shaky legs. He knew she was annoyed by her lack of mobility but he wouldn't allow her to push herself. Making sure she was in the vehicle he pulled the seatbelt across her lap and buckled it, peking her cheek as he moved to shut her door. Thanking the nurse with a bow of his head he rounded the vehicle and got into the driver's seat. Driving home he glanced at her every few moments but she didn't say much, "Are you hungry?" Seeing her shake her head he frowned. Pulling up to Might Towers he grit his teeth when he saw tons of reporters and cameras waiting for them. 

"How did they even know we were coming home?" you asked as you ducked down into the seat and covered your face. The windows were tinted but you knew some of the better cameras could still see through them. 

Sighing he moved one hand from the steering wheel to rub her back as she curled up on the seat. Ignoring the group of people he pulled into the parking garage and quickly waved to the man to shut the door behind them. Pulling into his spot he got out and rounded the car to help his female, opening the door and lifting her up into his arms. Shutting the door he headed to the elevator and hit the PH button along with the new code he had programed. 

You relaxed once the two of you were back in the comforts of your own home and smiled at the familiar scent. When he took you over to the couch and sat down with you in his lap you hummed. 

"God I missed this." he said and felt her nod in agreement. Sitting on like this for some time he cracked open one of his eyes and looked down at her. She was just laying there, curled up in his lap and from the looks of it she was almost asleep. She slept a lot now, the doctors told him it was normal, a sign she was healing but still it worried him. She didn't talk much nor did she want to eat but he was hoping now they were home that would change. Scratching the back of his head he took a deep breath and then smiled. Standing he held her tight when she startled. "I got you." he said as he moved over to sit her at the island chair. 

Looking around as he sat you down and moved to the kitchen you furrowed your brows. Watching as he opened the fridge and started taking out this and that, sitting them on the counter and grabbing a pot. "What are you doing?"

"When you were at camp I promised you I would make you a big bowl of ramen when you got back home so now I am fulfilling my promise." he said as he started getting things ready. 

Grinning at the memory that seemed so distant you quickly grabbed the cutting board and pulled it across the counter in front of you. 

"No I ..." he started but saw her smile, actually smile.

"You can't chop vegetables evenly to save your life." you told him and saw him chuckle. 

"True, fine you chop and I'll cook." he said and saw her nod and start chopping the veggies. Smiling at the familitary he looked down and started the water, glancing up at his wife every few seconds. He knew it would take time for everything to go back to normal but this was a good start. 


	39. Chapter 39

Feeling a strong sharp pain in his chest he snapped his eyes open and felt beside him but there was no one there. Quickly sitting up he jumped out of bed and went searching for his female. She was in pain that much he knew and he didn't know if it was because of the recent events but he was panicking. The bedroom door was shut which was strange as they never shut it. Going out into the hallway he stopped when he heard a muffled scream. HUrrying towards the living room he looked around but didn't see her but another cry of pain told him she was here. "Y/n?" he called and rounded the couch to see her curled up with one of her legs stretched out. "Sweetheart what's wrong?" he asked as he moved to turn on the kitchen light. She didn't answer but he could hear her still crying, when he moved closer to her he saw what was causing her agony. She was wearing one of his shirts which was more of a dress on her, covering her upper thighs but it did nothing to hide the visibly spasming calf muscle of her stretched out leg. She wouldn't move her face from where it was buried into the back of the couch cushions, muffling her cries of pain. His feet moved for him as he hurried to the freezer to grab one of the many ice packs they had and a towel. Sitting on the couch he lifted her leg and placed it in his lap, gritting his teeth when he heard her scream. Applying the wrapped ice pack to her distorted muscle he gently began trying to message the area. She was crying and tensing as he worked the cramp out and it broke his heart to see her in so much discomfort. The doctors hadn't needed to tell him this would happen he remembered it well from when he had been bedridden before. 

You just laid there and cried while Toshi rubbed your leg, trying to relax as much as possible. It took a little while but soon the muscle stopped clenching up. You didn't dare move, too afraid it would return if you did like the three times before. Swallowing hard you tried to stop shaking and licked your dry lips. "I'm sss..sorry I woke you up again." you whimpered, feeling more tears fall from your eyes. You were so pathetic, you couldn't even handle a leg cramp on your own. It was bad enough that you kept waking him with your nightmares throughout the night. He was so excited to sleep in his own bed, he had told you as much two days ago when you both had come back home. You knew he was tired from tending to you along with the rest of his work and that's why when the cramps had first started you had quickly lipped your way in here in hopes that you wouldn't wake him. You had hid your face in the cushions of the couch and tried to keep your cries of pain to yourself but it hurt so bad. "P..please go back to bed." you whimpered, guilt consuming you. 

Frowning when he saw her crying into the back of the couch he gently laid her leg back down and moved to lift her up but she stopped him. 

"No. You go to bed, I'll stay here." you said, still not looking at him. You wouldn't be able to handle the sight of the small bags under his eyes you had been causing him. 

Shaking his head he sat on edge of the couch behind her back. "Honey you're not sleeping on the couch."

"I'm not going to keep waking you up. Just go. Please." 

Furrowing his brows he stood and looked towards the bedroom and then back down at her. She looked so helpless just laying there curled up on the large couch. "Y/n I can't..."

"Toshi please go to bed." you cried. 

Sighing he grabbed the throw from the back of the couch and covered her up with it. Leaning down to kiss her temple before making the short walk back to their bed. 

....................

Waking up the next morning he dressed and then headed out to the living room to see the couch empty, the throw gone. Looking at the island he saw a half eaten banana laying on the counter and a cup of coffee. Furrowing his brows he looked around until he went into the guest bedroom and saw the bathroom door closed. Hearing gagging he quickly opened the door and saw her hunched over the toilet emptying her stomach. Walking over he held her hair for her and rubbed her back. When she was done he watched her shaking hand flush the contents of her stomach down. Standing to fetch her a cup of water and a wet rag he brought them back to see her leaned against tub, her knees pulled up to her chest and her head resting on her arms. Walking towards her he furrowed his brows when he saw the tub filled with the throw and pillows from the couch and some of the towels from the guest bathroom. "You slept in here?" he asked and saw her nod slowly. She had made a nest in the tub again. She wanted comfort but wouldn't come sleep with him to get it. Sighing he sat beside her on the edge of the tub and handed her the rag first. Once she had whipped her face he held up the glass of water. She didn't say a word as she sipped at the water. "I would like to help you with your rehabilitation today." he said in a soft voice. 

Looking up at him you saw a look of hope on his face and swallowed hard. So far you had been trying to do your exercises alone, not wanting to bother him or worse see you fail. Two weeks in a coma had done a lot to your body. It weakened your muscles and slowed your reflexes. Your mind was just as damaged, you felt sad all the time. Worthless. Nightmares of Toshi no longer wanting you plagued your head leaving you drained and depressed. Not to mention you seemed to always be tired. "You don't ha.."

"I do. I want to." he interrupted quickly, moving his hand to pet her head. When she laid her head against his knee and closed her wet lashes he tilted his head. Moving down to sit on the tile floor beside her he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her into his chest. "Please don't shut me out sweetheart. Talk to me." he mumbled. 

Feeling your lip tremble you nuzzled his chest and fisted your hands into his shirt. "I keep having nightmares. I can't sleep, my body hurts, everything I eat is making me sick and I feel... weak." you whimpered. 

Furrowing his brows he kissed her head. "You just need time to heal honey. It's going to be hard but once you start working your muscles again most of that will go away as for the nightmares I think I have a way to help with that but first let's get you something to eat and then go work out some. Okay?" he said and felt her nod. Kissing her head he stood and helped her up, holding her steady until she got her balance. Wrapping his arm around her waist he led her to the kitchen. "What is something you would like to eat?"

"Eggs maybe?" you said and heard him hum. 

"I can make that happen. Scrambled?"

"Over easy." you said and saw him look to you with a raised brow. 

"Different but okay."

.....................

Groaning you tried to roll over on the mat but hands on your shoulders stopped you.

"Come on just two more. You can do it." he told her.

Lifting your legs up and holding them you listened to him count to five before you dropped them slowly, knowing if you just let your feet fall he would make you redo them over again. Straining you did another and then let out a heavy breath when you were done. Throwing your arm over your eyes you grumbled, "You're mean. I don't want to workout with you anymore."

Chuckling he looked down from where he sat cross legged behind her head. "If you think I'm being mean to you you should see what I make Midoriya do." Leaning forward he moved her arms to the side. "I know it seems like I'm being hard on you but it does help I promise." He told her as he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Okay enough for right now, we'll come do them again this afternoon." 

"Again today?! You tyrant." you groaned but he only laughed. 

Standing he helped her up and started pulling her with him towards the elevator. "Don't worry the one later will be a little easier. For now I want you to go get dressed."

"Where are we going?" you asked.

Humming he held her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her middle while they took the elevator up. "It's a surprise. Something that I think will help you sleep."

Walking with him to the bedroom you slipped on a pair of jeans and a shirt that were now too big on you. Furrowing your brows you were looking down when hands grabbed your slender hips. 

"I'll get you some new clothes until you can fit these again." he said nuzzling her neck and breathing in her scent. Something was different about her, something about the way she smelled. She smelled.... sweet and something about it drew him to her. The only thing that would make her smell better was if she also carried his own scent. 

"We can just both rock the seventies, baggy clothes look." you said.

A hearty laugh left his throat and he kissed her claiming mark. "I forbid turtle necks on you sweetheart....I don't like not being able to get to your neck." he smirked, nipping her thin skin and hearing a small gasp. Closing his eyes when he felt his arousal spiking he tried to regain control, three weeks was a long time for them to go without mating and he knew here soon he alpha in him wouldn't be able to hold back anymore. But she needed to heal. Taking a deep breath he straightened back up and moved his hands to her hips, giving a gentle squeeze. "Ready?" he asked and saw her nod. 

"So how do you plan on us going anywhere without being noticed?" you asked. 

Grinning he held up a finger and walked into the closet for only a second before walking back out. 

Laughing you shook your head. "Really that's your disguise?" you mocked, looking over his addition of a baseball cap and a large pair of sunglasses. "This isn't scooby doo, no one is going to be fooled by that."

Frowning he crossed his arms over his chest. Seeing her shake her head and walk into their closet he leaned back against the bed and waited. It took a few minutes but then she walked back out wait clothes thrown over her arm. 

"Put these on." you said handing him the clothes. When you saw him hold them up you waved our hand and saw him sigh before he obliged and changed into your pick of dark blue jeans and a light blue dress shirt. Moving to roll up the sleeves you quickly pulled his hair up into a bun and slipped on his hat. "There and these fit you better."

Raising one brow he smirked and walked into their closet. "Fine but if I have to wear this you have to wear something I pick."

Looking at the white shopping bag in his hand you furrowed your brows. "And what's that?" you asked.

"I bought this for you while you were at camp. Saw it in the window and it made me think of you." he said with a soft smile as he pulled out the item and held it up before her. 

Looking over the white sundress with a lace pattern on it you sighed and looked up to see him smiling at you. Giggling you took the hanger, "Fine." Kissing his cheek you grinned, "Thank you."

..........................

 Knitting your brows you walked towards the store with holding your alpha's hand. It had been a two hour ride and you had no idea where you were but looking around you saw no one looking at the two of you which was a good thing. Seeing him grab a cart you became even more confused. "So what exactly are we here for?" you asked softly, still looking around the large department store. 

Pulling her around with him he searched for the area he was looking for and grinned when he found it. Holding out his arms he smiled at her, "I'm buying you nesting supplies."

Shocked you looked around at the tons of pillows, blankets, throws and anything else you could think of you opened your mouth and then shut it. "But I already made one."

Dropping his arms he huffed out, "In the bathtub, made with the extra towels and the throw from the couch...."

Moving to rub your arm you looked around, "It's not in your way in there."

Stopping he furrowed his brows and looked at her. "Is that way you never made one in the room, because you thought it would be in my way?" he asked. When she didn't meet his eye he got his answer. "Sweetheart it won't be in my way..."

"But what if you don't like it? It's your bed, you don't have to change it to accomodate me." you said now looking down. 

Walking towards her he wrapped one of his arms around her and lifted her chin with the other, forcing her to meet his eyes. "Our bed. It's our bed in our home. I want you to make a nest in our bed that makes you comfortable and makes you feel secure." Seeing her swallow he stroked her skin with his thumb. "Darling if I had known that you wanted one I would have done this months ago and for that I'm sorry. I am your alpha and I want you to do whatever it is that omegas do to build us a nest in our bed so I can sleep with my wife again. I can't take you sleeping anywhere but my arms honey... and I think this will help with the nightmares, which we will talk about later." Seeing her quickly shake her head he cupped her jaw and looked down at her, "Yes we are. I want to know what is bothering you so bad so I can fix it." Hearing her let out a deep breath and feeling her relax in his arms he smiled down at her softly. "Now what can I help with?" Grabbing a shimmery pink pillow from the shelf he shook it beside her, "This one?" he asked and saw her nose wrinkle up making him chuckle. "I take that as a no."

Walking with your arm looped around your alphas as he pushed the cart filled with many pillows and soft blankets you laid your head against his arm and tried to hide a yawn behind your hand. Who knew nest shopping could be so tiring. He had told you he had a few things he needed to get while you were here but he had quickly made it clear that you would not be leaving his side. Being the middle of the day most people were at work so the store wasn't that busy. So far there had only been one group of girls that had stopped to take a second glance at the two of you but taking a detour down another aisle you managed to avoid being recognized. Seeing him toss a few items into the already full cart you glanced to see a bag of salt for the bath, a tube of toothpaste and a small bottle of lube. You didn't say anything about the last item but you felt a warmth flood your lower belly. Heading to the self check out you helped place items on the counter and then glanced to the snack section across the way. 

"Is that everything honey?" he asked softly as he turned to check the cart but he didn't see her anywhere around him. Tensing up he quickly snapped his eyes around, looking for his female. "Y/n?" he called, feeling himself start to panic. Walking out some he looked around again and went to yell her name but then stopped when he saw her looking over the snack shelves. Making sure no one was messing with their things he walked the short distance over to her and raised a brow. "I thought I said not to wonder off?" 

Ignoring him you reached out to grab another item and then turned on heel to look up at him. 

Looking down he saw she had a hand full of snacks and raised a brow. Grabbing the bottle of ramune he looked back at her, "No soda."

Quickly grabbing the fizzy drink you snatched it back from him. "I want it."

"You don't even like wasabi flavored stuff." he countered but saw her poke out her lip in a pout. Growling he rolled his eyes, "Pick two out of all of that, you're not getting all that sugar." he said and saw her look down at the items. When she decided on the ramune and mochi he lifted his lip, "You're sure you want those?" seeing her nod he sighed and gestured for her to go add them to their bags. Swiping his card he paid for all their things and headed to the car. Popping open the trunk he saw her trying to open the drink and reached over to do it for her. 

"Yagi!" 

Hearing your last name you looked over and saw both Nemuri and her girlfriend Airi walking hand in hand towards you. Smiling you waved at the two of them and giggled when Nemuri pulled you into a hug.

"I am so glad you are okay, Nezu told us what happened. What the hell were you thinking!?...." Midnight scowlded. 

"Nem, leave her alone..." Airi said, trying to calm down her lover, knowing that she was more worried than mad. 

Listening as the three women talked about this and that as he loaded the car he saw y/n take a sip of the drink and instantly grimace. "I told you you weren't going to like it." he said with an amused roll of his eyes.

"You don't like it really? That's my favorite kind." Airi said with a smile.

Forcing down the disgusting drink you held out the bottle for her to take. "It's yours." you said, shivering at the after taste. Opening the box of snacks you popped one into your mouth and sighed as the vile taste was replaced by the sweet taste, missing the knowing look on Midnight's face as you did. 

Shutting the trunk as y/n said goodbye he smiled. "It was good seeing you Nemuri and it was nice to meet you Airi." he said with a bow of his head, that the woman returned. 

"You as well All Might." Airi smiled softly.

"Alright sweetheart time to go home." he said when it started sprinkling and saw her nod, hugging her friend goodbye before getting in the car just as the bottom fell out. 

Laughing when you heard Airi's small screech at the water you looked at Toshi to see him shake his head and chuckle. "Want one?" you asked, holding out the small box of Mochi.

It felt like a scene from a movie as he looked at her slightly wet self, a loving smile on her face and the car windows fogged up around them as the rain hit against the car. Recalling what the woman had just talked about he sighed, she had risked her life to save him, to heal him, yet she acted like it was nothing. Leaning forward he pressed his lips to hers. After a few seconds he pulled back and brushed back a lock of wet hair from her face, "I love you y/n." 

Smiling you placed your hand over his, "And I love you Toshi." Lifting the small sweet to his mouth you heard him chuckle softly before he opened his mouth and let you place it on his tongue. 


	40. Chapter 40

Growling you smacked Toshi's hand as he tried to move the pillow you had just placed on the bed. 

"I want to help you..."

"No. I don't need help making our nest. I want to do it myself." you said softly, making sure to not sound unappreciative. 

"So what am I supposed to do then?" he asked with a amused grin. He had never seen his omega so docile to her instincts. He would be lying if he sad he didn't like it. 

"Go find something to do." you said with a shrug. Rolling one of the soft furs you placed it along the side of the bed, stuffing one of the plain pillows under it to fluff it up, creating a barrier of sorts. 

She was paying him no mind. This was a new experience for him, she seemed so zoned out. Chuckling lightly he stood and placed a kiss on her head, "I'm going to go make us dinner. You let me know when you are done sweetheart." he said but she didn't respond to him only continued working on their nest. He really should have done this months ago. Going into the kitchen he started making their sushi and salad. Glancing at the door he checked to make sure he had locked it, feeling contemptment at finding the new latch he had installed locked as well. Shaking his head he tried to calm this new possessive behavior he had towards his omega. Ever since they had gotten home from the hospital he had not left her side. He had to be in earshot of her and he found himself always scenting her. Of course she didn't seem to mind, she was always cuddling up to him, clinging to him like he was going to run away if she didn't. Hearing a small thud he stilled his hands, "Honey, everything okay?"

"Yes."

Cutting the veggies he let out a deep breath. She was already so tired, maybe they should skip her second therapy. She had walked around the alot today, he didn't want to risk her getting another cramp like the night before. Besides it wasn't like she was in a big hurry, he would not be allowing her out anytime soon. 

Rolling the sushi and slicing it he placed it on a plate and made their salads along with two cups of green tea. Walking back into the bedroom he saw her walking towards him quickly. 

"No. You can't see it yet." you said quickly, pushing him backwards into the hallway. Covering his eyes when he tried to sneak a peek over your head. 

Smiling he allowed her to push him back. "Alright, alright. Come eat then." 

.......................

After they ate their dinner he pulled her to the couch with him and turned on Game of thrones wanting to go ahead and finish the series up. He sat with his feet propped up on the table and her head laying in his lap. With the arm that wasn't thrown over the back of the couch he stroked her head, twirling her hair around his fingers. " I want Jon to get the throne."

"Everyone wants Jon to get the throne. I just want the hound to kill his brother." you said. Grabbing his hand to play with his fingers. When the room was darkened by the show going off you turned to look up at him, smiling softly through your small wince.

Noticing her small wince of pain he furrowed his brows and lifted her head enough to stand. "Come on let's go take a hot shower." he said as he turned off the TV and pulled her hand for her to follow him. Making sure he didn't peek at their nest he led her to the bathroom and shut the door. When he turned she was already removing her panties and he felt his cock twitch in his pants at the sight of her bare backside. Clenching his jaw he forced the alpha back and quickly turned his attention elsewhere as he undressed. 

Knowing he would have to finish removing the rest of his clothes you went ahead and stepped into the shower, turning on the hot water and sighing as it relaxed your sore muscles. Shaving quickly before he got in you were in the middle of rinsing your hair when you felt calloused hands rub along your hips. Humming when his thumbs messaged your lower back you leaned back into his chest. Turning around you looked up at him and smiled lovingly. His hands were slow and careful as they rubbed up your back before going back down and gripping into the flesh of your ass. 

Pulling her flush against him he growled lowly, his cock rubbing against her belly. He wasn't going to win this fight, the alpha wanted out. For too long he had went without the touch of his mate. He missed the feel of her skin against his, the sound of her crying out for him. Lowering his head he captured her lips, moving one of his hands up her spine to hold the back of her neck. With a flick of his tongue she opened her mouth and gave him the access he wanted. Just the taste of her was enough to make a deep groan rumble in his chest. Backing her up to the wall of the shower he felt the hot water run down their bodies but he paid it no mind, he had more important things to worry about. Mapping out her mouth with is tongue he trailed his hand from her bottom to her sex and grinned when he felt her slick coat his fingers. So his little omega wanted him just as bad as he wanted her. He stroked his middle finger over her hole a few times, teasing her before he finally slipped the digit into her. She was so tight. He knew it had been a while but he wasn't expecting this. Slowly pumping his finger in and out of her he heard her moaning into his mouth and smirked. Breaking from her mouth he pressed his cock into her lower belly and nipped her neck. Stroking her g-spot once he felt her flinch and grinned. Licking the shell of her ear with the tip of his tongue he pulled his hand from between her legs and rubbed up to palm her breast, giving her nipple a small pinch. Hearing her little gasp he took a breath to calm himself, "Dry off and go wait for me on the bed." he instructed in a deep voice, feeling her nod he moved away just enough for her to squeeze from between him and the wall. 

Quickly doing as your alpha said you climbed into your newly made nest, making sure everything looked nice and presentable for your mate. It was comfortable and cozy, all it needed now was your combined scents. It didn't take long for the shower to turn off and the light tap of his feet stepping out onto the floor. You rubbed your thighs together in anticipation listening as he dried himself and then the light turned off, leaving you in the dark.  You could hear his feet hitting walking lightly over to you, smell his scent getting closer. You felt the dip in the bed and bit your lip, he still hadn't said a word. When a strong hand gripped your ankle and yanked you towards him you let out a small yelp in surprise. Feeling a larger form lay between your legs you growled lightly, "Toshi. You know what they said, no All Mig..." Being cut off by lips against your own you tried pushing on his barreled chest. He was shaking you could feel it, his trembling hand gripping your thigh. He was pushing himself. Biting his lip you heard him grunt and quickly took the opportunity to turn your face to the side. Smacking his chest you glared up at him even though you knew he couldn't see it. "Turn back right now."

Growling he gripped her chin and tried to turn her face back to his but she was fighting hard. "Just one mor..."

"No Toshi." 

"Y/n just let me..."

"Why Toshi, why is it so important that you would risk your health?" you growled, wiggling out from under him. 

Feeling his temper flaring he snarled, "You don't get it!"

"NO You don't get it! You think that you have to be like this all the time, that this is how I want you but it's not..."

"Don't lie to me!" he yelled, feeling his body transform back against his will and making him grow more frustrated.

"I'm not..." you said softly, trying to reason with him.

"Yes you are because there is no way anyone would want this." he growled, gesturing to his smaller, weaker body. 

It was dark in the room and you couldn't see but you knew he was back in his true form. You knew it had to be hard for him, losing his powers and his image to the world but to know he thought you were that shallow hurt. Feeling a tear fall from your eye and your lip tremble you got up from the bed and wrapped your arms around yourself. "I've never lied to you Toshi, never. When I told you I prefer you to All Might I wasn't lying. When you told me the truth, showed me the real you it made me feel special, like I meant enough to you that you could let your guard down. When we have sex in your hero form it's nice, it's sexy and sure it feels really good but it's not what I would pick. When you're like this we're not just having sex we're making love or at least that's what it is to me." Taking in a shaky breath you licked your dry lips and looked down. "When you are you it makes me feel like I mean something, that I'm not just another girl All Might has slept with." you said feeling your lip tremble and another tear roll down your cheek. "I married Toshinori Yagi and I will always prefer him to All Might. I wish you would too." you said in a soft voice before you slowly walked out of the room. 

 Sitting on his heels he heard the door to the guest bathroom shut and closed his eyes. He could feel the aching in his chest and knew he had hurt her, hurt her enough that she choose the makeshift nest in the tub over the one she had just made in their own bed. He had meant for this night to be special, for them to mate for the first time in weeks, in their new nest at that but he had ruined that. All because he was self conscious of his body that was more in shape now than it was before. God he was such an asshole. She had told him, showed him time and time again that she preferred the real him. All her sweet words tonight, she had poured her heart out to him and he had stomped all over it.  Flopping to the bed he sighed heavily, he was not taking this retirement thing well. Was this one of those mid-life crisis? Thinking on her words he frowned even deeper, she said something about not just being another girl he had slept with, he didn't like that she even compared herself to his past lovers, they meant nothing to him, she was his everything. He needed to fix this. Thinking hard he grinned and quickly got up from the bed, making sure he didn't mess up her nest in the process before he pulled on his clothes. 

.....................

You couldn't sleep. It had been almost an hour since you had left the comforts of your mate to lay in the cold hard tub. The towels you had thrown in here last night did little to pad the cast iron nor did the throw from the couch warm your still nude body. Still though you would stay here, he hadn't came to get you after your fight, hadn't asked you to come back to the bed with him. It made your heart ache knowing that he was probably sleeping your newly made nest without you and it took everything you had to keep from going in there and letting him mate with you however he wanted just so you wouldn't be alone. You shouldn't have said anything, should have just laid there and taken whatever form he wanted. You wanted your Toshi, it had been forever since the two of you had been intimate, you didn't count the time he mated you until you passed out, you didn't want to even think about those events, just the thought made you want to curl up in his arms more, tears filling your eyes. Why were you being so emotional? You felt so alone, so empty. Wiping your eyes you shook your head and went to get up, your pride was being overlooked by your need for your alpha's embrace. Just as you went to move you heard the bathroom door open and stilled. Hearing a small thump and the deep "I AM HERE!" you peeked overtop of the edge of the tub. There was little light but you could see the plush All Might laying on the floor, a chocolate bar taped to it's hands and the little white 'I'm sorry I'm such a dumbass' T-shirt you had taken off and put in the side dresser put back on it. Sitting up you held the throw around you as you got out of the tub and moved to grab it when it was pulled backwards some. Furrowing your brows you went to grab it again but it was pulled along the floor to stop just outside of the door. Not being able to stop the small smile on your face you followed after it again, opening the door so you could make your way into the guest bedroom. Seeing it get pulled slowly along the floor you followed after it, across the hall and into the master bedroom, noticing that the bedside lamp was on. Looking up you saw Toshi sitting cross legged on the bed in nothing but his boxers holding a fishing rod. Raising a brow you looked at him. 

There was the smallest grin on her face as she looked at him with a 'really' face. Lickng his lips he tilted his head. "You mentioned something about me getting a fishing rod once I retired." Looking down he reeled the line in more until the All Might plushie was on the bed with him. "Figured I could try to catch the best thing that ever happened to me." he said. 

Laughing you moved over to the bed and took the rod from him so you could lean it up against the wall. Crawling onto the bed you slowly straddled his lap, feeling his warm hands move under the throw to rub your back. "You are so adorably lame." you said with a soft smile. 

Flashing her a guilty smile he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you and I am so sorry I ruined our night." he said closing his eyes. "I'm a fool sweetheart and I never want you to compare yourself to any other woman or feel insignificant. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I should have never called you a liar. You show me and tell me all the time how much you love me and I guess I just feel like I should be able to do more for you... that I should be more for you. Almost my whole life I thought that being All MIght was the only option and then I got hurt and I couldn't stay in that form all the time and I hated it. I hated how I looked and how weak I became and I convinced myself that no woman was ever going to want to be with a shell of a man like me." He said, taking a deep breath to keep his emotions in check. Cupping her cheek he looked up to meet her eyes and smiled. "But then you come along and you change all that. You prefer the real me and you make me feel so loved. You tell me I'm handsome and sexy and you keep loving me even when I mess up and act like an asshole. I know putting up with this old man isn't easy, that I don't make it easy and I'm sorry. I want to thank you so please tell me what I can do to make this up to you."

Tilting your head some you grinned and moved your hand to brush back his bang and rub his hair. "Aww bunny you don't have to do anything, loving me is enough." you said leaning forward to kiss him. 

Wrapping his arms around her he let his eyes slip close and slowly worked his mouth against hers. Pushing the throw from her shoulders he gently turned and guided her to lay back on the bed. Following after her he rolled his tongue into her mouth and layed between her thighs. Holding himself up with one arm he felt around with the other hand until he felt the string on the lamp and pulled it to turn it off. 

Feeling his large hand cup your breast you whimpered into his mouth. When his fingers gave a small tug at your hard nipple you let out a little eep and felt your face heat up. 

Chuckling he kissed across her jaw to her neck, "That sound is new." he said as he sucked at her neck, nipping over his claiming mark before continuing downward. He kissed down her chest until he could engulf her other nipple into his mouth, suckling on the hard pebble and hearing her hiss. He didn't remember her nipples being this sensitive before but he wasn't going to complain. Pulling off with a wet pop he nipped the underside of her breast as he moved south. Getting to her navel he circled the area with his tongue and felt goosebumps arise on her skin. She was so responsive tonight, he loved it. Inhaling the scent of her sex he traced her slit with two fingers and smiled, "You're soaked little one." he said and didn't have to see her face to know it was red. When she went to close her legs he wrapped his arm around one of her thighs to hold it still while his teeth sunk into the inside of the other one. 

Hearing him hum and bite down on your leg you cried out. When his finger slipped into your hole by surprise you flinched. 

Thrusting his finger in and out of her a few times he removed it to lap up her sex with the flat of his tongue, groaning at her intoxicating taste. Pushing two of his fingers into her this time he felt her back arch off the bed and her walls flutter. She was already so close. Smirking he curled both fingers and heard her moan as she cummed on his hand. Before she could come the whole way down from her high he latched his mouth onto her clit and started stroking her wall making her climax again, screaming his name and tug his hair in bliss. Pulling away he flicked his tongue one last time over her slit and felt her flinch. Kneeling he pushed off his boxers before settling himself between her legs and kicking them down the bed. Lining up with her he lowered himself to lay just above her, kissing her neck he thrusted into her, groaning out instantly at how good she felt. Easing the whole way in he forced himself to still and give her time to adjust. She was so fucking tight, so perfect. God he missed this, three weeks, it had been three damn weeks since he had mated his omega. Too damn long. He had to move, he had to. He couldn't wait. Pulling out until only the head of his cock was still in her he thrusted back in clenching his teeth to keep from spilling himself inside her. No, he wanted more of her. Panting he nipped her flesh and started rolling his hips, in and out. One of her hands gripped his back, digging her fingers into the muscle he had started to regain. Holding down her other hand by her head he growled. She was so perfect, his mate, his wife. Claiming her lips he pushed his tongue into her mouth, down her throat. She was starting to squeeze him. She was close, thank God because he didn't know of much longer he could last. Angling his thrusts to hit that spot in her he felt her clench up and then they both were crying out in ecstasy. Deep moans left his lips as he buried his face into her neck and held her tightly under him. HIs hips rolled lazily into hers as he rode out the last of his orgasam. Kissing her neck he gently eased out of her, feeling her body flinch under him as he did so. Rolling to fall to the bed beside her he took a few seconds to regain his breathing and then reached around until he found the covers, pulling them over the both of them. He was exhausted and sleep was catching up to him fast. It had already claimed his female, he could hear her deep breaths, her limbs laying limply as he tugged her to his chest. He had to admit the nest she had made was extremely comfortable. Burying his nose into her hair he laid his hand over her belly and was quick to fall asleep.

...........................

"Hello?"

Snapping your eyes open you looked around the semi-dark room. You could feel Toshi holding you closely to his chest, his deep breath hitting your hair. It was just a dream. Closing your eyes and snuggling your head back into Toshi's arm.

"Hello, is anyone here?" the small voice called again.

Quickly sitting up you startled Toshi awake.

"Wha..."

Slapping your hand over his mouth you shushed him softly. "Listen." you said. 

Listening carefully, his body was tense with high alert. At first he didn't hear anything but then the sound of what sounded like soft crying filled the house. 

"What is that?" you asked in a whisper.

Standing from the bed he pulled on his pants and moved over to grab her sword from the closet. "Stay here." he told her in a deep whisper. Walking slowly towards the living room he looked around but didn't see anything. Hearing the doorknob jiggling he moved closer and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw what was making the sound. Furrowing his brows he tilted his head. "Y/n!" 


	41. Chapter 41

"Y/N!"

Quickly pulling on Toshi's shirt you hurried into the living area and skidded to a stop when you saw Haley standing by the door in her pajamas, crying. Blinking and shaking your head you hurried over to her, swatting Toshi's hand away when he tried to grab you. "Haley?! Baby what are you doing here? How did you even get here?" you asked in a soft voice as you kneeled down to her level, Wrapping your arms around her when she moved to cry into your chest. 

"I...I don't know..." she cried.

Rubbing her back you shushed her softly watching as Toshi moved over to turn on the lights and set your saber on the island. "What do you remember? What happened last?" you asked and felt her pull away some to look at you with her teary eyes.

"I was at Nana's an..and I had a nightmare... but when I woke up my night light wasn't on and I got scared. It was thundering. I called for them but they didn't come so I called for daddy and you and then I was here." she said rubbing her eyes. She sniffled and then looked around. "Is this Uncle Toshi's house?"

Humming you brushed back some of her hair and stood, lifting her up onto your hip. "Come on you go sit on the couch while I call your daddy." you said, moving her to the couch and pulling up some cartoons on the TV. Walking over to Toshi you saw him making you both some coffee. Glancing at the clock you saw it was 8:36 in the morning. "Well I guess Haley got her quirk." you said softly, leaning against the counter.

"Yes a strong teleport one at that. I have never heard of a child being able to cross the world." He said. 

Gnawing your lip you looked at your niece, "I don't like that. What if she hadn't ended up here, if she had just popped up in the middle of nowhere? She's already showing traits of an omega Toshi, she would be easy pickings for traffickers." 

Pulling her lip from her teeth with his thumb he rubbed her back, "I'll call David, I think he has something that may help. You should try and get up with Ryan and let him know she is safe." he said as he finished off his coffee. Grunting he looked over the cup. "I need to get one of those big cups like you have at the ranch house."

Giggling you handed him the rest of your coffee. "Here you can have mine. Coffee has been giving me the jitters." you told him placing a kiss on his jaw and turning to Haley. "Sugar plum, what do you want for breakfast?" you asked. 

"Pop tarts." she said with a smile.

"Pop tarts?" Toshi said making a face. "Those things are so unhealthy as a breakfast, all it is is sugar." he said. "How about some eggs."

"She doesn't like eggs." you said.

"We don't have anything like pop tarts here." he said, looking in his cabinets. "What about fish and rice?"

"You eat fish for breakfast?" Haley asked with a giggle.

"I know he's weird." you said joining in on teasing your husband and watching him give you a playful glare. Seeing her come forward you lifted her up and sat her on the counter. 

"Do you have any Froot loops?" her innocent voice asked. 

"You know me and your daddy are going to have a talk about proper meals next time I see him." Toshi said and saw the little girl shake her head and smile. 

Seeing your mate looking into the fridge you winked at Haley and bent down to look through your secret stash of food. Finding the shiny foil covered treat you quickly grabbed it and moved the large pot back to cover it. Standing you opened the pack and handed Haley the pop tart she asked for, biting into the other one yourself just as Toshi went to turn. 

"I know, what about...Where did you get that?" he asked as he looked at the icing covered 'breakfast'. Seeing his omega give a guilty smile and Haley start giggling again he cut his eyes. "Are you hiding food from me?" 

"I would never." you said in fake offense. 

"Give me that." Reaching to take the snack from her he recoiled when she put a piece in his mouth. 

"Oh my God you had sugar for breakfast, you're going to spontaneously combust." you mocked. 

Swallowing the sugar treat he cut his eyes at her, "Go get dressed." he told her between clenched teeth, rubbing his thumb over one of the love marks he had placed on her neck last night. She Stuck her tongue out at him before she was doing as he said. Sighing he looked back at the little girl and saw her still smiling, eating her pop tart. Crossing his arms over his chest he gave her a playful glare, "Will you tell me where aunt y/n's snacks are?" he asked and watched her hair bounce as she shook her head, hearing her giggle. Humming he leaned against the counter. "What about if I buy you a toy?" another shake of her head. Smiling he raised his brows, he remembered how well the little girl had taken to Midoriya when they went to the ranch house for the first time and he and y/n had quickly noticed Haley's little crush. "What about if I take you to go see Izuku." he said and saw her nod and let out a bubbly giggle, pointing at the cabinet just below where she was sitting. Crouching down he opened the door and looked inside but didn't see anything. Furrowing his brows he reached forward and pushed the pot to the side to reveal a small stash of snacks and sodas. Sighing he grabbed them and placed them on the counter. 

Gasping you looked from one to the other. "Haley you sold me out?" you asked. 

"Izuku." Toshi said was a smirk on his face.

"You sold me out for a boy... What happened to boys having cooties?" you asked as you moved closer and saw Toshi chuckle as Haley held her hands out for him to put her down, running back over to watch cartoons on the couch. Eyeing the snacks you quickly tried to grab them but he was quicker. "No. Give me my food." you whined, jumping as he held them above his head. 

"You are supposed to be eating healthy. The doctor said that you didn't need to eat that much sugar." he said as he moved over to the trash can. 

"No Toshi!" you whined but it was too late as he tossed all of your sugary goodies into the metal bin and closed the lid. "You are so mean. No more kisses for you today." you pouted. 

Chuckling he glanced at the couch and saw their guest completely oblivious to the two of them, too interested in what some blue horse thing was doing on the TV. Moving forward he caged her in between him and the cabinets, pressing his body against her back and bending his neck to whisper in her ear. "You try and with hold kisses from me and see what happens." he growled playfully, nipping her neck in warning before licking over the area. Feeling her shiver he smirked. "Call Ryan while I go get dressed then we are going to go get some breakfast and go to the school." he said smacking her backside before walking away. 

Biting your lip as he walked away you smiled and looked down, guess sex really did put a man in a better mood. Pulling out your phone you called Ryan, of course the first time went to voicemail so you tried him again, this time choosing to video chat. When he finally answered you smiled at him and tilted your head. "Hey there shitface, quick question do you know where your daughter is?" you asked. 

"What are you ... of course, she is with my parents for the weekend..."

"Mmm try again." you said amused as you turned the screen towards the living room and called Haley's name.

"Hi daddy." Haley said cheerfully as she waved at the screen. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!? How did she get there... with you?! In Fucking Japan?!" he yelled. "Oh God. I can't breath. I think I'm having a heart attack..." 

"Breath. She's safe don't worry. But I think we need to have a talk about her quirk..."

.........................

Driving to the school you peeked in the backseat at Haley and saw her just looking out the window in awe at the foreign city. Smiling you looked over at your mate and felt your heart flutter. He had took the three of you out for breakfast and then went to buy Haley an outfit for the day along with a new doll that she currently held close to her. He would be such an amazing father... a gasp left your lips at the thought and you saw Toshi's eyes snap to you. 

"What is it? What's wrong?" he asked, scanning his eyes over her form for any injury or sign of pain. 

Swallowing hard you quickly licked your lips and shook your head. "Nothing baby, just thinking... I forgot to pay my bills." you said, thinking of the best cover you possibly could. Seeing his brows relax he took your smaller hand in his large one and pulled it to his lips to kiss your knuckles. 

"No worries sweetheart I already took care of them." he said with a soft smile and saw her smile back at him.

"Thank you. I'll..."

"Do nothing." he finished, giving her a look that told her there was no room for discussion. 

Dipping your head you turned your eyes to the window and felt your nerves start up. Could it be true? Was that why you were so sick all the time... among other things? Opening your car door you got out and helped Haley out the backseat, keeping your thoughts to yourself for now.

"This is where you and Aunt y/n work?" Haley asked Toshi.

"Yep. This is UA High. I went to school here too, when I was younger." Toshi told the little girl, holding her hand as they walked towards the training ground.

"Really? That's cool. Daddy said when I go to school I can't tell the teachers that I'm related to Aunt y/n or Uncle Aaron because they were bad." Haley said making Toshi chuckle.

"Hey. I was not that bad. Besides the teachers I had probably retired by now." you said.

"You know honey the more I hear about you as a child the more I pray our children will take after me." Toshi teased casting a playful grin her way but then knitting his brows a bit when he noticed her cheeks turning pink. Before he could inquire her about it Haley spoke up, asking more questions. When the three of you got to the training grounds you smiled at the sight of the students all training. 

"Everyone's working hard huh?" Toshi said making Aizawa turn around.

"All Might, Y/n?" Aizawa said.

"Yea. Hi I'm here... Because I have the day off and I don't have anything else to do!" He said turning to All MIght for only a moment and hearing Haley giggle beside him. 

"Toshi." you growled.

Hearing his wife's growl and seeing her eyes cut his way he turned back. 

"Will you please focus on recuperating and less on playing." Aizawa said.

"That's what I told him." you said walking forward with him and hearing him grunt.

"And who is this cutie?" Midnight asked looking at Haley.

"This is our niece, Haley. She just appeared in our home this morning." you said and saw both teachers eyes go wide.

"Teleporter huh?" Aizawa said looking over the little girl currently hiding behind All Might's leg. 

"Yep. This was the first sign of her quirk." Toshi told them.

"And she teleported here? From America?" Midnight asked in awe.

"Yep." you sighed, Seeing Haley look up at you. Rubbing her hair you smiled down at her softly. When she started looking around you saw her face light up.

"IZUKU!" Haley yelled before she took off up the hill towards the boy.

Seeing Midoriya turn and smile at Haley he chuckled and followed after her, seeing y/n begin speaking with Midnight. 

.........................

As soon as Toshi walked away you turned to your friend and pulled her arm. 

"Where are we going?" Nemuri asked.

"To see Recovery girl." you answered.

"You know you both are teachers, that means actually teaching..." Aizawa said in annoyment.

Turning you smiled at him. "Need to check on that thing you asked me about at camp..." Seeing it dawn on him and the smallest raise of his brows you nodded, "Keep it to yourself for now." you told him motioning towards Toshi and seeing him nod.

"What thing? What are we keeping to ourselves?" Nemuri asked as she started following after the omega. "How come Shota gets to know? Y/n tell me...."

Ignoring her questions the whole way to the nurses office because you didn't feel like saying it twice you knocked on the door and heard recovery girl's soft voice bid you both in. "Hello Recovery girl."

"Ah Y/n Nemuri what a pleasant surprise. Y/n I am glad to see you doing well, you gave us quite a scare." The older woman said with a soft smile.

"Yes I am sorry, thank you for everything you did." you said bowing your head. 

"It was nothing my dear now what can I do for you both? It isn't one of the students is it?" she asked.

Taking a deep breath you looked between her and Nemuri. "I was wondering if you could run a blood test on me?"

Furrowing her brows she looked at the female. "For? Is something wrong?"

Licking your lips you smiled a little. "Nothing wrong per say but I think I'm pregnant." Instantly both women gasped and started smiling. 

..........................

Once he was done talking with the students he looked around to see his female gone. Frowning he felt that clawing feeling inside of him, he needed to find her. Walking towards Aizawa he looked the male over. "Where did y/n go?" he asked.

"She and Midnight went somewhere." he said with a sigh. 

Gritting his teeth he nodded, "I better go make sure she isn't pushing herself too much. We will be taking Haley back later today but once we get back we will be ready to start. Keep me updated on the students alright." He said and saw the male nod. "Come on Haley, time to go." he called and watched the girl hug Midoriya before running towards him. He chuckled when he heard all the girl students 'aww' over the girl's little crush. 

"Where's Aunt y/n?" Haley asked.

"I don't know, let's go find her." he said, holding his hand out for the little girl to take. 

...........................

"Oh my gosh! I'm so excited for you both! I knew he was going to get you pregnant soon. Was it your honeymoon? Bet it was, stuck in a cabin in the middle of nowhere for a week with All Might. You'll probably have a whole litter." Nemuri squealed. 

"Nemuri!" Recovery girl scowlded, shaking her head at the alpha females naughty thoughts.

Blushing beet red you looked down and covered your face. "Nem please. I don't want him to know yet."  you said, holding your arm out as Recovery girl kissed away any mark that would show your alpha a blood test had been done. 

"Okay. I'm sorry. I'm just so excited. But... what about your time in the coma, when you pushed yourself so hard... is the pup..." Nemuri started.

Quickly snapping her eyes to the alpha when she saw the omega's face fall she smacked her leg with the cane to silence her. "I am sure the pup is fine y/n but you need to be seen by an OB soon. A friend of mine is in that field and I will give him a call for you. As well Toshinori needs to be told of your condition soon. I am sure he is already showing signs of expecting alpha." she said. Seeing the females confusion she grinned. "Possessive behavior, doesn't want you out of his sight. Scenting you." When she blushed again the older female smiled softly. "He will make a fine father."

A great smile overcame you then and you nodded. "Yes he will."

"So how are you going to tell him?" Nemuri asked with a smile. 

Biting your lip you tilted your head. "I think I have an idea." Hearing your name being called you snapped your eyes to the door just as Toshi and Haley walked in. 

"Ah there you are sweetheart, don't wander off like that without telling me where you are going, I was worried." He said and furrowed his brows when Midnight started giggling. "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, just you. Well I have to get back to the class but I will talk to you soon y/n, very soon." Nemuri said with a knowing look as she moved towards the door, crouching down to smile at the girl holding All MIght's hand. "Goodbye cutie it was nice meeting you." she said in english so the girl could understand.

"Bye." Haley said with a smile and a wave.

Confused by the alpha females remark he looked back towards his female as she moved towards them as well. "And what exactly were the three of you doing?" he asked.

Shrugging you lifted Haley up on you hip to carry her but Toshi quickly took her and held her himself. "We're planning world domination."


	42. Chapter 42

Sleeping most of the plane ride back to America you woke up only to move into the car so Toshi could drive the three of you back home. Feeling the familiar bumps of the long path heading to the ranch house you groaned and gave a small stretch to wake yourself up. As soon as the car was parked in your driveway you saw Ryan come running over and quickly got out to open  the car door for Haley. 

"DADDY!" Haley yelled excitedly, jumping up into her father's arms. 

"Hey munchkin. Don't you ever scare me like that again." Ryan said smiling and hugging his little girl. 

Grinning at the scene you went to move forward when a figure came flying towards you.

"Baby you're back, hold me!" Aaron yelled, jumping into the female's arms. 

"Ooof." you gasped out as the beta literally leaped into your arms scooby doo style making you instinctively move your arms to hold him up. "Ghh AARON! Get off of me!" you growled, dropping him to the ground. 

"Come on sweet cheeks we gotta stop this abusive relationship we got going on." he said now standing and throwing his arm around his friends shoulder. Hearing a growl he looked to see Toshi moving towards him and quickly used his quirk to wrap his arm around the alpha male a couple of times and hold him away. "Hey there Toshi man. Heard you retired. You know studies show that can lead to libdo..."

Seeing Toshi's eyes flash and him try to wiggle out of Aaron's hold you sighed, "Aaron let go. Now!"

"Oh alright! Jeez you people need to lighten up. Like me!" he said smiling.

"What the hell are you on now?" you asked knowing he was acting strange. 

"Adderall and Red bull... I feel like I'm seventeen again. It's great. In fact it's so great that I am going out tonight. Gonna go find me some good pu..."

"Language." Ryan warned.

"You know what." Arron smiled as he started walking away but then turned and tossed you something. "Trucks done. Drives great. Needs Gas. Love you."

Shaking your head you looked at your best friend, "You know he's going to get arrested again right." you said and saw him nod.

"It's your turn to bail him out." Ryan said with a shrug.

"I'm not bailing him out. He's your brother, you bail him out." you laughed.

"I want a blood test." Ryan said making you all chuckle. "Anyway thank you both so much for taking care of Haley. And bringing her back. I'm sorry th..."

"It's fine Ryan. Y/n and I do have a few concerns we would like to discuss with you but I have a friend, David, he's a scientist and he thinks he can make Haley something she can wear that will help keep her quirk from activating on it's own and will also act as a tracker so you will know where she is." Toshi told him. 

"Really that would be great, thank you." Ryan said with a smile but it falter a little. "You wouldn't happen to know the price for something like that would you?"

"Don't worry about that, we'll figure something out." you told him with a soft smile and a rub of his arm. Seeing him shake his head and go to speak you looked away when you saw Justin and Katie walking towards you holding Mason. "Aw look how big he's getting." you said as you moved forward, going to take him you were quickly pulled into Justin's arms. Was he hugging you? 

"How many times you gotta make me think I'm gonna lose you?" he mumbled deeply into your hair. 

Furrowing your brows you hugged him back and smiled. "Don't worry so much. It'll turn your hair grey, like Ryan's." you joked trying to lighten the mood. 

"Hey! It's called the salt and pepper look." He said rubbing his hand through his beard.

Smiling at the love his wife and cousin shared he watched them pull apart and then his female move to hold the small boy.

......................

 Laughing he looked through the yearbook and saw his wife rolling her eyes. 

"Oh shut up. You just wait I'm going to get David to send me pictures of you and your mullet." Seeing him snap his eyes to you you smiled, "Yes he told me." you said and saw his cheeks turn a light pink. Turing back to the guest bedroom closet you searched for the things you were looking for. Seeing the box on the top shelf you huffed out and then smiled. "Oh no, a top shelf, my only weakness. If only there was a Hero that could help a poor damsel in distress..." you said in an innocent voice. Peeking around the doorway at him you saw him still laying on the full size mattress, his long legs hanging over the edge. The old high school yearbook was still in his hands but his eyes were looking up at you from under his brows. A growing grin on his face, that he was trying in vain to hold back.

Seeing her bat her lashes at him he chuckled and pushed up from the bed, tossing the book on the end of the bed. Walking into the small closet he saw her smiling at him and raised his brows as he still tried to hold back his smile. 

Placing your hands on your cheeks you looked up at him in awe, "What? All Might has come to my rescue." you said, finally making him break and let out a snort of a laugh. He shook his head before grabbing the box from the shelf and holding it out for you to take. "My hero. What would I do without you."

Chuckling he wrapped his arm around her. "My silly little omega." he said with a shake of his head. Peeking in the box he saw it was a whole bunch of arts and craft stuff and furrowed his brows but smiled. "Are we going to color?" he asked. 

"Ha. No. I have to help Haley make Ryan's birthday present. Every year she makes him something for his birthday and this year she wants to make him a grill plate. Which will work fine because I want to throw him a little party tomorrow. His actual birthday isn't until next week but since we are here now I want to do it tomorrow."  you said.

Grinning he nodded. "Sounds good sweetheart. What can I help with?" 

"You can go hang out with the guys while Katie and I take the kiddos to go get everything." you said but saw his grin drop. 

"You and Katie aren't going without a male..."

"Mason is coming." you butted in but saw him cut his eyes at you.

"He doesn't count. Toshi said and saw her throw her head back.

"Well Ryan can't come, it's a surprise..."

"Take Justin."

"No. All he'll do is complain we are taking too long and make me buy him something. He's worse than a child. You can't go because then it will look suspicious. I'll be fine, we are just going to the grocery store and the little craft store three doors down. They are in the same small shopping center. Please?" you said looking up at him and poking out your bottom lip. Giving him your best pouty face in all hopes it would work. If your gift for him was going to be a surprise then he couldn't go either.

Seeing her give him her pouty face he growled lightly. Hearing her soft little whine he sighed and shook his finger at her. "You text me when you get there and when you are leaving. You have two hours then I'm coming to look for you. You and Katie stay together and I mean it y/n you do not leave each others side, do you understand me?"

"Yes alpha." you smiled and rose to your tippy toes to kiss his lips. 

Kissing her lips he pulled back and looked down at her, "Go put some pants on." he said, smacking her backside lightly. 

"But what's wro..."

"Y/n." he warned and saw her dip her eyes before going to their room to change out of her shorts. 

.........................

Arriving at the store with Katie and the kids you grabbed a cart and headed to the craft store first. 

"So what do we need here?" she asked, walking by your side holding Mason to her chest even though he was wrapped snugly in the wrap. Katie holding onto the cart like you always made her do. 

"I need to get a plate and the paint to make Ryan's birthday present with Haley and I want to make Toshi something too." you said, stopping once you go to the stuff you needed.

"What are you making him? Is it something for his birthday?" she asked.

"No, his birthday is in June. I have something I have to tell him and I thought of this." you said and saw her look at you and then cock her head before her eyes went wide and she started smiling. 

"Oh my god you're..." Katie squealed.

"SHHH! I don't want anyone else knowing before him."

"Know what aunt y/n?" Haley asked looking up at you with curious eyes.

"Nothing sugar." you said smiling. "What plate do you want to use for your daddy's present?" you asked her, quickly making her forget about her question. While she was looking you pointed at Katie and saw her pinch her lips and nod. "No Justin either." you said and saw her go to open her mouth but shut it when you gave her a look. 

"Fine. But what are you making?" she asked.

Leaning forward you whispered in her ear and saw her smile.

"Aww that's so cute."

................................

Seeing the women back from the store he quickly moved over to help when he saw Y/n trying to carry in all the bags. Moving behind her he grabbed the bags from her hands and saw her quickly turn but then smile when she saw him.

"I could have got it." you said.

"I know but I want to help you." he told her and kissed the top of her head. Taking the bags into the house for her he went to help put things up but she shooed him out, giving the excuse that he needed to make sure none of the other men came inside. Moving behind her he placed his hands on her hips and bent his neck to nuzzle his nose into her neck. Inhaling her scent he sighed. "You smell... different."

Straightening up you furrowed your brows, "Are you trying to tell me I stink?" you asked.

"N..no you smell good. Amazing even just... different." he said, running his nose up her neck and into her hair. "Did you change shampoo?" he asked.

Licking your lips you smiled, "No." you answered and heard him hum. Hearing the door open you felt him step away. 

"Alright I'm going back outside with Ryan and Justin." he told her, kissing her temple. 

Seeing Katie standing there with Haley and Mason you smiled, "Okay let's get started."

...............................

The next day you had successfully made Ryan a birthday cake and supper all the while helping Haley make him her present and secretly making Toshi's little gift. Last night after you had finished getting everything ready you had fallen to sleep on the couch while watching a movie and only woke up when your darling alpha had carried you to bed. This morning you had gotten sick again and Toshi had quickly hurried in to help you again. 

_"That's it sweetheart I am calling the doctor when we get back home. You should not still be getting sick."he said as he moved her to the couch to rest._

_"No. I'm fine." you sighed._

_"You are barely eating and when you do eat you get sick. You're always tired and..."_

_"I told you to wake me up. I don't mean to keep falling asleep on you..." you said feeling guilty._

_"Honey if you are tired I want you to rest but I would feel better if we get you checked out." he said.  Seeing her go to say something he placed his finger over her lips. "Please just help ease an old man's worry." he said with a soft smile._

_Grabbing his finger you pulled him down with you on the couch. "You're not old baby." you said snuggling up to him. Hearing a knock at your door and then it open you looked around Toshi to see Justin and Ryan come walking in._

_"Ey' Toshi you want to go fishing with us?" Justin asked._

_Raising his brows he looked back down at his mate to see her smiling at him. "Will you be alri..."_

_"Go, I'm fine." you said pushing him off the couch with a giggle._

_"Sure just let me go put some clothes on." he said as he was still wearing his lounge pants. Seeing the men nod he left to change, hearing them start talking to y/n._

So now here you were still waiting on the men to get back from fishing. House was clean. You had the chicken marinating, homemade rolls keeping warm in the oven, pasta salad in the fridge and vegetables sliced for a salad. Blueberry cake with a lemon glaze was on your cake plate by the sink and you were exhausted but when the door opened and you heard the familiar sound of Justin's pain groans you quickly pushed off the couch and met them all in the kitchen. "What's wrong?" you asked but when you looked down at his swollen hand you knew exactly what had happened. "Go sit." you told him pointing to the dining room chair. "Go get me the pliers." you told Ryan and saw him nod. Looking over your cousin's hand you sighed. "And razor blade." you quickly told him before he could walk out of the door. Seeing Toshi standing there like a deer in headlights you gave him a reassuring smile. Moving to the cabinet you grabbed the bottle of whiskey, vodka and a glass. Sitting in the chair by Justin you poured him a large glass of the brown painkiller. "You would think after all these years of fishing and hunting you would know not to grab a catfish by it's fin. Some sportsman you are." you nagged him with a grin.

"Fuck you. At least I didn't stick myself with my own hook." Justin growled as he tossed back the drink. 

"Okay I was eight. How old are you?" you asked and saw him roll his eyes. Pouring him another glass you saw Ryan come back with the stuff you asked for and sit at the table as well. Pushing out the blade to the razor you held your hand out at Justin. 

"What?"

"Lighter. I know you have one because I know you started smoking again." you said and saw him reach in his pocket with his good hand and place the green lighter in your hand. 

Seeing his female start heating up the blade of the razor he stiffened, adjusting his legs in the chair and furrowing his brows. "Are you sure you just don't want to go to the hospital?" he asked.

"Naw. He'd be the joke of the town for the next five years. Plus Y/n/n done this before." Ryan said with a grin. 

"Toshi hand me one of those rags out of the drawer behind you please." Once he held out the rag for you to take you placed it under Justin's hand and let out a deep breath. "Ready?" you asked Justin and saw him nod, Ryan moving to hold down his arms. PLacing the tip of the razor over his skin you saw him flinch. "Quit. You make me cut myself and I'm gonna tell Katie I wrote your vows." you warned and saw him clench his jaws. Quickly cutting open his hand you heard him growl deeply, the hair on his arm start growing as his wolf form tried to get out. Placing the razor blade down you grabbed the pliers and wiggled out the barb, hearing him start snarling as they stuck. You could see Toshi tensing out of the corner of your eyes and knew he was not liking the noises Justin was making, his alpha taking them as a threat towards you. 

He kept his eyes on the alpha, his body tense as he watched for any movement that may harm his omega. Seeing the males are move quickly he went to stand but saw him grab the bottle of whiskey and pull it to his lips. 

FInally getting the barb out you grabbed the bottle of Vodka and poured it over the open wound to clean it, hearing him growl again, his eyes now a bright yellow and his fangs elongated. Dabbing the area with the rag you nodded and saw Ryan let the other male go. Watching as Justin quickly made his way to the door you knew he was changing to his wolf, his quirk taking over. 

"Is he?" Toshi asked.

"He'll be fine. When he is in alot of pain or his anger gets too much his quirk takes over and he changes to his wolf form. He's going running but he'll be back in a bit, once he has calmed down." you told your alpha as you stood and started cleaning up. 

"Well that was fun. I'm going to go clean the fish and tell Katie what happened." Ryan said as he walked out.

Seeing his female yawn he furrowed his brows and moved over to her. "I'll finish cleaning up go lay down." he said but she shook her head. 

"No it's fine. I need to go ahead and start the chicken anyway." you said but felt him wrap his arms around you as you tried to move away.

"I will cook the chicken you go lay down. Now." he said kissing her head and ushering her to the room. Seeing her do as he said he finished cleaning up and took the chicken outside to start cooking it on the grill, grabbing one of the beers out of the fridge. He had already had four on the boat while they were fishing but he didn't feel tipsy. Plus he could relax and have a drink now that y/n had healed his stomach. He was retired, so he would do what retired men did in all those movies, grill and drink a beer. 

....................

Sitting on the couch you talked with Katie about this and that while the men played a drunken game of king's cup. You laughed softly at your now tipsy husband, you had never seen him drunk but you had to admit it was quite funny. Every now and again he would mix in a few Japanese words with his english and you would have to translate for the rest of the group. 

"What?! Okay Okay." Toshi laughed as he downed another shot of whatever they were drinking.

Seeing him almost lose his balance in the chair you smiled and stood from the couch. "I think it is time to call it a night. We have a plane to catch in the morning." you said as you moved over to rub his hair. 

"Aww you buzz kill." Aaron whined but stood from his chair all the same. 

Getting pulled to sit in Toshi's lap you felt his strong arms wrap around you and heard him hum as he nuzzled his face into your neck. Bidding your friends a goodnight you felt Toshi nip you skin. "Come on baby, time for bed." you said as you stood, feeling his hands still holding your sides. Pulling on him you helped him stand up, holding him upright when he went to stumble. 

"Looka my ol' lady tellin' me what todo. You're ssso cute." Toshi slurred with a large smile on his face. 

Grinning you rolled your eyes and pulled him behind you to the bedroom, cutting out the lights on the way but almost losing your own footing when Toshi stopped suddenly by the door.

"Sweetheart you got to lock the door. Not safe if you don't." He said as he reached for the lock and turned it after a couple of tries.

"Thought I was the safest person on the planet with you as my alpha." you said and gasped when you were suddenly lifted up into two strong arms. 

"HAHA! YOU WOULD BE RIGHT MY WIFE! NO HARM WILL EVER COME OF MY OMEGA!" All Might yelled. 

"Toshi darling, don't pus..." you started but were cut off by his lips on yours. Feeling him walk down the hall, bumping into the wall only a few times you were laid on the soft bed and felt him follow. You could feel his body deflating back to his normal self and broke from his mouth to look up at him. You thought he would be upset by the change like last time but a soft smile was still on his face. His glazed over blue eyes looking down at you. "What?" you asked.

"You're so pretty." he said and saw her cheeks turn pink, felt her try and roll over. 

Going to move you were held down by his large hands holding your wrists by your head and his body laying between your legs. 

"Y..you never take compliments well you know that...but you better get used to em'." he said. Grinning he leaned down to kiss her cheek and down to her jaw. "You're so pretty. Beautiful. And you smell sooooo good. Don't know what but something about you has changed.... You always smelled good but now... you're irresistible. Want to eat ya up. You taste as good as you smell?" he purred, moving his mouth down her neck and between her breasts. 

Feeling him bite your shirt and tug you peeked down to see him looking at your from under his brows, your shirt between his teeth and a large smile on his face. "Sweety we need to go to bed." you cooed to him softly but he only shook his head vigorously, his hair bouncing around him. Feeling his hands grip your shorts and underwear you tried pulling on his arms. "Baby you are drunk. I don't want to take advantage of you."

Laughing he pulled her clothes down her legs, tossing them away and licking the inside of her thigh. "So nooooble but trust me I would want you either way. Need you." 

Gasping when he licked up your slit with the flat of his tongue you heard him groan. 

"mmmm I could stay right here forever." Flicking his tongue over her clit her felt her flinch and smiled before he moved his mouth back over her sex.

Your back arched off the bed when he started eating you, he was being loud, slurping and groaning making your face heat up. That coil in your belly was becoming tight now and you whimpered involentarly when he pulled away. 

Crawling up her body he kissed her belly and pushing his head under her shirt to kiss her breasts. 

Giggling you tried to push his head away. "Baby your hair tickles.." you said and then let out a little squeal when he started nipping your sides and belly. "Baby noooo!" 

Letting out playful growls he nipped once more before pulling away, smiling down at her. "Take off your shirt and bra." 

"You do know you still have all your clothes on." you told him as you sat up to remove the remaining of your clothes. 

"Easy fix honey." he waved as he stood from the bed and started stripping. 

Seeing him stumbling as he tried to pull his pants off you giggled and crawled down to the bed, "Want some help?" you asked.

"I got it, I... wooow..." 

Seeing him falling you reached out to grab him, getting knocked back as he fell on top of you. "You got it huh?"

Giving her a guilty smile he kicked off his pants and moved his hand under her to guide her up the bed. 

Kissing him you moaned a little when his large hand groped your breast, twerking your sensitive nipples with his calloused fingers. 

Kissing down he licked over her hard nipple, "Don't know if I can share these when the time comes... Mine after all." he grumbled, sucking on the pert pebble and hearing her whimper. Pulling away he licked over them one last time before kissing them both and leaning up to flip her over.

Getting moved to your stomach you felt him rub your sex, spreading your slick around before something hard and warm was placed at your entrance. 

Leaning down he caged her in between his arms and body before slowly easing his cock into her. Letting out a deep moan by her neck he pushed in until his body was skin to skin with hers. "Sooo goood." he said deeply, licking her neck. 

Closing your eyes you adjusted to the stretch and focused on his sweet kisses to your neck and jaw. He held you close when he started rolling in and out of you. 

While he held most of his weight off of her on his forearms he laced his fingers with hers. Letting out deep breaths by her neck he peppered the soft skin there with kisses, placing a loving lick to her claiming mark. "Love you so much..."

Rocking with the movements of your lovemaking you licked your lips, "Love you too." you sighed, letting out a moan when he adjusted his hips to hit that spot. 

Panting he felt her fluttering around him and nipped her earlobe, "Gonna cum for me omega? Gonna cum on your alpha's cock?" he asked huskily and felt her nod. "Do it. Cum."

Crying out you bit down on the covers and moaned when you felt his warmth flow deep inside of you. HIs hips pushing in as deep as he could get and his body tensing above yours, holding you tight. 

Rolling off of her before he fell asleep he pulled her with him and felt around for the covers. Once they were at least over her body some he tangled hsi legs with hers and nuzzled his nose into the back of her neck. 

With his arm wrapped around your middle and his hand placed unknowingly over your belly you sighed in contemptment. It only took a few seconds before he was letting out small snores behind you making you have to bite your lip to keep from giggling. He was not going to be easy to wake in a few hours. Maybe you could get up earlier and make him something. A smoothie with a side of aspirin. At least he would have the whole flight home to recover. Sighing you closed your eyes and cuddled deeper into his embrace before going to sleep yourself.


	43. Chapter 43

Walking over to the bed you smiled at the man's sprawled out form on the bed. Laying your upper body beside him you brushed back his wild hair, "Toshi baby, it's time to get up." you said softly. Hearing a groan and watching him push his head under the pillow you smiled. "Come on. We have a plane to catch."

"I'm never drinking again." he grumbled. 

Giggling you helped pull him up to sit on the bed. His eyes were closed and he looked like death. Huffing you grabbed his shirt and helped him put it on, then his pants, then his socks. "You want me to carry you too?" you asked. 

Standing he felt his head throb and gladly took her hand when she offered it. Following her out to the car she got into the drivers side and held out a cup and a bar. Taking both he looked down at them and saw her smile. 

"Protein bar and a hangover smoothie." you told him as you started the car and headed towards the airport. 

...................

The both of you slept most of the way home and by the time you got to Japan it was early morning. Recovery Girl had called you on the flight but thankfully your alpha had been too out of it to notice when she told you about your appointment with her OB friend after school today. Thanking Moto as he dropped you both off at Might Towers you headed up with a large smile on your face. In a few hours you both would go back to UA but first you wanted to have a special breakfast together. "Go get a shower while I cook breakfast."

"No you go take a shower and I'll cook, you have been taking care of me since we left..." he said. His hangover was now long gone and he felt guilty that his omega had been having to attend to him. It was him that was supposed to be doing that for her. 

"Toshi baby it's okay. Go take a shower... you smell like alcohol and sex." you joked with a soft smile. 

Frowning he felt her kiss his jaw and gently urge him in the direction of the bathroom. "Fine but I will cook supper tonight to repay you." he said and saw her nod.

As soon as he was out of sight you started cooking. Making omelets and brewing coffee you plated the food and made yourself a cup of juice while you fixed him a special cup of coffee. You had just finished making sure everything was perfect when he walked in. 

"It smells amazing sweetheart... you made omelets my favorite. Thank you." he said, smiling largely at her. 

Humming you sat in the chair beside him and tried to keep from yelling at him to look at his cup. Seeing him on his phone and chewing a bite of his omelet you bounced your knee as the anticipation rose. 

"I sent the doctor an email asking if she could see you later today..."

Oh God that again. Rolling your eyes you took a breath to calm your nerves. "Better drink your coffee before it gets cold." you said softly as you moved to place your plate in the sink.

"Oh yes I..." putting down his phone he looked over the large cup. "Where did this come from?" he asked and looked beside him to see her smiling. "You got me a bigger cup. Thank you sweetheart." Taking a sip of his coffee he saw something on the other side and turned it slowly. Reading the words he spit up the hot drink in his mouth and had to keep from dropping the mug. There written along the mug in bold letters the same color scheme as his costume was the words **World's #1 ~~Hero~~ Dad. **

Giggling at his reaction you waited for the shock to wear down. He just sat there looking at the cup, his eyes moving as he read the words over and over. When he looked at you then at the cup then at you again and down to your stomach you smiled at him but let out a surprised yelp when you were suddenly lifted up and spun around the room. 

"You're pregnant! I...I'm going to be a dad! We're having a pup!" he yelled excitedly. Setting her down he looked down at her with a smile so large his cheeks hurt. Pushing his lips to hers he kissed her with all the love he felt. Quickly pulling away he looked down at her as his mind was overrun. "That's why you were at Recovery girl's office. This is why you have been getting sick?! We have to get you vitamins and you need to go see a doctor... You need to rest. No more cleaning or cooking and *gasp* you have been eating all that junk! You didn't drink the other night did you?! You were lifting all those heavy bags and..."

"Calm down Midoriya." you said with a smile while rolling your eyes. 

"Oh my God you were in that coma... you pushed yourself that far, you almost died and you were..." 

Seeing him breathing heavily and panicking you reached up to cup his cheeks. "Toshi..."

"If you both would have died it would have been my fault I would have lost my wife and unborn child I..."

"TOSHINORI!"

Coming back to reality he looked down at his female and saw her soft eyes looking up into his. 

"It's alright. I didn't die, we didn't die. Recovery girl called her friend that is an obstetrician, he made me an appointment for later today. If you're not busy do you want to go with me?" you asked.

Nodding he laid his forehead on hers. "Nothing will take priority over you and our pup." 

Wrapping your arms around him you nuzzled his chest and felt him hug you as well. "I love you Toshi."

Kissing her head he rubbed his cheek against her hair, "I love you too. Both of you."

"We need to go if we are going to make it to school on time." you said.

Stiffening he opened his eyes, "But you... are you sure you..."

"I am more than capable of teaching a class while pregnant." you said with a smile.

Sighing he rubbed her back, "Fine but no physical training." he said.

"Yes alpha." you smiled. 

........................

 Bouncing his knee he sat in the chair and flickered his eyes between his mate sitting on a table wearing a gown and the door that had yet to open. While his female looked clam, doing something on her phone he was a wreck. He was nervous, had been nervous all day. Everything that could be wrong filling his head, but at the same time he was excited. If it had not been for y/n asking him to wait he would have yelled it to the whole school that he was going to be a father, that they were having a pup. It was funny to him, he never planned on taking a mate or having children but now it was all he wanted. A family. His family. Looking beside him he saw a parenting magazine and was about to pick it up but then the door opened. Looking up he saw a older male walk in... the equivalent of a male Recovery girl. 

"Hello, you must be Mr and Mrs Yagi. Chiyo has told me much about you both. My name is Dr.Tanaka." the male said, shaking hands with both of the parents to be. Taking a seat in the chair he looked over the females chart and smiled. "Well as I said Chiyo has told me much about the two of you and I have also talked with your doctor about your late coma. Your blood and urine work came back perfect so no cause for alarm there. Your weight however has lowered since you have left the hospital and that is worrisome as you are supposed to be doing the opposite."

"She has been getting sick a lot." Toshi said with furrowed brows. 

"I can prescribe something to help with the nausea along with some vitamins. I will also give you a chart with recommended calorie intake and food items. I would like to take a look at the little one, judging by your paperwork you were in heat about seven weeks ago so almost two months along." he said as he stood and moved over to the table. Pulling out the sternups for the omega. 

Looking at the strange contraptions he watched as his female moved down the table and placed the heel of her feet in the small holes. Furrowing his brows he glanced between the doctor that was putting on gloves and putting a condom over a rod looking thing and back at his omega's spread legs. "I thought this was normally done on her belly?" he asked, feeling very protective over his female. 

"Normally yes but your female is still early on and with the recent events this way will allow me to get a better look at the pup and it's overall health. No worries Mr. Yagi I have done this before. You may go and stand by your wife's head and hold her hand as it may be a bit uncomfortable." Dr. Tanaka said making sure to put emphasis on the fact that the omega was his female to help calm the alpha down.

Doing as the male said he moved between the wall and the table to take his wife's hand, seeing her give him a reassuring smile. Seeing the male move his hand and the rod between her legs he grit his teeth and looked back at the screen. He knew the male was doing his job but the alpha in him only saw another male touching a part of his omega that only he was allowed to touch. Crouching down he held her hand by his mouth, kissing it and looking at the black and white screen to keep his mind off of what was going on by her sex. 

"There you are. Looks to be just one, but that could change, they have been known to hide." 

Looking at the screen you smiled and felt tears brim your eyes when he turned on the sound and filled the room with the sound of your pup's heartbeat. 

Mesmerized by the tiny little grey area he smiled as the doctor pointed out little nubs that were his pup's arms and legs. 

"Looks like you are about seven weeks four days along. Pup is healthy and has a strong heartbeat. I would say late March, early April." 

Taking the photos the doctor gave you you smiled down at them and thanked him as he went to leave, telling you he would see you again in two weeks. 

"You get dressed sweetheart I have something I want to ask the doctor." Toshi said, kissing his mate's temple and smiling. Following the doctor out he called for the male and saw him stop in the hallway. "My apologies I forgot to ask before you left."

"No, no. What may I help you with?" the older male asked with a soft smile. 

Feeling his face heat up he rubbed the back of his neck, "Well um... I was wondering if.. if it was still okay for my wife and I to... if I could still..."

Chuckling softly he nodded at the old hero. "Yes Mr. Yagi you and your wife may still have sex."

HIs face had to be beet red now but he nodded, "Thank you."

"No problem. You do not know how many expectanting fathers have asked me the same thing. Rule of thumb is just to make sure she is not in any pain or discomfort."

Nodding he bowed his head and went back into the room to fetch his omega. Seeing her waiting for him he smiled and wrapped his arms around her before pressing his lips to hers. "I love you." he said and nuzzled her neck. 

"I love you too." you said as you held his hand and followed him back out to the car. 

"So what would you like for supper?" he asked with a soft smile.

"Burgers?" 

Looking down he chuckled. "We can do burgers."

"And onion rings?" you smiled. Seeing him look down at you with a raised brow you gave him an innocent look, "The baby wants it."

"Why do I feel like I'm going to hear that for the next seven months." he huffed, rolling his eyes and smiling.


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay just a heads up that I am currently reading the manga so I don't know anything after season 3. If I get anything wrong sorry. If anything happens in the story you would like me to include please let me know. Also sorry for the long wait my daughter was sick and my kids are my first priority.

Dropping the papers you curled up in your nest as another sharp pain traveled down your right side and hip. Whimpering you laid in a fetal position  and tried rubbing the pain away.  "Gahhh Damnit." you hissed. You knew what would help but Toshi wasn't here to help you. Taking a deep breath you pushed yourself up and cried out when the pain intensified. Shuffling to the edge of the bed you stood and took a few minutes to regain yourself before making your way to the elevator. Getting to the pool you unceremoniously removed your clothing and took one step at a time until you could drop into the cool water. It helped, not a lot but enough. Swimming around you made your way over to the deep end and held yourself up on your arms, resting your forehead on them while youre feet slowly kicked under the water.

......................

He had cut his training session with Midoriya short when he felt that clenching in his chest. HIs omega needed him. Going first to the bedroom he found her not there and took the elevator straight down to the pool where he knew she would be. Stepping off the elevator he saw her there, wading in the pool. He could see the tenseness in her shoulders and furrowed his brows as he rounded the pool and sat by her head. "Round ligament pains again sweetheart?" he asked in a soft voice and saw her nod. Rubbing her head he heard her sniffle and became worried. The doctor had told him they could get very painful, especially to first time mothers. He remembered how much he had freaked out when she had first gotten them a month ago, his first thought being that she was miscarrying their pup he had rushed her to the hospital in the middle of the night, both of them dressed in their pajamas. The old male was quick to calm his nerves by finding the strong heartbeat of their child and playing it outloud for them to hear. Although at three months pregnant the threat of miscarriage was low it still worried him to see her in so much pain. "Come on honey I'll go run you a warm bath." he said and saw her nod. Grabbing her clothes from the floor he wrapped her in a large towel and held onto her as they moved to stand in the elevator. Rubbing her arm he kissed the top of her head. 

Laying back into Toshi's chest you felt his large hands rub your small baby bump under the warm water. "I think he hates me."

" _She_ doesn't hate you, she loves you. You know what the doctor said sweetheart they will stop soon. Your body just keeps trying to heal something that isn't wrong." he said as he kissed up the side of her neck and over her jaw. 

"What makes you so sure it's a girl huh?" you asked with a smile on your face. 

"Because unfortunately for me she seems to have your sweet tooth and she seems to be just as stubborn as her mother." he said with a chuckle. 

"Well I think it's a boy and he just enjoys making me suffer like his daddy." you said and felt his body shake as he laughed. "I'll make you a deal."

"What's that?"

"If it's a boy I get to name him and it's a girl you can name her." you said.

"I'm going to agree to that because I know I'm right." he smiled. 

"Alright then. Better get used to Val Yagi." you said.

"Would it ruin your evil scheme if I said I actually liked that name." he chuckled. 

Giggling you laid your head back on his shoulder and looked up at him. He had filled out a little more over the past few months. His eyes only holding small shadow under them and his cheekbones didn't protrude as much. You could still see his ribs but he didn't look sickly. "No. That makes it better. What is your pick for a girl's name?" 

Looking down at her he smiled softly and moved his hand up to stoke the side of her face. "Nana." he said. He was worried she wouldn't like it but the loving smile on her face said otherwise. 

"Nana or Val it is then." you said and met his lips when he leaned down to kiss you. 

..............................

"Toshi baby do you have another red pen? Mine just stopped work...." Stopping in your tracks you looked at the quickly blushing man sitting in the dask chair. Flickering your eyes from the bottle of lube sitting on the desk in front of him and his slightly stiff form in the chair you couldn't stop the fox like grin that spread across your face, growing larger as he became more embarrassed about being caught. "Whatcha doin' baby?" you asked as you walked slowly around the desk. Seeing him adjust his legs in a way to try and hide his obvious erection you giggled. 

"Shut up." he gritted out, refusing to meet her eyes.

Biting your lip you slowly straddled his lap, placing your hands on his shoulders to steady yourself. Feeling his hands move to your waist and a hiss leave his lips as you grinded down against his hard member you smirked. "Now about that red pen... I need one. I need it really really bad." you said, leaning down to kiss his jaw. "Do you have one? One I could borrow? I promise I'll be a good girl and give it right back." you said in an innocent voice, rolling your hips slowly. 

Licking his dry lips he swallowed hard. He knew what she was doing and if she was going to play this game he would too. "What would you do for it?" he asked in a low voice. 

"Anything." you whispered, tracing the hard line of his jaw with the tip of your tongue. 

Purring he pushed his hands under her baggy shirt and up to her now larger breasts. Palming the soft mounds of flesh he kissed her neck and nipped her throat. "Mmm honey they're getting so big. Your belly too."

Quickly pulling away you looked at him with an expression of both hurt and shock. 

Seeing her look and watching her try and cover herself he quickly shook his head. "No. No sweetheart, that's a good thing. A great thing... I like it.. I... I really like it."

"You can't like that I'm turning into a whale." you said quietly as you went to get up from his lap. 

Grabbing her wrists in one hand while his other moved to her lower back to keep her seated on his lap he leaned forward and nipped her neck. Breathing in her scent he growled low in his throat and felt her still. "I do little one, I really, really do. So full of my child. Showing everyone how I, your alpha breed you." he said as he moved his hand over her almost four month belly. Taking in a deep breath he moved his hand up to her breast and rolled the tit in his hand, pinching her nipple in between his knuckles as he stood and carried her to their bed. "And these mmm filling up with the milk to feed our pup." He groaned, pulling her shirt over her head and tossing it to the floor.

Getting layed on your back you looked up at your husband and saw his eyes almost black with lust. Watching him take your hard nipple into his mouth and suck you hissed out and saw him grin. 

"You have no idea how sexy you are to me. How I feel everytime I look at you." he told her as he removed his own shirt and kissed down the valley of her breasts and over her rounded belly. Hooking his thumbs in the waistband of her panties he pulled them down her legs and lapped up her slit. "Still so sweet." he purred. Working her with his mouth he pumped first one and then two of his fingers into her dripping cunt. Feeling her thighs quiver he smirked and kissed the inside of both thighs before he stood and crawled onto the bed, turning her gently onto her side and laying behind her. Lathering his shaft with her juices he shuddered in need, pressing the head of his cock to her hole he wrapped his arm under her arm and held her shoulder. Moving his other arm under her neck he reached out to grab her hand and lace their fingers together before he slowly sheathed his cock into her tight hole. Groaning he closed his eyes and peppered her neck with sloppy kisses. Pushing his knee between her legs he lifted her top leg up to lay over his, spreading her open for him to go deeper. 

Moaning you rested your head on his arm and gasped when he pulled out and slowly rolled back in, hitting all those spots that had you seeing stars. 

"Am I hurting you?" he asked, his voice raspy as he tried to hold back the need to rut his omega. He wanted her, needed her bad but he wouldn't risk hurting her or their pup. 

Shaking your head you took a deep breath and licked your lips. "Please don't stop."

Chuckling he bit her neck and slowly pumped his hips into her backside. Breathing deeply he moved his hand from her shoulder to her breast, groping it in his hand and sucking marks into her neck. Lapping over the dark purple mark he had made he felt her tighten around his cock and grunted. Picking up speed he snapped into her and ran his nose up her neck. Hearing her whimper he smirked, "Cum. Cum for me."

Crying out you closed your eyes and gripped his arm with your free hand. Hearing him growl in your neck and tighten his hold on you as he pushed in deep and filled you with his warm seed making you feel more full than you already did. Once he had finished giving you his load he loosened his grip on both your wrist and breast, peppering your shoulder and any other skin he could reach with soft kisses. 

Staying inside of her until he was soft he sighed. "Are you alright?" he asked, worried he had hurt her in his desperate desire for pleasure. 

"Perfect." you sighed, stifling a yawn and cuddling back into his arms for a moment. You were almost asleep when you groaned and went to get up, "I have to finish grading papers."

Smiling he stroked her side and held her down on the bed with him, "Later, you need rest." Knowing she was going to try and refuse he pulled the covers up over them both and nuzzled her neck, purring deeply and grinning hen she relaxed. Not five minutes later, she was out cold. Easing out from behind her he placed the body pillow he had bought her in his place and purred when she started to stir. Making sure she was still sleeping he grabbed the papers from the bedside table and carried them into the living room to grade for her, couldn't be that hard. Sitting on the couch he looked over the first question, 'In which year did the demolition of the Berlin Wall begin?' "Fuck." 

....................................

Driving with Namosa to the prison he bounced his leg. This was not what he wanted to be doing today. His schedule had gotten mixed up somehow and now instead of going to the doctor's with y/n he was stuck paying a visit to All for One. Entering the prison he looked into the room where All for One was strapped to a chair and grit his teeth. Hearing the buzz of the door he opened it and stepped inside. 

"All Might what a pleasure." 

Growling he went and sat in the chair in front of the glass. 

"This place is stifling All Might. For example if I have an itch in my back and try to scratch it on the back of the chair all the gins in this room target on to me...."

Listening to the male ramble on about the prison he lowered his brows. "No, you can't get out."

"I'll let you think that." The villain said with a chuckle. "So what do you want? Where is Gran Torino? You acting alone? What's with the costume...Don't tell me you are still doing hero work." He laughed.

"You sure have a lot to say." he said ignoring the man's words.

"Try to understand, this is the first decent conversation I've had in awhile."

"Shigaraki. Where is Tomura Shigaraki right now?" he asked with a growl.

"I don't know. Unlike yours he's already left the nest."

"What are you hoping to accomplish?" Listening to the man talk he furrowed his brows when he said they were alike but said nothing. 

"All Might you have about three minutes left." The guard said.

"Wait don't say that. I want to talk more. I know the world is pretty shaken up by your retirement. But how are things looking?" 

Obviously they weren't letting him watch the news, hearing the guard confirm it he huffed. Good. "You heard him."

"Then let me take a guess at it..."

 Standing when All for One crossed the line he snarled and glared at him. "I know what you have planned you think that Shigaraki will kill me or me and young Midoriya. I can't be killed. I won't let the future you envisioned come to pass." he growled. 

"Did you come to say that?" All for One smirked.

"All Might it's time. Please exit." the guard said and opened the door. Going to leave he stopped when the male started talking.

"Before you leave All Might I would like to offer my congratulations. I was so excited to receive word your omega is expecting..."

Halting he gasped and turned slowly to look back at the male with wide eyes. Feeling his heartbeat against his chest he said nothing as the man smiled.

"You came to see me today instead of joining her at her appointment correct? I do hope no harm comes to her or your little one while you are away." the male chuckled.

HIs hands began to shake and he quickly turned to run down the hallway, hearing the man laugh even when the door closed. Bursting into the room with Namosa he grabbed his phone from the table and dialed y/n. It rang and it rang but she did not answer. "NO! DAMMIT!"


	45. Chapter 45

Bouncing his knee in the car he tried calling y/n again but still got no answer. When Nomasa's phone rang he saw the male answer it and noticed his friend's hands tighten in the steering wheel.

"I'm on the way. Are search and rescue on the scene yet?"

Search and rescue? What was going on. 

"Yes... yes I understand. Tell Backdraft to keep an eye out for any league of villain members... I have a very good hunch they are behind this and they have a certain target in mind..." he said casting a glance at the retired hero.

Swallowing hard he closed his eyes. Hearing the male hang up he looked over at him and saw the male turn on his lights and start swerving in and out of traffic. "Namosa tell me."

Sighing he quickly looked to his friend. "There's been an explosion at Tokyo general." 

He couldn't breath. Calling y/n again he heard it go to her voicemail and let out a curse. Please, please be okay. 

.......................

Coughing you pushed the cart from you and stood on shaky legs. Bringing a hand to your head you felt something wet and when you pulled back your hand you saw blood. Looking around the dust filled room you saw everything knocked over and part of the ceiling caved in. Looking down you saw your phone broken and cursed. "Damnit." Moving towards the door you had to pull and then push some of the rubble out of the way to get through the small opening. Looking left hen right down the hallway you saw it void of life. Destruction was everywhere, walls, exposed wires and flames. "Hello?!" you called but heard nothing. Rubbing your hand over your belly you took a deep breath to calm your nerves, "It's okay little one, we're going to be alright." Going right when the flames took over the hall to the left you looked around and saw the doctor had taken your blood before the explosion laying on the floor. Hurrying over you crouched down and checked his pulse but found nothing. Closing your eyes you stood and saw a sign for the stairs Opening it you coughed when smoke filled the air around you. Looking down you saw huge flames on the lower levels. Furrowing your brows you looked up and saw it clear of fire. Up it was.  

Climbing the stairs you had to stop to catch your breath and heard as a door opened. Voices filled the tight space and you moved over to the railing to look down. "Hello..." Looking down your eyes went wide when you realized who in fact it was. 

"There she is! YAY!" Twice said in two different sounding voices. 

"Look I see blood!" Toga smiled. 

Gasping you quickly started running up the stairs as fast as you could. They were three levels down but they didn't have a big stomach slowing them down. Feeling something stab into your arm you cried out. Looking down you saw it was a needle of sorts and quickly pulled it out, dropping it to the floor. Looking behind you you saw them catching up, you couldn't out run them. Seeing the door to the next floor you prayed it wasn't on fire as you slammed open the door. Quickly running down the hall you looked around for anyone but still found no one there, they must have already evacuated the upper floors. Looking around you darted down a side hall and into a room when you heard them come through the stairway doors. Hiding in a small closet you closed your eyes and tried to slow down your breathing. You could hear them talking, they sounded like they were still on the main hall. When they got further away you would try and make it back to the stairway, you needed to get to the roof before the whole building collapsed. Waiting a few more minutes you felt the building give a shake and went to move when you heard your name being called.

..................

Arriving on the scene he clenched his fists when he saw the hospital on fire, parts of it fallen to the ground. There were emergency workers everywhere, helping people that had been pulled out of the building. He searched through all the faces but he didn't see his omega among them. 

"Mr. Yagi!" 

Turning he saw her doctor, the older male coming towards him. "Dr. Tanaka, have you seen my wife?" he asked quickly but dropped his shoulders when the male shook his head. 

"No, I sent her down to get lab work done and then the explosions went off." The old male told him.

"Where?" he asked.

"West tower. Third floor." 

Nodding quickly he went to run in the direction but was stopped by someone grabbing his arm. Turing back he saw it was Namosa. 

"Toshinori you can't go in there you're not..."

"My wife is in there. I'm not just going to sit here and do nothing." he said, his voice deep. 

Sighing Namosa dropped his head and nodded. Reaching to his holster he handed the man his gun. "Be careful."

Nodding he took off in a run towards the east tower. When he managed to get on the scene he saw the lower part of the building on fire, the entrance blocked by broken concrete pillars. Snapping his head around he saw Mount Lady and called to get her attention. Once she looked at him she smiled.

"All Might..."

"I need to get on the third floor." he said and saw her look between him and the building before she smashed out one of the windows and lowered her hand for him to climb on. Hoping from her palm to the open window he looked back and nodded to her in thanks. Running down the hall he found the room that said labs and looked inside to see it partially destroyed. There was a little blood on the floor and then he saw it, y/n's phone. Seeing the fire to the left he went back down the way he came and headed up the stairs, his wife was no fool, she knew what to do, knew she would need to get to the roof. He had been climbing the stairs when he heard a familiar scream. Looking up he saw two members of the League of villains chasing after her. No. Quickly taking the stairs three at a time he followed the small blood trial into the seventh floor and looked around. He didn't see anyone, no y/n , no villains. Feeling the building shake he panicked "Y/N!?" he yelled. 

"TOSHI!"

Hearing her call for him he took of int that direction. When he turned down a hall he saw her. "Y/n sweetheart, thank God. I am so sorry I wasn't here." he said hugging her. "Come on we need to leave now!" he said as he grabbed her hand and went to pull her. When she quickly tugged on his hand and slammed her mouth to his he was taken off guard. Feeling her tongue push into his mouth he placed his one hand on her hip and then winced when something sharp pierced his neck. Quickly pulling away he took a step back and saw her holding a small knife that was dripping with blood. Placing his hand over the cut on his neck he furrowed his brows and growled, "You're not her." he snarled and saw the imposter smile largely before was changing, a grey slime dripping from her body to leave a naked woman where y/n once stood. 

"Aww you caught on too quick." Toga giggled. 

"TOSHI!" 

Going to run towards y/n he was stopped by a hard hit to his jaw, knocking him to the ground. Looking up he saw a man dressed in a skin tight black and grey outfit, Twice. 

"Haha I got him. For now." the man said giving Toga a thumbs up. 

Snapping his eyes back to the woman he watched her lick the blade of the knife and then change into a replica of himself. Hearing Y/n call out for him again he saw the fake him smirk and bend down to pick up the gun that had been knocked out of his hand. 

"I'm coming sweetheart!" the fake him yelled before going in that direction.

"No!" he growled, going to stand and run after her but he was stopped by Twice attacking. Taking a deep breath he blocked the male's next attack, punching him in the ribs.

.........................

Seeing Toshi coming towards you you smiled and ran into his arms. "You came." you said, hugging him. "We need to go baby, there are villains following me." you said as you pulled back. When you noticed the blank look on his face you frowned, "Toshi baby what's wrong?" you asked. When he didn't answer you shook your head and went to pull him down the hall but he wouldn't budge. "Toshi come on we have to go before they find us."

"You are so pathetic. You can't even go to the doctor without getting into danger..."

"What?" you asked in a small voice.

"I always have to come to your rescue. I'm supposed to be retired and yet you do nothing but make life harder for me. I never should have married you. You're weak and a complete waste of my time."

Furrowing your brows you licked your lips. "Toshi I..." Seeing him raise a gin and point it at you you sucked in a breath and took a step back. "What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of the biggest mistake of my life...two of them." he said nodding to her belly. 

Shaking your head you felt your eyes watering up. "Don't do this. Please." you begged. 

"It's so easy. It'll look like an accident. Who is going to believe the number one hero killed his wife? No one. I'll just say the villains did it. I didn't get here in time to stop them from shooting you, I just found your body. I'll be so heartbroken, losing my wife and baby..."

"What did you say?" you whispered, furrowing your brows you raised your chin and looked over the male. "You said baby... You're not Toshi." you growled, knitting your brows together. Seeing the man stiffen and cut his eyes you swallowed hard. "My Toshi has never called our child, baby. He only ever says pup. You are not him." Seeing the imposter go to aim the gun you acted quickly and kicked the gun upwards to shoot the ceiling. Punching the thing in the throat you cried out when one of it's knives stabbed into your thigh. Whimpering you pulled it out and threw it towards the fake Toshi but missed. Stepping to the side you looked around as he aimed the gun towards you. Seeing the elevator door open some you acted quickly and jumped into the hole just as he fired the gun. Grabbing onto the cable you screamed in pain when slid down it, ripping the skin from your palms. Landing on the top of the elevator with a hard thump you held your belly and screamed as bullets got shot around you. Curling up in a corner you shielded your belly and tried to make yourself as small as a target as possible. 

......................

 Hearing gunshots he quickly slammed the male's head into the floor, knocking him unconscious and running to find his mate. Seeing the fake him up head he growled and saw her look at him. She aimed the gun at him and fired two shots before it was out of bullets. Seeing her throw it to the ground and start running, rounding a corner. Feeling the building shake again and feeling pieces of the ceiling fall he called out for his female, looking all around. When he looked in the elevator shaft and saw her small bleeding frame curled up on the top of it a few floors down he gasped. "Y/n! Sweetheart!" he yelled. 

"GO AWAY!" you cried. 

"Honey it's me!" he yelled.

"Prove it!" you yelled, not taking any chances. 

Knowing he needed to say something only the two of them would get he closed his eyes and thought. Feeling the building shake again he growled and then something popped in his head. "When you first moved one of our first conversation was about Tombstone... about Val Kilmer being the best Doc Holliday, that's where you got the boy name from."

Feeling your lip tremble you looked up at him and saw him looking down at you, your Toshi. 

Smiling he looked around, trying to find a way to get her up to him. Seeing nothing he growled and tugged at his hair. Hearing another explosion he heard y/n whimper.

"Toshi go!" you yelled with tears streaming down your cheeks.  

"I WILL NOT LEAVE YOU!" he yelled. Taking a deep breath he forced his body to change into his hero form, gritting his teeth when it felt like his chest would cave in.

"Toshi NO!"

Grabbing the cable he quickly pulled the elevator up, ignoring her pleas to change back. His arms and legs trembled but he wouldn't stop. He had to push himself. Swallowing the blood in his mouth he gave one final tug and saw as she quickly crawled out of the shaft and onto the floor beside his legs. Letting out a gasp he released the cable and heard as t dropped back down, the cable snapping under the weight. Quickly pulling her away before it could hit either of them he felt his body try and change back but he kept it up long enough to lift her into his arms and run to one of the windows, shattering the thick glass with one hit. Holding her to his chest he jumped from the building and landed out in the grass. No longer being able to hold up he shifted back and fell to his knees. Keeping her to his chest he panted and looked over his shoulder to see some of the rescue heroes coming their way. Looking down he cupped her bruised and bloody cheek. He could feel her trembling but it didn't stop her from smiling softly at him. 

"Our hero." you said in a soft voice. 

..............................

Tucking the blanket around her he pushed a strand of hair behind her ear and kissed her temple. Seeing her stir a little he pushed his pillow more towards her nose and saw her relax back into their nest. Seeing the many bandages wrapped around her body and knowing there was more hidden under the covers he grit his teeth. After a thorough exam they had concluded that his omega had a concussion many lacerations and bruises. She had been stabbed in the thigh, missing her femoral artery by a mere inch. She had bruised hipbone and the skin of her hands had been ripped to shreds by the cable, so much so that for the time being she couldn't wear her wedding ring. All of that but she had managed to keep their pup unscathed. Not a single bruise or scrape to her belly. Sighing he left her side to rejoin the two men in his living room. 

"How is she?" Gran Torino asked behind his tea cup.

"Sleeping finally." Toshi answered as he sat in the chair by the couch. Laying his head back he closed his eyes and brought his hands up to rub his face. "How would he have known? We haven't even told anyone outside of the two of you, her family and the staff at UA. She just started showing."

Humming the older male thought. "Someone must have broken into the files at the hospital...that or we have a mole. Either way Toshinori you will have to be more careful. I know she will not like it but she will not be able to leave the house anymore without you with her. If the league is able to find out where her doctor visits are then you can be sure they are watching this building."

Seeing the stress weighing on the ex-hero Namosa furrowed his brows. "I can have some officers keep watch around the building."

"Should we move?" he asked. 

"No. You have the best security here, she is safer here than she is anywhere." 

"She can't work at UA anymore." he stated and heard Gran Torino sigh.

"No she can not." he agreed. 

"She's not going to like this." he grumbled. 

"No she won't and she will try to talk you out of this decision but you must hold firm. It is for her and the pup's own good, she will understand eventually." Gran Torino said. 

Nodding he looked to the window to see small snow flurries falling. "I'm taking her to Norway for Christmas. The two of you are the only ones that know." 

"Be careful but do not let this interfere with your life together Toshinori. Do not let him take anything else from you." Gran torino said and saw his old student nod. "Well we will both let you get some rest. If you need anything call me." 

Seeing them both out he shut and locked the door before turning off the light and making his way into the bedroom. Gently removing the body pillow from his spot he quickly got in to replace it and felt her cuddle up to him. Feeling her nizzle his chest and sniff lightly to make sure it was him he purred and kissed her head. "Sleep my world. You are safe." he told her quietly. Closing his eyes he moved his hand to her side and held her to him. "I love you."


	46. Chapter 46

His face twitched, his nose sniffing the air before his eyes opened. Seeing the nest empty of his female he quickly sat up and stood from the bed. First checking the bathroom he found it empty and then he heard it, a small sniffle. Walking into the living area he looked around but didn't see anyone. Just as he went to turn another sniffle filled the air. Walking towards the kitchen he moved around the island to see his pregnant wife sitting on the floor her bare feet holding a jug of juice still as she tried unscrewing the lid with the wrists of her bandaged hands. Hearing her whimpered curses he sighed and moved forward. "Sweetheart..." 

Seeing him go and grab the jug you turned away some, "No I can do it. Leave me alone." you said as you tried again, pushing the arch of your feet into the bottle more to hold it. Feeling the injuries on your hands burn you winced but kept trying. 

"Stop." he said as he crouched down to quickly take the jug from her and twist off the top. Standing he poured the juice into a cup with a straw, pushing on the top. "Come on... back to bed." he said around a yawn. Looking down he saw her just sitting there with her head hung low and silent tears running down her cheeks. Furrowing his brows he sat the cup on the island and moved to crouch down to help her up. "You can't stay on the cold floor." he said and watched her take in a deep breath before she stood, pushing away his hand when he tried to help her. Standing there he watched her lift the cup up with both hands and carry it to the couch. She sat the cup on the table before curling up on the corner seat and laying her head on the arm to look out the window. She looked so defeated. Slowly making his way over to the couch he kneeled in front of her and took her bandaged hands in one of hsi while the other moved to cup her cheek and turn her sad eyes to his. "Y/n...Darling please just look at this through my eyes. I can't lose you... either of you." When she only looked down he took a deep breath before bowing his head. "I hate that you have to live like this, the guilt is overwhelming. I know how hard you worked to get where you are now, you have given so much and suffered and it's not fair of me to take this from you, to take your career, your freedom. But sweetheart I don't have a choice." Seeing a tear roll from her cheek and fall to the nightshirt she was wearing he closed his eyes. How he hated to see her cry, he hates to admit he prefers her temper to this..

_"You can't do this to me! You can't lock me away in this fucking tower!"_

_Trying to keep the alpha in him at bay he took a deep breath and tried to take a step closer to the bed. "Y/n you have to..."_

_"NO I DON'T! I WON'T!" you screamed, chunking one of the pillows at his head._

_Growling when he heard her snarl he quickly caught the pillow and threw it to the floor, "YES YOU WILL! I am the alpha, you are my omega and you will obey me! You will stay in this tower and you will not use that tone with me again that's an order!" he roared._

_Your eyes filled with tears as you realized what he had done. Feeling your lip tremble you looked at his glaring face, "Fuck you." you hissed before stomping to the bathroom and slamming the door shut._

_Hearing the lock click he closed his eyes and dropped his head before letting out a deep sigh. Moving to the office he sat at his deck and typed up an email to Principal Nezu, informing him of y/n's resignation. He set at his desk for an hour or so more, checking over emails and writing to Dave before he went back into the room. Seeing the bathroom door open he looked at the bed to see her small form under the covers. Slowly and quietly he moved into the nest beside her but she didn't turn to cuddle up to him like normal, in fact she shuffled further away from him, cuddling up to the body pillow instead. Gritting his teeth he said nothing only settled down behind her and stared at her back until he fell asleep._

Now there was no anger in her eyes only defeat. "Y/n they won't stop. He won't stop. He wants me to suffer and loosing you would end me. He doesn't care that your an omega, he doesn't care if our pup hasn't even been born yet, they will stop at nothing to kill you."

Sniffling you looked up into his eyes. "How are we supposed to have a normal family? Our kids won't be safe, they can't go play outside, or go anywhere, we can't take them to the movies or go to the beach or do anything...."

Seeing the heartbreak on her face he shook his head. "We will. We will have all of that, and more. I will find a way. I will fix this honey. Our child will not pay the price for my mistakes, I swear it darling." he said and then bowed his head low enough to lay in her lap. "Y/n I promise it won't be like this forever. Just for now I need you to listen to me. Stay here, be safe."

Taking a shaky breath you let it out and moved to rub his hair as best you could with your bandaged hand. "What am I even supposed to do all day?" you asked, voice still soft. 

Tilting his head up he kept his chin on her thigh and then moved his hand to her growing belly, "Grow our pup." Feeling a small shake of her giggle he looked up to see her grinning, her lip between her teeth. "What?" 

"Nana." you said and saw him furrow his brows just a little. Rubbing down the side of his face you leaned forward to kiss his forehead. "You are having a daughter."

A great laugh left his throat before he threw his arms around her and hugged her close to him. "A daughter! We are having a little girl. I knew it! I told you!"

Smiling you nuzzled his neck and sighed. "Nana Grace Yagi."

Nodding he smiled and kissed her head, "Beautiful."

.......................

Grabbing their suitcase he lifted it up and placed it in the trunk before heading back upstairs to get his napping wife. Seeing her sleeping on the couch he smiled and moved over to kiss her cheek. "Come on sweetheart, time to get up."

Rubbing your eyes you stretch your legs and looked up at him, "Why? What time is it?" you asked. Seeing the time on the stove you grumbled and tried to roll over, "It's not even time to cook dinner yet." you said.

Huffing he leaned down to scoop her up into his arms, making her hands wrap around his neck on instinct. 

"Toshi, where are we going?" you asked when you noticed him leaving the house and locking the door behind you both. 

"To get your Christmas present." he said with a smile as he pressed the button on the elevator, moving it back to rub her thigh once the doors closed. 

"Can't we just order it..."

Rolling his eyes he looked down at her with a raised brow, "I have already told you I am not buying you a new vacuum for Christmas."

"Why it's what I want?" you asked, noticing him taking you towards the new car he had gotten, a black Lexus. "They have a nice one on amazon for like 200 bucks." you added and heard him huff. 

"I'm going to buy one of those robot ones so that you will actually sit down." he said as he got into his own seat and buckled his belt. 

"I like the house being clean."

"Sweetheart I am pretty sure our house is cleaner than an operating room." he said as he started driving. Getting to the Airport he pulled up as close as he could to the plane and popped the trunk for the man to grab their bags while he went and helped his wife onto the plane, holding her hand tightly as she crossed the snow covered track. Quickly shutting the door to keep out the cold he wrapped her in a blanket and moved to grab their food that he had already gotten placed on the plane for the long flight. 

 .....................

"Oh my God I can't believe you took us to Norway!" 

Chuckling he kissed his omega back as she pressed her lips to his and hugged him. Rubbing his hand up her back he pulled away and smiled down at her. Seeing the happiness in her eyes as she looked over the snow covered little town he felt his heart swell. How he had missed that shine in her eyes. Noticing how red her cheeks and nose were getting he took a deep breath, "Come on sweetheart let's get in the car before we freeze to death." he said and led her to the car. 

Looking out the window as the male drove you both to where you would be staying you couldn't stop smiling. Everything was so beautiful. Toshi was stroking the back of your hand with the one hand that held both of yours in your lap while his other hand was wrapped around you, holding you close in his side. When the car stopped at a little cabin you glanced up at him and saw him give you a soft smile before he got out and held his hand out for you to take to follow. 

Once he had tipped the man and grabbed their bag he led her up the steps to the small wooden cabin, smelling the smoke coming from the chimney he sighed, good at least it would be warm inside. Opening the door he looked over the cozy space, checking for any sign of danger before quickly stepping to the side and allowing her in. Locking the door behind her he set down their bag and removed his coat, hanging it on the hook by the door. Helping her out of her own coat he hung it beside his own before rubbing his hands up and down her hips and leaning down to kiss her neck. Feeling her arch her neck and take in a soft breath he felt his member twitch in his pants. Flicking his tongue out he licked lightly over his claiming mark and slowly began to pull her sweater dress up her thighs. Pulling it over her head he dropped it ot the floor and let her turn around to face him, catching her mouth quickly and closing his eyes as her hands started unbuttoning his own shirt. Helping her remove it he cracked open one eye to scan the space, spotting the bedroom. Walking her backwards towards the room he kept her mind elsewhere, rolling his tongue around her mouth while his hands unclasped her bra. Slipping it down her arms he felt his pants fall slack as she unbuckled his pants and unbuttoned his pants. Finishing the job of undressing each other he sat back on the bed, pulling her to straddle his lap, his hands groping her ass. A low growl rumbled in his throat as she rocked her hips against his hard erection. 

Rolling your hips you tried and failed a few times to slip his cock inside of you. You knew he was purposely making it impossible for you to do as such and whimpered. He had never allowed you to be on top, the only time you had done as such being the time you had tied him up. Moving your lips down his jaw you licked and sucked at his skin letting out small whimpers and whines as you kept up your attempts. 

"We have been over this little one... I top you, not the other way around..." he said, letting out a hiss when her teeth sunk into his shoulder. 

"But baby..." you whined, rubbing his chest and licking his skin. "Please... let me ride you..." you said in your innocent voice, kissing at his neck and nipping his earlobe. Feeling him shunder you smirked, giving another roll of your hips down on his cock. Kissing your way back to his mouth you slowly rolled your tongue past his lips and lined his tip up with your entrance. Ever so slowly you lower yourself onto him, gasping out at the stretch. 

His hands gripped her hips while she started rocking back and forth on his lap. Needing to at least have a little control he helped lift her up and down on him. When her hands moved to his chest and gently pushed he nipped her neck one last time before obediently laying on his back and allowing her to take control. 

You were so nervous, you didn't actually plan past this part in your imaginations. Seeing his bright blue eyes shining up at you in the darkened room you swallowed hard before giving an experimental roll of your hips, gasping when you felt him hit your cervix. God he was so deep. Feeling his thighs flex a little behind you you bit the corner of your lip and repeated the action while rising up and going back down on your forward roll. The deep growl and closing of his eyes giving you the reaction you needed to know this was good. His hands still held your hips firmly, making small circles with his thumbs. Your own hands now ran up and down his defined abs and your head fell back a bit when he hit that sweet spot in you, his pubic hair stimulating your clit. 

He was likking this more than he thought he would. Having a clear view of her bouncing tits and the small bump of her womb, reminding him how he had completely claimed her as his own. How he had breed her, his omega. She was so tight, her rhythm was spot on too, if he hadn't seen the blood when he had taken her virtue one would think she had done this before. Squeezing her hip bones he rubbed his hands up her sides and cupped both her breasts. palming the soft mounds he gave a small tug to both nipples and heard her gasp out, her pussy clenching his cock. Smirking he kept up his fondling on her top half with one hand while the other moved down to rub her thigh, circling her clit with his thumb. He could feel her fluttering around him, she was close but so was he. 

He was pushing you to your finish, you wanted this to last longer but you couldn't hold back from screaming when his fingers gave another tug at your sensitive nipple. Crying out you rolled your hips, feeling him clench up under you and heard him growl out your name and title. When your high dwindled away you were left feeling sated and exhausted. 

Seeing her go to fall forward he quickly sat up and wrapped her in his arms, holding her to his chest and chuckling. Feeling her nuzzle his neck and lay her head on his shoulder he slowly laid them back on the bed, tugging the thick fur up over them and peppering her skin with kisses. "You are quite good at that." he said with a chuckle. 

"Who knew porn could be educational." you giggled sleepily.

Laughing he rubbed her back and hips to work out any soreness there. Kissing her neck he sighed. "Merry Christmas sweetheart." Feeling a small bump on his stomach he smiled largely and looked down, "And Merry Christmas to you too my little princess." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the long wait. Thanks to my husband introducing me to a new anime I have found a new love and his name is Roronoa Zoro. I swear that voice mmmm.


	47. Chapter 47

Walking through Tromso, Norway you looked around at all the building and houses. Your arms stayed wrapped around one of Toshi's as he walked beside you. It was freezing out but you had demanded to at least go walk around downtown a little bit. He had refused at first but you told him you were not coming to the place you had always wanted to come just to stay cooped up in the cabin all day. He took you to see the Arctic Cathedral and then the both of you went and had dinner at a small pub. 

"Why is it black?" you asked as you looked over the Ale the waitress had just brought your husband. 

Lifting the large mug he looked down at the liquid and gave a small tilt of his head, "Don't know...smells good." he said before taking a small sip. Humming he took a bigger sip before setting the mug back on the wooden table. "It's pretty good. Stronger flavor but good."

Looking over the menu you saw something and then looked back up at him, "What are you getting to eat?"

"Hmmm might try the Lutefisk." he said and instantly saw her nose scrunch up and grinned, "What?"

"You do know it's like gelatinous right?" you asked and saw him chuckle.

"Yes but David said I had to try it. What are you getting then?" 

"Farikal. National dish of Norway and as a plus it doesn't smell like hundred year old fish." seeing him laugh you giggled and moved to take a sip of your hot chocolate. 

Once you food had came out you instantly had to cover your nose as his food mixed with your higher sense of smell made you want to vomit. He kept apologizing over and over but you only assured him it was fine and quickly ate your food to hopefully overwhelm your senses. When you both were done and the bill was paid you started back towards your small cabin giving a small smile and shake of your head before looking up at him, "I hope you brought mouthwash or you're sleeping on the couch."

Chuckling he nodded, "Yes yes, I will brush my teeth when we get back."

As soon as his mouth was clean and they had a good fire going he grabbed the thick blanket and her hand before leading her outside onto the small roof deck. Sitting on the outside couch with her between his legs and the blanket wrapped tightly around them both as they watched the colors moving across the night sky. Glancing down at her he saw a soft smile on her face and moved his hands to rub her belly, nuzzling his nose into her neck. Inhaling deeply he sighed, "I love you y/n." 

Turning your head to the side and then up some you moved your hand to stroke his jaw, "I love you too Toshi."

Closing his eyes and leaning more into her touch he pressed his lips to her head. "Thank you." 

"For what? I haven't even given you your Christmas present yet, I promise I did get you something it's at home..." you said with a soft smile but stopped when he shook his head. 

Craning his neck he pressed kisses down her temple and cheek, "You are gift enough. Your love, your hope. I don't know where I would be if I never had met you y/n and I thank whatever higher power for letting our paths cross. I love you so very much, the both of you. My family."

Feeling a tear roll down your cheek you pressed your trembling lips to his. 

........................

Pulling up you looked in your driveway to see a white sheriff's truck and made a face, "Aw shit." you groaned. 

"What? Why is there a policeman here?" He asked, parking the SUV in the shoveled part of the driveway. Following her out he moved to walk beside her towards the backdoor of the ranch house. Seeing all the men standing there along with a red haired male dressed in brown pants and a black coat with a black hat on that all sported a sheriff's patch he said nothing at first but grit his teeth when he noticed the male's eyes look towards them and check out his wife. 

"Well hey there y/n/n." 

"Bo." you said with a nod and moved over to hug Justin, Aaron and Ryan. Seeing the boys working on a pile of firewood for you you smiled. "Thank you." you told them. 

"No problem baby. Hey Toshi." Ryan said holding out his hand.

"Hey Ryan. Justin. Aaron." He said and then looked to the other male, the other alpha.

"Hey man, name's Bo Henderson. Nice to meet you." he said with a sly smile. 

"Toshinori Yagi." he said shaking the male's hand and feeling him try and squeeze a little too hard. 

"You're from Japan right? Or was it China? Sorry I get all ya'll confused." the males said.

Cutting your eyes at him you huffed, "Just ignore him Toshi I do." 

"Come on y/n/n don't be like that I was only joking around." Bo said.

"Yea just like I was joking around when I said I was going to shoot you if you trespassed on my property again." you smirked, tilting your head a little but feeling Toshi grab your arm.

"Alright you two that's..." Ryan tried to butt in but was cut off.

"Careful omega, threatening an officer's life is 24 hours in lock up and I'm on duty right now..."

"Then how about you go do your damn job and stop running your mouth." you snapped back. 

"That's enough." Toshi growled into her ear, rubbing her arms as he stood back straight behind her. "Come on you don't need to be out here in the cold." he said as he went to pull her towards the door.

"Yea I better get going anyways." Bo said as he headed back towards his truck but stopped and pointed back towards the female for only a second. "Oh yea y/n/n while I'm here, when you gonna pay them speeding tickets?" he smirked.

Looking at him you raised a brow, "When are you gonna tell your wife that flare up won't a heat rash?" 

"Oh Shit!" Aaron laughed

"Damn." Justin said chuckling and shaking his head. 

Hearing the low growl Toshi snapped his eyes to the rival male and saw him glaring at them all. 

"See you still haven't learned to keep that mouth of yours shut. If John had gotten ahold of ya you'd know yer place." Bo growled.

Growling you pulled away from Toshi and started towards the male. "That's it! Aaron go get my rifle." 

"Yes ma'm." Aaron said going to walk into the house when Ryan caught his arm to stop him.

Going to grab his female he was beat to it by Justin covering her mouth with one hand and wrapping his other arm around her, just above her belly to lift her from the ground and carry her into the house. 

"Get the fuck outta here Bo NOW!" Justin snarled, showing the male his yellow eyes in warning. Pulling his cousin into the house he felt her squirming, "Come on y/n/n we all know you can kick his ass."

"Leave." Starring the male down as he got into the truck and left he growled and then followed the rest of them into the house, quickly shutting the door to keep out the cold. Seeing his female standing in the kitchen with her arm crossed over her chest and a angry glare on her slightly red face he moved over to pull her into his arms. Purring to calm her.

"We'll see y'all in a little bit." Ryan said as they all headed out to give the couple space. 

Hearing them all leave he sighed and rubbed her head, he could still feel how tense she was and smiled a little, "Those pregnancy hormones are getting you good aren't they sweetheart." he teased and felt her smack his hip but move to hug him closer. 

"You're going to be outnumbered here soon." you giggled. 

"That just means we'll have to try for a boy next. Level the playing field." he said with a chuckle, looking down at her. 

"How about we get this little one out of me before we talk about another." you said, still smiling.

Humming he kissed her forehead. "Of course darling."

...........................

A while later and they were all sitting around Justin and Katie's living room watching talking and watching the children.

"I swear man, spend $200 on presents and they'd rather play with the damn box." Justin scoffed, shaking his head. 

"Of course." you chuckled. Hearing the door open you looked up to see Aaron walking in with a small bag in his hand. 

"Here." he said holding it out for her to take. 

Looking up at the bag you furrowed your brows and grinned, "It isn't another nude picture of you is it?" 

"Naw baby I put them in your underwear drawer." he chuckled and saw Toshi glare at him. "I'm just joking. It aint for either of ya, it's for the little girl."

"How you know it's a girl.. I think it's a boy." Justin said.

"It's a girl." Aaron said with a nod.

"Boy." Ryan added, hearing his sister agree with him and her husband.

Smiling you leaned your head back into Toshi's shoulder and looked up at him, giving him permission to tell your family.

"We're having a girl." Toshi confirmed. 

"Ha Told you!" Aaron smiled. "Now go ahead and open it."

Grinning you slowly opened the small bag and lifted the item inside up before smiling largely and gasping. It was a beautiful mobile. You knew he had handmade it, little colored glass and metal cutouts of cedar trees and mountains surrounded by little cherry blossoms and leaves. "Aw Aaron it's beautiful. Thank you." you said smiling at your friend.

Grinning at the item in his wife's hands he looked up to the male and nodded, "Thank you Aaron." 

Smiling at the scene of your husband sitting on the floor playing with your niece and nephew you felt a tap on your shoulder and looked up to see Jutin tilt his head towards the door. Standing you followed him out the backdoor, pulling on your coat and slipping on your new boots Toshi had bought you while in Norway. Walking down the trail in the woods you stayed next to your cousin, neither of you needing to say much as you just enjoyed each other's company. You loved Toshi and you loved living in Japan but you missed being able to spend time with your cousin that was pretty much your brother. 

"So how's everything been?" he asked. 

Shrugging you told him about everything that had happened the past month, seeing him frown when you mentioned everything that had happened at the hospital. 

"You know y/n/n I can't help but worry about you. Ever since you moved to Japan you have been put in one dangerous situation after the other. I mean every fucking time I see you you're wrapped in bandages or covered in bruises..."

"Jus.." you went to start with a sigh but he stopped walking and turned to look at you.

"Now just listen to me for a minute. I like Toshi, I really do y/n. He loves you and he treats you right but that don't help the fact that you got a target on your back now because of him." Seeing her look away he sighed. "Look y/n I just.. I just don't want to get a phone call one day telling me that you're dead. You are all the family I got left and dammit I don't want to have to bury you too."

Closing your eyes you rubbed your face before throwing your hands out to the side, "What do you want me to do Justin?"

"Move back home..."

"I'm not leaving my husband..."

"I didn't say you had to. Fuck just... agh.. Look Toshi retired right? So ya'll move here. We raise our kids together like we were..."

"I can't Justin. Toshi, he still has stuff to do.."

"Like what?! What's more important than his wife and his daughter's safety?!" he yelled, his patience running thin.

Licking your lips you looked up at him and saw his eyes yellow. "I can't tell you."

Letting his shoulders fall slack he looked down at her with furrowed brows, "We've always told each other everything. We've never had secrets..."

"I know and I'm sorry but I just can't tell you this one thing. I want to but I can't" you said a tear falling from your eye and rolling down your cheek.

Nodding he clenched his teeth. "Fine. Keep your secrets, stay on the other side of the world."

"Please Justin I'm sorry I.." you said your voice shaking.

"No. It's fine. You do you and I'll do me." he said and looked towards their parents graves before sighing, "This will always be your home y/n/n. Never forget that."

................

Noticing his female gone looked around the home but didn't see her anywhere. Standing he left he children playing on the floor and walking into Justin and Katie's kitchen, "Katie, do you know where y/n went?"

Turing she whipped her hands on the dish towel, "I think they went for a walk out in the woods."

Bowing his head he went outside, shivering when he felt how cold it was. Seeing their footprints in the snow he followed them down the familiar trail. It was dark out, the moon clouded over by snow clouds but the thick layer of snow giving him enough light to see. When he heard voices he stopped and listened. He furrowed his brows when he heard the male's words. Dropping his head he stood behind the tree and listened as Justin spoke about the danger his wife was in because of him. When he suggested them moving he closed his eyes when Justin growled about what  was more important to him. Of course his family was important, it was the most important thing to him but he had made a promise. He could hear the male's hurtful voice when y/n wouldn't tell him about his unfinished work, One for All.  Hearing y/n sniffle he clenched his fists, she was crying. He knew they were close, knew how much it hurt her to lie to him to disappoint him.

When he heard the crunching of snow he looked to see Justin walking deeper into the woods. Hearing soft crying he slowly walked towards them, peeking around a tree to see y/n sitting on a large rock crying into her hands. His heart ached at the scene and he took a deep breath before moving forward to sit beside her and wrap her in his arms, feeling her sobbing into his chest. Rubbing her back he said nothing for a while until a brisk wind cut at his cheek and he stood. "Come on honey, let's get you warmed up."

Once he had her back in there own home he ran her a hot bath with some drops of lavender to help her relax. She still hadn't said a word and her eyes stayed down towards the floor. Even if he couldn't feel her heartache in his own chest it would be obvious to his eyes how she was feeling. He had to fix this."You soak until I get back." he said going to walk away but stopping when he felt her grab his pants leg. 

"Where are you going?" you asked softly, looking up into his soft blue eyes.

Crouching down beside the tub he dipped his hand in the water and dumped it on her shoulder, rubbing her neck and tracing the claiming mark there with his thumb, "Out. I won't be long. When I get back we can snuggle on the couch and watch a Christmas movie."

"Gremlins?"

Smiling he shook his head, "That's not a Christmas movie."

"It takes place around Christmas time." you said.

Chuckling he nodded and leaned forward to kiss her lips, "Whatever you want sweetheart. I love you."

"I love you too."

Making sure the fire was going good he made his way back outside and into the forest to find Justin. It didn't take him long finding the alpha male leaning back against a tree smoking a cigarette. When two yellow eyes looked his way and his chin rose in questioning he sighed, "We need to talk."

Justin listened without interrupting as his all in all brother in law told him about the hero All Might. He told him about One for All and how he had passed it down to Midoriya and how he was now in charge of teaching the boy. When he told him about All for one and how he somehow knew about y/n and her pregnancy he furrowed his brows. "How did he find out?"

Shaking his head he looked down, "I don't know. My friend Namosa and Gran Torino are investigating it. My worst fear is that someone we know, someone we work with or even one of our students is working with the league of villains."

Lighting another cigarette he inhaled deeply, feeling the smoke enter his lungs, "So what now?"

"Well I have made it where she no longer works at the school. I have high security at the tower so I have put her on house arrest and gave her the command that she stay there unless I myself am with her." Toshi told him and looked up when he heard the male huff.

"Bet she didn't take that well did she? You got a will written out right?" he joked around his smoke.

Wincing he nodded, "Yes she wasn't too happy about that but it is for her safety and I had no choice."

Waving his hand he looked at the retired hero, "No need to elaborate, I support your decision I'm just worried about her smothering you in your sleep."

Chuckling he rubbed the back of his neck, "Me too. But in all seriousness Justin I never wanted this life for her, I love her very much and I want nothing but for her and my pup to be happy and safe. I know she would be safer here but I just can't leave Midoriya on his own yet..."

"And she won't leave you." Justin said with a sigh.

Dropping his head he swallowed hard, "No she won't." Spinning his wedding band he heard the male take a deep breath.

"I trust your decisions Toshinori. I know you will keep her safe, that you will keep both of them safe but I want you to promise me something."

Looking up he furrowed his brows and waited for the male to continue. 

"Promise that once all this is done, once Midoriya is ready you will give her all of you. That you will bring her home." he said.

Swallowing hard he bowed his head, "You have my word."

 


	48. Chapter 48

Arriving back home he was surprised when his female quickly hurried off into the guest bedroom. Guessing her now squished bladder needed to be emptied again he moved to take their suitcase into the bedroom to begin unpacking. While he was tossing their dirty clothes into the washing machine he heard a small thump and hurried into the spare room to see her in the closet, an extra blanket laying on the floor that she was bending down to pick up. "Sweetheart what are you doing?" he asked. 

Refolding the blanket you reached to place it back on the shelf, smiling when your loving alpha moved to do it for you. Turning around you held out a small wrapped box in red paper with a large gold bow on it and a red furry stocking filled to the top with small gifts. 

Snapping his mouth closed he looked down as she placed the items in his hands and then back up at her. "Honey you didn't have to..."

"Toshinori if you don't can that modesty I will cut you off from sex for a month." you threatened, crossing your arms over your chest.

With wide eyes he nodded, "Can I at least take them to the living room?" he asked and saw her smile and nod. Walking to the couch he sat down with her right beside him and went to start but looked back up at her. "Which one first?"

"Stocking." you said, pulling up your legs and hugging them to you as best you could. 

Grinning he sat the small box by his leg and started taking out the small items inside the stocking. He smiled at the new bottle of his favorite cologne, a new wallet and pen. Holding up the pink silk tie he chuckled and looked to her with a raised brow.

"I was originally going to tell you we were having a girl like this." you smiled. 

Humming he smiled and felt something cool when he reached his hand in again, pulling out the bottle of Kokuryu he opened his mouth some and looked to see her giggling. 

"What? I personally think you're funny when you are drunk." you said with a shrug. 

Chuckling he felt his face heat up a bit and licked his lips, "Next time I drink you are drinking with me. I want to see you drunk."

"No you don't, trust me." you laughed. "Ryan says that all I do is sing horrible covers of Aerosmith songs and demand food."

"Now I have to see, you never sing." he smiled.

"Yea because I don't want your ears to bleed." you said. "Should be one more thing left." you said and watched him reach to the bottom to pull out your little craft. 

Flipping through the little book he felt his face become warmer and warmer as read over each coupon. Swallowing hard when he read the one about 'Anything goes' he licked his lips and felt his cock twitch. "I think I will be saving this one for after Nana is born and you're are all healed up." he said in a husky voice. 

Blushing you looked down. "Okay now you can open this one." you said handing him the red box.

Chuckling lightly he sat all the other item on the table before pulling off the bow and ripping the red paper. Opening the box he looked inside to see a gold pocket watch. There was a beautiful design carved along the top and back of it. Pressing the button on the stem he opened the top and saw the words "Any fool can make a baby but it takes a man to raise a child." 

Seeing him looking at the watch so intently you smiled softly before speaking. "My Grandfather gave that to my dad when he found out they were having me. His father gave it to him and so on. It's been in my family for a long time and now it's yours."

Swallowing thickly he looked up and wrapped her in his arms. "Thank you. I love you."

Smiling you laid your head on his chest and kissed his throat. "I love you too."

........................

"This is so stupid. What am I supposed to do all day while you are working?" you pouted, sitting on the bed and watching him shave in the bathroom. 

Rinsing his face he patted his skin dry with the towel and grinned as he made his way back into the bedroom. Grabbing his shirt he pulled it on and started buttoning it as he moved over to her laptop and opened it. 

Seeing him type something you rose one brow when he turned the screen towards you. Looking you saw he had pulled up Amazon.

"Shop. Buy stuff for Nana's room. Anything you want just please no Barbie stuff." he said shaking his head and giving a scrunch of his nose as he began tying the pink tie around his neck. Seeing her thinking he pulled on his pants and socks. 

"What about the mountains or something nature-y like that?" you asked. 

Raising his eyebrows he smiled, "I think that's a good idea. I like mobile look Aaron made." he added, tightening his belt and sticking his wallet in his pocket. 

"Okay then I'll focus around stuff like that." 

"Besides I like the idea of the gender neutral stuff, if we have a boy next then it will work for him too... or anymore that comes along." he said mumbling the last bit under his breath.

Raising your brow you looked at him, "You do know we agreed on two... I'm not staying pregnant forever." 

Moving over he leaned down and kissed her lips, "I know. I just enjoy the sight of you full with my child... and making them is so fun." he said, nipping her neck. "I have to go. I love you. If you need me call me, no leaving the house alright?"

Groaning you sighed. "Yes yes. I promise to remain in the prison."

Gripping her chin between his thumb and knuckle he looked into her eyes. "You are not a prisoner in our home. You are safe here and so is our daughter so this is where you need to stay while I am gone." Seeing her looking glum he kissed her lips, "I love you."

"I love you too... warden." you grunted.  

Huffing he pressed one more quick peck to her lips before he stood and left for school. 

Sighing you looked at the screen and started looking through the thousands of baby items, adding this and that to your cart. 

.............................

Walking through the door he stopped when he heard music playing. Looking towards the island he saw supper ready and plates set out for them to eat. He had texted his omega earlier in the day and told her he would most likely be late getting home today. Being that she was now eight months along he was trying to get all his work done so that went he went on leave he would be all caught up. Following the music towards the guest bedroom which would soon be his pup's he pushed open the door the rest of the way and peeked inside. What he saw made his eyes go wide. "What are you doing?! Get down from that ladder right now!" he said as he quickly moved over to brace her. Once he was sure she wouldn't fall he glared up at her and snatched the paintbrush from her hand, dropping it in the paint bucket and wrapping his arms around her thighs to lift her up and placed her on the floor in front of him. 

"Oh don't get all worked up I was just painting and I was only on the third step." you said 

"Do you not understand the meaning of bed rest? And you're not supposed to be smelling painting to begin with..."

"I opened the window..."

Growling he rubbed his face. "I told you I would paint the room this weekend."

"I didn't want you to have to work on the weekends... you are already exhausted from having to stay late every night I wanted you to just be able to relax this weekend..." you said with furrowed brows looking up at him.

Sighing he looked down at her and moved his hands to rub her arms. "Sweetheart I just want you to take it easy like the doctor said."

"I am taking it easy, I'm already staying home all day, I can't just sit around and read or watch TV."

"What if you would have fallen while I was gone?"

Sighing you said nothing, knowing there was no point in arguing with him. If you thought he was being over protective before he had a new high score the closer you got to your due date. 

"Come on you need to eat and then we are going to take a nice long bath and you are going to sit down for the first time today."

"I've sat down..."

"Your feet are swollen don't try me." he said quickly, placing his hand on her back and leading her into the kitchen. Helping her onto the high chair he made their plates and made her a cup of her red raspberry leaf tea. 

"So how was work?" you asked as the two of you ate. Talking while the two of you ate you were both in the middle of a conversation about Kirishima's recent news debut when you gasped and clenched up.

"Y/n?! What's wrong?" he asked quickly dropping his spoon onto the bowl to place one hand on her back and the other on her thigh. She didn't speak for a few moments, staying curled up in the chair with her head down, one hand placed over her belly and the other gripping the countertop so hard her knuckles were white. She let out deep slow breaths until she eventually relaxed. Rubbing her back as she sat up he still felt his heart hammering against his ribs and looked at her with furrowed brows. "What happened?" 

"Braxton hicks... pre labor contractions."

LABOR!? CONTRACTIONS!? 

Seeing your husband's eyes as big as saucers you giggled lightly, "Oh calm down they are completely normal, painful and uncomfortable but normal. I had one earlier today too." you assured him, cupping his cheek and kissing his lips. Smiling softly at him you stood and moved to wash your bowl and spoon. 

Quickly drinking down the rest of his broth he hurried over to grab the sponge from her and wash their dishes. "Go get in the shower." he said and smiled to himself when she obeyed without complaint. When he finished cleaning up he went to join her in the shower. As soon as the two of them were clean he managed to get her to sit on the couch with him while they watched a movie before bed. It had started becoming harder and harder to get her to sit down, she was always cleaning or doing something, never sitting still. To make matters worse last week when she had been on one of her cleaning sprees Gran Torino had paid them both a visit bringing her gyozas when she wouldn't eat anything else. 

.........................

_"Would you just sit down for five minutes." he sighed as he followed her into the bedroom as she went about dusting the house for what seemed like the hundredth time this week._

_"I'm busy..."_

_"You're always busy. You need to rest, eat..." hearing a knock on the door he rubbed his face as he made his way to the door and opened it to reveal his old mentor. "Gran Torino sir.. I wasn't expecting you..."_

_"I have brought your female some gyozas." he said in his normal deep voice as he moved inside the home and looked around. "Y/n." he called._

_Peeking out the bedroom door you smiled largely and moved over to the two males. Seeing the soft smile on the older males face you looked down and gladly accepted the covered dish with both hands. "Thank you Gran Torino. Toshi won't go get me anymore." you said giving your alpha a small glare._

_"Because you need to eat something other than dumplings." Seeing her go to speak he raised his finger and knit his brows, "Chocolate doesn't count."_

_Giving a little grunt you spun on your heels and sat the dish on the counter before moving to grab a plate and a pair of chopsticks. Hearing the two men start talking about this and that you made a small plate and a small bowl of sauce before popping one in your mouth and humming. "These are so good." you hummed as you moved to grab the cleaning rag and bottle of spray._

_"Would you at least sit down and eat." He said when he saw his female going to walk away with the cleaning supplies. Hearing her mumble something around the food in her mouth he growled._

_"Toshinori leave her be." Gran Torino said chuckling when the omega turned to stick her tongue out at her alpha and continue on her way._

_Glaring at his wife as she disappeared behind the door he sighed and looked back down to his old teacher. "All she does is clean. She never sits down. The doctor told her to take it easy but does she do that no." he complained, crossing his arms over his chest._

_"She is nesting." he informed the younger man as he moved to sit on the couch._

_Furrowing his brows he moved to make them both a cup of tea. "Nesting?"_

_Nodding he sighed, "Getting the home ready for the pup. It is natural and something that is wired deep within an expecting omega's brain." Taking the cup from Toshi he bowed his head in thanks. "She will most likely do this up until her delivery, in her mind everything has to be perfect and in it's rightful place."_

_Laying his head back he furrowed his brows and thought on the male's words. "So what can I do to help?"_

_"Nothing. Stay out of her way." he informed him._

............................

Looking down he saw his female fast asleep, curled up into his side. Grinning he turned off the TV before standing and waking her up just enough to lead her to their bed, helping her up into the nest and covering her up. Looking at the time he saw it was 10:48 and let out a deep breath, rubbing the back of his head he moved to the nursery and shut the door before grabbing the paint brush. 

...........................

By the time the weekend got here the room was painted a soft grey and had y/n had hand painted a mountain scene on the back wall along with a cherry blossom tree. The two sat in the middle of the floor on the soft rug, he was re-reading over the instructions on how to put together the crib while she sat there sucking on the smoothie he had made her, giggling at him. "It's not funny. This thing makes no sense... I don't even see an damn A3 slat!"

Full on laughing now you covered your face and looked to see him glaring at you, the sight only making you laugh harder. "I'm sorry it's just so funny... you can bring down whole buildings but you can't put together a crib." When his face turned a pink and he glared at you harder you lost it, going into a full on laughing fit and rolling to lay on your back. "All might has found his weakness. Baby furniture!" you laughed. 

Tilting his jaw he shook his head and chuckled before dropping the paper beside him and moving to lay beside her. Nipping her neck as her laughs turned into giggles. "You're lucky I love you or I'd kick your butt." he joked, smiling down at her. 

Smiling back up at him you moved to wrap your arms around his neck, "Aww I love you too." you said before he leaned down to press his lips to yours. 

Feeling a strong kick from her belly he chuckled and broke from her lips to look down. Lifting her shirt he saw the clear impression of a foot and ran his finger up the middle of it, seeing a small movement as she moved away. "She's going to be ticklish like her mother." he smiled, looking back up at her with a mischievous look and going to move his fingers towards her. 

Catching his hand you smiled and shook your head, "Don't I already have to pee." you said and saw him chuckle before he instead only laid his hand on your hip and pressed another kiss to your lips. 

"Go pee, I'll see if I can figure out this damn thing." he said, helping her up before lifting the instructions again. 

"Better get to it bunny or she's gonna have to sleep in bed with us." you said.

"I have a feeling that is going to happen regardless." he smiled. 

...............................

Sighing you finished your bowl of cereal and made your way over to place it in the sink to be washed later. You had been late getting up this morning and for some reason your energy level was bone dry. Going to the dryer you took out the freshly washed crib sheets and blankets, dropping them in the nursery rocking chair you smiled over at the crib. It had taken him all weekend but Toshi had successfully gotten the crib and changing table put together late last night. Bending over when another Braxton Hick hit you whimpered and rubbed your tightening belly. Once it had passed you stood back straight and moved to the bathroom, maybe a hot shower would help wake you up. Removing your clothes you reached in to start the shower and let it warm up before stepping in. Standing under the water for a little bit you winced when another sharp pain erupted in your belly. When it seemed to a last longer you took in a shaky breath. Once it eased off you quickly went about washing your hair and body. Turning off the water you grabbed the towel and started drying off. Stepping out onto the mat you let out a gasp when a contraction came, your hand flying to the tile wall to hold you up right. "Okay time to call the doctor." you said out loud as you quickly threw on Toshi's old shirt and wobbled your way over to the bedside table to grab your phone. Calling the office you were told by his nurse that he was in the middle of surgery but said she would get him to call you back soon. Thanking her you went to move when a sharp pain sent you to your knees. "AHHH!" you cried out. Feeling something run down your leg you looked down to see a clear liquid. Suddenly you realized what was happening and gasped, "OH FUCK!"

Quickly grabbing your phone you called Toshi. When it went straight to voicemail you growled. "Damnit!" When another contraction started up you had to clench up and bit your lip. Breathing through it like the book said you tried calling him again. "Come on Toshi pick up!" again voicemail. "WHAT'S THE POINT IN HAVING A PHONE IF YOU"RE NOT GOING TO ANSWER THE DAMN THING!!" you roared. You knew he was in class, knew he couldn't answer his phone but right not you were in too much shock to think straight. Slowly moving to sit on the floor you breathed out through another contraction. "Okay, think y/n." you told yourself. You couldn't call for help you still didn't know who you could trust but you needed help, you were only 36 weeks along. She was early. Laying your head back against the bed you closed your eyes tight. Gran Torino wasn't close enough. But there was one person you knew you could trust. Flipping open your phone touched the name on your screen, you just hopped his schedule hadn't changed. 

"Hello? Mrs. y/n?"

"Izuku... Ahhh! I...I need your help. I need you to go tell Toshi... AHH! Go tell him the baby is coming!"

"WHAT?!" he yelled "...I HAVE TO GO! I'm sorry sir...I'll explain later." 

You heard him say, no doubt to SIr Nighteye before the sound of air whizzing by was heard. 

"Okay Mrs. y/n I'm on my way to the school, should only take me a few minutes, I was close, where are you?!" he asked.

Smiling at how heroic he sounded you let out a shaky breath. 

"Home."

 


	49. Chapter 49

"...yes, now don't forget to keep an eye out for..."

"All Might!" 

Turning to look towards the beta ground door he saw Midoriya running towards him. Furrowing his brows he turned back to the students he had been talking to, "Excuse me for one moment." he said before meeting his successor halfway. "Midoriya what..."

Panting he held his side and met the male's eyes. "Mrs. y/n... she's in labor." he said quietly enough so no one else would hear but it didn't matter as his teacher's next words no doubt alerted the whole room. 

"HOLY SHIT!" he exclaimed with wide eyes before he started running towards the door. Skidding to a stop he looked back at his class "Ah Ms. Kendo you are in charge. Everyone finish your exercise and then you are dismissed." he said and then he was running again. "Midoriya with me!" he yelled back. Running back to the classroom he grabbed his bag and looked up to see Midoriya standing by the door, "I need you to go and tell Principle Nezu what is going on and then call Gran Torino."

"Yes sir but isn't.. isn't it too early..." he said and saw the male dip his head and nod. 

"Yes it is. I have to go Izuku..."

"Of course, when you can could you let me know how they are doing?" he asked. 

"Yes. Thank you Izuku." he told the boy, placing his hand on his shoulder and giving him a smile before running to his car. Looking at his phone he saw he had four missed calls from y/n and one voicemail. Listening to it he flinched when he heard her yelling at him for not answering. Trying to call her back he got no answer and sped up, swerving in and out of traffic. 

.......................

Screaming you held onto the sides of the tub and then took deep breaths when the contraction stopped. Forcing yourself to stand you grabbed the stack of towels and pulled them to the floor. "OH FUCK!" you yelled out as another contraction started.

"You need to sit down if possible Mrs. Yagi." Dr. Tanaka said in a calm voice rang through the phone.

"O..Okay." Slowly lowering yourself to the rug you sat with your bent legs spread and your back against the tub to help support you. " Oh God.. I.. I think I need to push." 

"Go ahead, your body knows what to do, long push." he instructed.

Breathing out you fisted your hands in the soft rug and threw your head back as another strong contraction came, telling your body to push. Managing a long push you gasped for air when you needed a break.

"Good. Very good. Breath while you lay one of the towels between your legs."

Tugging one of the towels over you unfolded it enough to lay it between your legs. Crying out as another contraction came you pushed but stopped abruptly when the sound of the door slamming open filled the home. 

"Y/N!?" he yelled as he ran through the house not even bothering with his shoes. 

"TOSHI!" you screamed before moments later seeing him standing in the doorway of the bathroom. You couldn't help but smile as you saw him, thankful you wouldn't have to do this alone.

Looking into their bathroom he saw his wife sitting on the rug in front of the tub, his shirt adorned her small body, curtaining what was going on between her legs. Her hair was wet and her face flushed and her eyes tired but still she smiled at him.

"She has to make a grand appearance like her daddy." you said, the both of you sharing a smile before another contraction started and you were forced to push. 

"Mr. Yagi I am on my way, ten minutes at most. Until I get there you need to help keep your female calm. She is doing well."

Snapping into action he hurried over to her side and grabbed her hand, placing his other hand on her shoulder while her face scrunched up in agony. Swallowing hard when he saw a small tear roll down her cheek he placed his forehead on her head and closed his eyes, "You can do this sweetheart. You are doing so good honey."

"You need to push again Mrs. Yagi. Long, hard push."

Nodding even though you knew he couldn't see you bared down and pushed. 

Ignoring the pain in his hand he rubbed her back as she pushed. When she gasped for air he heard her choke on a sob and looked down, lifting the bottom of the shirt to see blood and... hair. Snapping his eyes back up to her face he smiled. "I can see her head darling..."

"Big push." Dr. Tanaka said. 'Mr. Yagi when her head is out you will need to feel and see if the cord is wrapped around her neck, if it is just gently hook your finger in it and loosen until you can pull it over her head. I am five minutes away."

Seeing his wife sweating and exhausted he brushed her hair out of her face. "Come on my omega, you can do it sweetheart push." he said and saw her dip her head as she pushed again. 

Feeling a pressure between your legs you took in pants of air and watched Toshi look again, a large smile coming over his face. 

"Her head is out baby, she's got some hair." he said, gently unlooping the cord from her neck. 

"One more push Mrs. Yagi, just one more."

You were so tired, you could hear Dr. Tanaka talking but you didn't know what he was saying. Feeling Toshi rip open the front of your shirt you met his blue eyes.

"Just one more sweetheart, come on."  he told her cupping her cheek in his hands. 

With one last hard push you gasped out and felt a pressure leave your body. 

Quickly grabbing his pup he couldn't stop smiling, his tiny daughter wailed in his hands and he looked to his wife with tears in his eyes before laying her on her mother's chest. 

Moving to hold your daughter you choked out a sob and felt tears run down your cheeks. "Shhhh." you cooed to her, hearing her small cries dwindle down at the sound of your voice. 

Quickly throwing one of the towels over them both to keep them warm he heard the door open and saw the older male come rushing in, bag in hand. A deep growl left his throat as the male came closer but the older male seemed to know this was going to happen and quickly held up his hands, showing the alpha male he meant no harm to his mate or pup.

"Toshinori you know he means no harm to either of them."

Looking behind Dr. Tanaka he saw Recovery girl standing there a soft and knowing grin on her face. Swallowing he took a deep breath to calm himself and bowed his head. He kneeled on the floor by his wife as the doctors went about looking over both of them. A large smile stayed on his face but when he heard Dr. Tanaka hum he looked towards him to see the male looking over his wife's womanhood. 

"The pup is early but she seems to be breathing perfectly fine." Chiyo said in a kind voice.

"Mr. and Mrs.Yagi I will need you to allow Chiyo to take your daughter for a few minutes to clean her up and give her a check up while your mate delivers the placenta. Afterwards Mr. Yagi I will need your help moving your omega to the bed, I will need to give her a few stitches." Dr. Tanaka said.

"WHAT?" you croaked out, snapping your eyes up from your pup to look at the older doctor. 

"Just a few my dear, you have a small tear." Dr. Tanaka told the omega, seeing Chiyo place a reassuring hand on her knee. 

Holding back his wince he looked to his wife with pity, not wanting to imagine what a torn genital felt like. 

Furrowing your brows you looked back down at the pup in your hands and smiled softly, "It was worth it." you said.

"But first, would the father like to cut the cord?" the older male asked.

Quickly shaking his head he looked at the slimy cord coming out of his wife and daughter. 

"Toshinori." Recovery girl scowlded. 

"But what if..." he started.

"Toshi we can't feel it." you said with a small giggle and saw him relax and take the pair of scissors with his large hand and clip the umbilical cord. Placing a kiss on your daughter's forehead you allowed the doctor to take her from you and wrap her in a thick towel before she was handed to Recovery girl

"Toshinori I will need a large bowl with warm  water and a clean rag." the older female said as she walked away.

Kissing his wife's forehead he left her in the care of the doctor while he went to help the nurse.

.....................

A little while later and he had helped lift his wife gently into his arms and move her onto their bed, noticing that a large pad had been placed down. As soon as she was settled he was quickly handed his now clean pup, the tiny little girl wrapped up in a blanket with a hat on her head to help keep her warm. Giving a small bounce he looked away as the male went about giving his wife the few stitches she needed. Tensing up when he heard her whimper in pain and slowly moving about the house to keep from snapping at the male for hurting his omega. Luckily it didn't take long and when she was ready he returned to find his wife propped up with the help of a few pillows, her hair pulled back out of her face and wiped clean. She looked exhausted but when he entered the doorway she perked up and grinned. Hearing a small whimper from his chest he looked down and saw the newborn starting to squirm. 

"She is no doubt hungry." Recovery girl said. 

Nodding he moved over to the bed and as gently as ever lowered their child into his female's embrace. He stood back and watched silently as the nurse helped his omega figure out how to feed their pup. After a few tries she latched onto her breast and was suckling away happily. When everyone was sure both mother and child were doing fine the doctor announced their leave, saying that if the family needed anything to call. Shaking both their hands he saw them out before moving to sit on the bed beside his mate and watching the pup eat. He stroked her short golden hair, mesmerized by how soft the strands were. "She's so beautiful." he said and then looked up to his wife and smiled lovingly, "Both of you are. I have to be the most lucky man in the world to have both of you to call mine. Thank you y/n. You have given me something I never knew I wanted and now I know I will never be able to live without. I love you both so very much. My family." he said with tears in his eyes. 

Laying your forehead on his cheek you smiled. "I love you too Toshi." you said and let out a big yawn, forcing your heavy eyes to stay open. 

Seeing her yawn he stroked her cheek with his thumb and pressed a deep kiss to her lips before pulling away and looking down to see their pup unlatched and fast asleep as well. Leaning up he pulled off his shirt and gently took the tiny pup from her chest to lay on his own, smiling when her cheek just nuzzled into his chest. Holding her with one hand he moved the other to his mate and helped her to lay down beside him, her own head moving to lay on his shoulder. "Get some sleep my loves." he said in a deep, quiet voice. Pulling the covers up over them he pulled out his phone and snapped another picture of his daughter to send to Dave, knowing it would be a while until he was awake to see it. Laying his head back against the headboard he sighed and started up another text message, sending the picture to his successor followed by another message a second later. 

'They are both doing great. Thank you. In a few days would you like to come over and meet her?'

 

Going to put down his phone he felt it vibrate and grinned as he looked at the screen. 

'Congratulations! She has your hair but I think she looks like Mrs. y/n.' 

*Another vibrate*

'AT YOUR HOME?! YES! Just let me know when.'

"Fanboy." he huffed with a chuckle as he placed the phone on the bed and focused his attention back on his daughter to see her eyes open just a little and then close back, the corner of her mouth turning up into a grin for a second. "Welcome to the world, Nana."

 


	50. Chapter 50

"Oh my gosh she's so beautiful." Katie squealed as you video chatted with her. 

"I want to see." Ryan said before his face also came on the laptop screen. "Aww. I miss Haley being that little."

"Damn she's tiny. Makes Mason look like the pillsbury dough boy." Justin chuckled. 

"He's adorable, leave him alone." Katie huffed. 

Giggling you smiled as they all admired your little girl. Laying back into Toshi's side you heard something and then saw Aaron's face come onto the screen, pushing his brother's face out of the way. He smiled at you and then you saw that mischievous look on his face before he looked to your husband. 

"I think she looks like me." he said.

Growling lightly he glared at the male, "I'm going to kick your ass."

Hearing the beta laugh loudly and then watching him move away you shook your head. When the tiny pup started whimpering and wiggling in your arms you said your goodbyes and told them you would talk to them soon. Unbuttoning your shirt you maneuvered the little girl around so you could feed her, giggling when she kicked away Toshi's arm. 

"I'm so sorry I got in your way." he chuckled. Moving the arm to lay behind his wife over the back of the couch he sighed and watched the two most important people in his life. "I told Midoriya he could come visit today." he said in a low voice. 

Grinning you looked up at him, "Yeah? I'll cook something and he can stay for dinner..."

"I'll cook you're not supposed to be doing too much."

"Toshi I have been sitting down for the past two days it is time for me to start doing things again." you said. 

Sighing he kissed her head. "You can help cook but no cleaning." 

"Yes alpha." you said sweetly before unlatching Nana when she was done eating. "But first I would like a shower..."

"Doctor Tanaka said you needed to wait a week..."

"Yea that's not happening." you said, laying Nana on his shoulder and placing a small rag under her mouth. 

"Darling..."

"Toshi I waited two days, I can not take the gross feeling anymore." you said as you slowly stood from the couch, wincing at the sore feeling throughout your body. 

Holding Nana close to his chest he started patting her back like y/n had told him to do to help her burp. Seeing his mate's face contort into one of pain made him lower his brows. "If you need me, call." he said and saw her smile at him and walk into their bedroom. Once he had gotten the pup to let out a few small burps he carefully moved her to his hand. She was so tiny, the length of her body only fitting in his hand and half his forearm. Situating her in front of him he saw her eyes crack open and smiled. "Well hello there my little flower." he said and saw her lips turn up in a smile making his own grow if it were possible. 

......................

 Almost a month had passed since their daughter had been born and although it took time you and Toshi seemed to be getting a routine down. He helped you more than what was necessary which didn't surprise you any because he was him. He got up with her at night and brought her to you for her night feedings and once you had managed to get a little milk pumped he had been more than happy to feed your little one. Nana was growing like a weed and it amused you to see your alpha react to life as a parent. Sitting on the living room rug with him you both watched as Nana went about kicking her legs and looking all around the room and then at the small bunny rattle Izuku had gotten her. 

"She's so wiggly." He chuckled as he moved his daughter's legs in a cycling motion like the pediatrician told them to do to help her muscle development. 

"Tell daddy you want to get up and go." you cooed to your daughter smiling when her eyes searched out for you. 

"Won't be long. Soon we'll have to baby proof the house." he said and heard y/n hum in agreement. "Okay princess tummy time."

"Aww you're going to piss her off. She hates tummy time." you said and watched as Toshi gently moved the little pup to lay on her belly with her arms on either side of her face. True enough she soon started grunting and whimpering as she tried and failed to keep her head up. "I know sweetheart daddy's mean, he makes mommy do core workouts too." 

Rolling his eyes he gave a small shake of his head. "I make you do thirty second planks..."

"Evil."

"You'll thank me when we're old and you don't have to get hernia surgery." he chuckled. When Nana started crying he lifted her up and laid her on his chest letting out small purrs to sooth her. Seeing her try and root along his chest he sighed. "Sorry pup daddy can't help you there." he said as he handed her off to her mother. 

"Bed time." you said and took Toshi's hand when he offered it. Letting him kiss Nana goodnight you went to walk away when you felt him wrap his arm around you and stop you, turning back you went to question him but were stopped when he pressed a kiss to your own lips. When he pulled back you smiled softly up at him and felt his hand rub down your hip before he removed it. 

Watching her walk away his eyes lingered down to her house shorts, scanning them down and then back up her thighs. When she disappeared into the nursery to get Nana to sleep he sighed. It had been well over a month since they had been intimate and he was becoming needy, the alpha in him demanding he take what was his. Feeling a low growl rumble in his throat he swallowed hard and cleared his throat. He wanted her, needed her badly, but he was worried she needed more time. She had been hurt, giving birth was no walk in the park he knew and wanted to make absolutely sure his female healed properly. But still he was an alpha and he had desires. All day he had been scenting her, watching her curves as she moved around the house. Earlier when they were cooking supper he had almost lost it when she bent over to grab a pot from the cabinet, showing just the bottom of her ass. Looking down he saw the rather obvious tent in his pants and rubbed his face. He needed a distraction, work, he would do work. Going to the office he sat at his desk and opened his laptop.

........................

Slowly laying Nana's swaddled form in the crib you turned on the white noise maker and tip toed out of the room, gently closing the door behind you. Standing there for a second to make sure she was going to stay asleep you heard nothing and sighed. Turning towards the living area you saw Toshi not in there but then noticed the blue light coming from his office telling you he was working. Biting your lip you dropped your shoulders and headed to the sink to start washing the dishes from supper. Turning on the water you filled the sink with hot water and soap before adding the dishes. Moving to grab a sponge you gasped when you felt hands grip your hips, hot breath on your neck. 

"And what do you think you are doing little one?" he asked in a deep voice, running his nose up her neck. 

Smiling you grabbed the sponge from the drawer and pushed it close. "Dishes."

Snapping his eyes to the blue sponge in her hands he hummed in disapproval. Taking the sponge he tossed it to the counter while he started placing kisses over her exposed skin. 

"Toshi baby I have to do the dishes." you smiled, trying and failing to wiggle out of his hold. 

"No you're going to 'do' me." he smirked. Grabbing her wrists he pulled them to her chest and held them in one of his own hands while the other moved down her body and into her shorts. Slowly stroking her sex he heard her gasp and smirked at the wetness the coat his fingers. Pulling her ass back into his hard member he kissed at her neck gently before biting down and feeling her stop fighting. Removing his hand after a circle to her clit he turned her quickly to face him, slamming his lips to hers before she could get a word out. Bending just enough to lift her up he felt her legs wrap around his waist and carried her into their bedroom cutting off the lights to the rest of the house on the way. Moving to the bed he crawled onto it all the while holding her to him. When he got close enough to the middle of the bed he lowered them down and held himself up on one forearm while the other hand went to work groping the soft flesh of her breast. Rolling his tongue around her mouth he groaned at the taste he had missed so much. Pushing his clothed sex into hers he heard her whimper and gripped the neck of her shirt before giving a hard pull, tearing the fabric away. Breaking from her mouth he trailed open mouth kisses down her neck and over her collarbone until he got to the top of her breasts. 

Little groans and growls were leaving his throat as he licked at your skin. When one of his love nips turned into a bite and he sucked hard enough to leave a deep mark in your skin you gasped and heard him let out a deep purr, his lower half pushing his member into your core hard enough to make you whine in need. God how long had it been, over a month.. almost two. When he moved his free hand under your back and unclipped your bra you helped in removing the straps and shredded shirt from your arms, hearing the smallest sound of him tossing it somewhere in the room. Biting your lip when he took your nipple into his mouth you felt him suck once before he sputtered and pulled away. 

Hearing her giggle he blushed, "I forgot." he grumbled into her lower breast, swallowing the small amount of milk that had filled his mouth. Nipping her belly he continued moving downwards to the waistband of her shorts. Sitting back on the balls of his feet he gently pulled her shorts and panties down her legs. She kept her legs closed and her knees pulled up as he looked down at her. 

Seeing him looking over your naked body but not saying anything made you feel self conscious. Although you had been working hard to get rid of the baby weight and had mostly gotten back to the same weight you were before you knew the little lines along your sides and lower abdomen had yet to disappear completely. Licking your lips you swallowed hard, more negative thoughts filling your head the longer he stayed silent. Subconsciously moving your arms to cover yourself you curled up and moved to get up from the bed when strong hands grabbed your hips and pinned you back down. 

"No! I..." Damn fool, he had stayed quiet for too long again. He had been admiring the body that he had missed when he noticed her shutting down. Before he could say anything she was retreating making him act quickly and grip her hips to pin her back under him. When she reached to pull the cord on the bedside lamp he shook his head and kissed her cheek. "Don't hide from me. Please." he said in a gentle voice, kissing her temple and massaging her hips and thighs. "You are so beautiful sweetheart, inside and out." Feeling that clenching in his chest he ran the tip of his nose up the side of her face and leaned up only to pull his shirt over his head. Laying back down over her he kissed her neck and smiled. "You know what I see when I look at you?" 

"Ugh uh. You can't use my own lines against me." you said with a little smile and shake of your head. 

Pulling back he smiled and looked down at her. "Ah my wife but I can, what's yours is mine and what's mine is your, right?" he chuckled and heard her giggle softly but turn her eyes away from him. With one arm keeping his weight off of her he lifted his free hand up to stroke her cheek and sighed lovingly. "I see a woman that is so kind and giving. I see a woman that doesn't see how beautiful she really is. A woman that works hard and keeps going even when times get tough. A woman that makes me feel young and so very loved even when I don't make it easy." he said slowly leaning back to look back down her body, seeing her try and cover her belly with her arm he grabbed her wrist and held it down beside her. "This body gave me a child darling, something I never thought I would have. I love you, all of you, every scar and wrinkle included. And I wouldn't trade you for anyone in this world." he said, placing a kiss to her stretch marks. 

Blinking back tears you pulled at his arm until he leaned back up, meeting your lips in a loving kiss. "I love you Toshi." you said, cupping his face in your hands. 

"Not as much as I love you." he grinned. Kissing her he slowly pressed the tip of his tongue to her lower lip and felt as she granted him access. Removing the remainder of his clothes while their tongues danced along with one another he lowered his body to hers, laying between her legs and rubbing his hand down her thigh and under to stroke her lips. Pressing his middle finger into her he felt her shunder and grinned into the kiss. He was careful as he began working his finger in and out of her, preparing her for him all the while making sure she was truly healed. She was whimpering softly now, her hands gripping his shoulder and bicep. When he felt her flutter around his digit he gave one final curl before pulling away, wanting to feel her come undone around him. When she whined in need he purred deeply. Lining up his painfully hard cock with her entrance he moved his hand to grab her own and lace their fingers together. Then slowly he entered her. 

Being filled you both broke away from each other mouth to let out noises of pleasure. Your own being a soft moan while his deep groan vibrated along your chest. Feeling his head drop to your shoulder and his teeth scrape against the thin skin of your neck as he pushed in to the hilt you shuddered.

He trembled in need as he waited for her to adjust to his girth. Placing hard kisses and bites to her neck and shoulder he marked her as his, claiming her for other to see in all hopes the alpha in him wouldn't lose it at any second. She needed this time, she was so tight around him, her body unfamiliar to his cock after so long. Groaning he pulled out just a little to thrust back in and gripped the bed sheets beside her head hard enough to turn his knuckles white. Doing it again he heard her let out a moan and growled. 

As soon as he started moving you felt your body cling to him, your lips kissing his hard shoulder. You could feel his muscles tightening beneath your palms, his hips rolling expertly into yours. It was no time at all before you felt that coil in your belly growing tight, ready to snap at his command. 

Clenching his teeth he grunted and groaned, he wanted to last longer, wanted them to savor their first time together in so long but his orgasam was coming in fast. She just felt so perfect around. Licking her claiming mark he heard her whimper, felt her clench around him. Seems they both were in need of release. Kissing back up to her mouth he pushed his lips to hers and moved the hand that wasn't holding hers down to grip her thigh, pulling it to lay over his hip. "Mmmmm." he hummed into her mouth, being allowed deeper. Angling his thrusts to hit her sweet spot he gave a purr, telling her to cum along with him. One last hard thrust and they were both crying out in bliss. His whole body went stiff, holding her tightly under him as he pumped her full of his seed. 

You could feel his cock twitching inside of you before the warmth of his cum filled you up. Coming back down from your own high you slowly laid your head back onto the pillows and felt him kiss your forehead once before he was gently easing out of you, your body flinching as your still slightly spasming sex clung to him. Being pulled to his chest once he had moved to lay beside you you laid your head on over his heart and listened to it slowly go back to it's normal rhythm. You stayed there with your eyes closed for a while until you forced your tired eyes open and sighed. Kissing his chest you moved to get up from bed when a strong hand caught your wrist in a gentle grip. 

"Where are you going?" he asked softly, stroking her arm with his thumb. 

"To go clean up." you said with a grin but then saw that mischievous look in his blue eyes.

"Who said we were done?" he asked with a fox grin and saw her blush. Leaning up he grabbed the inside of her knee and pulled her back across the bed to him, time to make up for lost time. 


	51. Chapter 51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Some dark shit coming up. If you prefer not to read skip through the first part.

_With a heavy sigh he opened his tied eyes as the elevator doors opened and stepped into his foyer. Placing his bag on the small couch he moved to take off his shoes when he stopped and looked at the slightly opened front door. As quietly as possible he moved forward and slowly pushed open the door to his home. The first thing he noticed was that it was dark inside. While he had been getting home from work late the past few nights y/n normally waited up for him, sharing a cup of tea while he ate his dinner and spoke about their day. Glancing around the living area he saw the end table knocked over, the glass of their wedding picture shattered. Broken shards of glass scattered the floor along with bloodied footprints leading into the nursery. Swallowing hard he walked slowly through the house noticing his plate set out and two cups of tea that had all gone cold. The glass cracked beneath his feet making him slow his steps to stay as quiet as possible. Seeing the nursery door cracked open he moved his foot and slowly pushed it the rest of the way open. The dim light was on and what he saw made ice fill his veins. There sitting in the rocking chair, cradling his pup was All for One. Y/n was kneeling by his knee, her wrists tied behind her. She was injured, even in the dimly lit room he could see the blood dripping down the side of her head. Fear filled e/c eyes met his and he saw as more tears fell down her cheeks, her busted lip trembling. Clenching his fists he snapped his eyes to the male and went to move forward but the male only smiled and raised a single finger to his lips._

_"Let us not wake the little one." All for one said in a hushed voice, continuing to rock the pup against his chest._

_Watching the male stand and make slow steps over to the crib he shook in both fear and rage. The villain gently placed his daughter in her crib before moving back over to his terrified female and lifting her up by the back of her neck._

_Seeing the ex-hero's body twitch he smiled and tightened his hold on the omega's neck, "Now now All Might let's think about this. One flick of my wrist and she is dead, you don't want that do you? Of course not, now then let us all take this elsewhere."_

_He was shaking, his whole body tense. Flicking his eyes between his wife's eyes and the male's hand gripping her neck he swallowed hard and turned to leave the room. Standing in the hall he saw All for one motion to the door with a small tilt of his head and took a shaky breath before he reached over and grabbed the knob, quietly pulling the door shut. Moving into the living area he turned around and watched as the male moved over to take a seat in his armchair, pulling y/n to sit on his lap._

_Motioning for the male to take a seat on the couch he grinned and began stroking his fingertips along the omega's neck and jaw._

_Growling low in his chest he sat on the couch and watched as the man went about petting his mate's skin, twirling her hair. "What do you want?" he snarled behind clenched teeth._

_"I think you know very well what I want All Might." All for One grinned._

_"Then leave my daughter and wife be, they have nothing to do with this. If it is me you want dead fine but let them go." he said, leaning forward and quickly freezing when the villain gripped y/n's shoulder hard in his hand, filling the room with a sickening snap. The sight of his wife's face contorting into one of agony made his breath catch in his throat. His ears were filled with the sound of her broken cry and he trembled in rage._

_"You are mistaken All Might. It is not your life I wish for but your absolute torment." The villain said with a large smile, petting the female's cheek as she tried to even out her breathing. Glancing towards the omega he gave a fox grin and ran his thumb over her bottom lip and then down her chin. "And I know just the thing to break you." he said in a sinister voice, letting his fingers linger south down her throat and towards the buttons of her shirt, popping open the first one with ease. Seeing the small amount of steam coming from the male's form he grinned._

_Watching the villain's hands move down his omega's cleavage and begin undoing her shirt he roared out and before he could stop himself he was jumping from the couch and changing into his hero form._

_Acting quickly he dodged the attack and tossed the female back into the kitchen cabinets hearing her yelp in pain. Grabbing the hero's fist he pulled him to the side and landed a hard punch to his injured side._

_Deflating he gasped for air and fell to his knees. A hard hit to his head slammed him to the hardwood floor and he coughed up blood as he tried to push himself up._

_"What a pitiful sight you are All Might." All for one mocked, stomping down on the male's back. Leaving him there he quickly moved over to the female as she went to move away, grabbing her and swiftly slamming her chest first onto the island, knocking the breath from her small frame and most likely cracking a few ribs in the process._

_Groaning he tried to move but he was in so much pain. His body was exhausted and weak. Hearing a laugh he shakingly looked up from the floor. Seeing the male holding his female bent over the countertop he let out a puff of air, blood pouring from his mouth to the floor._

_Holding the omega's head down on the cold stone with one hand he brushed some of her hair back out of her face and smiled wickedly. "She is a pretty little creature All Might even if she is American. But I can't help but wonder why she stays with an alpha that cannot protect her. Why she would allow such a frail old man such as you to breed her."_

_Growling he tried to push himself up but was slammed back down hard by an unknown force._

_Clicking his tongue he grinned. "No, your omega doesn't know what a real alpha is. But she will."_

_Hearing fabric rip and then y/n start crying he roared out. "NO! NO!" Watching as his female's pants were ripped away from her ass to hang about her legs he pushed with all his strength to get up but he couldn't move. She cried and wiggled around, trying to get away from the male behind her but it was no use. "I'LL KILL YOU!"_

_Laughing he held her hair in one fist as the omega squirmed about "Hold still now." All for one growled, squeezing her hip bone hard._

_Another of her bones were broken as she fought back against the villain. She screamed and cried his name fueling his rage. When she let out a blood chilling cry he screamed and watched her stiffen up as the evil being forced himself on her. Looking away he panted and growled as he tried to fight the force holding him down. Nana was screaming now, woken by the chaos. Steam rolled from his body as he tried with everything he had to change forms. Y/n was sobbing, her screams enough to make his heart shatter._

_"Please T.. toshi... help me!"_

_Tears fell from his eyes like rivers and he clenched his teeth so hard he heard them crack. Turning his face he met her distraught eyes, trying to silently tell her how sorry he was. He kept her gaze even as she was slammed forward with All for one's thrusts._

_"Perhaps we will see if the omega can bare a proper alpha's child. If she can fulfill her purpose and give me a child."_

_Growling he struggled more, needing more than anything to rescue his mate. Seeing her trying and move away the male groped her broken shoulder in his hand and squeezed making y/n scream out in agony. When he heard a grunt and saw his wife's eyes slowly slip close he roared, his vision turning red with deep hatred as All for one pulled away and smiled at him._

_"She wasn't half bad. In fact I think I will keep her for a while, I do grow bored easily and afterall I may have a daughter of my own growing in her womb. But first let's fix this annoying healing quirk of hers, impossible for her to learn obedience with it." All for one said as he flipped her over and placed his hand over her chest._

_Watching a light come from his females body and flow into the male's he heard y/n whimper. When her quirk was taken from her he saw the villain's face begin to heal, the damage he had once done disappear.His omega just laid there on the counter looking more dead than alive until she was lifted up and thrown over the male's shoulder. Evil black eyes met his and a large smile overcame the males face before a portal opened up. Feeling his heart hammer against his chest he shook his head. "No... NO! PLEASE! TAKE ME! PLEASE NO!" he screamed as the male disappeared through the portal and the force holding him down was released._

Shooting up he panted for air, filling his one lung until it grew painful. His body shook all over and he could feel his heart hammering against his chest as the nightmare filled his mind. The air in the room was cold on his sweat covered skin and he desperately seeked out his wife's body in the dark room. Feeling nothing but covers he felt panic settle in and quickly reached over, tugging on the lamp string so hard it snapped. Looking into the nest he saw no one there and swallowed thickly, fear filling him to his core. Jumping from bed he hurried out into the living area and kitchen but saw no one there. Next he opened Nana's door and hoped to see her sitting in the rocking chair nursing their pup but again he was met with no one. Checking the crib he found that too empty, his little girl nowhere to be found. He was starting to panic now. Glancing in the office he saw that room too to be empty and ran his hands through his hair, tugging at the roots. "No no no." Running to his phone he opened the tracking app and saw that y/n was still in might tower. "Where are you?!"

Quickly he hurried out the door and took the elevator down to the gym. As soon as the doors opened he was searching the large room for his mate and pup. When the floor turned up void of his family he hoped back on the elevator and went down to the lobby and cafeteria. It was dark, the sound of the fountain the only noise. Seeing the male sitting at the front desk he hurried over startling the man from reading his book and making him stand from his chair.

"Oh! Mr. All Might sir you scared me. Is everything alright?" he asked, his kind eyes showing concern. 

"Have you seen my wife? Has she been down her?" he asked, out of breath. 

Furrowing his brows he shook his head, "No sir I haven't seen her."

"Has anyone else come inside tonight?" he asked again and watched as the male again shook his head. 

"No sir it has been quiet. Would you like me to call someone?" 

"No. If you see her or anyone else inside please inform me at once." he said.

"Yes sir." the male said with a bow of his head.

Checking the parking garage he saw all their vehicles parked in their normal place. Taking the elevator back up to the penthouse he hurried off as soon as the doors opened and went to open the front door when a small creek made him look to the left. Watching the stairwell door open and his dress shirt clad wife come walking into the foyer with Nana sleeping in her arms he felt time stop.

Slowly looking up you furrowed your brows at the sight of your disheveled husband. His hair was sticky this way and that, his skin pale and eyes wide as saucers. "Toshi baby what..." you didn't get to finish your sentence as you were wrapped in strong arms. 

Hugging her he pulled away and quickly ushered her inside, turning to lock the door behind them. Seeing her walking into Nana's room he followed after her. 

Slowly laying Nana in her crib you pulled the blanket up over her and turned on the white noise maker. Seeing Toshi reach a shaking hand out and gently stroke the little girl's cheek you furrowed your brows.  Going to turn around you were lifted up and carried out of the room. Being laid on the bed you jumped a little when he buried his nose into your neck and started scenting you. It was uncommon for your husband to be so docil to his primal side and it worried you to see him acting so jumpy. Moving your hands to his shoulders you tried to push him back so you could look at him. "Toshi baby wha..."

"Where were you? Where did you go?" he asked, his voice coming out deeper than usual. She smelled normal, her sweet scent with a small hint of his own musk. 

Opening your mouth and then closing it you licked your lips. "I went walking. Nana has been up all night crying, she's teething and I didn't want her to wake you up so I just walked around the tower with her until she finally went to sleep." 

Shaking his head he moved one of his still shaking hands to her throat and stroked the skin there. "You should have woke me." Getting to the buttons of his old dress shirt that he used to wear when he was in his hero form he closed his eyes tight, the sight of All for One unbuttoning her shirt in his dream still fresh. Slowly unbuttoning one after the other he pushed the fabric aside and looked over her soft skin, checking for any mark or sign that she had been touched. 

"Toshi baby look at me. What's wrong?" you asked, taking his hand that was trailing over your ribs and hip. 

"It felt so real. All of it..." he mumbled. Seeing images of the villain's hands gripping and stroking his mate's body flash before his eyes. Swallowing hard he let out a shaky breath. Closing his eyes tight he tried to rid the sight of the male raping her from his mind but her screams echoed in his ears. Growling low he took a deep breath and stood from the bed, pulling her up with him and into the bathroom. Turning on the water to the shower he pulled the shirt down her back and dropped it to the floor. 

"Honey it's like three in the morning, can't we take a shower tomorrow?" you sighed, rubbing your face. 

Shaking his head he pulled the panties down her hips and watched them fall to her ankles. "No I need you clean.. I need to wash him off of you..."

Being pulled into the shower you looked up at him, "Baby what are you talking about? Wash who off me? I just had a shower before bed." you said but he didn't even seem to notice you talking as he just poured soap onto your sponge and started washing your body, scrubbing your skin. "Baby you're scaring me."

Turning her around he held her still with one hand on her shoulder while the other scrubbed her clean. 

"Toshi stop." Trying to turn around you were pushed against the wall and winced as his scrubbing grew harder. "Toshi you're hurting me, stop!"

Snapping out of it he gasped and took a few steps back until his own back was against the cold tile. Dropping the sponge he watched her turn slowly and look at him with fear filled eyes. 

Looking into his blue eyes you watched them fill with tears and saw his chin shake. 

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry sweetheart I...please forgive me..." he started before it turned into a sob.

Knitting your brows you saw him hunch over and cry, the sight breaking your heart. Moving over to him you pulled him into your arms, feeling him flinch a little at your first touch but then curl into your form. Holding him close you both stood under the falling water as he cried, his arms holding you close but carefully. Slowly reaching to turn off the water you led him out and dried you both off. Pulling him to bed you pulled the string to the lamp, noticing it broken but not saying a word about it. Scooting down to lay beside him you felt his trembling arms wrap around you and hold you close, felt his legs tangle with your own. His breath came out as heavy pants against the back of your head and his tears fell into your already wet hair. "Do you want to talk about it?" you asked softly. A small shake of his head behind you was your answer. Swallowing hard you turned and kissed his bicep, "Okay. When you are ready I'll be here. I love you alpha."

Closing his eyes tight he felt more tears roll across the bridge of his nose. Kissing her head he tightened his arms around her just a little, holding her as close as possible, swallowing the lump in his throat he took in a shaky breath "I l...love you my omega."

......................

Hearing a small noise you looked behind you to see Toshi coming from the hallway. You couldn't help but worry when you noticed how exhausted he looked, even more so than the days before. For the past week now your mate had been acting strange, woken every night with horrible nightmares that he would tell you nothing about. Giving him a small smile you felt him come up behind you and wrap his arms around your middle, nuzzling his nose into your neck. Leaning back into his embrace you rubbed his arm with one hand while the other flipped the egg in the pan. Moving the eggs onto plates with the bacon and porridge you turned your head to kiss his throat.

Feeling movement by their feet he looked down to see Nana sitting there, tugging at his pants leg and looking up at him with her bright blue eyes.

"She's ready for her daddy time." you said with a grin.

Not being able to stop his smile he broke away from his mate to bend down and lift his now five month old daughter up into his arms. "Good morning princess." he said to her with a tired smile, chuckling when she instantly went to tug at his hair.

"Coffee?" you asked and heard him hum. 

"Please." he said in a quiet voice. 

Making you both a cup of coffee you placed them with your plates and moved to take Nana from him and sit her in her highchair. Taking bites of your food all the while feeding her some of your porridge you peeked up to see him only pushing around his food, taking only one or two bites. Furrowing your brows you looked down. "Is it okay? Do you want something else?" you asked but saw him quickly shake his head and look up at you, giving you one of his forced smiles. 

"No sweetheart it's great. I'm just not very hungry this morning."  he said and saw worry fill her face. Lifting his coffee cup he took a long drink from it before sitting it back down and clearing his throat. "Listen I'm going to have to come a day or so later to the ranch house, some stuff has come up about the league of villains and I want to go talk to Gran Torino and Namossa about it. I still want you and Nana to go as planned though, I know everyone is excited about finally meeting her and I don't want you to miss any time with your family."

"Are you sure Toshi? I can wait a few days so we can all go together." you said, dipping your brows together and seeing him sigh.

"No honey I'm fine. You go ahead and leave today like we planned and I will meet you there in a few days." Seeing her face holding both worry and hurt he placed his spoon down and grabbed her hand. "I promise it will only be a few days and then I'll be there." seeing her nod he sighed and leaned forward to kiss her cheek. 

.....................

Hugging Toshi close you met his lips in a loving kiss before pulling back to look up at him. 

"Text me as soon as you land okay?" he said and saw her nod. Stroking her cheek he leaned down to kiss Nana's forehead. "I love you both. See you in a few days. Please tell everyone I am sorry for the delay." he said, dipping his head. 

"They'll be fine you just hurry up and get there in case I need bail money for kicking Aaron's ass."

Chuckling he kissed her head. "Behave. I love you." he said running his nose up her temple and taking a big whiff of her scent to last him the few days they would be apart. Watching the plane carrying his wife and pup take off he sighed and pulled out his phone, messaging Namosa to tell him he was on the way and would meet him and Gran Torino at the prison. 

.....................

Walking into the white room he grit his teeth as he moved to sit in the metal chair placed in front of the thick glass wall. Taking his seat he looked at the faceless male and sees him smile. 

"All Might, what a pleasure this is. I was not expecting to see you again so soon after that little accident with your omega. Tell me how is she? And your little one, I know by now she has given birth. Do share, male or female, I have guessed the latter and her name, knowing you is..."

"How did you find out about my wife's pregnancy?" he gritted out, his arms crossed over his chest to hide his clenched fists. 

"Now now All Might I think you know the answer to that. You may keep your little family locked safely away in that tower of yours but you and I both know they are far from prying eyes and ears. I know the world is dying to get a picture of the great All Might's pup out in the tabloids, humans are such a nosey bunch." 

"Tomura Shigaraki, Where is he?"

"This again? I would much rather talk about you and what has been going on with your life since your retirement. Tell me how have your dreams been?"

Sucking in a breath he narrowed his eyes at the male and saw him smile under the breathing mask. 

"They have given me quite the entertainment, especially the one. You know of which one I speak don't you, If I try hard enough I can feel the smoothness of her skin, smell her intoxicating scent, hear her scream."

Standing so fast the chair was sent flying backwards he moved forward, steam rolling from his skin but before he could take more than two steps he was being pulled out of the room by two sets of arms. Hearing All for One laugh as the doors closed he growled deeply and slammed his fist into the wall. Panting he closed his eyes and tried to calm down the rage boiling inside of him. "How is he in my head? I thought those machines were supposed to keep him from using his powers?" he growled to the two men standing behind him. 

"They are, there's no way he it is one of his quirks. Someone is helping him, feeding him information." Namosa said. 

"And in turn they are using their quirks on you Toshinori. It has to be someone that is able to have access to him and you. Why didn't you tell me you were having nightmares about him?" Gran torino asked. 

"I've had nightmares before but these... they're different. They feel so real. Even when I wake I can still remember them vividly." he said rubbing his eyes and shaking his head as he recalled the dream last night about All for One killing both y/n and Nana in front of him.

"I can see if Chino can give you something to put you in a deeper sleep, stop the dreams. You need to talk to y/n Toshi, it will help I belive. As for the  person responsible I think we should be looking for someone with a dream manipulation quirk. Namosa and I will look into it while you are gone." Gran Torino said.

Nodding he bowed his head, "Thank you, both of you."

"You have done enough Toshinori, let us do this. Go and be with your family." Namosa told the male and saw him give a tired nod before he walked down the hall. 

.....................

Pulling up to the ranch house he sighed before shutting off the rented car and unhooking his seatbelt. Stepping out of the car he looked around but for once he didn't see anyone around outside. It was later at night and he could see the light on in most the homes, a small amount of light coming from theirs. Opening the front door he looked to the couch to see Aaron sitting in the recliner part of the sectional, a cup of what looked like soda in his hand as he watched the TV in the darkened room. Having must heard the door open he snapped his eyes over to him and gave a small smile. 

"Hey Toshi man, thought y/n said you wouldn't be here until tomorrow." he said.

"Pushed to get here sooner. Where is Y/n and Nana?" he asked, wanting to know why the male was over here and he didn't see his female. 

"Y/n's out working on the barn by the river, we tried to talk her into waiting until tomorrow but you know her. As for the munchkin' she's sleepin'. I got put on baby monitor duty so here me and Stalone are. " Aaron told him holding up the baby monitor for good measure. "Ya know now that I think about it I don't think it was an accident my satellite line got cut earlier." he said scratching his chin.  

Huffing he shook his head. "Well would you mind watching Nana a little longer while I go find my stubborn omega?"

Smiling he waved his hand. "Naw yer good man. She's a sweetie, you gonna have your hands full with the boys when she gets older." he chuckled. 

Taking a deep breath he rubbed the back of his head, "Don't remind me."

"Well I wouldn't worry about it much, if she's anything like her mama they won't bother her too much before she put's em' in their place." he said with one of his half smiles. 

Chuckling he nodded. "Be back soon." he told the male before heading back outside and walking When he got close he saw the headlights from her truck shining towards the old barn, old rock and roll playing softly through the rolled down windows. He could hear the beating of a hammer and then a small curse from an all to familiar voice. Walking along side of the truck he saw her kick the board she was trying to fix into  place and then throw the hammer at the ground before she sighed and moved to rub her face. Feeling the side of his lip turn upward just a little he moved over and wrapped his arms around her. Feeling her flinch and instantly move to attack whoever was holding her he blocked her foot and grabbed her wrists, holding them to her chest in one of his. "You know you were supposed to be coming here to hang out with your family and relax not work."  he said deeply into her neck, resting his chin on her shoulder. 

"Do you purposely try to scare the hell out of me?" you asked, your body relaxing back into the arms of your mate. 

"Oh course I don't." he said but sighed, "Although it should go to show you not to be out here alone. What if it wasn't me? What if another alpha had found you out here all alone, at night, dressed in these short ass things." he said in a deep voice, pulling slightly at her cut off jean shorts. 

"Toshi..." you sighed but he cut you off.

"I'm serious y/n. If an alpha male had found you, picked up your scent do you honestly think he wouldn't try and claim you, that he wouldn't take you from me?" he said, his arms holding her tighter at the thought. 

"Do you have that little faith in me?" you asked your brows furrowing at the thought. 

Hearing the hurt in her voice he closed his eyes. "Sweetheart I have more faith in you than I do anyone but the knowledge of what this world is becoming worries me. Omega trafficking is at an all time high, people are watching us and the thought of someone taking you chills me to my core..." he said, his voice trailing off as the memories of Haynes and All for One filled his head. 

"Baby?" hearing nothing and feeling his hands holding you tightly you turned slowly in his arms and looked up into his tired blue eyes. "Toshi honey look at me." you said, cupping his thin face. When he finally did look down at you you stroked his cheek. "Baby what's going on with you?" Seeing him try and look away you gripped his chin and kept his eyes on you, "Talk to me. Please." you said, your voice begging. 

Dropping his head he swallowed hard and nodded. "At home, after a shower." he asked more than said. 

Running your hand through his blond hair you got up on your tippy toes to kiss his lowered forehead and nodded. Managing to get him to loosen his hold on you you took his large hand in your smaller one and pulled him towards your truck to drive home. 


	52. Chapter 52

Leaned back with your back against the headboard you ran your fingers through Toshi's damp hair, rubbing his scalp to help work the words out of him. His head was in your lap and his arms were wrapped securely around your waist as he told you about his recent dreams. Your brow remained low but you said not a word as he went into detail, telling you all the horrible things he had seen happen to both you and your daughter. You saw his adam's apple shake on more than one occasion when it all became to much, felt his arms holding you tighten just a little more. 

"...It feels so real, all of it. Every night for the past week I have been woken with Nana and your screams. You beg for me to help you and I...I c..can't... I can't save either of you." he said, not being able to stop his voice from cracking. 

"Toshi baby why didn't you tell me any of this sooner?" you asked and felt him shake with a sob. 

"Because it's all true y/n. Because he's right, what he says in every dream..."

"No it's n..." you try to butt in but he nods his head. 

"It is sweetheart. I'm not a hero anymore. I'm old and I'm weak and I can't protect my family...The both of you would be better off without me." he admits, tears leaking from his closed eyes. 

"That's enough!" You shout, feeling him tense just a little. Taking a deep breath you brush his hair back from his face. "Don't do that baby. Don't go there in your head because that's exactly what he wants." Feeling your alpha snuggle into your belly just a little but not say anything you licked your lips. "I'm going to tell you something that I never planned on telling anyone, including you. Something only Katie knows about me and I have forbid her from ever telling a soul, not even Justin. "

Furrowing his brows he looked up at her and saw her face nervous. She planned on keeping something from him, her alpha, her husband? 

Swallowing hard you looked at his hair and not his eyes, knowing you would never be able to take the judging look on his face once you said this. "When you left last year, after Haynes and I... tried to take my own life... that wasn't the first time..."

What? She had... before? Parting his lips a little he looked up at her with furrowed brows. 

Licking your dry lips you continued playing with his hair, needing anything to keep your hands busy. "After my parents were killed and I moved back home to take care of Justin I got depressed. Ryan was out of my life at the time, Justin and I constantly fought about the stupidest things. We were poor, most nights I remember going to bed hungry because my job at the gas station wasn't cutting it to pay all the bills and feed us both. When I picked up more shifts to get more money my grades started slipping and I got cut from one of the classes I needed to get my degree." Taking a second you tried to find some kind of moisture to wet your mouth but none came. "One night me and Justin got into it bad. He told me that he wished I would have been home that night so Haynes would have just taken me and our parents would have lived. For the first time in almost three years I believed what John always told me, that no one wanted me and everyone would be better off without me." 

Clenching his teeth he watched his female's eyes tear up just a little. 

"That was John's quirk, emotion manipulation. He knew how to make me feel worthless, like he was the only one that would ever want me because no one else would want someone like me." Sighing you ended one braid and started another. "Justin left that night, stayed gone for the rest of the weekend and took our only vehicle with him so I got fired when I didn't show up for work. I was so mad but not just at him, I was mad at myself. Before long I started drinking everything I could get my hands on. Because of my healing quirk I can't keep a buzz that long, my body burns through it too fast but that night I was determined to keep up. Katie showed up looking for Justin because he never picked her up for their date and found me on the kitchen floor, so drunk I couldn't even move. When she tried helping me to the couch I fell and hit my head on this old glass coffee table we used to have, broke off the corner of it. Katie being Katie she  was panicking and hurried off to go get some ice, mind you this is before I tore down the walls separating the living room and kitchen area so she didn't see what I was doing. I can't really remember much but I remember thinking she had left me too, that John was right after all. I grabbed the corner of the table that had broke off and... I slit my wrists." 

The room was so quiet one could hear a pin drop. A knot had formed in his throat during her story and he swallowed hard to push it down. The thought of his wife being in that state, all alone and helpless, with no one there to help her, thinking no one loved her. Oh God he had made her think that last year. That's why she had asked what was wrong with her, because in her mind it's always her not anyone else that was flawed. Licking his lips he looked up into her tear filled eyes, "What happened?"

Whipping your eyes before your tears could fall you took a breath, "Katie called 9-1-1 and I was taken to the hospital. None of us had any cell phones so she thankfully couldn't call Justin. When I woke up I begged her not to tell anyone, I never want Justin to know about that because I don't want him to think it was his fault. He was a kid and it was all just too much, for the both of us I guess." Sniffling you finally looked into his eyes and gave a forced smile and a small shake of your head. "But the whole point of me telling you this isn't for you to feel sorry for me or anything. I meant what I said Toshi, I never planned on telling you that, it's something I want to forget about but there is a moral. Don't let that that evil fucker put you where John put me. Don't let him make you feel worthless. Don't let him win." Pressing your forehead to his you closed your eyes, "You are not weak and you are not old. Baby you save me everyday. You will always be my hero. Never think I would be better off without you because without you I would have gave up a long time ago." 

Swallowing hard he pressed his lips up to meet hers. Slowly he moved his hands to her hip and shoulder, pulling her down and under him before deepening their kiss. Holding himself up on one forearm he messaged her thigh with the other. Glancing over at the clock he smiled into her mouth, kissing down to her neck he lowered his body to hers and nipped her skin. "Do you know what today is... or at least today in Japan?" he asked and heard her hum as he placed open mouth kisses along her throat. "A year ago today I made you mine." he said in a low voice, a smile on his face. 

Smiling you pushed one of your hands up into his hair and held his back with the other. "One of the best days of my life." you said softly. 

Grinning he kissed down to the collar of her shirt before he pulled the material off of her and tossed it behind him. Settling back on top of her he kissed over her breasts, engulfing one of her nipples into his mouth. Laving the pert pebble with his tongue he gave a now expertly suckle before he pulled away and moved across her chest to give the other nipple the same attention. 

Biting your lip you sucked in a breath at the attention he was giving your nipple. Dragging your feet up his long legs you managed to hook your toes in the waistband of his boxers and push them down his thighs. 

Chuckling at her trick he nipped her mound and kicked them the rest of the way off. Moving down her body he pulled her panties off as he went grinning at the sight of her glistening sex. It never failed to turn him on how much she always seemed to desire him. Laying between her thighs he maneuvered both legs over his shoulders and dove in. Starting with a long lick up her slit he flicked her clit once with the tip of his tongue, hearing her gasp. Not being able to stop the fox grin that spread over his face he started lapping up the wetness that was there, placing one of his thick fingers at her entrance before pushing it inside. 

Your back arched off the bed when he added a second finger, his lips latching over your clitoris to suck at the bundle of nerves. Glancing down at the head of blond hair between your legs you saw his bright blue eyes meet yours, a mischievous look overcoming them. Without warning he curled his fingers and sent you into a hard orgasam. Whimpering you only half felt as he turned you over, the heat from his body warming your back before something hard was being pressed to your still spasming regions. With only a kiss to your neck he was fully inside of you, prolonging your climax. 

His eyes slipped close, a breathy sigh leaving his lips as her warm pussy hugged his cock,  Giving her the few second to adjust he started thrusting his hips, moving his arms beside her head, caging her in under him. 

HIs hands gripped your wrists in a way to that didn't hurt but made clear that you were going nowhere. He knew how much weight to allow on you to keep you comfortable all the while asserting just the right of dominance the omega in you longed for. His thrusts were long and hard, sending a gasp from your lips with every forward movement. He was being rougher than normal, the pent of stress boiling inside of him. You could hear him grunting into your neck, the occasional bite making you wince. 

God he needed more, everything was just too much, the nightmares, school. He needed to let loose but he couldn't do that to his wife. Letting go of her wrists he opted for gripping the bed sheets, his knuckles turning white as he tried to control the alpha. 

He was trembling, his body tense with need that had all his muscles stiffening around you. Hearing a drawn out groan leaving his throat you licked your lips and swallowed hard before managing to shove him off of you.

Tossed to the bed he furrowed his brows and opened his mouth to ask why she had done that but before he could get a word out she was straddling his lap. Seeing her go to lower herself onto his cock he glared up at her, "What are you doing?" 

Here it goes. Smirking you looked at him and shrugged, "Taking control." seeing him narrow his eyes you tried not to show your true intentions. "Well I mean maybe you were right, maybe you are getting old. Maybe I need to take over being alpha... you know to keep our sex life exciting." Hearing a growl you looked to see his face blank. 

"Are you trying to tell me I'm not exciting in bed?" he asked, noticing the small upward twitch of her lips. He would play along with her little charade for the time being, curious on what she would say.

"Not saying you aren't good, you are very good but exciting, thrilling. I don't know." Noticing the slightly amused look on his face you lowered yourself down so his cock was between your stomachs and leaned forward to whisper in his ear, hoping this last push would do it. "Maybe Endeavor could give you a few tips." In an instant he had you on your back, his blue eyes glowing in the dim room and a growl so deep it vibrated your chest leaving his throat. Steam was rolling from his skin as his body started growing in size. Oh God, too far. Abort! Abort! 

"Hope you didn't have any plans that involved you walking right tomorrow." he said in a deep voice, changing into All Might and giving her a devilish smile. 

Swallowing hard you quickly tried to scramble away only getting a small grip on the corner of the bed before you were yanked back down and impaled on his cock, a broken cry leaving your lips. You didn't get time to take a full breath in before it was getting knock right back out of you. He held your shoulder tightly as he snapped his hips, fucking you into the mattress. Your gripped the bedsheets and gasped when he gave a hard slam. Feeling him lean off of you you shivered as the heat from his body left you, his large hands rubbing down your back and stopping at your hips. 

Kneeling on the bed behind her he grabbed her hips and pulled her bottom up, pushing on her neck when she went to raise her head. Spanking her ass he felt her flinch, "Don't move. Understand?" he said and saw her nod, spanking her again he heard her gasp, "Words."

"Yes." Another sharp spank and you let out a small cry. "Yes alpha." Hearing him purr you felt as he got up from the bed and rummaged about the room but you didn't dare move. When the bed dipped again you felt him grab each arm and wrap something soft around your wrists before securing them behind your back. Hearing the bedside drawer open you furrowed your brows and then tensed up when you felt something wet get rubbed over your anus. 

Seeing her tense he gave a purr and slowly rubbed the lube over her hole. "Do you trust me?" he asked. 

Nodding slowly you felt a smack to your cheek and flinched. Licking your lips you whispered out a "Yes alpha." and heard him purr in approval. He made no other movement other than the slow circles over your virgin backside with the pad of his thumb. 

"If I hurt you or do something you don't like you tell me to stop, understand?" he asked and heard her give the correct response this time. Feeling his cock twitch he made a few more circles before he gently pressed his finger into her. Instantly his female tensed up and he quickly moved his other hand to massage her slightly red ass cheek with his hand. "You have to relax little one. Trust me, I promise it will feel good baby just let me get you ready. You know I would never hurt you." he told her in a gentle voice. After a few seconds she relaxed and he smiled, the knowledge that she had so much trust in him filling his chest with pride. 

You felt your eyes flutter, your lips parting just a small amount when he started fingering your ass. A cool liquid was added before another one of his fingers eased it's way inside of you making you gasp and bite your lip. 

"Shhh relax." he said and felt her relax yet again. "Good girl." he purred. When he heard a small moan leave her mouth he smiled. "Feel good sweetheart?" he asked and saw her nod. Pouring a heavy amount of lube on his cock he removed his fingers from her and pressed the head of his member to her ass. Holding her hips he painstakingly eased the tip inside. Feeling her tense again he rubbed her skin and purred. "It's alright."

Relaxing with the help of his purr you sighed and tried to focus on the feel of his body, his scent. You bite your lip when he began moving in and out of you, allowing more and more of his member inside of you. At one point you whimpered and flinched away but he was quick to stop.

Leaning over her he kissed her back and rubbed his hand up and down her side, massaging her hip. He waited long after she had relaxed before he started moving. Rolling his hips slowly he took his time working her back into the movement, making sure he had her moaning again before he thrusted the last bit of his cock into her. Looking down he groaned at the sight of him buried in her. Gripping her hips he started going at a constant speed, letting his head fall back when he felt the immense pleasure. God she was so tight. 

It felt good, really good. It was different than normal sex, you could feel it throughout our whole body. Moaning softly you felt him pull you up so that your back was to his chest, allowing him deeper inside of you. With your hands bound behind you he held onto you with one arm wrapped around your chest, your breast in his warm palm being groped, nipple pinched between two calloused fingers. The other hand found it's way down to your clit to rub little circles over the sensitive nub. It didn't take anytime at all before you were crying out in an intense orgasam that you felt from head to toe and left you feeling like putty. Toshi thrusted one last hard time before you felt a pulsing and then an incredible warm feeling. 

Growling with his last thrust he slammed up into her and tightened his hold on her, keeping her as close to him as possible. Groaning as ropes of his seed shot into her he nipped at her shoulder, scraping his teeth up the curve of her neck until he placed a kiss over his claiming mark. With his climax gone so was his momentum. Steam was rolling from his skin and his side was on fire but he endured the pain as he took his time easing out of her, slowing his movements even more when he heard her hiss. Unting her wrists he tossed the shirt to the laundry basket and gently scooped her up into his arms. She was exhausted he could tell by how limp she was. Grinning he carried her to the shower and held her in one arm while the other turned on the water. As soon as it was warm enough he stepped inside. 

Being lowered to stand you stumbled a bit but two slim arms caught you, pulling you to lean against his chest. Standing under the water you sighed and wrapped your arms around his skinny body. You both stayed quiet for a while, soaking up the comfort the other gave you until he chuckled and you lifted your heavy head up to look at him. "What?"

"How's that for exciting?" he asked, a smirk on his face. Hearing her hum he rose a brow and went to push her to the wall when she hugged him tighter. 

"No I was just kidding. I've had enough! I surrender... for tonight." you said, giggling softly. 

Shaking with a laugh he kissed the top of her head. "I love you sweetheart. Thank you for helping me vent and for trusting me."

"I love you too baby. I'll always be here for you." you told him and felt him rub your back as he hugged you tighter. 

...........................

 Waking up the next morning you stretched and winced at the sore feeling along your body, mainly your backside. Well he said you wouldn't be able to walk right. Huffing you got out of bed and dressed for the day, noticing he was already up you furrowed your brows and headed towards the living room. NOt finding him or Nana anywhere you became worried. Walking towards the door you caught sight of something on the kitchen table and walked over to see a note, 

Good Morning sweetheart, Nana and I went for a jog. Enjoy a well deserved break. Love Toshi. 

Smiling you looked out the window to see all the guys out in the yard by the barn. HEading outside you found them sorting through some of the old totes and rose a brow. "What are ya'll doing?" 

"Oh hey just in time, you can help go through this junk." Justin said. 

"Hey y/n/n." 

Hearing Katie you looked over to see her sitting in the grass looking through a tote full of old papers and such, Mason in her lap. Walking over to stand beside her you looked in the tote and pulled out a old photo album. Opening it you laughed at the old memories, quickly showing Katie and making her laugh as well.

"What's so funny?" Toshi asked as he walked from out of the forest, pushing the stroller in front of him. Moving beside his wife he kissed her cheek. "Good morning." Seeing her go to peek at Nana he smiled, "She's out, fell asleep a few minutes ago." he said. "What are you looking at?"

"Justin's billy idol faze." you said and saw Justin's head pop out of the barn. Showing Toshi he instantly started laughing. 

"NO! Give me that!" he yelled as he came running out of the barn towards her. 

Moving out of his way you flipped through another page and laughed more, "And your report card is in here. How does one get a D in Art?"

"Because he kept drawing naked people." Ryan added in laughing. 

"SHUT UP! Y/n you can't say anything at least I didn't fall off the stage during graduation." Justin said. 

"Only because Wesley stepped on my gown."  you snapped. "Oh look it's a picture of you in that Peter pan play. Toshi want to see a picture of Justin in tights?" Getting knocked to the ground you both started tumbling around. 

Going to step in he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked to see Ryan standing there smiling.

"Let em' be. Trust me she'll have him tapping out before he does her." Ryan told him. "Think you could give me a hand?" he asked.

Smiling he nodded and looked back towards the stroller to see Katie wave at him and smile. Following the male inside the barn he had to duck his head once the got to the attic and looked around at all the old things. "What is all this stuff?" he asked. 

"Mostly just junk. When Y/n/n's and Justin's parents were killed neither one of them could get rid of anything, can't really say I blame them."

Nodding he furrowed his brows. Seeing something in the corner he walked over and looked over the old doll house. He could tell it was handmade and smiled when he opened it to find little furniture inside as well. 

"F/N made that for y/n and Katie to play with when we were kids. Most of the time I got stuck playing with it too because Justin and Aaron were too little to do much. Seeing a large trunk sitting beside it he flipped the latch and opened the lid to see old dolls, quilts and such. Chuckling when he saw an old cowboy hat. 

"Ah here we go. Think we can get it down the stairs?" Ryan asked. 

Looking back over to Ryan he saw the male standing by a mirrored vanity. Nodding he grabbed the hat and tucked it under his arm before helping Ryan take the vanity down the stairs and out into the yard. 

"Thanks Toshi." Ryan said and then shook his head when he looked over towards his friends. "You know ya'lls kids behave better than you two do." he said. 

Looking over towards his wife and her cousin he rose his brows when he noticed the male holding a stick, trying to smack y/n in the leg with it. 

"Justin so help me... you hit me with that and you're going to regret it." you said through clenched teeth, dodging again as he swung the thin switch towards you thigh. Hearing a vehicle pull up you glanced over to see Aaron getting out of the truck. "OWWW! Son of a bitch. That hurt!" you cursed. "Give me that damn thing." you growled grabbing the switch from your little cousin and swinging it towards him. 

Hearing hsi female let out a pained curse he snapped his eyes to Justin and growled. Going to move forward he saw Y/n step forward and swip the switch from him, the whistling sound of the switch cutting through the air before he saw Justin's back arch and heard him cry out. 

"Fuck Y/n. I didn't hit you that hard, give it back so I can do mine over again." Justin said with knitted brows. 

Quickly grabbing the switch he tossed it into the the woods and gave his female a disapproving look. 

"What he hit me first." you pouted, pulling up your shorts to show the red welt across your thigh. "Look see."

"Forget that look at this shit." Justin said, pulling up his shirt. 

"Haha now you got a big X on your back." Aaron laughed. 

Seeing the long scar down Justin's back from where their uncle had hit him with the whip he furrowed his brows. 

"Mean ass!" Justin yelled. 

Sticking your tongue out at him you heard Toshi huff and then felt something get placed on your head. 

Looking at the cowboy hat on her head he chuckled. "Cute."

Glancing up and seeing your old cowboy hat you smiled and licked your lips. "Trying to tell me you want to try cowgirl later?" you asked and saw him blush. 

When he heard a small babbling he looked to see Nana waking up and walked with y/n over towards their daughter. Lifting her up he smiled when she gave her little laugh and grabbed at the hat on her mother's head. 

Taking off the hat you placed it on Nana's head and giggled. "Now that's cute." 

"It is. I'm going to get a picture and send it to Dave." he said and saw her nod. 

Walking with Toshi as he went and sat Nana in the soft grass to get a picture of her you smiled but then heard a door opening and closing. Snapping your eyes over you saw Haley and her friend come running out of the house but they were in too big of a hurry and the little girl fell down the steps onto the rocks. Because you saw it happen you were running over by the time she let out a cry. Seeing her laying on her side holding her arm to her chest you quickly kneeled beside her and moved to help her. The little girl was crying as you heard the others come up. Gently taking her arm you pulled up her shirt sleeve, not even thinking how strange it was for her to be wearing long sleeves in summer. "Shh it's alright, let me just see if it's broken...." you tried telling her in a soothing voice but as soon as your full hand touched her skin you gasped. 

_Two headlights shine onto a dark road. A spin sideways and you saw two hands turn a steering wheel. Looking forward you saw a sudden object and then heard a loud crash. Cold Darkness. Opening your eyes as much as you could you looked around to see glass everywhere. The front of the vehicle was smashed up against a tree, you could see the hood bent at an odd angle, snow covering it in to make it look like it as covered in lace. Blinking you lifted your hand and saw blood staining your skin. Looking down you saw your left side and leg pinned between the seat and the wrecked car, blood was soaking into your clothes. Breathing in a shaky breath you looked to your right and saw an empty seat, a phone on the floor board, out of reach. Swallowing something metalic you lifted your eyes to the rearview mirror and met two e/c eyes, small wrinkles at the side of each. Glancing behind you to the back you saw that too empty. Blinking you looked back down to your left hand, to your wedding ring and then your eyes close. Darkness._

"Y/n?! Y/N?!"

Someone was calling your name. Opening your eyes you looked up to see Toshi above you, the blue sky around him. Blinking a few times you furrowed your brows and took his hand to help sit up. "What? What happened?"

"You blacked out... are you okay? Are you hurt?" he asked. 

Rubbing your eyes you nodded, "Yea I'm fine." Hearing crying you looked over to the little girl and saw her looking at you. 

"I'm sorry. I.. I didn't mean to I swear. When I'm hurt I.. I'm sorry." she cried. 

Shaking your head you moved to stand, feeling Toshi still hold you close. 

"What exactly did you do to her Natalia? What's your quirk do?" Ryan asked. 

Looking to the little girl with everyone else you furrowed your brows, a though already running through your mind of what her next words would be. 

"I..I showed her how she would die."


End file.
